


The Omega

by bbf200313



Series: Pack Relations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Somewhat) Dubious consent, (Somewhat) Forced pregnancy, Alive Aiden (Teen Wolf), Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, All the guys love Stiles, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Beta Scott McCall, Blushing Stiles - Freeform, Cute Stiles, Derek Bites Stiles, Double Penetration, Embarrased Stiles, Every Werewolf Wants Stiles, Everyone Loves Stiles, He blushes every two seconds, Irresistable Stiles, Jealous Boyd, Jealous Derek, Jealous Issac, Jealous Jackson, Jealous Scott, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Stiles, Oral Sex, Possessive Aiden, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Boyd, Possessive Derek, Possessive Ethan, Possessive Issac, Possessive Jackson, Possessive Peter, Possessive Scott, Pregnant Stiles, Punishments, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is actually a good friend, So Is Peter, Spanking, The Pack Loves Stiles, Unlike in the show, Well all the guys do, at least for a little while, everybody loves stiles, jealous pack, like seriously, possessive pack, the twins are little shits, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbf200313/pseuds/bbf200313
Summary: Stiles always thought he’d be pining over Lydia forever with no one noticing him, him in turn ending up alone but what happens when someone finally makes a move on Stiles? And what’ll happen when that move sparks more from more than one guy in Stiles pack? Then add in another guy wanting to get Stiles attention and holy crap now everybody’s noticing and wanting him! When the men of the pack fight for Stiles attention will Stiles be able to choose between the possessive, jealous werewolves in the end? Or will they learn to compromise and share Stiles and keep him happy together? Add in a pregnancy, kidnapping and becoming a werewolf and Stiles life just got a lot more interesting...Or in which Stiles has a relationship with all the guys!———————————————————————————[Complete | Unedited]





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all begins...the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with another fic! This one deals with Stiles X The pack men as you can probably tell by the tags! Hope you guys enjoy this one and don’t forget to read my last fic “Loving The Void” if you haven’t already (it’s a Void X Stiles fic)! Enjoy!

Derek wasn't sure when it first started. Well actually, that was a lie...he really did know. 

It all started the day he met the boy, Stiles Stilinski. The doe-eyed 16 year old had walked onto his property that faithful day with Scott in tow and Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing. The boy was to put it simply...breathtaking. Soft pale skin covered in a constellation of moles, big, innocent looking amber eyes encased by long lashes and plush pink lips complete with the perfect Cupid's bow. The moment Derek laid eyes on the boy he knew he wanted him; to make him his forever but Stiles was only 16 at the time, barely starting high school and Derek was 24. Derek knew too well how it felt to be taken advantage of at a young age by someone much older and never wanted anyone else to have to experience that. So, he repressed his feelings for Stiles keeping up his grumpy, sour attitude while still falling for the boy harder and harder each day. 

It was now Stiles, Scott and the rest of the pack's (expect for Derek of course) last year of highschool. The pack had really come together over the years and although Derek knew he himself hadn't done much, he felt proud. Proud of the teens he'd watched grow physically and mentally over the years and proud of himself for doing what he could to get them there. Even though the pack had grown over the year, not much had changed including Derek's feelings for Stiles. In fact the feelings the man held for the boy got worse especially as Stiles aged and developed. The boy's buzzed hair was now grown out and the perfect length for Derek to grip with his fingers as he pounded him from behind. Derek shook the thoughts form his head but it was true; the boy was even more irresistible as the years went on and lately Derek's thought process had changed.

It was now nearing the end of April and Stiles had turned 18 two, almost three weeks ago. Stiles was now legally an adult meaning he could consent to having sex with someone older. The fact kept bouncing around the walls of Derek's mind and it was something Derek's wolf refused to let go. The wolf had been patient in not forcing it's human counterpart to claim the boy because it understood Derek's reasoning, but now that the boy was of age, they had no reason to hold back, a fact Derek was constantly reminded of. Lately it had taken all his strength to pull the wolf back from ravashing Stiles. The wolf drilled images of what Stiles sinful, naked body would look pleading and writhing beneath them and Derek was almost in a constant state of arousal. All he wanted to do every time he saw the boy was drop everything and push the boy up against the wall and fuck him for everyone to see. So everyone could see who's Stiles really was. 

Derek wasn't oblivious. He payed attention to everything especially anything that had to do with Stiles and he could see the looks the other males in the pack gave Stiles. Scott's looks of love that were more than brotherly, Jackson and Issac's heated looks of lust and Boyd’s quiet admiration for the boy that was more than platonic. Derek knew their feelings for the boy who was his were kept underwraps but Derek wasn't sure how long that would last. Derek hadn't said anything either but he had a good reason, the rest of them were the same age as Stiles so they had no excuses for not using the opportunity to claim him. Derek had guilted himself enough for his thoughts and his wolf had pushed enough and he decided it was finally time to make Stiles his before his little Bambi was taken by one of the other hormonal teens or left for collage. 

The silent gazes and abundant touches from the boy's had finally pushed Derek and his wolf's jealousy over the edge. The last Friday of April when the pack was having their weekly pack meeting Derek dismissed everyone only asking his male beta's to stay behind. Stiles, Erica, Allison, Lydia and Kira all left, Stiles a mist of confusion and once Derek heard the last sounds of wheels leaving his property he turned to his beta's who were all looking at him in confused anticipation.

"What's this about Alpha?" Jackson asked sneering the last word causing Derek to raise an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

"Yeah, what's this about Derek?" Scott asked in a curious tone doing his classic puppy dog head tilt. All the beta's were sitting around the board-room like table Derek had installed almost a year ago and Derek slowly strolled towards it plastering a smug expression on his face. 

"Listen, as your guy's Alpha I pay attention and pick up on the tiniest details. And you guys haven't been very slick in keeping your crushes on Stiles quiet but I'm not too happy about that. I've waited two years to claim Stiles all while giving all of you the opportunity to make him your own which none of you took. So, I'm here to tell you that I'm done waiting and to back off because Stiles is mine." Derek finished with a small smirk, red eyes telling the seriousness of his speech.

"Stiles is yours?! What're you taking about?" Scott demanded as his eyes flashed beta yellow following suit with the rest of the boy’s.

"Oh Scott, Stiles has been mine since the day you and him stumbled onto my property. I've just been waiting for the right time to make it obvious while giving all of you and anyone else who wanted him an equal chance but sadly for you, you all waited too long so I'm telling you, as your Alpha, to back off." Derek demanded glaring at the angered teens.

"You can't make us do anything Derek. Stilinski doesn't know any of us like him so he's fair game to anyone." Jackson said slowly giving Derek a classic smirk of his own. The beta's all looked at Jackson in slight shock before all giving Derek their own looks of determination and voicing their own agreement with Jackson.

"Yeah Derek. Who says you get to decide that you get Stiles and none of us. If anyone should, I should know what's best for him. I'm his best friend, and since when do any of you even like him as a friend let alone more?!" Scott said, glare in his eyes and a possessive tone coming through his voice. 

"Just cause you're his friend Scott doesn't mean you know who he wants and it doesn't give you anymore rights to him than any of us." Issac says, his own soft voice gaining a low growl glaring at the darker haired teen.

"I say we all get a chance to convince Stiles to date us and he can decide which one of us he wants and the others have to back off after that." Boyd said in his usual, gruff monotone voice shocking everyone that he chose to speak up. All beta's looked at each other eyes flashing giving a silent agreement before looking up at their red eyed leader. Derek looked down at his beta's in anger at the idea of anyone being able to woo Stiles but the wolf in him loved the idea of a challenge and knew the two could win. Derek pondered the idea before another smug smirk came onto his face erasing the angered look.

"Ok. We all have one week to court Stiles before we ask him for a final descision. Now, you're all dismissed." With the final words spoken by the Alpha, Scott, Jackson, Boyd and Issac all went home leaving Derek to alone to his and his wolf's thoughts on how to get Stiles to accept that he's theirs. 

—————————————————————————

It started on Saturday. 

Stiles had just finished up his research for the pack that Derek had asked for at the pack meeting from the day before and was lounging around on his bed waiting for Scott to show up for their usual Saturday video game marathon. He was still confused over what Derek had wanted from the male beta's yesterday as he asked Stiles and the girls to leave.  
The girls didn’t seem too shocked about it but were acting pretty strange too. When Stiles asked Lydia if she knew what was going on, all the girls could do was giggle refusing to give him answers on the subject before dropping him off at home.

He wouldn't lie and say he wasn't a little hurt since Stiles was the only guy Derek wanted to leave and he was already a little insecure about his spot in the pack considering he was the only human who didn't have much to bring to the pack. Yes Lydia and Allison were technically humans but Lydia didn't just have wicked smarts like Stiles she was also a banshee and Allison had her amazing hunter skills. 

Stiles shook off his insecure thoughts and decided he'd just ask Scott about it when he arrived. Minutes later there was a knocking on his bedroom door before Scott entered with a smile on his face. 

"Hey buddy." Scott greeted before walking over plopping himself down on Stiles bed beside Stiles. 

"What's up?" Stiles asked in his own greeting looking into the puppy dog eyes of his bestfriend.

"Nothing much. Excited to see you though, missed you." Scott asked causing a light blush to coat Stiles cheek, a blush Scott was dearly in love with. Stiles was surprised at what Scott had said, he never said things like that.

"Aww, missed you too Scotty." Stiles cooed pinching Scott's cheek causing Scott to pull away gently with a insincere scoff. 

"So what do you want to play?" Stiles asked going over to the Xbox by the TV in his room. 

"Hmmm, how about Outlast?" Scott asked knowing it was Stiles favourite game and one he enjoyed himself.

"Awesome." Stiles replied taking the disk out of the package and putting it into the disk slot before heading back to the bed. Stiles handed a remote to Scott as the pair waited for the game to start up.

"So what did Derek want from you guys yesterday?" Stiles asked curiously looking into Scott's eyes and god did that make it hard for Scott to focus. Those big, beautiful whisky eyes made him feel like he was the only other person on earth.

"Uh it was nothing." Scott tried to shake it off but knew it was a weak escape and that his bestfriend and hopefully future boyfriend wouldn't let it go.

"If it was nothing than why did me and the girls have to leave and you, Jackson, Boyd and Issac get to stay?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. Scott knew he needed a better answer this time so Stiles wouldn't be suspicious of him. Luckily an idea came to Scott that would get Stiles off his back and work well for the competition.

"Well Derek's been having some...male werewolf problems lately that he's been really embarrassed about. I would tell you more since you know I tell you everything but...I would feel really bad since Derek really wanted it to be private and plus, it's pretty weird anyways." Scott said giving Stiles a wide eyed look at the end hoping to succeed in making Stiles weirded out by Derek in turn making it easier for Scott since he knew Derek was his number one competitor.

"Oh...sounds weird. I hope he's ok though." Stiles answered in genuine concern for the Alpha. Scott loved everything about Stiles one of those things being how much he cared about those around him. 

"Yeah." Scott replied before the pair started to play the game. They were both really into the game playing on multiplayer mode and Scott was feeling very content at the moment. Hearing Stiles overjoyed laughter from things Scott was saying and from certain things that happened in the game and the beautiful smile that graced his face. Scott slowly and subtly moved closer to his bestfriend on the bed until their hips were side by side. Stiles didn't seem to notice the sudden closeness and even if he did he didn't say anything about it. They decide to play story mode which could only be played one person at a time so Scott turned off his remote as Stiles took the first turn.

It was at that moment as Scott watched Stiles play the game that his eyes dodged back to Stiles and god, Scott couldn't believe Stiles didn't realize how often he teased him everyday. Stiles was positioned with his neck slightly tilted to the opposite side of Scott giving Scott a full view of the expanse of Stiles neck. It was sinfully long and the creamy skin was especially covered in moles. The wolf in Scott was begging him to take Stiles as Stiles was unknowingly baring his neck to him driving both the wolf and Scott crazy. Scott couldn't hold back much longer and decided to make his move. Scott leaned over towards Stiles ear. 

"You're so beautiful." Scott whispered, his hot breath blowing gently into Stiles ear causing the human to shudder and flush in response but still keep his focus on the game. Scott loved the way Stiles pale skin turned to a soft pink colour along his neck and cheeks. Secretly over the years he would do what he could to make Stiles flustered so he could see his cheeks and skin get ruddy. 

Scott began to place butterfly kisses up and down the expanse of his best friend's neck before beginning to gently nip and suck hickies onto the area while Scott's wolf preened in his head filling his mind with lustful thoughts to mark, claim, let the others know he's ours. As Scott continued to mark up the side of Stiles neck, the human began to let out soft moans leaning into Scott even more, slowly loosing focus on the game.

"Scott..." Stiles whined, breathless the sound egging on Scott even more. He continue his bites leaving angry red and pink marks from just under Stiles ear all the way to the nape of his neck. Once Scott felt like he'd left enough marks he peppered more kisses over the marks and in the spaces between as Stiles pleading got louder. Soon, Scott reluctantly pulled himself off the sinful neck before meeting the wide blown amber eyes. He gave Stiles one last desire filled look before pushing his lips up against the human’s. The kiss was soft at first but picked up speed and gained passion quickly. As they moved their lips against each other's, Scott slowly moved his hand down the back of Stiles neck before sliding all the way down to his ass. Scott grabbed Stiles round ass in his hand releasing a low growl as Stiles gasped in response allowing Scott's tongue into his mouth. Stiles released a moan as his best friend's tongue danced with his own. The kiss seemed to last forever before Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket causing both to release lips.

Scott quickly pulled the phone from his pocket feeling his wolf growl in his head at the interruption. There was a message from his mom telling him he needed to be home for dinner in five minutes. Although the message seemed innocent enough to be easily blown off, Scott knew Melissa would kick his ass if he was home too much later than that. Scott looked up to see Stiles slightly panting, air puffing out from his swollen lips and his eyes blown wide. Scott took in the gorgeous sight in front of him before releasing a small, upset sigh.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I've got to go. Mom wants me home in five and you know how she gets. I'll talk to you later ok?" He asked pecking Stiles on the lips one last time watching Stiles nod still dazed and confused at what just happened before heading home.

Stiles sat on his bed for five minutes wondering what just happened. His best friend of almost ten years who had never made his preference towards men known before or made any moves towards him before had just made out with him and kissed his neck. Stiles couldn't lie and say he wasn't attracted to Scott but he truly though nothing would every come out it especially nothing like that. Stiles thought Scott would just be another Lydia; another unrequited love but after seeing what happened today, Stiles isn't so sure the love is unrequited. Stiles shook the somewhat hopeful but confusing thoughts out of his head forcing himself to think with his head not his heart. Scott was probably just super frustrated with the game and took it out on Stiles! It was a weak thought and Stiles knew it but he couldn't let his hopes get up either. His brain was racing with different ideas but Stiles just tries his best to ignore them all as his dad calls him downstairs for dinner. Stiles just hoped tomorrow everything would get sorted out tomorrow and he could stop worrying about it for now because after all, it was Stiles and his favourite thing to do was ignore a problem until it went away.

—————————————————————————

Scott laid in bed after dinner that night; him and his wolf feeling extremely happy. Scott had been wanting Stiles for years and was so happy the boy was on the way to being his now. He had held off wanting to actually start a relationship with Stiles for years because he was worried he’d mess up their friendship. When Scott had become a werewolf though his feelings for Stiles went from noticing small things about him like how cute his smile and dimples were to how great his natural scent was and how beautiful his moles were. His crush went from something he could easily contain to something that wandered in the back of his mind everyday. 

Although Stiles had a crush on Lydia for years, Scott had never been worried about the two actually getting together. Lydia was too worried about things like money and popularity to notice someone with qualities more important like Stiles. Now that the possibility of Stiles being taken away from him was actually realistic, he knew he had to take action and was so glad he did. And maybe it made him a jerk to only appeal to Stiles about his feelings now that their possible relationship was threatened but he couldn’t really care less. He was going to tell Stiles eventually and the threat from the other wolves was the last push he needed to act on his feelings. He couldn’t wait to see the looks on the other beta’s and Derek’s face when they saw his marks littering Stiles neck and his entire body coated in his scent. Stiles was his bestfriend and the fact that the others thought they even stood a chance made Scott’s wolf huff in pride. They both couldn’t wait till the others admitted defeat and he and Stiles could be together and happy forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the first chap? Let me know your thoughts in the comments and remember to give Kudos! There should be about 20 ish parts to this story and the next update should be sometime this week! This is also cross posted on my fanfiction oneshots book on my Wattpad account username: brooklynfee if the link didn’t work! Have a great day and don’t forget to subscribe to this story to see the next update and to my account for more!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the aftermath of Scott’s affections while being forced to deal with two more beta’s as well. How did his life come to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for the love on this story so far and I’m so sorry for the wait! This is a pretty long chapter so I hope that makes up for it! Be warned, this chapter has sexual content so if you’re not ok with that, you probably shouldn’t read this story anyways (there’s nothing too explicit though)! Please don’t hate if anything is incorrect or sounds weird, writing smut is really awkward and I’m a girl, not a boy + am asexual so I don’t know much more than taught about the male anatomy or sex in general! Anyways, enjoy!

It was now Monday morning when Stiles was awoken by the sound of his phone alarm going off. He groaned at the interruption of his peaceful sleep before wiping his eyes and reaching sleepily for his phone. He pressed the stop button before sitting up in bed and stretching out his muscles. Stiles hadn’t had such a good sleep in a while and wished he could go back to it. Without noticing it, he had almost fallen back to sleep and his calm silence was broken by the voice of his father.

"STILES YOU NEED TO GET UP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Stiles eyes flashed open as he released a gasp before throwing the sheets off his legs.

"I'LL BE DOWN SOON!" Stiles yelled back going to his closet and grabbing some clothes for the day. He took the clothing and placed them on the bathroom counter before going into the shower. Cold water shot out of the shower head cascading down Stiles head and body waking him up even more than before. He lets the icy water flow for a few more minutes before turning up the heat and washing his hair. Soon, Stiles stepped out of the shower drying himself off before throwing on his clothes. He takes the towel ruffling it through his hair before grabbing his tooth brush and paste and begin brushing his teeth. 

Stiles eyes dart up to the mirror as he looks around before noticing something on his neck. Confused, Stiles tilts his head to the side and gasps. Large, angry, red, purple, pink marks litter up the side of his neck completely coating the pale skin from under his ear to the nape of his neck. To test, Stiles presses his finger to one of the marks, even the light pressure causing the mark to feel sore and tender. Memories from where the marks came from flash through his eyes like a movie and Stiles can feel himself blushing. He definitely needed to talk to Scott about what that was about. The memories were broken by the thought of something.

"How am I suppose to hide these?" The question raced through Stiles head causing his panic to race each second he didn't have an answer. Stiles wasn't like Issac who seemed to have a scarf on him each second of every day and he definitely didn't have time to get one from him before school; where everyone would've probably already seen the marks. The only other two answers Stiles could come up with were foundation or a turtle neck, both of which he didn't have. Sure he could ask Lydia or one of the other girls for foundation or one of his friends for a turtle neck, but Stiles knew how suspicious it would be to ask Lydia for foundation when he'd never worn makeup a day in his life and knew too many questions would be asked and raised with the turtle neck as well. He came to only one conclusion; he would have to deal with it.

Looking at the marks one more time, Stiles shook his head in embarrassment at his conclusion before sighing and rushing down the stairs. He met his dad at the table quickly sitting down and using his hand to 'subtly' cover the hickeys. His dad was at the stove and turned around hearing Stiles entrance.

"Morning kiddo!" His dad greeted him with a bright smile before finishing up at the stove and bringing both their plates of food to the table.

"Morning dad!" Stiles greeted in response as his dad set the food in front of Stiles and went to his own seat at the table doing the same for himself and sitting down.

"So, anything interesting happening at school today?" His dad asked, still with a smile and curious blue eyes meeting nervous amber. 

"Umm not that I know of. Probably have detention plans with Harris after school then Lacrosse." Stiles replied honestly causing his dad to laugh with a scoff.

"Of course you do. Seriously don't know why that man hates you so much." The Sheriff said shaking his head.

"Yeah..." Stiles sighed as his a calm silence fell over the pair as his dad drank coffee, ate breakfast and read the paper as Stiles picked at his plate. Not noticing it because of the silence, The Sheriff has looked up at Stiles and the teen's hand had slipped unknowingly from his neck.

"Stiles," The Sheriff cleared his throat causing Stiles attention to go to him and hum in response. "what's that on your neck?" The question causing Stiles eyes to widen in shock and his face to pinken in embarrassment. 'Play it cool.' Stiles said in his mind.

"My neck? What're you talking about?" Stiles said in his most confused tone pretending to look at the other side of his neck in turn moving the marked side of his neck away from his dad's line of sight. John gave Stiles an expression that said better than words could 'really? I'm The Sheriff, how dumb do you think I am?'

"Stiles, the other side." He said causing Stiles innocent, confused expression to frown in defeat since he knew his dad wouldn't let it go. Trying to charm his dad, he turned his neck to the other side.

"Oh, you mean these!" He grinned sheepishly at his father who looked at him with a soft glare. "I don't know what these are! Someone must have attacked me in my sleep!" Stiles said in fake shock.

"Stiles. I may have not been with somebody in a few years, but I do know what hickeys look like." His dad answered brutally honestly causing Stiles face to turn beet red. "Son, you know I don't care if you want to date somebody in fact, I'm glad you're over that Martin girl! Just remember to be safe..." Stiles cut him off.

"Dad! I do not want to be having this conversation right now! Preferably ever!" He whined covering his face in his hands to hide from the world (or at least his dad). 

"Ok, ok. I'm here if you need to have that talk..." His dad chuckled as Stiles cut him off once again.

"DAD! I'm leaving before you make this any worse than it already is!" Stiles said face even darker than before if possible standing up, pushing in his chair and grabbing his backpack heading for the door. "I HATE YOU!" Stiles shouted, not actually meaning it of course.

"LOVE YOU TOO SON!" His dad shouted behind him making him shake his head with a fond chuckle before closing and locking the door from the outside. Stiles made his way towards Roscoe before opening the door with his keys and starting the blue Jeep up. The engine huffed and puffed causing Stiles to groan in response.

"C'mon baby, not today. You can do it!" Stiles said to the jeep, trying it a few more times before hearing the engines soft purr. "Thank you!" Stiles said kissing the steering wheel before driving off to school. The ride didn't take long and soon enough Stiles was walking through the entrance of Beacon Hills High and towards his locker. Passing down the hallway where he and his friends lockers were, Stiles attempted to pull the collar of his shirt up as far as it would go up over his neck while passing by the many students. Stiles spotted Lydia, Allison and Kira all hanging out by Lydia's locker as he tried to pass without being seen which (of course, because it was Lydia Martin) didn't work.

"Stiles!" Lydia called waving him over as all three girls turned to him with small smug smiles. As Stiles contemplated making a break for it down the hall, Lydia gave him a look that said 'try to run and I'll catch you.' With that somewhat familiar dangerous glint in her eyes that made Stiles gulp, man up and walk over to (in Stiles mind,) his possible impending doom. Once at the locker, he greeted them all with the same sheepish look he gave his father earlier.

"Hey Lydia. Kira. Allison." He said addressing each one separately, nodding in their direction as he did so.

"Stiles. Did you ever find out what the end of the meeting was about?" Lydia asked fluttering her eyelashes at him in a way that made Stiles believe she knew more than she was saying. The other girls giggled in response at the hidden message Stiles knew he would find out.

"No. Did you?" He asked in a sarcastic question making Lydia purse her lips at him in response.

“No Stiles, I didn’t but I think you did. By the way, what are those on your neck?" She asked the last part, same tone as before going to pull at his collar to expose his neck even more. With quick reflexes, Stiles grabbed his collar pulling it back to cover the marks.

"Nothing for you to see." He said batting at her hands causing her to put her hands on her hips, a small glare forming on her face. Right as she was about to say something else, Scott walked over to the group.

"Stiles." Scott greeted, a slight purr in his voice as he placed a small kiss on the nape of Stiles neck causing the marked up teen to blush a rosy pink before the beta moved his mouth up towards Stiles ear. "You look good with my marks." He whispered, causing a shiver to rake up and down Stiles body much like that recent Saturday night. Before leaving Stiles space, the werewolf pulled his collar down, revealing the marks to anyone who looked in the teen's direction. Once Scott pulled away he greeted the girls all of who had smug, pleased smiles on their faces as they looked towards the flustered boy.

"Scott, can we talk for a minute." Stiles asked looking down at the floor from the embarrassing situation as his blush seemed to rise second by second.

"Of course." Scott said as the pair said a quick goodbye to the girls, who all still had mischievous looks on their faces. They headed away from the group before going into a somewhat deserted hallway. Seconds after the coupling departed through the doors to the hallway, Scott's body was on Stiles pinning it to the nearest wall.

"Scott." Stiles said, his voice breathless from the shock at what had just occurred. Scott ignored Stiles pleading voice, solely focusing on pressing kisses onto the bruised neck. 

"What did you need to talk about?" Scott took a second to ask before continuing his attack. Stiles was flushed and feeling needy from the soft kisses pressed to the already tender marks on his neck while his mind was slowly fogging up. "Stiles?" Scott asked softly causing some of the haze to fade from his mind.

"I needed...to ask you, what yesterday...was about..." Stiles painted out as the assault on his neck continued.

"I thought it was obvious Stiles, I want you now and forever and I'll do whatever it takes to get you and keep you to myself. You're mine Stiles, always have been since we were kids and I'm sorry for making you wait so long but we can make up for lost time...already are in fact. I'll see you later" Scott said, planting a chaste kiss on Stiles lips as a shocked expression covered the boys face making a smirk overtake Scott's before he left the way the two came. Stiles stood there for a second thinking about what Scott said. He couldn't lie and say the idea of what Scott said didn't excite him, but confused him just the same. Since when did his bestfriend have feelings for him, and since when was he so...possessive?

"Now is not the time for crazy thoughts racing through my head, I have a math test! Thanks Scott." Stiles said out loud (considering no one was around), ending with a scoff. He took in one last deep breath to collect himself before moving towards the door him and Scott entered through, hoping for the rest of his day to be somewhat normal.

—————————————————————————

An hour and a half later, Stiles was in science class. The only members of the pack in the class were Stiles, Issac, Erica and Lydia. Sitting at his desk waiting for the class to start, Stiles was messing around with his pens and books bored out of his mind even though he hadn’t been there for long at all. A minute or so later, Issac entered the room before spotting Stiles as a small smile came onto his face as he walked over to him.

"Hi Stiles." Issac said, his voice lingering on the edge of being a purr. "Wanna be partners?" He asked, his eyes looking Stiles over hungrily.

"Uh, sure." Stiles said with a gulp, praying he wouldn't blush anymore than he already had the last few days. Issac quickly sat down in the seat beside Stiles at the desk as Harris came into the classroom.

"Good morning students and...Stiles." Harris said greeting everyone with a bored smile and a glare for Stiles causing the teen to scoff and roll his eyes. "Anyways, today we will be doing a lab. You're all young adults and should be able to perform an experiment by yourself so the instructions are on the board and the supplies are on the table. Write down your observations, fill out the questions in full sentences and complete the lab format. Your write up will be due at the end of class. Hopefully you're all mature enough to do this on your own," Harris looked directly at Stiles making the boy roll his eyes again and the teacher to scoff, "you may begin."

"Ok. How about we reach grab half of the supplies and meet back here?" The Bambi eyed boy suggested looking up into Issac's soft, kind eyes. 

"Sure." The werewolf agreed as the pair got up together doing as Stiles suggested. Following the instructions Harris left on the board, Stiles grabbed the first half of the needed supplies as Issac grabbed the other. When they were done they both met back up at the desk before starting the lab following the procedure left for them.

"Ok, it says to pour half a teaspoon of baking soda into the water, stir, than add half a vitamin C tablet." Stiles told Issac as he began the process himself. The pair worked together with Stiles leading them. As Stiles was mixing the substances together he felt Issac's lingering eyes over his body before burning into the side of his neck. The thought of what Issac may be looking at made Stiles attempt to pull the collar of his shirt up higher just as he did earlier that morning. 

"Stiles. What are those on your neck?" Issac asked his voice a dangerous calm. 

"Uh-I don't know what you're talking about?" Stiles said, his voice making the statement sound more like a question. 

"I think you do Stiles, who gave those to you?" Issac asked as he forced his anger at the marks being given to the one he wanted by someone else. Stiles finally looked up at Issac to see his serious, hardened face with anger swirling in his eyes, causing the teen to gulp once more. 

"No one." The human answered weakly, his voice slightly cracking. Issac, not wanting to scare Stiles but still wanting to know the answer to his question plus knowing Stiles wouldn't give one to him, leaned in towards him smelling along the marks using his werewolf sense of smell to tell who gave the marks to his human, finally getting the answer that made him growl.

"Scott. It was Scott wasn't it?" Issac asked anger still evident in his gaze as he moved away from the boy's neck to face him.

"...Yes." Stiles answered reluctantly knowing the werewolf would be able to tell if he was lying. Issac leaned back in towards Stiles neck as Stiles tries (but fails) to focus on performing the experiment. 

"You know Scott can't love you like I can, can't give you the things I want to give you, can give you. I want to worship you Stiles, appreciate you and treat you the way you deserve. Besides, Scott may have known you his whole life but he's such a coward he's waited till now to tell you how he feels. I've only known you for a little while and haven't had much of a chance to tell you, and I bet I love you just as much, maybe more than he does. Let me have you Stiles, you'll be so much happier." Issac whispers seductively, his voice tickling Stiles ear causing him to (once gain) go bright red. 

"I-Issac!" Stiles squeaked both because of Issac nipping his ear slightly and because of what he had proposed. The werewolf chuckled lightly before backing off a little bit to allow the pair to continue working on their lab. But Stiles, being as irresistible as he was to the boys, was easily distracting the curly haired werewolf. Not being able to help himself, Issac let his hand fall to the side and slide onto Stiles thigh. Issac loved seeing Stiles reactions when he was shocked or flustered and as soon as his hand made contact with his leg, the humans heartbeat and breathing quicken causing a small smile to grace his face. 

The werewolf's fingers curled around the side of Stiles thigh before slowly moving up and down increasing Stiles reaction. The hand then glided higher and higher not stopping even when Harris began to explain the meaning behind the experiment. Stiles was quickly becoming more and more aroused as Issac's hand became more mad more daring. Fingers graced Stile's semi-hard, jean clad dick making him release a shuddered breath at the situation.

"Issac..." Stiles whined, worried someone would be able to see what was going on. Issac smirked at the teen's reaction before his fingers reached under the hem of Stiles pants making him release a sharp gasp. They slid down past the denim all the way into his boxers before gently wrapping around his dick and slowly moving up and down causing the teen to do his best to hold in a moan, only a low one escaping. Issac continued to slowly jerk Stiles off in his pants loving the way the boy looked; pupils dilated thick with lust, cheeks and neck ruby red. Stiles forced himself to stay quiet as he was quickly loosing himself to the lust from what Issac was doing. It didn't take long before Stiles felt himself reach his peak and his release was coating his boxers and Issac's hand. He released slow puffs of air from his lips before getting a clear look around to see if anyone saw what had happened between the pair.

No one seemed to have noticed which Stiles felt lucky for and after a glance around the students in the room, he looked back at Issac who was grinning lustfully and wiping his hand on a unused paper towel from the lab on their desk. Before Stiles could even begin to ask Issac why he just did that, or complain about the idea that someone could of seen them, or complain about how he had cum seeping through his boxers, the bell was ringing truly bringing Stiles back to reality. Did that really just happen?! Stiles wide eyes met Issac's smug one's while the werewolf packed up his books before grabbing something from his bag; It was a scarf.

"You should probably go to the bathroom to clean up before your next class and make sure you put this on." He said, passing it to him. "No one else should see those marks." His face got serious and his voice got dark. "I'll see you later." He whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek and a wink before walking out the room, leaving the boy shellshocked and left to process everything that happened in the day so far.

Issac got mad about the hickeys on his neck which Scott, his bestfriend gave him. Scott pinned him against the wall telling him he was his and wanted to date him. Issac propositioned him and jerked him off in HARRIS'S science class where ANYONE could have seen. He also...

"Mr. Stilinski! MR. STILINSKI!" Stiles thoughts were broken by Harris shouting at him forcing him to realize he was the last in class.

"Uh sorry." He said grabbing his books and racing out of the class and to the bathroom. He seriously needed to clean himself up and get to his next class before who knows what else happens today. 

—————————————————————————

It had been a few more hours and Stiles hadn't been jumped again.

Classes hadn't been as awkward as he had thought they would be but he was definitely was feeling more shy than ever. Scott and Issac kept winking at him in his separate classes and the one's all three had together consisted of the same thing with the added flares the two werewolves gave each other. He did his best to ignore them and avoid them all day and had done a pretty good job of it so far. Scott had questioned Stiles about the scarf and he could tell his bestfriend was not happy about him wearing it. Stiles tried to play it off and say he was cold but he could see Scott’s anger in his eyes as he looked at his covered neck. It was now the end of the day and Stiles had just finished lacrosse practice. It was quite a sexually frustrating and confusing time for him because every time he would get tackled by Issac or Scott the two would wink at him or even lightly grind on him and the tackles were soft and gentle, the pair taking the brunt of the hint. Even Jackson was giving him weird looks the entire time.

Stiles shook his head of the thoughts before focusing on the task at hand. Practice had just ended and in order for him to hopefully miss Scott or Issac in the change room, Stiles had hung out a bit later on the field before going and changing. He stripped his clothes off discarding them on the bench beside he and Scott's lockers before heading towards the showers. He turned the water on waiting for it to warm up before stepping under the shower head and letting the water cascade down his body. Stiles let his eyes close as he ran his hands through his hair, simply letting himself relax under the water's hot spray.

—————————————————————————

Jackson had been waiting for this moment. After hearing Derek state that he was going to claim Stiles and that the other men in the pack wanted the teen, Jackson was undeniably angry. He had wanted to date Stiles for the longest time but a good time never seemed to come along. The werewolf was not happy hearing that other men wanted the human. Truly, the only reason Jackson had ever dated Lydia was because of Stiles crush on her. It wasn't the right time for him to make his move on Stiles so he dated the girl to get Stiles to drop his crush.  And no, Jackson wasn't that much of a jackass that he didn't have some feelings for Lydia, but the ones he did have were purely platonic. Lydia, being the genius that she was picked up on the fact that Jackson didn't want a real relationship with her.

She pulled the answer from Jackson after days of constant poking and prodding with the question until the teen wolf finally gave in. Lydia was surprisingly happy that Jackson felt something for Stiles. When he asked her why, she explained to him that she was flattered by Stiles crush on her but never felt that way about him and deeply appreciated his friendship. She said that Stiles deserved the best and that Jackson should go for it as long as he promised to make him happy. She had pushed him to proposition Stiles but he kept insisting it was the wrong time and after that Friday at Derek's loft, he went straight to her to tell her what happened. Lydia said that it was his fault for taking so long and was happy that Stiles had so many chances at love. She said that if he really wanted Stiles he still had a chance and needed to win him over now and although Jackson wasn't nearly as cocky as everyone thought, he still was confident he could win Stiles over.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Jackson was careful not to make a sound as he moved out carefully form behind the lockers. The jock had been watching Issac and Scott give flirty winks and smiles towards the human all day which only pushed him farther in his need to claim Stiles before the others could. They had gotten him riled up at practice and the beautiful scent of Stiles sexual arousal made Jackson want to rip the other wolves off him and take him right there. He'd noticed Stiles waiting on the field after practice while the others boys left and Jackson knew it wa Shia chance. So, he waited until he and Stiles were in the locker room entirely alone before making preparing to make his move. What Jackson wasn't ready for however, was Stiles looking even more delectable naked than he even anticipated.

The boy was standing under the spray of the hot water, the liquid pouring down that soft, creamy skin littered with moles turning a light pink from the waters heat. Wet, brown hair slicked back by tantalizingly long fingers. Perfect pouty lips in a slight 'o' shape from the relaxation Stiles was encountering. As Jackson eyes moved down the teen's body, he felt his fangs growing at the lustful sight that greeted him. Long, smooth legs with thick thighs and slender hips. And god, did Jackson have to hold in a growl at the sights of the boy’s perfect bubble butt. He couldn’t take the constant teasing Stiles was giving him and the rest of the boy’s unknowingly on a daily basis and this ‘show’ was the final snap on his self control. The jock stripped off his clothes faster than ever before, before walking towards the showering teen. He needed to show Stiles just what he did to him.

—————————————————————————

Stiles was massaging his scalp with shampoo when he heard a low growl from close behind him. With a gasp, he turned around to find a naked Jackson closing in on him.

“Jackson! What are you doing here?” Stiles asked surprised but all he got answered with was a louder growl and arms grabbing at his waist before pushing him into the wall.

“Do you understand what you do to me? Teasing me like this? Looking all gorgeous and practically begging me to come over here and take you. Forcing me to watch from the shadows as you get that adorable little blush when Scott or Issac tease you. You drive me wild Stiles.” He quickly turns the boy around by his hips once more so his back is to the werewolf. “You see this, this is what you do to me.” He says, grinding his erection into Stiles ass, making the boy release a shocked gasp. 

“Jackson!” Stiles yelped, not believing something like this was happening for a third time today! Jackson continued to grind up on the human making the werewolf release growls and grunts of pleasure and Stiles release small moans from the friction against his ass. 

“I’ve always wanted you Stiles. Wanted to be the first and only one to see you like this, be the one who made you this way. I want to cherish you, show you off to everyone just so they know I’ve got you and they don’t. Life with me can feel this way everyday, you just have to give in to yourself and what you really want.” The jock purred, turning Stiles on even more. He was flipped around once more by the werewolf and he felt soft kisses being placed by the blue eyed boy down his jaw and neck before they stopped and his head was pulled aside abruptly. 

Jackson looked down Stiles luscious neck seeing the love bites coating the right side of his neck. Jackson immediately released an animalistic snarl mirroring the reaction his wolf was giving him in his head. They’ve already marked him. Let them know he’s ours and that they have no chance, his wolf said as he let the wolf’s instincts take over. He pushed his mouth to Stiles, kissing, licking and nipping at the pillow-like skin before pushing his tongue into the warm entrance. The pair’s tongues danced passionately as each released their own sounds of pleasure. Water pounded down on each of their bodies as Stiles grasped at Jackson’s muscular shoulders to hold himself in place as the jock’s own hands went to the slender hips of the human. 

When their lips pulled apart for air Stiles was left panting and gasping for air with swollen red lips while Jackson healed quickly and was already on his way to bring Stiles more pleasure. He left a trail of soft kisses on the boy’s pale skin as he moved farther and farther down his body before stopping near his hips and nipping at the skin, making sure to leave marks which had Stiles hissing from the slight pain then moaning. Once satisfied, the werewolf moved towards Stiles erection licking the tip teasingly. Stiles let out a choked moan and then Jackson was taking his dick in his mouth to the back of his throat and Stiles felt breathless. 

The amber eyed teen lightly gripped Jackson’s dirty blonde hair to hold himself in place as the jock went to town on him. He moved his lips back and fourth along Stiles shaft also swirling his tongue around driving the boy wild. Stiles swore he’d never felt such pleasure in his life and it dint take long before he was shooting his load down the blue eyed boy’s throat. After swallowing, Jackson pulled off Stiles dick with a pop while the human still tried to collect himself. Silently, Jackson pulled Stiles in closer before using the soap to lovingly clean the both of them. Once the water washed the foam off of them, the jock turned the handle shutting off the flow of water before grabbing a towel and drying them both off as well.

Stiles looked at Jackson with a blush, no one had ever done anything like this for him before and he felt a somewhat comfortable vulnerability at being displayed in front of him like this. Jackson grabbed the boy’s clean clothes before giving them to him as the two got on their own clothes before Jackson cane over to him cupping his face lovingly before blue eyes met amber. 

“Think about what I said, ok?” The jock asked his thumb rubbing Stiles jaw. Stiles gulped and have a small nod before his face was let go of and he grabbed his bag. Not knowing what else to say, Stiles looked to Jackson one last time as he was granted a blue eyed wink that sent heat to his cheeks once more before he was heading out the locker room door, the school’s front door, the parking lot and all the way to Roscoe. As he got in the car and began to drive back home all Stiles could think about was how he was going to possibly face Jackson, Scott or Issac tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? Remember to share your thoughts in the comments plus give me kudos and subscribe to know when the next chap is avaliable which I’m hoping will be out sometime this weekend! Have an awesome day/night!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Derek make their moves and Stiles isn’t so sure what to do anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Finally another chapter! Not very happy with this chapter but I promise the next one will be WAY better! Derek and Boyd make their moves in this chapter but it’s not very detailed and seems repetitive, so I promise I’ll go into better detail next chapter! Enjoy!

The Next Day...

Stiles feet carried him as he raced through the cafeteria. He was quick to place his food tray down on the table before practically jumping into his seat, eyes darting around the room looking for any sign of Scott, Issac or Jackson. The past few hours had been non stop hard work for him avoiding the troublesome trio. Everywhere he went or looked, one of the boys (or more than one of them) would be gazing at him in ways that forced him into a constant state of arousal. Their eyes said more than words could; they wanted to devour him and Stiles wasn't sure how to react to that. Sure, it was somewhat obvious that Stiles was attracted to all three of them in one way or another but Stiles truthfully didn't know what to do about it.

He wasn't sure if anyone had ever had a crush on him before so he'd never been in a situation even close to this one, especially with having more than one person like him. Stiles was aware of polyamory but knew it was something quite uncommon and made another question pop into his head. Did Stiles even want that, for them to share him? The question quickly faded when an answer appeared. From how the boys were acting the last couple days he knew sharing was something very unlikely, almost impossible. They were all extremely jealous and possessive so he knew if was one or none and Stiles couldn't bring himself to choose. He knew that if he did he couldn't bare to look at the saddened, disappointed and longing looks on the others faces when he told them who he chose or saw he and his chosen together.

Stiles wasn't sure of much anymore so he knew he had to focus on the task at hand; avoiding the boy's and his feelings. People continued to fill the cafeteria and still there was no sign of the beta's anywhere causing Stiles to sigh in relief before jumping as a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning his head, his eyes trailed up the manicured fingers, a thin wrist and arm before reaching the auburn hair and beautiful face of Lydia Martin smiling predatorily at him.

"Stiles, mind if we sit?" She asked allowing Stiles to peer behind her to see Kira, Allison, Malia and Erica. 

"Uh..." Not giving Stiles a chance to answer, Lydia sat down, the other girls following her lead. 

"So Stiles...what's it like with Scott? Or maybe it's Jackson...or Issac?" Lydia asked, smirk gracing her face while the other girls giggled in the background. Stiles face turned a familiar beet red as he groaned shaking his head, before putting his face into his hands and thinking; This lunch is going to be a headache...

—————————————————————————  
Meanwhile...

Jackson was walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria when he was pulled into another hallway and slammed against the wall (and not in the sexy way ). He didn't have time to think before clawed hands were digging into his muscular shoulders.

"What did you do to Stiles?" Scott growled, eyes flashing from chocolate brown to sunshine yellow and back again, showing the beta's shortage of control. Jackson looked at him with a familiar smug smirk and flashing inhumanly bright blue eyes. He blinked up innocently at the angered werewolf.

"Whatever do you mean McCall?" He asked, tone sarcastically soft and confused before snickering when   Scott's anger increased and he was further pressed into the cream coloured wall. 

"I'm talking about why Stiles is coated in your scent and your marks are on his neck! Stiles is mine Jackson, you have no chance with him so backoff before I kill you!" The teen growled only causing Jackson to release another dark chuckle.

"McCall, I'll repeat what I said to Derek and everyone the other day again; Stiles is fair game, meaning he's not yours. And trust me Scott, a puny little pup like you couldn't kill me if you tried." The former Kanima egged Scott on causing the boy to snarl at him, fangs dropping before he closed his eyes, taking a second  to collect and control himself.

"You know what Jackson? It doesn't matter anyways because I know Stiles will never like you! All you've ever done is bully and push him around." Scott said darkly, a smirk of his own forming on his now fully human face. Jackson eyes flashed for a second in anger before his response came to mind.

"You sure about that McCall, because Stiles didn't seem to hate me so much when I kissing up his neck and hips the other day." The blue eyed teen retorted causing all Scott's restraint to go out the window. His claws and fangs dropped faster than ever before, eyes changed from brown to gold; his vision seeing red, sideburns and pointed ears formed and he released a vicious growl throwing Jackson from one side of the deserted hallway to the other. Jackson, not wanting to loose the fight and knowing there was no way to get Scott to calm down now, shifted forms quickly awaiting the other beta's next move.

Scott's claw hand came swooping towards Jackson's chest which the other werewolf quickly dodged before landing a kick at Stiles best friends chest. Scott was unfazed by the action and landed a quick punch to Jackson's sculpted face pulling a cat like hiss from the teen. Claws and fangs and punches and kicks continued as the two werewolf fought viscously before a small roar was forcing their attention towards the other werewolves walking towards them; Issac and Boyd.

"What's wrong with you guys?! We're in school where anyone, meaning humans, can see you! Stop acting like children before you reveal us to everyone!" The boy growled, before his wolf features were pulled in and he was back to human form glaring at the pair, Boyd standing at his side muscled arms crossed against his chest. Jackson looked over at Scott giving him a look that said this isn't over, before he was too shifting back. Scott returned the look and actions before the pair walked towards Issac and Boyd. All four of the wolves were silent as they walked towards the cafeteria and Stiles.

———————————————————————

Stiles had just started to eat his lunch while the pack's girls continued to bug him about his activities with Jackson, Issac and Scott the last few days when those very same people walked into the room and towards their table. Jackson sat right up beside Stiles causing Issac and Scott to huff before they each took a seat in front of the werewolf and human. The girls greeted the boy's, teasing tones in their voices aimed at Stiles.

"Hi Stiles." Jackson purred in his ear, causing the colour to come back to his face from earlier. Boyd trailed in slightly after the boy's and looked to see there were no other seats left at the table. Arching a brow at the other beta's, they all gulped from Boyd's deadly look before another idea came to Jackson's head.

"Here Boyd, take this seat. Me and Stiles can share." Jackson said smugly picking Stiles up out of his chair before sliding over to the human's seat, setting Stiles on his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist as Stiles looked down in embarrassment from the closeness. Boyd nodded, a dark glint still in his eyes as Issac and Scott glared at the smug werewolf with the human in his lap. Conversation began to take over while Stiles tried not to focus on the hands gently caressing his side, but instead on the words going around the table.

"Stiles, I was wondering if you wanted to come skating with me at the rink tonight?" Boyd asked in the midst of a break in the conversation, shocking Stiles. Boyd never said much and the fact that he was asking Stiles to hang out with him with the little words he used really shocked the teen.

"Uh-h sure. Sounds like fun." He stuttered out before a true smile came over his face making Boyd grin in response and wow, did the werewolf have a breathtaking smile, Stiles thought.

"Hey! We should come with you guys, I haven't been skating in a while." Issac spoke up causing Jackson and Scott to nod in agreement.

"Sorry guys, my boss says I'm only allowed one person after closing at a time." Boyd lied somewhat smugly causing the beta's to growl lowly knowing it wasn't the truth from his heartbeat.

"We can all go another time..." Stiles spoke up weakly sending the tension between the four wolves. They all turned to look at him with small smiles on their faces form the embarrassed look on the boy's face.

"Sounds good." Scott said softly, as if in a trance as his eyes raked over Stiles beautiful face. Conversation picked up once again between the pack and son enough the bell was ringing signalling the end of lunch. The boy's minus Boyd, all said goodbye to Stiles and he was walking over to the doors leaving the cafeteria before a voice was stopping his exit.

"Stiles." Boyd called making the teen turn around. 

"I'll meet you at the rink tonight at 9:00, ok?" He asked with a kind smile causing Stiles cheeks to light up pink and a shy smile to grace his face.

"Ok." He answered as Boyd nodded, walked up closer to him and planted a kiss on his forehead before walking away, leaving the boy blushing. Stiles was quick to go to his locker and get his books for the rest of the day with one thought in his mind; lord lead us not into temptation.

—————————————————————————

At 9:00 just as they spoke about, Stiles met Boyd at the rink. Since Boyd had the keys for when the rink was closed the pair met outside, Stiles hopping out of Roscoe before spotting the werewolf waiting with a smile on his face. 

"Hi." Stiles said shyly causing the werewolf to chuckle.

"Hi." He said in return, carefully grasping Stiles hand and interlocking their fingers making Stiles look up at him with a curious smile and Boyd down on him with a fond one. They walked up to the entrance of the skating rink before Boyd unlocked the door and led Stiles inside. They went to the counter inside the building as they each got out a pair of skates that fit them, the werewolf insisting he let Stiles help him put them on which the human agreed to, blush once again staining his cheeks. He placed the skates on Stiles feet carefully before lacing them up as Stiles looked around trying not to let Boyd see his embarrassment.  
The teen just chuckled at the action before doing up his own laces and guiding Stiles hand in hand once again out onto the ice. 

"I've got to admit, I'm probably not nearly as good as you are." Stiles said, scratching the back of his neck looking at the werewolf.

"It's ok, I'll help you." He said true to his word as he pulled Stiles along with him around the frozen water. Stiles laughed and squeaked as Boyd spun him around and taught him all his tricks he learned when first skating. After about an hour of skating, Boyd did another fancy turn with Stiles before pulling the boy into his chest as Stiles grabbed onto Boyd's back for support in shock with a gasp. Boyd looked down at Stiles from the height difference with a look of admiration on his face as he focused on the teen's features.

Those soft whiskey eyes looking up at him curiously, pale skin covered in brown moles that Boyd ever so wanted to connect the dots to. Soft brown hair tussled on his head and a pair of full pink lips begging to be kisses and bit at. And those weren't the only reasons Boyd was so interested in Stiles, he also loved his personality. How Stiles was so loyal to the pack even when they didn't deserve it. How Stiles was so selfless he would do anything for the pack sadly forgetting about taking care of himself in the process. But most of all how Stiles fought hard to take care of people and saw the best in them, even the best in him. Boyd loved all those things about Stiles and more, but sometimes hated how likeable Stiles was because now he had to compete to get the boy.

He reached down to grasp the boy's chin in his hand, caressing his face gently. 

"You're so beautiful Stiles, so smart and courageous. I want you to be mine, mine to love and care for and mine to show off to the world. Let yourself be mine and me be yours and I swear, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy. Whatever it takes." Boyd said sweetly and Stiles swore he melted. Slowly but surely he pursed his lips and leaned up towards the werewolf's mouth. Boyd, seeing what Stiles was doing, took his own initiative and leaned down slightly to connect their lips. They moved slowly together pillow soft skin pressing against one another before the intensity was increasing. Speed was gained and Boyd's tongue carefully pushed it's way through Stiles lips and into his mouth. Stiles moaned softly egging on the werewolf even more and Stiles hands grasped at Boyd's large shoulders.

Boyd's hands slid down Stiles sides all the way to his ass before grabbing onto his thighs and pulling the boy onto him. The pair slid into the wall gently, Stiles legs wrapping around Boyd's waist as their kiss continued. It was hungry and loving all at the same time and after a few more minutes of lips meeting lips, the pair disconnecting lips swollen and red, chests heaving. The werewolf slowly lowered Stiles onto the ground still being careful to hold onto the larger teen's hands to keep from falling over.

"Wow." He breathed, not knowing what else to say in the moment but wanting to share his amazement from the kiss.

"Yes, wow indeed." Boyd chuckled in response. "You ready to head out now?" He asked, saddened that their date was nearing its end but knowing he shouldn't keep Stiles for too long or he may never want to let him go.

"Yeah." Stiles answered, roles reversing as he took Boyd's hand in his smirking, leading them off the rink. Boyd helped Stiles take off his skates at the counter before they were leaving the building, Boyd locking the doors behind them.

"I had a great time Stiles, thank you for coming out with me." Boyd said very gentlemanly.

"Of course. I had a great time too." Stiles said blushing. God he's adorable, Boyd thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Drive safely." The werewolf said placing a chaste kiss on the human's lips before walking to his own car. 

"Bye." Stiles breathed as he walked to his Jeep. He had a great time with Boyd but was now more confused on what to do than ever. He liked each of the boy's for different reasons; Scott for always being there for him, Issac for his softness, Jackson for his bravery and Boyd for his gentlemen attitude. He couldn't have them all and couldn't choose between them and Stiles couldn't help but feel this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. Being someone who constantly ran from his emotional problems and ignored them till them went away, made one last wish before going home and to bed. Let the decision be obvious for me and please...let it be the right one.

—————————————————————————

Stiles had just made it home when he was unlocking the bourse door with his key since his dad was working late. He put away his jacket before heading up the stairs and towards his room. He opened the door and was just about to turn on the light when he saw a pair of bright red eyes staring at him in the dark.

"OH MY GOD! You can't do that Derek!" Stiles shouted, holding his quickly beating chest.

"Sorry." The wolf said gruffly as Stiles flicked the light on now fully seeing Derek standing beside his bed.

"How long have you been here?" Stiles asked as his heart beat slowly returned to normal. 

"A while. Where were you?" Derek gave a short answer before asking the question in a somewhat demanding tone. Stiles stood still a light blush beginning to coat his face at the question making Derek raise an eyebrow.

"Uh-h Boyd took me skating." Stiles stuttered trying not to look at Derek's face. The alpha's eyes flashed red in anger before he was slowly stalking towards Stiles.

"Oh yeah. And what did you guys do?" Derek asked lowly, darkly still moving towards the teen.

"Um-m we s-skated?" Stiles answered, sounding more like a question.

"Are you sure that's all you did?" Derek asked moving in towards Stiles as the boy backed up towards the bed.

"Um-m y-yeah..." Stiles answered still backing up until he fell back onto the bed gasping when Derek straddled him.

"Are you sure about that Stiles? I can smell him on you. He kissed you didn't he?" Derek asked, his face in the nape of Stiles neck.

"Y-yes." Stiles breathed unable to lie to the werewolf.

"Did you like it?" The werewolf asked breathing into his neck, warm breath making goosebumps appear on his skin.

"Yes..."

"Well let me tell you Stiles. He can't give you what I can can, kiss you like I can, love you like I can. Can I kiss you?" Derek asked nipping gently at the human's neck.

"Yes." Stiles answered seemingly the only word he could say, and it didn't take long for Derek to connect their lips together in a soft kiss. Their lips mashed together, moving their heads side to side as Derek stuck his tongue into Stiles mouth who readily accepted it. They kissed for minutes until both were out of air and Derek was nipping at the newly healed skin of his neck. 

"Derek..." Stiles moaned softly driving Derek crazy, making him bite and suck at his neck harder. His hands moved to grab at the back of Derek's shoulders, his nails digging into the wolf's back. Their lips connected once more and Stiles was getting more mad more into it by the second. He couldn't lie and say he hadn't thought about this all the time's Derek had slammed him into the wall. Kissing the wolf harder and more passionately than before, Stiles rolled them over so he was on top and Derek was holding onto his hips. After what felt like forever, their lips disconnected again and both were breathing hard.

Stiles slid off of Derek so he was lying beside him on the bed and the wolf turned to look at him with a smile. Stiles feeling somewhat tired now, cuddled up to Derek so the man was wrapped around his pulling his arms to go around his waist. After a few minutes of lying in silence, the werewolf moved to stand up and Stiles was grabbing at his arm sleepily.

"Stay." Stiles asked and Derek, not being able to resist the sleepy smile on the human's face obeyed, lying back down on the bed curling around the human.

"Goodnight Sourwolf." Stiles mumbled causing the wolf to chuckle at the nickname.

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek responded and It didn't take long before both fell into a peaceful sleep, Stiles, letting all the questions and ideas in his head fade away deciding to deal with them later.

—————————————————————————

When Stiles woke up the next day, Derek was gone but a note was left lying where the man had slept.

Stiles. Had a great time sleeping with you last night ;) . I'll see you at the loft tonight.   
-Yours truly, D.H

Stiles face turned beet red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how was that? Hope you guys liked it! Next chap should be up by the end of this week/early next week and it’ll be a more exciting one than this! Love you guys! Remember to give kudos and tell me your thoughts in the comments below! Also, subscribe to this fic and my account so you know when I update or post a new fic! Have a great day/night! :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new guy comes to school and the beta’s and their alpha aren’t so happy. Also, Scott finds out some interesting information for the near future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Kinda like this chapter, kind of don’t but next chapter gets REALLY exciting I promise! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one should be out around the end of this upcoming week!

After reading Derek's note that morning, all those thoughts Stiles had pushed out of his head the night before care rushing back to him. He had gone on a date with Boyd and made out with Derek after already having done intimate things with Scott, Issac and Jackson! God, Stiles felt like such a whore! Being with multiple people in such a short span of time was not a normal thing to do! The teen's mind was racing with a million thoughts a minute, practically paralyzed sitting on his bed.

"STILES, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" The Sheriff yelled from downstairs. Ignoring him, Stiles got back into his bed pulling the covers over his head; a plan so he wouldn't have to face his problems in mind. A couple minutes later he heard the calling again.

"STILES! YOU NEED TO GET UP!" Continuing to ignore his dad, there was silence for a few moments before he heard thumping coming up the stairs. There was a knock at his door before his dad was coming in.

"Stiles, it's time to get up for school you're running late." His dad said as Stiles released a groan.

"Euck, I'm sick heck-heck!" Stiles said faking a cough at the end.

"Stiles, please just get up I know you're not actually sick." His dad said seriously, not wanting to deal with his son's antics this early in the morning. 

"But dad...I don't wanna go to school!" Stiles whined, flopping around under the sheets.

"Well too bad, if whatever the reason you don't want to go to school is that horrible, you can come home later but you need to at least try to go." His dad said walking over to the bed and pulling the sheets of the teen's body.

"Uhhhh...fine!" Stiles huffed.

"Good. I'll see you downstairs." His dad said before leaving the room with a pleased smile. Stiles threw his legs over the side of the bed before stretching and getting up and into the shower. After a couple minutes complete with washing his hair and body, he got out of the shower drying himself off before throwing on his clothes and washing his face. Once he was finished getting ready he heading downstairs to find breakfast already on the table with his father who was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. He sat down beside the Sheriff and began eating the food his dad had prepared.

"So...plans today?" His dad asked after a few minutes of silence between the two.

"Pack meeting." Stiles supplied before shovelling more food into his mouth.

"Ok. Wanna share with me why you don't want to go to school?" The Sheriff asked, eyebrow raised.

"Umm...not really." The teen replied meekly looking down, away from his dad.

"Stiles." His dad said causing the boy to look up to see serious blue eyes staring back at him.

"It's just school in general, you know? Harris and homework...mainly Harris." Stiles said animatedly finishing up the last bit of his food. His dad gave him another look causing Stiles to flush under his stern gaze.

"Well...when you want to tell me the real reason, I'll be here." His dad said, face curling with slight amusement.

"Ok. On that note I've got to go to school." Stiles said wanting to flee before things got awkward between he and his dad just like the other day. He gave his dad a pat on the shoulder before moving down the hall towards the door.

"Love you dad!" He called back as he was moving.

"Love you too son!" His dad called to him. Stiles grabbed his backpack from inside the closet by the door along with his hoodie which he got on, before heading outside and to Roscoe. He hopped into the powder blue Jeep before starting the engine which was running a lot smoother than before and driving off to school.

Pulling up in front of Beacon Hills High, Stiles jumped out of the car locking the door before walking through the school's entrance doors. The hallway the teen headed down was packed with sophomore's, freshman, juniors and more and but even with all the people it didn't take long for Stiles to spot his friends littering the hall. Malia and Kira were chatting by a random classroom, Lydia and Allison were standing by Lydia's locker chatting as the ginger fixed her makeup, Erica and Boyd were walking down the hall and Scott was grabbing stuff from his locker. Issac and Jackson were no where to be seen at the time.

Rushing to his locker, Stiles did his combination pulling the lock off before grabbing his books for his first class, hoping to be able to make it there before any of the wolves caught up to him. He closed the locker door, locking it once more before looking around for any sign of Jackson, Issac, Boyd or Scott closing in on him. Just as he was about to sigh in relief from there being none of the boy's close, he saw Issac and Jackson coming around the corner looking straight at him. Gulping, Stiles speed walked towards his social class feeling eyes on his retreating figure.

"Stiles!" Jackson called making the teen speed up even more. The Bambi eyed teen could hear a low growl fill the air making his eyes bulge out as his feet carried him the rest of the way to the class, sighing in relief as he passed the threshold and set his books down at his desk. He waited a couple minutes to ensure that none of the wolves were coming after him, Stiles got up to go to the bathroom but just as his feet passed the classroom door, he was grabbed and pinned up against the wall beside the class entrance. Gasping, he looked up to see a sharp jawline and bright blue eyes looking at him smugly with an annoyed glint in his eyes.

"Jackson! What is it with you wolves and pinning me up against the wall?" Stiles said grabbing at his pounding chest joking, hoping to ruin any kind of intimate moment between him and the wolf, knowing he probably couldn't deal with that right now. Jackson chuckled before moving his face so he was nuzzling the human's throat.

"I don't like to be ignored Stiles." Jackson purring causing shivers to run up and down his spine. 

"I-I wasn't ignoring you. I just had places to go, p-people to see and I'm not a werewolf like you; I can't hear things from miles away." Stiles told him, slightly stuttering as Jackson began to nip and suck at the bare skin on the side of Stiles neck; the opposite side Derek had attacked the previous day. A few seconds in, the werewolf stopped abruptly moving his head over to the other side of the boy's neck and sniffing. Stiles eyes went wide with fear and worry as the jock pulled off his neck.

"Stiles. Did you let Derek touch you?" Jackson demanded, voice low and face dangerous; Stiles gulped.

"Uhhh—"

"BRINGGGGG!" Just as Stiles was about to answer, he was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. Oh thank god, Stiles thought.

"Saved by the bell, gottagobye!" Stiles yelped, pulling away from Jackson so fast, the wolf didn't even have a chance to even call after him before he was already back in class. He dropped into his desk with a exhausted huff and feeling eyes on him, looked over to see Scott and Issac both looking at him curiously.

"You ok?" Scott asked kindly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He responded, giving both wolves a reassuring smile. A minute or so later the teacher was coming into the classroom with someone Stiles didn't recognize, about their age. 

"Ok class, today we have a new student. His name is Blake and he'll be in our class from now on. I expect that you'll all welcome him warmly and make this transition easy on him. Now Blake, is there anything you want to say to the class?" The teacher said and asked the teen. Getting ready to respond to the teacher, the new student turned around letting everyone get their first full look at him.

The teen had light brown hair that was cut short and swooped to the side of his face, and his skin was golden and tanned. He had pale green eyes that shone like emeralds, being his most prominent feature. His build was lean but had some muscle packed into it and he stood at about just over six feet. He had dimples in his cheeks and the small smile that he aimed at the class lit up the room. Overall, he was very attractive and Stiles couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Um well as you know I'm Blake, I'm 18 and just moved here from San Francisco," he looked around the room at everyone before he caught Stiles eye, "and I think I'm gonna like it here." He finished, smile growing as Stiles and he kept eye contact, Stiles blushing. Two low growls filled the room but were unheard by the humans.

"Ok Mr. Masters, you can take a seat by Mr. Stilinski over there." The teacher said gesturing towards Stiles as the teen nodded. Blake walked over to the desk beside Stiles and sat down placing his books on the table surface. 

"Ok now, today we're going to..." The teacher started the lesson as Blake settled into his desk. He looked over at Stiles with another award winning smile.

"Hi I'm Blake even though I've already introduced myself twice." The teen chuckled causing the same reaction in Stiles.

"I'm Stiles." He said with a small smile. 

"Interesting name. I was wondering if maybe at lunch if you're not busy you could show me around?" Blake asked, green eyes meeting amber. Stiles pondered the question for a second before realizing it was the perfect plan; now he had an excuse to be avoiding the male wolves.

"Sure." The teen said causing a grateful smile to grace Blake's face. Class continued on like normal, Stiles feeling two sets of eyes boring into his back and soon enough it was time for lunch. After stopping at their lockers and putting their stuff away, Stiles took Blake to random places around the school.

"Ok so this is the library, we usually don't come in here much except to study, but some people come in here at lunch too." He told Blake who nodded at the information. Just as they were walking through the room, Scott and Issac walked in the room with small smirks on their faces causing Stiles to gulp. This isn't going to be good, Stiles thought.

"Hey Stiles," Scott said sweetly, "Blake." He added on monotone. "I can see Stiles is giving you the grand tour. Mind if we tag along?" He asked feigning innocent although Stiles could see hear the mischievousness that lay beneath.

"I don't mind." Blake said looking towards Stiles.

"Umm I'm really not sure that's—" Stiles started.

"Great, let's head to the gym next." Issac cut off with a predator-like smile. I just can't escape them! Stiles thought once more. Issac grabbed Stiles hand leading them towards the doors out of the library, Blake in front of them and Scott behind a hand draping possessively around Stiles waist. 

"Why did you go off with him alone Stiles?" Scott asked in his ear.

"I'm showing him around the school Scott. He's new I'm just trying to help him out." Stiles said monotone.

"That's not why you're helping him though and we both know it Stiles. You can run and try to avoid us, but just know we're coming after you. Wolves enjoy the chase Stiles, you should know that." Scott whispered huskily into his ear causing Stiles face to darken. Stiles, having no response to that, allowed Issac to continue leading him to the gym with Blake. Once they made it to the gym, Stiles, Issac and Scott gave Blake the information he might need, the two wolves giving Stiles small kisses and any sort of possessive gesture that they could.

They moved along with the tour the wolves luckily not doing anything too drastic and soon enough, lunch was ending and Stiles and the other boy's were back in class. Stiles learned a little bit more about Blake and they had quite a few things in common. Blake was a really nice guy, giving Stiles kind smiles and making the teen laugh as Scott and Issac sad in the back of the class planning and stewing in anger and jealousy.

—————————————————————————  
After School...

After dealing with Blake all day, Scott and Issac knew they had to get to the loft to share the information with the other wolves. The whole pack wasn't meeting at the loft till six, giving them time to talk. Although Scott and Issac were both possessive over Stiles and wanted him to themselves separately, they knew the best way to achieve a common goal was to work together, and their common goal was to find a way to get rid of Blake or at least get him off Stiles back. The pair each went to their own lockers packing up their stuff when they heard the same beautiful laugh they had heard all day. Turning around, they both saw where the sound was coming from.

Stiles was standing by his locker putting his stuff into his bag while Blake stood beside him, the two of them talking. Whatever he had just said pulled a laugh out of Stiles, something he had managed to do all day enraging Scott and Issac. Stiles was theirs and if anyone should be making him laugh it should be them not him. Growling, they both finished up closing and locking their lockers before meeting up at Stiles locker.

"Stiles, we'll meet you at the loft at six, ok?" Scott confirmed trying not to stick his growing claws into Blake's stomach.

"Yeah I'll see you guys there." The human responded closing his locker as he finished up, Blake still beside him. Issac and Scott headed towards the doors leading out of the school seeing Boyd and Jackson there once they were outside. 

"We need to talk about something, let's go to the loft." Issac told the two who nodded in response as they each got in their own respective vehicles and drove to the loft. Once they were there, Derek was in the middle of putting stuff away when he turned to greet them.

"We need to talk Derek." Scott said causing a thick eyebrow to be raised at him by the Alpha. 

"And what is it that we need to talk about Scott?" Derek asked monotone continuing his motion of reorganizing things. 

"There's a new guy at school." Issac told the Alpha.

"Ok, and why should that matter to me?" The werewolf asked scoffing, “Is he a wolf?” He asked more seriously.

"He's not a wolf from what we know, but it should matter to you because he's attracted to Stiles and Stiles is attracted to him." Issac supplied causing Boyd, Jackson and Derek to growl at the information and an especially sour (more than normal) look to appear on Derek's face.

"And what's this kids name?" Derek asked, focus now completely on the beta's.

"Blake Masters." Scott told him.

"Sounds like a douchey name." Jackson whispered but was heard by all the wolves causing them to let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah, it really is. Anyways, what was this 'Blake' kid doing to Stiles?" Boyd asked.

"He didn't try anything sexual but he got really close to Stiles, made him smile and laugh and we could smell arousal from both of them." The last sentence made the other wolves growl lowly again from the fact that Stiles was aroused from the other teen. After a minute of contemplation, Derek spoke up.

"Leave the kid for now but keep an eye on them both tomorrow. If he makes a move we'll deal with him but for now just keep him on watch. We'll do more digging to see if he's connected to the supernatural in anyway or a threat, but I trust your guy's senses and you would know if he was a wolf." The Alpha said causing the Beta's to nod in response. "Now, you can all stay here if you want since the pack meetings in just over or you can go home, the choice is yours."

—————————————————————————  
A While Later...

Stiles had just made it to the loft after finishing up at school and home. He and Blake had gotten along quite well at school today but he was worried about fully facing the wolves again at the meeting. Stiles knew there was no way to get out of the meeting thought and couldn't avoid the pack together so he sucked it up and got out of the Jeep. He walks the few steps to the loft before waking up to the door and sliding it open. Everyone else was inside already and Stiles blushed when all their attention went to him.

"Hi Stiles." Kira greeted with that adorable small smile of hers.

"Hi guys." He greeted walking into the loft and going over to sit on the couch.

"Ok, now that Stiles is here, let's discuss the recent happenings in town.” Derek said as everyone got comfortable on the couch and chairs around the table. “In the past two weeks there’s been four bodies found around the lake. They all have signs of drowning but I too of that seem to have claw marks. I’ve heard stories of merpeople and selkies who have gone dark, doing things like this before, but with the amount of sea creatures we need to do more research to be sure.” The Alpha stated, everyone nodding in agreement before the pack was moving around the loft grabbing books and computers and setting get on the table.

“Stiles and Lydia you start researching online, Kira, Malia you two look start looking at these articles and everyone else start searching through these books.” Derek instructed as everyone got to work. Stiles pulling his own laptop out of his bag and repositioning himself on the couch as Derek came down beside him with a book. He slowly moved closer to the human up until they were directly side by side and Stiles was flushing nervously trying to keep his focus on the laptop.

“I heard there’s a new guy at your school baby. Did he touch you? Did you let him sweet talk you?” Derek asked lowly in his ear so that none of the wolves could hear. 

“I d-don’t know what you’re talking about?” Stiles said nervously, practically coming out as a question. Derek’s hand came up to rub up and down Stiles thigh.

“Scott and Issac told me Stiles and I can hear the lie in your heartbeat. He can’t compete with me can he baby? Is he strong like me, does he have big muscles like me?” The Alpha questioned with a purr.

“N-no.” Stiles answered truthfully.

“Does he know you as well as I do?” Hand still gliding up and down the human’s thigh pulling a whine from him.

“No...”

“Is he an Alpha like me?”

“N-no...” Stiles said with a low moan.

“Should I come to your school Stiles and tell him to back off? Tell him you’re mine and he can’t have you?” The werewolf asked huskily.

“Yes...” Stiles moaned, lost in the moment. 

“Ok. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Derek said smug planting a kiss on his cheek. With the lust fading from his mind, Stiles finally came to the realization of what he just agreed to.

“Wait Derek you can’t do that!” Stiles pleaded with him, voice a whine. Derek chuckled moving back towards his ear.

“I think I can baby, I don’t like people trying to take what’s mine, especially outsiders and you know what Stiles? When you answered me, I didn’t hear a lie in your heartbeat.” Derek told the human making him flush from what the Alpha was telling him, before shaking his head and trying to focus on the case again as Derek opened up an old book. It seemed like every time Stiles told himself to stop doing intimate things with the wolves they were able to work their way with him anyways and Stiles head was rushing from just thinking about the last couple days. Maybe...maybe I should just stop thinking and just let what’s going to happen...happen, Stiles thought.

—————————————————————————  
Meanwhile...

As Scott did his best to ignore his burning jealousy at Stiles and Derek in the corner, he was flipping through the pages of the beastiary as instructed. He was looking for anything about sea creatures that might have to do with the case when he came across a page that caught his eye. When he began reading the page his eyes widened and his heart starting beating faster in excitement.

Omega Werewolves  
Omega werewolves are a species of werewolves whether born or bitten, known to be in every pack. An omega is known to be someone a large sanction of the pack is attracted to but is mainly taken as the mate of the Alpha and Luna of the pack. They act as a mother to the other wolves and is not depicted by age or gender. Omega wolves always have blue eyes as a sign of their status and is not changed by their innocence or guilt, only changed if they become an Alpha. Their scent is extremely alluring to all wolves and supernatural creatures and even if male, all are able to bare children. They tend to come into packs...

If Stiles was given the bite he could have children, Scott’s children! And if bitten, Stiles would never leave the pack and he would be able to better defend himself if Scott wasn’t there to. Looking the information over once more to ensure he wasn’t dreaming, he then began to rip the page out of the book so none of the other wolves could see it. If he bit Stiles without the others knowing, he could get Stiles pregnant before any of the other wolves and then maybe they would back off. He folded the page, sticking it in his pocket before sending a glance over to the (currently) human. Stiles was so beautiful and Scott couldn’t wait to see him swollen with his pups and having the beautiful blue eyes of an omega. 

“I think I know what it is! It’s a sea fae!” Lydia shouted as everyone crowded around her computer. They looked over the information seeing what they needed to get to get rid of the creature and what their habits were before making plans to go to Deaton’s and get the supplies in the next few days. The fae’s were known to be mischievous but not particularly dangerous creatures and only hunted every four days, and since it had only been a day since the last body was found, the pack would go down to the lake the night of the next hunt. After the plans were made, everyone went home and Scott took the page out of his jacket looking at it one more time before falling asleep, dreaming of a pregnant Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how was the chapter! Next one should be out by the end of this upcoming week! Don’t forget to give kudos and leave a comment down below! Have a great day/night!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Blake get close and the wolves get jealous. When Stiles takes it too far and one of the wolves cracks under the pressure, Stiles is in for a sure punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chap! Hope you guys like this one, didn’t go exactly as planned but I still like it! You guys were so eager for this chapter that I don’t want to keep you waiting so if there’s mistakes it because I don’t have time to throughly edit this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

The next day at school, Stiles and Blake started talking again. When they spoke the previous day, Stiles only learned the basic things about Blake like what type of music he liked, favourite colour, etc. But today they talked about family life, best memories, more personal things and if possible, Stiles liked the teen more than he did the day before.

"I have a mom, a dad and four siblings." Blake to him with a smile as the two waited for class to start.

"Four siblings?! Older or younger?" Stiles asked genuinely curious.

"Well I have one younger brother, an older sister and two older brothers leaving me to be the forgotten middle child." The teen joked with a fake pout.

"Awww poor Blake." Stiles said with fake sympathy causing both to chuckle. "I've always wondered what it's like to have siblings though, all I've got is my dad."

"Yeah, it can be fun at times but most of the time you feel like your parents don't pay enough attention to you and the only time your siblings pay attention to you is when they're bugging you. I've learned to enjoy time on my own though, it can be peaceful." Blake replied.

"What's the age different between you guys?" Stiles inquired.

"Well as you know I'm 18, my younger brother's 14, one of my older sister's is 20, the other's 22 and my older brother's 21. The older siblings are in college right now with my brother doing online college at my parents house and my two sister's away at their own colleges." Blake told Stiles kindly.

"Interesting. Where are you going next year? One of the same places as your sister's, different or online like your brother?" The amber eyed teen asked.

"I'm doing my own thing actually. Decided I wanted to go to the FBI academy." Blake told him with a small smile while Stiles let out a small gasp.

"No way, that's where I'm going next year!" Stiles told him truly shocked, Blake's eyes went wide before a look of excitement and something lustful filled them.

"Really? I don't know many people who really want to go or can, it'll be nice to see a familiar face." The new student winked.

"Yeah." Stiles answered with an excited smile. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you decide to come to Beacon High? Did you guys live in Cali before or did you just move here?" 

"Yeah I used to go to Devenford Prep but my family moved to a new house and we were out of the district for the school. My new house is right by Beacon High." The teen explained to Stiles who nodded in response.

"Cool." Their conversation went by with similar questions just getting to know each other before the bell was ringing and class began. At random times throughout their morning classes, Blake would get a bit flirty with Stiles and the teen would get flustered just like he did with the wolves.

For example, Stiles would smiling shyly at something Blake had just said then he'd add;

"You have such a gorgeous smile, you should smile all the time." Stiles face would go beet red and the other teen would chuckle softly.

Or they would simply be talking looking at each other and he'd say;

"You have the most beautiful eyes." And of course, Stiles would blush.

Overall, Stiles was beginning to really like Blake and was excited to go to the FBI academy with him next year. His personality was great, he was a gentleman and Stiles couldn't help but admit that he was very attractive. The one thing really holding him back from doing anything was the wolves. Stiles thought getting into another relationship with someone outside the pack would make the wolves back off and be a good idea since he wouldn't have to choose between them, but he was worried because it didn't seem the wolves were taking the hint. They were just as possessive, jealous and sexual with him as before, maybe even more, and Stiles was scared of what they would do to Blake if they took what was between them any further. (He wouldn't admit that he totally loved how possessive they got.) Let's just hope Blake can survive the day, I really don't feel like cleaning up a dead body.

—————————————————————————

It was truly amazing how Issac and Scott had held back from wolfing out and killing Blake that morning. Every gentle caress, soft smile and enjoyed laughter between the two was angering the wolves inside the teen's outrageously. They were howling and snarling to let them out so they could show Blake who's Stiles really was and it was impressive how they were able to hold in the shift only letting their claws form which they pushed into their palms until they disappeared. The two werewolves both listened into the conversation between the pair making sure to take note of any information they could use to find out who Blake was truly. Both were outraged when they heard Blake admit that he was going to the FBI academy next year which they knew was true from his heartbeat and knew they had to do something to stop it.

Scott's mind was racing and he couldn't think of anything besides the words his wolf was feeding him; We must bite him, make him our omega and get him round with our pups. He can't leave if he's pregnant and he'll need his pack. Bite him, get an Alpha to bite him. Scott could admit his wolf's ideas although somewhat barbaric weren't wrong. If Stiles was a wolf he would have to stay so he could learn how to control himself and if he was pregnant sure he could leave but the chances of that were low. He had to shake his head of the thoughts before attempting to continue listening to the lesson before lunch.

Issac wasn't doing much better. Not being as experienced as Scott, he had a harder time keeping control and could feel his eyes flash a few times. Luckily it was only for a few seconds each time and he looked around to ensure no one else saw. His claws had barely shifted back once all class and he had to get some tissues to help with the amount of blood from his palms. It hurt his heart to see the beautiful boy he wanted to be his giving his affection to someone else especially someone who wasn't in the pack but he knew giving up on Stiles would be the wrong thing to do. This is what Stiles wanted, he wanted to test them to see if they would stay strong or give up and Issac knew he was up for the challenge. Something would be done with Blake and then Stiles would be all his.

"BRINGGGG!" The bell rang signalling the end of class and start of lunch, pulling Issac from his thoughts. He got up, moving out of the class and to his locker putting everything away. When done, he grabbed his lunch, closed the locker and walked to the cafeteria. He sat down at the table he normally sat at, Scott, Boyd and Jackson coming in only a minute later joining him as he started to eat his lunch. 

"So," Scott started voice deadly serious, "something needs to be done about Masters." 

"Why? What was he up to today?" Jackson asked just as the conversation was interrupted by the sound of Stiles laughter coming through the cafeteria doors. Stiles was holding onto the side of Blake's arm as they choose a table far away from the pack. They sat down talking about random things, lightly flirting, Stiles laughing sweetly and genuinely at the things the teen would say.

"That." Issac growled gesturing over to them. The other wolves looked just as pissed as him lowly growling and snarling.

"Ok. What're we going to do about him? Kill him, severely injure him, get him kicked out of school, what?" Jackson asked darkly claws growing before he sunk them into his palms.

"I don't what we can do. There has to be someway we can make Stiles stay here, in the pack with us." Issac said desperately.

"What do you mean? Why would Stiles leave the pack?" Boyd asked concerned.

"We listened into their conversation earlier and we found out Blake's also going to the FBI academy next year meaning the two of them would be their together, alone." Issac stated causing Boyd and Jackson to growl at the idea.

"Well how are we going to keep him in the pack anyways?" Jackson asked. It was silent for a moment before Scott chose to speak up.

"Well I may have found a solution to that last night..." Scott said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Care to share?" Boyd asked raising an eyebrow. Scott sighed before nodding his head and grabbing the folded piece of paper he had stuck back in his pocket before school that morning. He handed the paper over to Boyd as he began to read it on his head, Jackson and Issac moving in closer to see.

"Omega Werewolves, Omega werewolves are a species of werewolves whether born or bitten, known to be in every pack. An omega is known to be someone a large sanction of the pack is attracted to but is mainly taken as the mate of the Alpha and Luna of the pack. They act as a mother to the other wolves and is not depicted by age or gender. Omega wolves always have blue eyes as a sign of their status and is not changed by their innocence or guilt, only changed if they become an Alpha. Their scent is extremely alluring to all wolves and supernatural creatures and even if male, all are able to bare children. They tend to come into packs..." Jackson read aloud and trailed off. "Where'd you get this McCall?" He demanded.

"I found it in the beastiary yesterday." Scott supplied.

"And what, you just ripped it out planning on keeping it for yourself?!" Issac said, eyes flashing at the other beta. Jackson and Boyd growled in agreement, all three looking at Scott.

"Ok so maybe I was planning on keeping it to myself but don't even try to tell me you three wouldn't have done the same." Scott scoffed, "But I see now that we all have to work together to find a solution to the Blake problem so I'm sharing it with you all now. If we get an Alpha, Derek, to bite Stiles he won't want to leave the pack, especially if one of us gets him pregnant." The beta's all looked at each other wondering what to say next.

"I'm not necessarily disagreeing with the idea, but does Stiles even want the bite?" Issac asked.

"I don't know but I heard Peter offered it to him not long after he bit me and he said no, but I heard afterwards that Peter could hear the lie in his voice. And plus, maybe it's like me where I didn't even know I wanted the bite but it made my life better." Scott suggested.

"I don't think Stiles is like you in that way Scott. Stiles has seen what we've had to go through since getting bit even within the first couple weeks so if he said no, maybe he really didn't want it." Boyd supplied.

"Well how do you explain the lie in his heartbeat then?" Jackson asked.

"I think Stiles really did want the bite just not from Peter and maybe the timing just wasn't right. Scott already had to deal with Peter being basically evil and trying to force him to be a monster, so although Stiles might have wanted to be a werewolf and have the abilities of one, he probably didn't want to deal with the bad aspects of it. His heartbeat probably made his answer sound like a lie because he was nervous and because it partially was one." Issac suggested.

"Sounds reasonable, but what do you think Derek's going to think about this?" Jackson asked.

"He might not want to do it at first because of everything that happened with Paige but if we explain to him about Stiles and Blake leaving together next year, he'll probably agree." Scott said. The beta's all processed the information in silent for a moment before Issac spoke up.

"I don't know if we should do it so let's just leave the idea for now. Next year's a while away so unless Blake does something more drastic than flirting, we won't worry about giving Stiles the bite. For now we'll just focus on keeping the two separated." Issac said, the beta's gave slight nods before Scott began;

"Fine we'll wait but if/when we decide to get Derek to bite him since I found the information about Omega's it's only fair that I get to have sex with Stiles first." Scott said smugly causing the beta's to growl in annoyance.

"Fine!" They all growled out at the same time crossing their arms and pouting like children before Boyd gave back the piece of paper which Scott refolded and placed back in his pocket. Lunch continued on as it normally did with regular conversation as the beta's tried to draw their attention away from Stiles and Blake. Soon enough, the bell was ringing again signalling the end of lunch and the pack was going back to their normal classes. Scott and Issac suffered through more flirting between Stiles and the new student as the day went on and after a practically unbearable three hours, classes were done for the day.

—————————————————————————

After packing up their lockers and backpacks, Jackson, Issac, Boyd and Scott met in the middle of the hallway.

"Guys, where's Stiles?" Scott asked looking over to the teen's locker where he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm not sure." Jackson said as they looked at each other slightly worried and confused.

"Let's go find him." Boyd suggested as they all silently agreed moving down the hallway. They looked through the library, gym and many hallways before they found Stiles who wasn't alone.

Up against the wall in that same deserted hallway Scott had Stiles in days before were Stiles and Blake, Blake enclosing Stiles up against the wall. The human had his arms wrapped around the teen's waist and just as the beta's walked in, Blake was leaning down to kiss Stiles on the lips. Seeing this move made the beta's instantly angry but it was Jackson who took it the worse. His eyes flashed, fangs dropped and his claws came out in half shift before he was growling.

"That's it!" Jackson said and before the beta's could stop him he was down the hallway beside the pair against the wall, pushing Blake off Stiles and throwing the amber eyed teen over his shoulder. He then began stomping back towards the other wolves with Stiles in tow.

"Jackson, what're you doing?! Let me go!" Stiles said pounding on Jackson's back resulting in a slap on his ass from Jackson making him gasp.

"We're done with your and Blake's games Stiles! You belong to us and I think it's finally time you fully understand that." Jackson said before they reached the group. "Let's go back to the loft. He needs to be punished." Jackson growled more wolf than human as he started walking towards the school's exit.

"Punished?! Let me go Jackson!" Stiles demanded getting another slap on the ass. The beta's followed suit as the group went down the hall pushing past the people in the hallway. As they were headed to the school's exit, Erica, Malia, Lydia, Allison and Kira were all standing by the lockers and saw Stiles being taken away by Jackson and the wolves following.

"Yeah Jackson! Be careful with him he's a fragile boy!" Lydia yelled at them chuckling.

"C'mon Boyd, go take good care of him!" Erica called after them wolf whistling. The other girls laughed and whistled making Stiles face turn red over Jackson's shoulder. Once they made it past the doors and outside the school, Stiles knew he needed a plan; he needed a distraction so he could get away and with Jackson's werewolf strength and the other's speed, he knew it needed to be a good one. Jackson wasn't the smartest person around so as long as he could come up with something for him to loosen his hold for a couple seconds, he could get free and hopefully make a break for it before the other beta's got him. Thinking about it for a moment, an idea popped into his as the group of wolves and the human got closer to the parking lot.

"Blake! BLAKE OVER HERE!" Stiles called, pretending that the new student was behind them. In response, Jackson snarled and spun around and Stiles took the moment of focus away from him to kick Jackson's stomach and break free. Although Jackson had werewolf strength, the kick still stunned him and his hold loosened before he could contemplate what was happening and with all the power he had in his legs, Stiles sprinted the opposite way of the school past the parking lot.

"STILES!" Jackson yelled after him causing him to yelp. His feet carried him as fast as they could and looking at his surroundings and knowing how fast the wolves were especially Scott and Jackson, he knew he needed somewhere to hide, and fast. Jogging, Stiles made it to the small forest beside the parking lot and found a small hole in the ground which upon hearing how close the beta's were, jumped into without much thought. Luckily the hole wasn't too deep and had some bushes and leaves around it covering it up slightly and was easy to get out of when he needed to.

Trying to calm his racing heart knowing the wolves could hear it, Stiles sat back against the wall of the whole made of dirt and rocks. Not even a minute later he could hear the sniffing of the wolves and their footsteps in the area around the hole.

"Stiles, why don't you come on out? You know you can't win this right? There's four of us and one of you and we're werewolves. We can hear your heartbeat, smell your delicious scent and hear your breathing. It won't take long for us to find you and remember, we're wolves, we love to hunt," Jackson spoke the last word getting closer to the area Stiles was in, "to chase." He said moving a little bit away and Stiles had to hold in a breath of relief. "And when we find you, we're not going to let you go." Silence filled the air after the last sentence and after a moment, Jackson spoke up again.

"Ok, I guess he's not here. Boyd, you and I'll go this way, Scott, Issac you two go that way." Clearly having listened to what the jock said, Stiles heard the sound of footsteps moving in two separate directions thankfully away from his hiding spot. After waiting a few minutes to ensure that none of the wolves would be close to finding him, Stiles stuck his head out of the hole looking around for any sign of the wolves nearby. When he found none, he pulled himself out of the hole before moving back towards the parking lot having known the wolves went away from the area. Constantly checking that the beta's weren't close, Stiles continued his way out of the forest before he heard the sound of a branch breaking right by him.

"Stiles..." A voice that sounded suspiciously like Issac called in the forest behind Stiles causing him to spin around.

"We can see you Stiles, you really look like Bambi in these woods all alone." Scott's voice called out from the other direction making Stiles spin that way.

"Might wanna be careful babe, there's wolves in these woods that just wanna eat you up." Jackson voice called from the other way. Upon hearing Jackson's voice, Stiles knew there was only one wolf left to talk and if there voices were any indication, they were getting closer each time so he took the chance running in the direction he had heard no voice from. He had only made it past a clearing of trees before he felt himself being lifted up and thrown over another hard shoulder. Feeling higher up than before and knowing there was only one person taller than Jackson, Stiles knew his captor was Boyd.

"Boyd..." Stiles whined, trying to get loose but knowing it was no use causing him to pout. As he felt himself being carried back the direction he ran in, he slowly saw Issac, Scott and Jackson all coming out from the trees that surrounded Stiles with pleased smirks on their faces.

“Well that was fun.” Jackson said, still smirking as the other three beta’s nodded in response. “Time to go, we’ll see what Derek has to say about your actions.” Jackson said looking at Stiles, eyebrow raised. They began walking back to the car, Stiles on Boyd’s shoulder looking back at the other beta’s behind him as they walked.

“Why does it matter what I do, I’m not your guy’s anyways.” Stiles said to them even though he knew it was a lie himself.

“Yes you are.” All four wolves answered in sync causing the human to blush and let out a huff. They continued on towards car with Stiles whining and begging them to let him go as they walked.

“Please let me go...?” Stiles asked softly.

“No.” All answered together again.

“C’mon...” Stiles whined, pouting his lips.

“No, that cute pout’s not gonna help you this time baby.” Jackson answered making Stiles drop dramatically in Boyd’s arms. A couple seconds later he tried again.

“C’mon guys, you know what Derek’s gonna do to me when we get back! Just take me home instead!” He pleaded with them.

“Nope. Whatever Derek decides to do I’m sure will be justifiable.” Issac said looking at Stiles smirking.

“Ugh...” Stiles said finally giving up. Not long after they reached Jackson’s Porsche, Jackson unlocking the door getting in the front as Boyd passed Stiles to Scott and Issac who held onto him securely as Boyd got in the passenger seat. Scott and Issac got into the car pulling Stiles in between them and before Stiles had the chance to possibly escape, Jackson locked the doors and Scott strapped him in. Sitting in silence for a few seconds, Jackson started the car as Stiles sat between the crossing his arms and huffing like a child, the two beta’s who curled into him.

The entire ride was filled with Stiles panicking about what was going to happen when they got to Derek’s and the beta’s comforting him, Scott running his hand through Stiles hair and Issac nuzzling his neck on the opposite side. Soon enough they pulled up outside the loft and as soon as the doors unlocked and Scott was pulling him out of the car, he was trying to run the other way without much luck as Scott grabbed him tighter, Issac coming to his other side and grabbing onto him as well. The five teens walked towards the loft, Stiles less willingly and in less than two minutes, Boyd was pulling the door open to reveal an almost empty loft with Derek sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, book in hand. Upon hearing the sound of the door opening, Derek looked up, eyebrow raised at the intruders.

“A little early isn’t it?” Derek asked looking at the beta’s before his eyes and face softened at the human. “What can I help you with?”

“Well, we were about to go home for the day when we couldn’t find Stiles. And when we did, something interesting was going on. Want to tell Derek what was happening Stiles?” Jackson asked, crossing his arms. Stiles looked down at the ground, scuffing his feet not willing to look Derek in the eye.

“Stiles. What were you doing?” Derek asked starting to feel like he wasn’t going to be happy with the answer from the looks on his pack’s faces. 

“I...I kishdblkeatschlltoday.” Stiles said, his voice low jumbling all the words together.

“You need to speak up Stiles.” Derek said, voice monotone.

“I-I...I don’t wanna...” Stiles whined.

“You need to tell him Stiles.” Issac said, voice slightly rising. Manning up, Stiles took a deep breath before looking up at Derek’s slightly upset face.

“I almost kissed Blake at school today.” Stiles said finally getting the answer out.

“Really?” Derek asked eyes flashing red. Stiles nodded meekly as the other beta’s stood still beside each other and the teen. Derek slowly stalked towards Stiles as Stiles dropped his gaze to the floor before Derek was directly in front of him grasping his cheek in his hand pulling his head up to meet his gaze.

“Why would you do that Stiles? Did you think I was joking about my threat yesterday? I will come to your school to set the record straight.” Derek threatened his eyes flashing. “You’re mine Stiles, ours, and you have to know your actions come with consequences Stiles. I think this calls for punishment.” Derek said causing Stiles eyes to pop out of his head.

“Derek you can’t!” Stiles said voice going up a pitch practically a squeak. Derek just gave him a dark smirk and looked towards the other werewolves.

“Take him to the couch.” Derek commanded the beta’s making Stiles yelp before he ran forward away from them. Just dodging their hands, he made it past Derek and to the loft stairs before he tripped and was picked up bridal style by Derek who took him over to the couch. Stiles struggled in the wolf’s strong arms but it was no use as he was dropped softly onto the couch. 

“Jackson come over here.” Derek said before the younger wolf was coming towards both Stiles and Derek. He sat down on the couch beside the human awaiting instruction from Derek who slid off the couch and into a crouched position in front of Stiles on the couch.

“Now Stiles, for your punishment you will get 15 swats. 2 from each of the beta’s and 6 from me. I want you to count each one out loud ok? Trying to get away will only result in more, ok? It won’t be too bad but this is what happens when you disobey me, us, understand?” Derek asked soothingly but fully serious. Stiles seeing the looks on the other wolves faces and knowing Derek wasn’t joking quickly nodded his head. “Good boy.” The Alpha said caressing Stiles face with his hand. “Now I want you to lie down over Jackson’s lap ok?” Once again Stiles nodded before doing as asked settling over the jocks legs.

“Good, now we’re going to pull off your jeans Stiles.” Stiles nodded as Derek began pulling Stiles pants down by his legs so they were bunched up around his knees only in his boxers.

“Jackson you go first.” The beta nodded his head towards the Alpha before gently rubbing his hand over the boy’s ass to get him used to the feeling and let him now he was about to begin. After a few seconds he raised his hand before bringing it down on Stiles left ass cheek. Stiles hissed form the pain before gritting out a;

“1!” After a few seconds the hand was brought down again.

“2!” After the second hit, Boyd moved over to beside Jackson and the human was moved onto his lap. Once again the second beta rubbed Stiles ass soothing the sting before bringing it down on the right of Stiles ass.

“3!” Stiles called and Jesus if Stiles thought Jackson was strong compared to Boyd. The hand came down again and Stiles could feel his eyes slightly watering.

“4!” Scott moves over to the couch and soon enough Stiles was in his lap getting smacked once more.

“5!” Smack!

“6!” Issac was taking his place and Stiles swore his ass had never hurt more in his life.

“7!”

“8!” Stiles was moved onto Derek’s lap as the Alpha began rubbing his ass soothingly before he began talking to him.

“You’re doing so well Stiles only a few more to go. The first 3 will hurt but the last 3 will go fast, ok?” Stiles nodded his head in response and after a moment, Derek brought his hand down on the opposite cheek than Issac did.

“9!” Stiles called, voice hoarse by now.

“10!” His ass was on fire.

“11!” Oh that burned.

“12!” Stiles choked out, that may have been the worst one of all. The last three were softer and quicker and Stiles felt grateful for that.

“13! 14! 15!” Stiles choked back tears from the pain but he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t lie it a little bit. Derek and others beta’s surrounded him before Derek was pulling him into his chest and cuddling him and cooing at him.

“Sh, sh, sh. It’s ok baby, you did such a good job. You can sleep now.” Derek’s words were like magic and in seconds after that, Stiles was unconscious in Derek’s arms peacefully.

—————————————————————————

Savouring the feeling of holding Stile’s sleeping form in his arms, Derek waited a minute before taking him upstairs and placing him in his bed. He placed the covers over him before kissing his head and closing the door. He headed back downstairs to find the younger werewolves sitting on the couch looking up at his presence meaningfully.

“Derek we need to talk to you.” Issac spoke up.

“Ok.” He said walking towards the front couch and standing there.

“Well when we were working on the case in the loft the other day I found something interesting in the beastiary.” Scott said causing Derek’s eyes to snap to his.

“Ok...?” Derek asked signalling him to continue.

“I saw the page about omega’s.” Scott said and Derek’s eyes turned red as soon as the last word was spoken.

“And, what about it?” He asked trying to keep his face emotionless hoping the other wolf really hadn’t read the page.

“We want to turn Stiles or well, you...to turn Stiles.” Scott said voice entirely steady. Derek’s wolf was howling in his head for both good and bad reasons. It wanted to turn Stiles from the moment he saw the whiskey eyed boy but was angry that Scott was bringing up the idea.

“I can’t turn Stiles.” Derek finally said.

“And why not?” Issac asked less demanding more curious.

“After what happened with Paige...I can’t, won’t turn anyone else that I love. There’s no way to guarantee he’ll survive.” Derek said after a brief silence.

“But Derek did you read the entire page? That’s practically the definition of Stiles and if the bite doesn’t turn him right we’ll all take the blame and find a way to make sure he’s ok. He won’t die, we won’t allow it.” Scott said as Derek clenched his jaw.

“Why do you want to turn him anyways?” Derek demanded, face sour.

“You know why Derek, the same reason you do even if you want admit what it is. And plus, with Stiles being a wolf he can better protect himself and he’ll need his pack to learn control, meaning he’ll be less likely to leave the pack with Blake who, in case you didn’t know is going to the FBI academy with Stiles next year.” Scott said causing Derek to look at him harsher eyes red, fangs dropping, lightly growling. “And...if he gets pregnant, Stiles won’t leave and I know I’m not the only one here who wants Stiles to have their pups.”

“So what are you suggesting, I bite Stiles and we all...share him?” Derek asked looking around at them all.

“What I know is that I want Stiles and Stiles likes us all at least a little bit but he’s too kind to choose between us. So, if you all and Stiles agree...we will share him and he’ll be our omega.” Scott said and after a minute or so the other beta’s were nodding leaving only Derek who was being stared at by the other beta’s.

“Derek?” Boyd asked.

Derek thought about his own answer before listening to his wolf. The wolf wanted Stiles to himself, wanted Stiles to have his pups and he his omega but knew what Scott was saying was true and if Derek couldn’t have him to himself, sharing him was better than nothing.

“Fine.” He said after two minutes of silence.”We’ll talk to Stiles tomorrow about being with all of us and then I’ll offer him the bite. If he says no to either, we’ll back off.” Derek commanded and all the beta’s nodded, small smiles forming on their faces and even Derek was starting to grin. Let’s hope it all goes according to plan, Derek thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did you guys like it? Let me know what you thought in the comments below and remember to leave kudos! Next chapter should be out on Friday/Saturday (February 23rd/24th), Sunday at the latest but I’m hoping to get it out Friday! It probably won’t be earlier than that because I’m pretty busy before than! Have a great night/day!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves talk to Stiles and give him their proposition. The pack also fights the Sea Fae’s and deals with the full moon. Will Stiles make the decision the wolves want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Be warned, there is smut at the end of this chapter so if that makes you uncomfortable, that’s pretty much where the chapter ends so you can be done reading it there! You’ll know where it comes in! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter it’s 7 almost 8,000 words, the longest chapter I’ve ever written!

Eyelids feeling heavy, Stiles eyes slowly opened getting used to the sunlight peering into the room. After successfully opening his eyes fully and stretching his muscles, Stiles took a full look around realizing he wasn't at home. The sheets and pillows on the bed were the darkest black and the walls were a light gray colour, a window on the wall with black blinds allowing the little but bright sunlight in. The sheets of the bed held the shape of a body letting Stiles know someone had laid beside him for a long period of time. A bedside table sat besides the dark covered mattress, only decorated with a lamp and a box of tissues. There was cream colour carpeting on the floor and doors leading to a closet on the side of the wall but besides that, there were no clothes, cords anything left in the floors leaving the room almost bare. Stiles had absolutely no clue where he was but felt a weird sense of comfort reassuring him that he was safe and would be alright.

Shifting to sit up higher in the bed, Stiles hissed in pain causing memories to come back to him; the spanking. Stiles face went red with anger and embarrassment while his emotions pulled him in two different directions. His ass and lower back hurt like hell, a fire seemingly burning in the areas but Stiles couldn't help but feel like he had it coming. Although Stiles hadn't known that Blake was going to try and kiss him that day, it had been something he had considered a possibility. Blake was someone who was quieter and more closed off around people he didn't know at first (except Stiles) and as the two got closer and more personal with one another, the teen's flirty behaviours started.

He was sweet and kind to Stiles but got more daring with the things he was saying as the day progressed. He began to insinuate about what the two could do next year all alone at the FBI academy and Asia's it in a way that revealed his lustful intentions but was still gentlemanly; it reminded Stiles of Boyd. Thinking about Boyd bright back the idea of what the wolves would say or do if they heard the ideas Blake was giving Stiles. He had tried to stay away from them all day but the looks in their eyes from far away said what words didn't need to; You can avoid us all you want Stiles but at the end of the day you're still going to be ours. 

When it was finally the end of the day, Blake had asked Stiles if he could talk to him in private. Stiles didn't think much of it and agreed leading Blake to the normally abandoned hallway he'd been to before. Stiles rested up against the wall expectantly, waiting for the other teen to talk looking up at him with curious eyes. Blake gave Stiles a look that practically screamed love before moving a little bit closer to the Bambi eyed boy.

"Stiles," Blake started. "I know I haven't known you long, very long at all but I'd really like to take you out, get to know you better. Everything about you drives me crazy; your looks, your personality, your laugh...all of it. So, if it's alright with you, could we go out sometime? Maybe this week if you're not busy?" The teen asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Stiles looked at the teen completely frozen from the confession only a single thought coming to his mind; Oh Blake, you've just signed your death sentence. Snapping out of his frozenness, Stiles looked up to see the teen still looking at him panic evident on his face before he thought of a proper response.

"Blake...I-that's really nice of you and I'd love to go out with you it's just..." Stiles mind blanked for a second. How do you tell someone you've already got 5 werewolves pursuing you with no chance of letting you go? "I'm...really busy this week so maybe next week?" Stiles said wincing in his head at the lie. Stiles knew it was the wrong thing to say because although Blake was the sweetest guy, Stiles just didn't feel the same about him as he did the wolves. He also really didn't want to end up going out with Blake because it truly was risking the new student's life. He decided in his head that he would find some way to explain to Blake he already has a boyfriend before the next week.

"Really?! Sounds great!" Blake said with a genuine smile, shocked at Stiles answer. Blake leaned into Stiles a little more looking down at him, a slightly lustful look in his eyes. "Stiles...can I, can I kiss you?" The teen asked somewhat huskily. Stiles, seeing how the boy was looking at him with not just lust but a look that made Stiles feel like he was the centre of his world, shook his head once. Blake leaned over and just as their lips were about to touch, Jackson was interfering and taking him away and well...you know the rest. 

Considering he doesn't remember much after the spanking, Stiles comes to the idea that he fell asleep at the loft. Looking once more at the dark accents of the room, Stiles is sure the room is Derek's. Moving carefully to not hurt his ass anymore, Stiles slid out of the bed before moving towards the door and opening it. He headed down the small hallway towards the spiral stairs before walking down them reaching the bottom seeing Derek, Jackson, Boyd, Issac and Scott as sitting and standing around the loft. Derek was standing in the kitchen of the loft (that wasn't seen when you looked at the loft straight on), Scott, Issac and Jackson were lounging on the couch and Boyd was standing beside Derek in the kitchen chatting with him. As soon as Stiles feet hit the ground after the stairs last step, all eyes went to him. They stared at him in silence for a moment before Derek spoke up.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Derek asked, pouting a cup of coffee. The completely normal question somewhat shocked the teen as his eyes widened before he cleared his throat.

"Um...fine?" Stiles said, voice forming the answer into a question. He took a couple steps forward into the room as the beta's still looked at Stiles with kind eyes and looks of love.

"Come sit down." Derek said moving towards the couch and chairs, coffee in hand and Boyd following behind. Stiles seeing all the wolves looking at him in anticipation, moved to the couch sitting away from the wolves, a large gap between him and Jackson who was the closest to him. He sank into the couch with a low hiss at the reoccurring arch in his lower back and ass. Derek and Boyd sat on the opposite side of the couch and the human looked around blushing as all eyes were still on him.

"You ok?" Jackson asked worried making Stiles eyes go to him. 

"Yeah, yesterday was just a little uncalled for." Stiles huffed rubbing at his lower back to attempt to soothe some of the pain. He glared at the werewolves who all performed the classic Derek move of raising their eyebrows.

"Don't act like you didn't like part of it." Jackson purred making Stiles blush in shame.

"And if you didn't want us to react like that, then maybe you shouldn't have almost let him kiss you." Issac said sassily in response causing Stiles mouth to drop.

"Well maybe I like him more than all of you." Stiles retorted, the same sassy tone as Issac. The human expected all the wolves to growl or get angry but instead, they all simply speak at the same time;

"Lie." Causing Stiles to huff at the werewolves skills.  He recollected himself before giving the wolves a more serious look.

"Do you guys have something to talk to me about?" Stiles asked noticing their slight nervousness, they all looked each other in the eye before Derek cleared his throat.

"Stiles, we have something important to ask you." Derek said seriously.

"Ok...?" Stiles asked now starting to get really nervous. Derek took a breath before beginning to explain.

"As you know, all of us here like you a lot more than friends," Derek stated causing Stiles to blush. "and although for humans the concept is very uncommon, in pack's it's a normality. There are wolves called omega's who are involved with the Alpha and other wolves of the pack." The Alpha explained causing Stiles face to scrunch up in confusion.

"But I thought omega's were lone wolves, rouges?" Stiles questioned the older wolf who nodded.

"Those wolves are considered omega's as well but a different kind better known as what you said; rouges. Pack omega's aren't spoken about much because they're rare so rouge's are the most commonly known omega's." Derek explained causing Stiles to nod before the wolf continued with what he was saying. "Omega's can be bitten or born and hold the second highest rank in the pack. They act as a pack mom to the beta's and as an adviser to the Alpha. Omega's keep the balance in pack's and are highly sought after." Stiles nodded his head as the information sunk in.

"Ok, but what does that have to do with me? Is it part of the case?" Stiles asked, genuinely confused. Derek took another breath before giving Stiles the answer he wanted.

"No, it's not part of the case it's about you." Stiles eyes widened once more. "You're an omega, our omega well, if you choose to be." Stiles couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I-I'm an omega?" Stiles asked, needing to make sure what he thought he heard was true.

"Yes." Derek answered simply. A million thoughts and emotions were running through Stiles mind at once. Questions upon questions littered through his Brian before he picked one out.

"But I'm not a werewolf?" Stiles said, the statement sounding like a question. 

"Like I said Stiles omega's can be born or bitten. You may not be a werewolf but you're meant to be an omega. That's part of why we all feel the same way about you. And that leads me to my next question." Stiles looked at Derek in nervous anticipation. "Will you take the bite Stiles? Let me make you a werewolf?" Stiles had thought he'd never hear that question again after Peter asked him those couple years ago. Stiles truly didn't know what to say. Although there were many times he wished he had the same skills the wolf's did, extra strength and agility, a killer sense of smell, and the ability to hear a person's lie, there were also many perks to staying human. He was one of the only ones who could break a mountain ash line, the hunters who followed the code couldn't kill him if he wasn't turned and he wouldn't have to worry about controlling himself on full moons. 

Truly the only reason he didn't say yes to Peter when he had the chance was the horrible timing and after seeing what the man did to Scott, Stiles did not want to be under his control. If Derek bit him, Derek would be the Alpha and be the one to control him (if he had to) and Stiles was ok with that. He knew Derek would never make him do anything he wasn't comfortable with and plus, Derek already was his Alpha so he knew much wasn't going to be different if he chose the bite. Stiles weighted the options and was almost sure of his answer but wanted to ask some last things.

"But...but what if it kills me?" Stiles asked nervously. The wolves looked extremely happy that Stiles was considering the bite but were then saddened by the question. 

"Stiles, we would never let anything happen to you. If your body doesn't accept the bite we'll figure something out." Scott said causing the other beta's to nod in agreement.

"Also, the chance of your body accepting the bite is almost guaranteed since you're an omega Stiles." Derek added causing Stiles to be more on the side of agreeing.

"But being an omega, your omega, what does that even mean for me?" Stiles questioned.

"It means you'll be my second in command Stiles and the beta's will look up to you much like they already do. It also means you'll be ours and we'll be yours. You can be with all of us, some of us, or none of us but...we've learned that if you're up to it, we can share...without killing each other." Derek said causing Stiles to blush at the statement. "So, will you accept the bite Stiles? And will you be our omega?" Derek asked as all the wolves looked at the human with hopeful anticipation. The looks in the werewolves eyes were the final push for Stiles to make the decision.

"Yes, I’ll be yours." Stiles said and all the wolves looked over come with joy so much that Stiles felt a smile grace his own face.

"Ok." Derek said with a small smile and nod of his own. He got off the side of the couch that he and Boyd were on before walking over to Stiles side and sitting right beside the boy. The beta's moved closer towards the pairing, Boyd coming to sit in a chair besides Stiles, Jackson, Issac and Scott shifting down the couch beside Derek. Looking up at Stiles, Derek's eyes changed red, fangs and claws dropped, Fur sprouted on the sides of his face and muscles and veins changed positions, eyebrows moving away and replaced by hard muscles. In a full half shift, Derek looked up at Stiles for reassurance.

"Are you sure you want this Stiles? We won't be mad if you've changed your mind but there's no backing out once we've done this." Derek said softly, voice somewhat ruff from the fangs. Stiles traced Derek's shifted face with his hand before giving Derek a small nod and smile.

"I'm sure." He replied before moving his hand off the Alpha's face and exposing his arm and wrist. Derek carefully grabbed onto Stiles arm pulling it closer to his mouth before looking up at the human one last time.

"This is going to hurt but the beta's will take your pain ok?" The man asked causing Stiles to nod in understanding and about a minute later, Derek's teeth were sinking into the soft skin of Stiles forearm. The teen let out a light scream and once the werewolf's teeth went deep enough, he was pulling the now bloodied fangs out and Scott and Boyd were taking the teen's pain as Derek's face shifted back. Jackson and Issac made soft reassuring sounds rubbing Stiles arm and back gently before Derek was ordering Jackson around.

"Jackson, go get the first aid kit." Jackson nodded at his Alpha's order before getting up and speed walking to the cabinet in the washroom on the main level and grabbing the kit. He sped back before sitting back down on the couch and opening the metal box. He grabbed some gauze before taking Stiles arm in his hand and wrapping up the bite mark. He cut the end of the gauze with the scissors from the kit before taping the bandages to Stiles arm. Stiles said a small thanks in response which Jackson nodded to. 

"So what happens now?" Stiles asked wondering how and when the change would start affecting him.

"Well we'll check in a few hours to see how well the bite is healing and if it looks almost or is fully healed, we'll know the bite took. After that you should be able to see, smell and hear better by tomorrow as well as shift." Derek informed him. "The full moon is in a week so you may have trouble controlling the shift but we'll help you. For now you should take it easy and we can get the final details ready for facing the sea fae on the next two days." Stiles nodded in response and the boy's called the girls over for a pack meeting.

When they got there minutes later they all walked in looking for Stiles and saw him on the couch with his bandaged arm. They all crowded around him cooing and congratulating him but asked the wolves why Derek chose to bite him. Stiles was blushing and hiding his face when Derek explained what a pack omega was and the girls were teasing him making the male beta's laugh. Once they finally let up, the pack finished off their research from the days before, Lydia showing them the items they needed to get rid of the sea fae that she got from Deaton. By the time the meeting was over and it was late afternoon, Issac carefully peeled back the gauze from Stiles arm and the whole pack was smiling as they saw the light pink scar like skin with light teeth marks in it, showing the bite being almost entirely healed. 

—————————————————————————  
Two Days Later...

It was finally the day the pack was dealing with the sea fae and Stiles was just getting used to his new wolfy senses. The day after he had gotten the bite, he woke up back at his house (since he went home that night after the meet) his ears ringing from the sound of his music. He had to cover his ears from the intense sound before going to shut it off getting ready to click the button when he notices his regular fingers nails with sharp yellow-brown claws instead. Gasping, he also feel sharpened teeth pricking his tongue and got up moving to the bathroom to look. His eyes were a bright neon blue that was definitely not human and his regular teeth were long and sharp. More hair was just beginning to sprout on his face before he was calming himself down using the methods he had learned from panic attacks and when he reopened his eyes, they were the normal honey brown and he had human finger nails and teeth, no extra hair on his face.

It had been both a cool and shocking experience for Stiles and the rest of the day was filled with him accidentally crushing things with super strength and trying to get used to his improved sense of sight, smell and hearing. He spent the day away from the pack and just at home with his dad since they hadn't had as much time together as of lately and it was a good experience from both. Stiles had managed to stay calm and not shift the entire day as the pack kept checking up on him through texts to make sure he did so.

It was now the day after and Stiles was feeling slightly more agitated because of the nearing full moon only 6 days away. His phone read 6:07 as he headed downstairs getting ready to leave as he was meeting up with the pack at 6:30. He grabbed his jacket saying a quick goodbye to his dad who thought he was having a sleepover with Scott before heading out the door and to Roscoe driving to the loft. The drive didn't take long and soon enough he was stepping out of the jeep locking the door and pulling the loft door open. Derek was the first to see him standing right near the door leaning down to place a small kiss on Stiles lips.

"Hi baby." Derek whispered against his lips causing red to take over Stiles cheeks again. 

"Hi." He whispered back shyly. The rest of the pack all greeted him with happy smiles as he moved to sit down on the couch.

"So Stiles, how has your control been these last two days?" Scott asked curiously, a hint of worry in his tone.

"It's been good. I've only had one incident since the bite and it was nothing major. I've been feeling pretty agitated because of the full moon coming up though." Stiles said causing the wolves to nod their heads sympathizing with him.

"Yeah, the first full moon is the worst but you'll get used to it." Erica supplied causing Stiles to nod.

"Yeah we'll be right there with you ok?" Jackson comforted causing Stiles to nod and blush as Jackson placed a small kiss on his head, pulling an 'awww' form the girls. After a few more minutes of conversation, Stiles and Lydia both pulled out the combined notes and ingredients needed to get rid of the sea fae before Lydia started talking.

"Ok, here's what we know and need to know. Sea fae are known to live anywhere near fresh water and use a similar technique to sirens to lure their prey in before drowning them. The claws marks found on the bodies are most likely from them having to hold their victims down. They kill with the intent of sacrifice as fae's are known to use magic so the last few bodies are must likely from a ritual of some sort. Sea Fae's weakness is a mixture of both mistletoe and salt water and can be used to kill them by simply throwing it on them. We have buckets of salt water mixed with the mistletoe from Deaton so all we need to do is take those to throw on them when we see them. They tend to come out at about 7:00 at night and usually hunt one person a night. They'll be getting ready to lure and kill anyone by the water so we need to watch each other's backs to make sure no one is taken. All it takes to break someone free of the trance is touching them or killing the fae who’s luring them so we should be ok." Finishing the last bit of information Lydia sat down.

"To ensure our safety we'll be pairing up. Erica you're with Boyd, Jackson you're with Issac, Scott you're with Allison, Lydia you're with Kira and Malia and Stiles, you're with me. No one leaves their partner, everyone understand?" Seeing the pack nod Derek continued. "Ok, let's go then." He said making everyone stand up and grab the buckets of water the Vet and Banshee had prepared. Each person had their own and then the pack was walking out the door and to their own cars. Stiles went with Derek in the Camaro leaving Roscoe back at the loft for later and the rest of the pack shared vehicles while some went by themselves. The Alpha and the Omega drove alone together in the sports car talking about random thugs before they were pulling up to the forest by the lake. The pair got out of the car grabbing their buckets before waiting for the rest of the teen’s to show up.

Within a few minutes, all of the pack was standing in the preserve with the buckets of water and mistletoe waiting for instruction.

“Ok, it’s almost 7:00 now so the Fae should be coming out soon. We’ll spilt up into our pairs and start hunting them. Call or howl if you need something.” Derek instructed as the pairs did as told. Derek and Stiles headed to one part of the lake before setting down their buckets and waiting having a light conversation before the Omega asked a question he had been wondering the last few days.

“Derek, I know from what Peter said that the colour of a wolf’s eyes show their status; blue a guilty beta, yellow an innocent beta and red for an Alpha but my eyes are blue and the only person I’ve ever killed was Donovan and I thought he wasn’t an innocent person and it was self defence. But if that’s the case why are my eyes blue?” Stiles asked worriedly, eyes bleeding blue because of his nerves and tearing up slightly. Derek moved into Stiles more gently rubbing up and down the Omega’s spine to calm him, cooing slightly.

“Shh it’s ok Stiles. I’m sorry it slipped my mind but all Omega’s eyes are blue. You are innocent and even if you weren’t it doesn’t change how I or anyone else feels about you. And don’t forget, before these eyes mine were blue too.” Derek said eyes flashing ruby. Stiles nodded in response as he calmed down before a cracking of a branch was heard in the forest making both wolves turn their head in the direction. They both grabbed their buckets and started moving towards the sound when a soft voice was heard from behind them where they just were.

“Derek...” A calming voice called causing the Alpha’s head to snap that way getting ready to growl before he was calming down completely. His eyes locked into the beautiful woman with light blue skin and iridescent scales crawling up and down her neck, face and arms. Her hair was a light purple colour and soaked as she was just coming out of the water and she had bright coloured makeup on. Derek was locked into the Sea Fae’s trance and just as Stiles was about to run over to break him out of it and kill the fae, Stiles heard a familiar voice calling him. 

“Stiles.” The husky voice called making Stiles turn around to see a fae looking exactly like Blake coming out of the water towards him. He looked almost the same except his skin was light green, his hair was wet and a darker brown almost black colour and his green eyes were brighter almost neon. Scales were also along his neck, face and arms as he looked at Stiles the same kind way as before.

“Blake?” Stiles called still somewhat unsure.

“Yeah it’s me.” Blake responded kindly a smile now on his face.

“What’re you doing here? You’re...you’re a fae? You’ve been killing people?” Stiles asked backing away as Blake came closer. Blake nodded his head as he continued his movement.

“I am and I have been Stiles but that’s part of what being a Sea Fae is. We’re not evil but you have to give something to get something so we need to have sacrifices.” He tried to convince the wolf. “Just come over here Stiles I’m not going to hurt you.” He said innocently and Stiles head was rushing with thoughts and emotions so he couldn’t hear whether it was a lie or not.

“No.” Stiles said backing up even more. Blake sighed in response before he was speaking again.

“I don’t want to have to use my powers on you Stiles but you leave me no choice.” Blake sighed once more. ”Come here Stiles.” Blake purred pulling Stiles into a trance. The former human walked towards the water having no control over his actions before stepping in so he was waist deep in water in front of the fae.

“Good boy.” He purred once more, rubbing his hand through Stiles hair. “I’ve wanted you since the first day I met you Stiles. You were so cute, so kind, so innocent and perfect and I knew you had to be mine. So let me ask you, will you come with me Stiles? Come with me and be part of my coven and be mine forever? Should we get rid of that pesky werewolf who thinks he’s worthy of being yours, that might be a good place to start. Then we can get rid of the rest, that sound good?” He asked caressing Stiles face as the werewolf looked up into the mesmerizing green eyes.

“Yes.” He said monotone shaking his head up and down, mind hazy so he couldn’t think straight. Beside the pair, the woman fae and Derek were wading in the water before Blake looked over to the woman and nodded his head. The woman took the sign before asking Derek to go under the water which he complied to still under the trance, before holding him down as he slowly began to struggle. Stiles stood there completely frozen as his mind couldn’t figure out what was going on, only feel the pain as his Alpha, Derek, started drowning. A single tear dropped down his face which Blake noticed and wiped away.

“It’s ok baby, I know it hurts but it’ll feel better in a minute ok? Can I kiss you Stiles?” Blake asked similar to the way he did the other way. Stiles mind still hazy from the trance heard only what the Fae was asking and complied.

“Yes.” He said monotone once more. 

“Perfect.” Blake purred before locking his lips with Stiles. Wanting to please the fae, Stiles moved his lips against Blake’s as the Fae pushed his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was passionate from both ends since Stiles head was cleared of any thoughts except pleasing Blake and continued on for what felt like an eternity. Tongues, lips and teeth clashing before a familiar growl was heard from behind the pair. 

“STILES!” Scott snarled and Stiles mind started having normal thoughts, recognizing his bestfriend’s (now boyfriend’s) voice. Although the growl brought some of Stiles true mind back, he still couldn’t stop himself from kissing Blake. Other snarls were heard from behind the beta and in a flash, Scott was rushing forward grabbing a bucket of water and throwing it over both Blake and Stiles. The effects took place immediately, the pair’s lips disconnecting before Blake was screaming in pain, his form shaking before he started throwing up dark blue blood. He choked and choked before his body was disappearing under the water. The woman fae was screaming and screeching at them for killing part of her coven and Boyd wasted no time in throwing the water mix at her, once again killing the fae almost instantly. Stiles mind cleared once Blake’s body disappeared before he was panicking.

“DEREK! Get Derek, she tried to drown him!” Stiles yelled at the pack who immediately went into the water where the girl was as Jackson and Boyd pulled Derek up onto shore. His heartbeat was still there but slowly going down before Stiles started CPR which he had learned from his dad. He pushed on Derek’s chest multiple times before plugging his nose and blowing air in through his lips and repeating it over again. The combination of the readily approaching full moon, him being newly turned and the stressful situation caused Stiles fangs and claws to drop eyes burn blue while he continued CPR.

“C’mon Derek, C’MON!” Stiles growled in frustration. After about another thirty seconds, Stiles was crying as the Alpha wouldn’t wake up and his heart was still slowing before he got an idea. “Pain helps werewolves heal faster.” Stiles said aloud before plunging his claws into Derek’s chest. Seconds later the mark’s started slowly healing and the pack waited in dreaded silence before Derek was coughing up water and gasping for air. Stiles released a tense breath and once Derek had gotten enough air he sat up and pulled Stiles into his arms.

“Shh, it’s ok you saved me Stiles, thank you.” Derek said softly petting his air holding him in his arms. After a couple minute, the pair got up the others making sure both of them were ok before they were headed back to the loft and soon enough home knowing they wouldn’t have to worry about neither Blake or the Sea Fae’s anymore.

—————————————————————————  
Six Days Later...

It was now the full moon and Stiles was starting to have problems controlling himself. Every little thing set him off and he could feel the urge to shift stronger than ever. Stiles was to stay with the pack the entire day before going home and staying at Scott’s later that night. Melissa wasn’t going to be home so they luckily wouldn’t have to worry about her freaking out if she saw Stiles shifting and trying to kill everyone. There was the strong feeling of rage bubbling under his skin but besides that he was feeling someone weirder; lust. Every time he saw one of the male wolves during the day he wanted to kiss them and do a lot more but restrained himself simply because jumping them (even though they’d probably like it) would be really embarrassing. It was currently just past 6:00 at night and the closer the full moon came, the more enraged Stiles felt. The urge to kill and maim was starting to get out of control but he managed to keep himself in line for the moment.

Stiles was sitting in the loft with Derek as the other beta’s helped wrap the silver chains around Stiles. They made sure they were tight enough to hold him in but not tight enough to cause him pain as they bound him to the chair. 

“How do you feel Stiles?” Issac asked worriedly.

“I can feel how bad I wanna shift and it’s getting harder to hold back. The claws have already come out and I can tell they’re not going away anytime soon. I know the eyes and fangs are going to be next.” Stiles said groaning as another urge hit him. He pulled against the chains to test them with his clawed hands.

“It’ll be ok Stiles.” Boyd said caressing his forehead moving to brush some hair from his face. “We’ve all gone through this and we don’t even need the chains anymore.” Stiles nodded smiling at the him still feeling anxious. The wolves tried to keep the Omega calm as time passed and the moon got bigger and brighter. They talked to him about random things Stiles was interested in and tried to make him laugh but soon the natural laughs became forced until they weren’t coming at all. It was now 9:00 and Stiles fangs and eyes were shifted as his bloodlust got worse and worse. He couldn’t talk to the pack anymore only letting out small growls and snarls. By 10:00 Stiles was fully shifted hair coating the sides of his face, muscles forming where there were none before, eyebrows disappearing and almost all human side gone. He was snarling and pulling against the chains and the wolves all looked at each other in distress.

Stiles bared his teeth at them snarling and growling, spit flying everyone trying to move forward and snap his teeth at the other werewolves. He only got more animalistic as time went on and within the next few minutes, the wolves were worried about him getting out of the chains.

“What’re we supposed to do Derek, he’s getting out of control?!” Scott asked watching his bestfriend (now boyfriend) look at them in rage. 

“He needs to stabilize himself, find an anchor.” Derek said before moving closer to the feral Omega just out of his reach as Stiles tried to snap at him.

“Stiles.” Derek called, not getting through to the new wolf. “Stiles.” He called again, still not seeing any change. “STILES.” He growled eyes flashing red seeing the omega calm down enough so he was still thrashing around and snarling but focused on Derek’s eyes. “You need to find an anchor. Repeat after me; Alpha, Beta, Omega. You can always rise to one or fall to another, Alpha, Beta, Omega.” Derek said, repeating the words himself but soon Stiles focus on him was gone and he went back to ignoring the Alpha’s voice only focused on trying to kill him. Let’s try another, Derek thought. “Stiles, anchor yourself, ANCHOR. The sun, the moon and the truth. Three things cannot long be hidden, the sun, the moon, the truth.” He tried the the same tactic again still having no luck as the focus was lost. Derek only had one more option left and was praying it would work. “Stiles. Fight for control. You own the wolf, the wolf does not own you. ANCHOR YOURSELF. Who do you love? Who do you care about? ANCHOR!” Derek growled at him and as Stiles wolfed out body still thrashed around in the silver chains, his eyes started to focus and become less feral.

In Stiles head, everything was a mess. He felt like his thoughts were written on a piece of paper and someone had just poured water over it making the thoughts unclear and blurry. The only things he could pick out and feel were his primal urges. Hunt. Kill. Hurt. Harm. Blood, blood, blood. He could faintly hear Derek talking to him, only growls occasionally clearing up his thoughts before they went back to being blurred. His head was a haze before he heard Derek’s last attempt make it’s way through clearly. Anchor...I need to find an anchor. Who do I love? Derek, Jackson, Issac, Scott, Boyd, dad, mom, Lydia, Erica, Kira, Malia...pack. Pack, pack, pack.

Snapping out of his feral mode Stiles stopped his thrashing and stared at the worried wolves in front of him. 

“Pack. Anchor.” He growled out as Derek squinted for a second before understanding.

“Good, Stiles good. Think about the pack. We’re here, we’re safe. Come back to us, we’re ok.” Derek soothed as Stiles could finally focus, panting from all the snarling and growling and sitting still in the chair. Slowly as he thought about the pack, his blue eyes faded back to amber, claws retracted to short fingernails, fangs retracted to teeth and hair changed back to skin, eyebrows reappearing and muscles smoothing out until he was back to human form.

“Oh god that sucked.” Stiles huffed causing the other werewolves to let out shift laughs, the tension from the situation fading away. Waiting a few minutes to see if Stiles would wolf out again, the pack eventually took the chains off Stiles.

“Alright, you should be fine to go home now Stiles but tell Scott if you’re feeling like you’re going to shift again.” Derek said as Stiles nodded in response. Derek walked over to Stiles pecking him on the lips before Jackson, Issac and Boyd were following suit kissing him and saying goodbye to Stiles. Soon enough Stiles and Scott were driving back to the McCall house in Roscoe since Scott got a ride with Allison to the loft. Stiles parked the Jeep before both boys were hopping out of the vehicle and going into the empty house. Scott took Stiles upstairs to his room where they would both be staying for the night as Stiles plopped down on the bed.

“So, how was your first full moon? Pretty bad huh?” Scott asked with a semi-smirk. Stiles groaned in response.

“Do you even have to ask? That was one of the worse things that I’ve ever had happen.” Stiles said as Scott moved some stuff around the room.

“Yeah that’s how I felt too, Boyd was right though, it gets better, tonight’s not even affecting me.” Scott said making Stiles feel hopeful. Stiles hummed as an answer eyes closing as he lied on the bed.

“Alright, I’m going to go brush my teeth and stuff, I’ll be back in a minute. You sure you’ll be ok?” The beta asked worried for the Omega. Stiles huffed before sighing snuggling into the bed.

“I’ll be fine Scotty, go.” Scott nodded before going into the bathroom and closing the door. Stiles felt at total peace for a minute before he started to feel a weird sensation in his abdomen. It started as a tingling Stiles tried to ignore before he started to feel hotter and hotter, the feeling spreading all over his body until he felt he was on fire everywhere. He also started to feel his dick come to life in his jeans and he fought the urge to flip over and rut against Scott’s mattress. Stiles had no idea what was going on but all his normal thoughts started fading away similar to earlier before a wolf was growling ideas in his head. All he could focus on were the wolf’s words as he wanted Stiles to; Mate. Find Mate, get mate. Need knot, get mate to knot and get filled with pups. Need beta’s, Alpha. Stiles whimpered and after another minute, Scott was coming out of the bathroom.

“Stiles what’s wrong?” Scott asked, worried Stiles was going to shift again. Stiles mind was a haze but he knew what he needed.

“Feel hot Scotty, so hot...need you to touch me please.” Stiles whined moving around on the bed feeling restless. Scott looked at Stiles for a minute smelling his lust and could feel his wolf growl in his head; Take mate now, knot, fill with pups. Mate Omega. Scott forced the wolf back before moving towards the bed and Stiles.

“Stiles...I shouldn’t, we can’t you’re not feeling right.” Scott said even though his wolf was telling him now was the perfect time. 

“Scott, touch me please...” Stiles pleaded breathless. Scott was really considering what to do as he stood there frozen, eyes locked on Stiles writhing form. Both Stiles and his wolf were getting frustrated and over heated and knew they needed their mate, or at least one of their mates and Scott was most convenient since he was closest but if he wouldn’t do it they would track another down. “Scott if you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll find someone who will.” Stiles growled eyes turning blue and fangs coming into place. And that was the last straw for both Scott and his wolf, Scott’s eyes turned golden yellow and his fangs dropped as he lost himself to the scent of Stiles lust before straddling him on the bed. Stiles grabbed Scott’s shirt ripping it in half due to his new found strength and discarding it to the floor.

Stiles pulled his own shirt over his head as Scott rushed to unbuckle his jeans pulling them down his legs and dropping them to the ground. Next he did the same to Stiles jeans sliding them down those long, creamy legs, growling in appreciation at the sight before throwing them somewhere in the room. He went to the waist band of Stiles jeans before slipping his fingers inside and pulling them off exposing all of Stiles to his eyes. Scott growled lowly before licking his lips predatorily. Knowing he needed to prep Stiles at least a little bit before entering him he rushed out in a dark voice;

“Lube.” Stiles eyes opened in understanding.

“Drawer.” He growled back feeling impatient. Scott quickly reached his hand over to the bedside table before pulling the drawer opening digging around quickly before finding what he was looking for. He popped the cap off before spreading some of the gel like substance onto his fingers before prodding Stiles entrance. He pushed one finger through the tight ring of muscle before sliding it back and fourth hearing Stiles light moans of pain and pleasure. He continued before adding more and more until his wolf told him their mate was ready. He slipped his fingers out, pulling off his boxers before lubing up his cock and pushing the tip up against Stiles hole. 

“Ready?” He asked knowing he couldn’t hold on much longer but wanted to ensure Stiles still wanted this and wasn’t hurting.

“Go.” Stiles growled pushing down against Scott’s dick. Scott got the hint, pushing into Stiles at a quicker pace then he normally would want to but knew that neither could hold their wolves back. Soon enough Scott was in Stiles all the way and pulled back until he was almost all the way out of him before slamming back in. Stiles howled in pleasure seeing star’s as Scott hit his prostate straight on and continued the motion. Scott was thrusting hard and fast as both moaned in pleasure over and over again. After minutes of being pounded into, Stiles could feel himself ready to climax and could weirdly feel the pressure in his hole increasing. Unbeknownst to both at the time, Scott’s knot was growing locking the two together. Scott continued his thrusts into Stiles prostate before the Omega was coming.

“Scott!” Stiles screamed seeing white behind his eyes as he came, Scott seconds behind him howling as he filled Stiles with his cum. A minute or so later, both were panting as they calmed down but as Scott went to pull out of Stiles, he noticed he couldn’t. Stiles sensing his small distress looked up dazed at the beta.

“What’s wrong Scott?” He asked calmly.

“Uh...I can’t pull out, we’re stuck together.” Scott answered sheepishly now that he’s come down from the wolffish high. 

“What...like a knot, like a dog?” Stiles asked for once not entirely cursing his knowledge of the most random things.

“I guess so.” Scott answered rubbing the back of his neck. Stiles thought about it for a second before answering.

“Huh.” He replied oddly calm even though a human (well werewolf) having a knot on their dick wasn’t normal. “It should go down soon just calm down.” Stiles said still feeling loose and calm from his orgasm. Scott nodded in response and after about a half an hour of talking about random things, Scott was able to pull out. He slid in bed beside Stiles before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the sheets up. 

“Feel better now?” Scott asked Stiles face tucked into the back of the Omega’s neck. 

“Yeah...” Stiles said sleepily.

“Yeah me too.” Scott answered making Stiles have a small smile.

“Night Scott.” He said settling into the beta.

“Night Stiles.” Scott responded, they would talk about that in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? Leave your opinions in the comments below and don’t forget to give kudos and subscribe to this fic and my account for more updates! I know parts of this chapter move fast but that’s for the reason of establishing the story, it goes back to normal after this (I think). Have a great day/night and next update should be sometime this upcoming week about mid week (Wednesday maybe). Love you all!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Stiles and Scott’s night together. Will the pair get the answers they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the delayed chapter! This is also pretty much a filler chapter with some smut so I’m sorry about that but this is an important chapter to move the book along! Next one is really exciting! Anyways, this chapter has smut near the beginning so be warned and sorry if it’s cringey! Enjoy!

The next day, Stiles woke up to warm arms around his waist and wet kisses being pressed onto his neck. Letting out a small groan, Stiles shifted around slightly stretching out before realizing exactly where he was. He was lying in bed, naked, with Scott, who was also naked. A blush came over Stiles cheeks and he heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

"Good morning cutie." Scott whispered, voice husky from just waking up, tickling his ear.

"Morning." Stiles whispered back, trying not to fall back asleep in the comfort and warmth of Scott's embrace. After a minute or so of comfortable silence, the two just enjoying each other's warmth, Stiles spoke up. "So...we should probably get dressed before your mom finds us like this. It might traumatize her." Scott chuckled in response.

"You're probably right. She's known that I've liked you for a while though so she'd probably be traumatized but then wish us a congratulations before leaving." Scott said, voice amused, statement causing Stiles face to darken. 

"Is it ok if I have a shower?" Stiles asked, even though he was sure it was ok. He'd stayed over at Scott's before and had a shower, just because they were pretty much dating now and had sex didn't mean things completely changed.

"Of course." Scott said. Stiles sat up, throwing the sheets over his legs and getting up walking towards the shower still naked. A low growl was heard from behind the Omega just as he reached the door, causing him to turn around seeing Scott sitting up against the headboard watching his naked form, more so his ass. Stiles face heated up insanely quick before opening the bathroom door and closing it once inside.   
He grabbed a towel, dropping it on the floor besides the shower before turning the shower handle allowing the water to heat up. When it warmed up he stepped in allowing the warm water to flow down his head, shoulder and torso before falling into the drain. The teen began massaging his fingers through his hair before washing it clean with shampoo. Just as he was washing the sudsy substance through his hair, a set of hands wrapped round his waist causing stiles to gasp, turning and seeing Scott.

"How come I couldn't hear you?" Stiles whined, eyes flashing blue before returning to amber brown.

"You must of really been in your own head." Scott said, hands lightly rubbing up and down Stiles hips. "Either that or I move like a spy." He said causing the Omega to giggle as the Beta moved his face into the crook of Stiles neck. He peppered light kisses along the expanse of the former human's neck causing the teen to let out a light moan, tilting his back giving the other werewolf more room. The action egged Scott on as he nipped and sucked on the skin on Stiles neck before turning him around pinning him to the shower wall. The two boys gazes met as Stiles looked up into Scott's warm brown eyes with his own amber eyes before the Omega wrapped his arms around Scott's neck pulling him down molding their mouth's together.

The kiss started slow and gentle as any other, lips barley touching, caressing each other before Scott's tongue was slowly pushing up against the Omega's lips and into his mouth. It was passionate and fiery hot as the Beta's hands slipped down to grab at the other wolf's waist. The kiss continued on for a while longer before Scott spit on his fingers and was prodding at Stiles entrance. Once the first finger slipped in, the Omega hissed at the slight pain and weird pressure. Scott looked at Stiles for reassurance which was given with a nod before moving his finger back and fourth before adding another, and another repeating the process. Soon, Stiles was stretched out enough and Scott slicked up his dick with spit before lining up with Stiles entrance and gently pushing in.

Slight pain radiated up Stiles lower back the more Scott pushed in and after another minute or so Scott was in all the way. Both waited still as Scott and Stiles shared a small kiss as Scott waited for Stiles to adjust and after another moment or so, the Omega whispered to the Beta; 

"I'm ready." Listening to the other teen, Scott slowly pulled back until he was almost all the way out of Stiles before carefully pushing back in. The werewolf continued the motions, slowly thrusting in and out of the Omega picking up faster pace. Stiles moaned softly as the thrusting increased before Scott picked Stiles up by his thighs, wrapping the Omega's legs around his waist, picking Stiles up and pinning him to the wall as he continued to pound into the boy.

"So hot Stiles." Scott moaned as the two continue to push in and against each other. "So beautiful and perfect and mine." Scott growled softly, fangs protruding slightly from under his lips and eyes flashing golden. Stiles eyes flashed blue in response as the other werewolf picked up the pace. Minutes later under the warm spray of the shower head and constant pressure on his prostate, Stiles was coming.

"Scott!" Stiles called, voice a mix between a growl and whine. He felt a huge jolt of pleasure hit him and before he knew it, he was coming all over himself, Scott and the shower wall. Not even a minute later, Scott came inside of Stiles picking up his speed in frantic thrusts before letting go inside of the Omega, growling and biting into the nape of his neck. After a minute the two were panting before Scott pulled out of Stiles and helped wash the younger wolf. Scott took the bar of soap pushing it around Stiles wet body causing the Omega to blush as Scott cleaned him lovingly. After a few minutes, both the wolves were clean all over and were stepping out of the shower together. Scott took the towel Stiles had earlier placed on the ground and used it to help dry the two off. The Beta and Omega then went back out through the bathroom and back into Scott's room.

Stiles went around the room picking up his clothes trying not to blush as he saw Scott watching him before pulling on his shirt, boxers and jeans. Just as he was about to buckle up his jeans, Stiles spotted Scott's ripped shirt lying in the corner of the room causing his just cooling some face to instantly go fire truck red. Scott saw what he was looking at and smirked before picking it up and holding it in the air.

"Uh, sorry about that." Stiles said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok Stiles, it was pretty hot actually." Scott said, waving him off before giving him a lustful look at the last part of the statement. Stiles finished buckling up his belt before putting on his socks as Scott began to redress himself. Stiles doing his best not to admire the other wolf's abs or lower half. Once they were both full dressed, Stiles and Scott both faced each other.

"So...what're we going to do now?" Stiles asked the older werewolf, looking at him expectantly.

"Well, the girls were talking to me yesterday about wanting to spend some time with you and I was thinking I could go to Derek to talk to him about what happened after we left the loft yesterday." Stiles groaned at the mention of the girls.

"But Scott...If I hang out with them all they're going to do is tease and bug me! And I wanna know what happened to me last night too!" The teen whined, pouting causing Scott to remind himself to hold strong at the adorable expression.

"I know Stiles but they're still your friends and I promise to tell you what Derek says when you get back home." Scott tried to compromise. Stiles thought about it for a good minute before responding.

"Fine." Stiles huffed causing a smile to break out on Scott's face. 

"Good. You can drive the Jeep home and get ready and I'll text Lydia to pick you up in half an hour." Scott responded, already pulling out his phone to do just that.

You and the girls can go somewhere to hang ought with Stiles like you wanted. Maybe the mall or something, just don't torture him too much. Need to talk to Derek about something. Pick him up at his place in half an hour. -Scott

Seconds after pressing send he got a response.

Yay! Totally going to the mall and don't worry Scotty, we'll take good care of your boy ;) Expecting to here what you need to talk to Derek about later.  
-Lydia

Putting his phone away, Scott watched as Stiles grabbed his phone and the rest of his stuff before following the Beta down the stairs. Once on the main level, Scott grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and his jacket from the closet before both teen's were headed outside. Stiles was walking over to Roscoe before Scott gently grabbed his wrist pulling him back into his arms and planting a chaste kiss onto his lips. 

"I'll see you later, ok?" Scott asked softly. Stiles blushed and nodded in response before unlocking the Jeep, getting in, starting the engine and driving away. Scott walked over to his bike, putting the keys in and his helmet on before driving off, headed towards Derek's loft. After minutes of driving, the motorcycle pulled up outside of the loft, Scott quickly turning off the bike and taking out the keys, stepping off leaving his helmet hanging off the handle and walking towards the doors of the building. He pushed open the sliding door revealing Derek, Boyd, Jackson and Issac all sitting and standing around various parts of the building. They all turned to look at him as he closed the door and walked down the small stairs.

“What’s up McCall? Is Stiles ok?” Jackson asked snobby town with the first question, concern leaking through with the second question.

“Stiles is fine...well, I think. I need to talk to Derek.” Scott said causing Derek to turn to Scott, eyes narrowed accusingly.

“What do you need? Did something happen last night?” Derek asked, voice harsh and demanding crossing his arms.

“Something strange happened last night.” Scott sated as all the wolves looked at him questioningly. Everyone made their way to the couch, sitting down before Scott continued. “When we got back to my house, Stiles was lying on my bed and I went to the bathroom. Nothing happened to him while I was gone but when I came back, he was burning up and...well...” Scott, not knowing how to approach the rest of the story, rubbed the back of his head with his hand stopping his sentence.

“Yes, Scott?” Derek asked angrily, eyes flashing red as he got an idea of what the Beta was trying to say while the other Beta’s looked at them confused.

“...he wanted to have sex—needed—to have sex, and well, we did and then we got stuck together.” Scott finished, face flush with embarrassment. The other Beta’s growled at the mention of Scott having sex with Stiles, only holding back because of what they agreed upon when first talking about turning Stiles. Derek eyes got brighter red if possible and his fangs dropped, the rest of his face shifting faster than ever before. 

“You has sex with Stiles?!” The Alpha demanded enraged. Scott’s face instantly got wide with fear as his yellow eyes flashed, wolf whining in his head at displeasing their alpha before he gulped and let out a small smirk.

“What was I supposed to do? He wanted to and how could I deny him that?” Scott asked innocently, eyes smug. Derek growled once more before rushing over to Scott picking him up and throwing him across the room. The Beta landed against the wall of windows sliding down as his face fully shifted. The other wolves grabbed ahold of Derek keeping him back as he snarled looking at Scott across the room. The younger werewolf picked himself off the ground, standing by the windows looking at the Alpha.

“I didn’t come here to brag Derek. I want to know what made Stiles act like that. Why did he get so hot and why did we get stuck together like that?” Scott asked, features slowly shifting back to human. Derek calmed down a bit but was still wolfed out and looked at the Beta in anger.

“Did you really not read the full page on Omega’s?” Derek asked accusingly. Scott looked at him questioningly before slowly walking to the Alpha who shifted back and was let go of by the other wolves.

“Yeah...” Scott answered weakly causing Derek to scoff. 

“Do you still have the page you stole?” Derek asked calmly, emphasizing the last word. Scott blushes before smiling sheepishly.

“It’s at home but I have a picture of it.” He answered, pulling his phone out and going to the photo. Derek raised an eyebrow sticking out his hand as Scott followed suit placing the phone in the Alpha’s grasp. The wolves crowded around the Alpha as he zoomed in on the photo reading part of the page aloud;

“...when the moon is at it’s peak on the night of the full moon, Omega’s are sent into heat. The heat causes the wolf to feel extremely hot to the point of almost burning unless they are penetrated by one of their mates or multiple. Heats are the most fertile nights for Omega’s and to ensure pregnancy, causes the mates of the wolf to knot them in response.” Derek finished as the other wolves glared at Scott who felt a deep happiness blooming in his heart.

“So Stiles went into heat last night?” Scott asked for confirmation.

“Yes.” Derek answered bluntly.

“Well if you knew Stiles was going to go into heat, why didn’t you say anything or..do anything?” Scott asked confused, he knew if he was aware of the situation before hand he would’ve ensured Stiles stayed with him.

“Because deciding to turn Stiles now was an abrupt decision so I wasn’t thinking about all the aspects of being an omega. And plus, when it did occur to me Stiles would have heats, I don’t think it would happen so soon after being turned.” Derek answered looking disappointed in himself. There was silence for a moment before Issac spoke up.

“Since Stiles spent his heat with Scott, does that mean he’s pregnant with Scott’s baby?” He asked looking somewhat devastated. The other Beta’s (minus Scott) copied his look, looking at the Alpha with concerned eyes.

“It’s not a guarantee but it is a possibility. Most Omega’s don’t conceive their first heats though.” Derek answered causing some relief to fill their eyes.

“Well what are we going to do if Stiles is pregnant?” Boyd asked. The wolves looked around in question before Scott spoke up.

“We haven’t even told Stiles he can get pregnant yet so I think he shouldn’t know yet. Stiles is known to freak out and run from his ‘problems’ so if we tell him he’s pregnant or possibly pregnant now, who knows what he’ll do. I think we should just wait until we know for sure or he suspects something and then we can tell him. We have some time between now and then to figure out how to fully deal with telling him and taking care of him and the baby.” Scott answered causing the wolves to look guiltily at the idea of hiding something from Stiles before nodding their heads in agreement. Derek was the only one who didn’t nod causing the Beta’s to all look at him.

“Derek?” Jackson spoke up. Another moment of silence passed before the Alpha answered.

“Fine. If that’s how you all want to deal with it, then that’s how we’ll do it but if everything goes to shit, don’t blame me.” He said, voice monotone. The wolves nodded in response and after a couple more hours of talking about random things and just hanging around the loft, Scott got a text from Stiles that he was back and got on his bike headed to the Omega’s house. He got there as fast as possible, parking the motorcycle on the driveway beside the blue Jeep before going inside knowing Stiles left the door unlocked. He headed up the stairs finding Stiles lying on his bed in his room.

“Hi Scotty.” Stiles answered grinning as he put down the book he was reading.

“Hey Stiles.” The Beta responded before jumping on the bed beside the Omega and kissing him all over his face making Stiles giggle. Once done, he lied beside Stiles snuggling up to him sighing in comfort.

“So...how was you trip to the mall?” He asks with a smile as Stiles released a groan.

“It was horrible Scotty! They played dress up with me making me try on like 800 different outfits. Then they dragged me to Victoria’s Secret and made me watch them pick out things for themselves and it wasn’t just that. They wanted me to try on some things there! And I’m sorry Scott but I’m never, ever, going to wear panties for you or anyone else! And the rest of the time was just them teasing me about me and you and the other wolves, and trust me Scotty, they’re relentless.” Stiles finished with a huff as Scott let out a low laugh making the Omega hit him.

“I’m sorry Stiles, I’ll make sure they won’t take you to the mall again.” Scott reassured him. Stiles huffed in response before he sat up looking down at Scott anxiously.

“Did you find out what happened to me from Derek?” Stiles asked. Scott gulped before nodding.

“Yeah It was your heat. We forgot to tell you that every full moon Omega’s have heats. It’s basically one night every full moon where you get super hot and the only thing you and your wolf care about is having sex with your mates; me and Derek, Boyd, Issac and Jackson.” Scott said, watching as a pink flush came over Stiles cheeks.

“Oh, ok. Nothing bad then?” Stiles asked for assurance.

“No nothing bad, unless you didn’t like what happened.” Scott said huskily causing the Omega to gulp.

“Nope, it was perfectly fine.” Stiles said, voice small causing Scott to chuckle. 

“Good.” Scott answered and soon the two went back to acting like casual friends just like the first night Scott made his move, the two playing videos games and sharing small kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...was that ok? Hope you guys enjoy and don’t forget to leave kudos and tell me what you thought in the comments below! Next chapter should be about Wednesday this upcoming week (I hope)! Anyways, have a great day/night!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds out why Derek’s in such a bad mood and Stiles is used for pack training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don’t mind it but truly I’m my biggest critic anyways! There is smut in this chapter at the end so be warned! PS: For those of you who don't know, this story although it takes place in the pack's (minus Derek's) last year of high school which would technically be season 6 of Teen Wolf, the Alpha Pack from season 3 hasn't come yet! Also, this hasn’t been edited so if there’s any mistakes, I’m sorry! Enjoy!

Three Days Later...

It was now three days after the information about Stiles heat was revealed to both him and the other male wolves of the pack, and Stiles had officially been a werewolf for about a week and a half. The past couple days were spent with Stiles hanging around with his dad and Scott, and today Derek was holding a pack meeting allowing Stiles to see the other male wolves for the first time in four days. Scott had gone back and fourth between he and Stiles and the loft in the past few days and had to admit that Derek was acting strange. He seemed a lot more easily aggravated and unlike in the last few weeks with Stiles, he hadn't been in a good mood even once. Scott knocked it off thinking it might've just been the absence of Stiles that was putting him in a bad mood and thought that going to Derek's would help fix that.

He and Stiles headed over to the loft, sliding open the door to reveal Boyd, Jackson, Issac and Derek (the girls were at Lydia's house and wouldn't be over for about another hour). Jackson was scrolling through his phone on the couch while Derek was standing at the table looking seriously through a book. Boyd and Issac were both sitting on the couch talking to each other, and the attention from all was drawn to Stiles and Scott as they entered the room. Smiles lit up on the other three beta's faces while Derek looked up for a second before looking back down, his face still looking serious and grumpy. Stiles frowned a little upon spotting the Alpha's reaction, but shook it off focusing on the Beta's who greeted him.

Jackson jumped off the couch, speeding towards Stiles, grin on his face before pulling Stiles into him and mashing their lips together. Stiles eyes widened at the action before melting into the kiss, moving his face to side as Jackson did the same, slowly moving his tongue in Stiles mouth. The kiss continued on for a few more seconds before the clearing of throats was heard and Stiles pulled back embarrassed and blushing to see the unamused expressions of the other three Beta's all of who had their arms crossed against their chests. Stiles looked down at the floor as Jackson looked towards the Beta's with a smirk.

"I missed you." Jackson whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too." The Omega whispered back before looking towards Boyd, Issac and Scott. 

"Well where's my kiss?" Issac asked in a sarcastic tone but meaning every word.

"Yeah, and where's mine?" Boyd asked raising an eyebrow. Stiles blushed before walking over to the two Beta's and kissing both their cheeks. He sat down on the couch before looking over towards a still grumpy looking Derek longingly.

"What's wrong with Derek?" Stiles asked quietly so the Alpha wouldn't hear.

"We don't know, he's been acting like this since you were last here a few days ago." Issac answered looking disappointed. Stiles nodded in response seeing a similar saddened look on Boyd's face. Just as Stiles was about to speak up again, the loft door was sliding open again; Erica, Lydia, Kira, Allison and Malia coming inside.

"We're here!" Lydia announced, curtsying making the boy's scoff and girls giggle. All the girls except Malia came over sitting on the couch while the Coyote went over towards Derek, the two having a quiet conversation the others couldn't hear. Scott was walking around by the loft door talking to Allison when he noticed something strange. Using his werewolf enhanced sight, he saw a strange looking shape on the door causing him to look towards the leader werewolf.

"Derek?" He asked as Allison traced her hand over the door.

"Hmmm?" The Alpha asked in response, still looking through the book on the desk, Malia beside him.

"What's this on the door?" Scott asked causing Derek's eyes to dart up to his concerned, same as the rest of the pack's.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Derek responded as Scott raised an eye at the extra thump in his heartbeat. Scott studied the door once more before speaking up again.

"It looks like there's something under this, like someone painted over it." Scott said as Derek slowly started walking towards the younger wolf. Scott flicked his claws out before carefully slicing through part of the paint.

"Scott. Don't." Derek said, voice harsh and demanding. Scott ignores the Alpha's warning cutting through the design a few more time with one claw, before scraping his claws rapidly up and down revealing the triangular triskele painted black under the brown rusty paint on the door. Retracting his claws, both Allison and Scott turned around seeing the confused and worried faces of the pack, and the frustrated look on Derek's face. All eyes were on the older werewolf.

"Derek, what is that?" Allison asked and Derek sighed in upset knowing he could no longer hide what was going on from the teen's.

"It's the symbol for the Alpha Pack." Derek explained. The pack looked at him in both shock and confusion.

"Alpha Pack?" Boyd asked.

"Yes, The Alpha Pack. It's a pack made entirely up of Alpha's with the simple goal in mind to kill other werewolves and supernatural creatures, and recruit more Alpha's to become more powerful." Derek said causing everyone's looks of confusion to turn to concern and worry.

"So why is the symbol on the door?" Erica asked, breaking the moment of tense silence.

"Each symbol represents something to a pack. The symbol on my back represents Alpha, Beta, Omega or the sun, the moon and the truth as well as being a symbol for the Hale's for years. Scott, the symbol you drew and have tattooed on your arm mean's something to you, speaks to something inside you. The spiral Stiles and Scott found around Laura's body and Deaton saw on those deers stands for revenge, something similar to the Alpha Pack's. The Alpha Pack's symbol represents them and their pack and if it's left on any other pack's territory, it means they're coming for them." The Alpha told them looking solemn. The pack looked at each other with looks of worry especially at Derek's last sentence. Silence flooded the air for a moment.

"Coming for us? To kill all of us and what?" Scott's voice broke the silence. The other teen's facial expressions turned to agreement.

"They'll want me to kill all of you so I become stronger. The Alpha's who are part of the pack are accepted because of them getting rid of their own pack and killing the Alpha, or already being an Alpha and killing their pack. As I've explained before, loosing pack is like loosing a limb so being able to kill your own pack would be an almost impossible and insanely painful task, which is why they make it what you have to do for your initiation." The man explained tensely. Faces turned to disgust as the words processed in their heads. "But that's not all they want." All eyes turned to Derek.

"What else could they possibly want?" Malia spat out venomously. Derek swallowed before his eyes flickered to big whiskey ones.

"As Jackson, Scott, Issac and Boyd should've read last week, Omega's are essential to balance out every pack, wanted by every pack and pack's like the Alpha Pack don't have one. Omega's don't come around very easily though and we're the first pack in a while to have one. Not only do they want to recruit me but most of all, what they really want is for Stiles to join them." Derek said as the girl's looked at Stiles scared and the male werewolves growled angrily. 

"Well what're they going to do? Clearly neither you or Stiles are going to join them." Issac stated.

"The Alpha Pack is evil, harsh, they'll find some way to try and force me and Stiles to go with them whether it be by blackmail or hurting one of you." The Alpha said as everyone's faces got serious.

"Why didn't you tell us about it Derek? Why'd you try to cover it up?" Scott asked.

"Because I was worried, ok? I still am. I don't want you guys getting involved because I know what the Alpha Pack is capable of. I was going to find someway to deal with it on my own." Derek said sadly. Scott looked at him determinedly.

"Well you're not going to deal with if on your own Derek. We'll find some way to get rid of them, they're not going to hurt any of us or take you or Stiles." He finished meeting Stiles eyes, the Omega smiling hopefully. The pack voices their agreement, everyone now smiling with determination and hope before Derek let out a small proud smile before clearing his throat.

"Well then, we need to step up our training. And Stiles, I think it's time you learn how to work with your instincts." Derek said, getting a nod in response from Stiles and small smirks from the pack causing the Omega to gulp.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked nervous seeing the smirks grow.

—————————————————————————

And that was how Stiles ended up tied to a tree in the middle of the forest.

"C'mon Lydia, this is stupid!" Stiles whined as Lydia finished securing the ropes around his chest.

"It's not stupid. Jackson, Derek, Boyd, Issac and Scott will try to sniff you out and whoever finds you gets to do whatever they want." She said winking, Stiles cheeks reddening. "Now, I took some random clothes and items of yours from your Jeep and got the other girls to hide them in random places in the forest, making it more difficult for them; they'll need to work hard to find the real you and not get confused by the items that smell like you." She spoke, backing away from the Omega once the ropes were tightened around his chest and waist. She crossed her arms and gave him a teasing smile.

"Now, I'm going to go back to the boy's now and we'll see who finds you first. Have fun!" She called turning around and walking back towards the loft.

"LYDIA! Lydia! You can't leave me here!" He called, only getting a laugh in response from the Banshee as she disappeared behind some trees. "This is so stupid." Stiles huffed once he was entirely alone, trying his best to get as comfortable as possible in the suffocating ropes. 

—————————————————————————  
Meanwhile...

"Ok boys. Stiles is somewhere in the forest and on the count of three, you'll go find him. Whoever does gets Stiles as their prize. Ready?" Lydia asked the Beta's and the Alpha. All wolfed out and growled, nodding in response.

"Ok. 1!" Lydia called.

"2!" Erica, Kira and Malia called.

"1!" All the girls yelled watching as the wolves took off speeding in separate directions. Jackson veering right, Scott going left, Derek going straight, Issac going between Derek and Jackson and Boyd going between Derek and Scott. 

"Well. Guess we'll see how that goes later. For now let's practice our own skills." Lydia said as Allison pulled out her bow, Erica and Malia 'wolfed' out (even though Malia's a coyote), Kira got out her sword and Lydia stayed still ready to practice her scream.

—————————————————————————  
Meanwhile (again)...

Issac raced through the forest, face and hands fully shifted, red vision helping him to better see his surroundings. He ran about 30 feet before stopping to sniff the air. The warm, cinnamon scent of Stiles was coming from his left hand side. Running towards the smell, he reached a large oak tree causing him to squint his eyes in confusion. Stiles was no where to be seen. Getting closer, he sniffed even harder, crouching down beside the tree and using his clawed hands to shuffle through the leaves around the trunk. He reached his hand down to grab at something at the bottom of the pile where Stiles scent was the strongest. He growled in anger when he pulled up an old plaid shirt from the boy. He dropped the shirt before moving away from the area to try and find the actual Stiles rather than his shirt. Better find him before the other guys do, Issac thought as his wolf growled in anger and possessiveness at the statement before moving between the trees once more.

—————————————————————————

Scott was walking down by the lake of the preserve, smelling Stiles scent near by. Scott knew he was up for the challenge of finding Stiles since the wolf in him loved chasing and Stiles as well as his scent. Gosh, Stiles scent smelled like home. It was sugary and sweet and smelled of his mom's fresh baking. It was overall intoxicating and stood out, especially against the other plain, boring scents of other people and things. The Beta also knew that he had a slightly better advantage against the other wolves (except for Derek) since he had been a wolf longer than them and seemed to have a better hold on his instincts. He snapped out of his thoughts when Stiles scent seemed to get more potent in the direction he was going.

He continued on in the direction away from the water coming to a stop once he came to a random spot in the ground. Using his werewolf sight, he saw that the leaf covered surface seemed to be raised up in one spot making him bend down to get a closer look. He pushed back the leaves with his hands, digging into the ground and pulling out one of Stiles hoodies making him sigh in frustration. He dropped the hoodie back onto the ground before moving in another random direction across the leaf covered ground. As long as Derek doesn't find him first, I should be fine, he reminded himself before continuing on his way.

—————————————————————————

Jackson skidded to a halt when he was half a mile down the right of the forest. He was fully shifted feeling more animalistic than before with his wolf filling his head with growls and snarls pushing him forward. Find him, mate him, claim him before other wolves do. Needs to be filled with pups, our pups not other Beta's, the wolf growled at him. Jackson couldn't help but agree, but tried to block the animal's voice from his mind so he could focus with a clear head. He smelled around before his ears picked up what sounded like whispered voices in the near distance. He ran towards the sound, a few meters in the distance before realizing what it was. His wolf hearing had managed to pick up on the sound of birds chirping and deer's walking around, chatting in their own language causing the wolf to growl knowing it wasn't Stiles. 

Right after the moment of angry realization, his eyes widened at the scent of Stiles close by. He continued his search in the area surrounding before reaching a tree. He frowned before lifting his head up, the smell strangely getting more potent the higher up his head went. Moving back to see more of the tree, he finally spotted a random pair of Stiles shoes tied together and hanging over a low hanging branch in the tree. He snarled at how close he thought he had been but wasn't, before stalking through the forest again, mind cleared of failure and full of new determination. We'll find him soon and truly make him ours, he told his wolf who howled in agreement.

—————————————————————————

Boyd was amongst the more jungle part of the woods, staking through deep trees and bushes. His face was all werewolf, eyes shining gold, and nose sniffing rapidly hoping for any bit of Stiles. Boyd was enjoying the chase almost as much as his wolf who was happy to be finally involved with the Omega after a few days of only brief talking and touching at school. It had been lonely without Stiles at the loft, especially with Derek being in such a bad mood because of the imposing threat of the Alpha Pack. The idea of Stiles being tied up somewhere alone in the forest excited the wolf immensely, forcing him on as he hoped he would be the first and only to find the Omega. His nose and feet carried him through the forest, pulling him towards a bush besides a patch of trees. He immediately dug into the large bush hoping to find the boy only to find his backpack hidden in the leaves making him frown, only to feel true disappointment when the howl of his Alpha was heard from the middle of the forest signalling he mad the other beta's had lost; Stiles was Derek's for the rest of the day. Boyd began walking back to the loft trying to keep his head high. Derek may have him today but it'll be my turn soon enough, he thought, already planning on how to get and spend his time with Stiles.

—————————————————————————

Derek knew although Lydia was a smart girl, it was obvious Stiles would be in the middle of the forest. He took a few minutes, slowly stalking towards the centre of the woods knowing the other Beta's weren't nearly as we trained as him nor thought with their heads when it really came down to it, meaning he had time to waste since they were really no competition. He followed the somewhat faint scent trail the boy was leaving, ignoring the other scent's from the boy in other directions. Deacon's, the Alpha thought, not bad Lydia. He continued on truly believing he was headed the right way before the alluring smell of Stiles increased. Soon enough, he was metres away from the boy seeing him tied securely to the tree making him take a good look up and down appreciating the sight.

He looks like a helpless little deer, Derek thought, smile on his face. A helpless deer the big bad wolf's got right where he wants.

—————————————————————————

It has been almost 10 minutes and Stiles could truly say he was tired of being stuck to the tree. Even with his werewolf powers, his limbs were falling asleep and the ropes were causing his chest, waist and arms to become sore. Just as he huffed out another sigh of frustration, he heard the sound of a howl not far from him. Following the sound, Stiles head snapped to the side spotting nothing. He gulped watching the area around him, wondering which wolf it was who was surrounding him feeling their warm presence and scent (he still couldn't tell who was who by smell yet).

"Oh Stiles. You look so cute tied up and at my mercy like this. I could just eat you up." A voice purred from Stiles left, making his head turn to see Derek stalking towards him. Stiles gasped in response making the other wolf smirk before he reached the amber eyed boy. 

"Derek." Stiles called softly, almost breathless just by the look Derek was giving him. The wolf closed the space between them, softly placing his lips over Stiles. Slow and sensually as though the older wolf was teasing Stiles before he slid his hot tongue into his mouth. He swirled it around, teasing every bit of Stiles mouth making him moan softly, just egging the wolf on even more. The Omega felt the pressure on his arms, chest and waist slowly relieve itself as Derek’s claws dig through and cut the ropes, letting teen fall to the forest floor at both their feet. Stiles took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck as the wolf placed his hand on the younger wolf neck. The kiss got even hotter and heavier and soon enough, Derek was pulling the Omega onto the forest floor with him so Stiles was below him, the Alpha grinding into him slowly. Stiles tilted his head back releasing a moan of pleasure before a thought cleared the lustful haze.

"But Derek, shouldn't we be focusing on my training now?! And plus, the other’s will wonder what we’re doing out here!” Stiles weakly protested, even though he wanted to continue where they left off. Derek chucked in response before whispering against the Omega’s lips;

“I’ll train you later and as for the other’s they already know what we’re doing, they know you’re mine and it’s time I’ve claimed you.” The Wolf said placing a soft kiss on Stiles lips. “That’s what you want isn’t it?” The wolf asked marking up the sides of Stiles neck with his lips.

Stiles let out a low moan, “Yes...” 

“Good.” The Alpha said, rubbing his jean clad sock against Stiles for a moment longer. He then took off the Omega’s jeans placing soft kisses on his creamy legs and thighs, pulling off Stiles shirt as well before taking off his own jeans and shirt. Stiles boxers were next, also being pulled off softly before Derek was spitting onto his hand and pushing a wet finger into Stiles hole. Stiles only slightly winced at the feeling before gently rocking against the Alpha’s finger as time went on. Soon the Omega was writhing on more of Derek’s fingers, now fully prepared.

“You look so perfect like this Stiles. My perfect Omega.” Derek said, lust apparent in both his voice and eyes and voice. Derek slid off his boxers before adding more spit to his hand and lubing up his cock. He softly pushed into Stiles giving the new wolf time to adjust before he was pulling back and pushing back in. Stiles gasped in pleasure as Derek placed his hands on either side of Stiles head before continuing a pattern of thrusts. He started slow but it didn’t take long before his thrusts were hard and fast and Stiles now clawed hands were softly digging into the skin of Derek’s back, drawing some blood. The Alpha growled in response before speeding up even more as Stiles moaned once more.

“Derek...” Moments later, both wolf’s were half shifted, claws, fangs and eyes all changed as both pushed against the other.

“So good Stiles.” Derek moaned, words slurred by his fangs. The motion between the two continued on for longer before both were close to releasing.

“Derek, Derek!” Stiles yelped, and in seconds, white, hot cum was shooting off between he and Derek. The Alpha continued his pounding into Stiles ass for another minute until he too was releasing, the hot substance flowing into the Omega’s hole. Stiles shuttered in response before Derek pulled out of Stiles, both collapsed, panting, besides each other. Derek kissed Stiles chastely, giving him a small smile as both laid in silence for a few minutes before both were getting up and getting their clothes back on, Stiles blushing as some cum slipped out of his ass. Derek chuckled seeing Stiles face red before giving him a kiss behind his ear and whispering in his ear.

“You look so sexy Stiles. Now c’mon, let’s head back to the loft, the other’s should’ve left by now so we can take a shower and clean up.” Stiles blushed even more before nodding in response allowing the Alpha to guide him back to the loft where they showered before Stiles headed home for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chap? Hope you liked it, leave kudos and a comment down below and tell me what you think! Have a great day/night and next chapter should be up by Saturday at the latest! :)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Aiden make their appearance and the boys don’t like it. Also, Jackson and Stiles finally do the do ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Not sure how I feel about this chapter but I think it’s mostly ok. There is smut at the end so just be done the chap when you get to it if it makes you uncomfortable! I didn’t have time to do a thorough edit of this chapter, so please excuse any mistakes no matter how big or small! Hope you enjoy!

The loud sound of Stiles music from his alarm is what woke him up the next day. He was still a little sore after his time with Derek the previous day (even with the werewolf healing), and carefully sat up on his bed, stretching before showering, washing his face, drying himself off and getting dressed. He walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen table—a slightly bow legged gate—and sitting down, his father already there drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. His father had already eaten, plate in the dishwasher and left Stiles his breakfast in front of his place setting. 

The pair had a calm, quiet breakfast before Stiles was headed off to school in Roscoe. He arrived, walking through the doors of the school and heading to his locker. Just as he was putting everything away into his locker, the metal door was slammed shut making him jump. He turned around to see the predator smiles of Lydia, Erica, Malia, Kira and Allison making him sigh and roll his eyes.

"So Stiles, how was yesterday for you?" Lydia asked as he reopened his locker. 

"Yeah, which one of them found you?" Erica asked.

"First of all, it was pretty horrible, pretty sure I still have rope burn and as for your question Erica, it was Derek who found me." He said scrunching his face up in a obviously fake smile as he started to pile up his books in his arms. The girls still having smiles on their faces.

"First of all," Erica started, mocking him making him scoff. "That was a lie that not only werewolves could hear but humans too. And second of all, you’re a werewolf and you heal fast, there’s no way you could have rope burn. And third of all, from the way you're walking today, I'd say you two have a pretty great time." She winked causing Stiles to blush in shame and the girls to giggle. Just as the girls were about to say something else, the boys came walking down the hall. Upon spotting them, Stiles placed his books on the ground.

"Morning." Stiles greeted them, Jackson stepping up first to steal a kiss from the Omega both sets of eyes flashing blue before returning to their normal colour. Issac was next with a chaste kiss, than Boyd and finally Scott. Jackson stood beside Stiles, the other boy's crowded around the former kanima's side and the girls around Stiles side.

"Morning." The male wolves greeted Stiles and the girls in response, the girls responding with a 'morning' too. 

"So, are we meeting at the loft for some more training tonight?" Kira asked kindly looking around for a response.

"Yeah, right after school. Yesterday wasn't very fun." Issac said, looking grumpy at the end of the sentence. The girls laughed in response.

"You're just upset because Derek was the one who found Stiles and not any of you." Malia spoke up, looking somewhat smug at the mention of her cousin winning. The boys pouted and scoffed at the statement even though everyone knew it was true, as Stiles turned beet red again. After a couple minutes, the Omega's face was cooling off and their conversation was still flowing. Just as Scott was about to say something, everyone in their group as well as everyone in the hallway became completely silent, eyes drawn to the two teen's walking down the hallway. 

Black leather jacket's, hair cut short and sharp jawline's. Both were walking in-sync, posture confident and eyes looking straight forward until they passed the group of supernaturals. Their eyes immediately went towards Stiles, both giving him small smirks and one of them winking to him causing Jackson to wrap a possessive arm around the Omega's waist as Stiles face turned a light pink. The male beta's all growled lowly at the two bikers and soon enough, they had fully surpassed the group disappearing down the hall and out of the pack's sights. 

"Twins." Lydia said as all eyes finally snapped off the wall the twins had disappeared behind. 

"I don't like them." Issac spoke up. 

"Me neither." All the boys (except Stiles) said in response. 

"Did you see the way they looked at Stiles?!" Jackson asked, pulling said teen into him even more, nuzzling his neck. Stiles blushed even more, wrapping his own arms over Jackson's on his waist before speaking up.

"They didn't even look at me any special way." He said, voice small, all the supernaturals picking up on it.

"Yes they did." Almost the entire pack said making him blush even more. Just as the teen was about to say something else, the bell was interrupting them, making him pick up the books he had set down on the ground.

"I've gotta get to class." He said, slowly prying Jackson's arms off from around his waist, giving all the boy's kisses on their cheeks before walking down the hall. As soon as he disappeared, Jackson turned on the other's with a serious look.

"We've gotta make sure they stay away from Stiles." The jock spoke, all quickly nodding in agreement.

"I don't trust them, the way they were looking at us and the way they smell says they're wolf." Boyd said monotone (as usual), the wolves nodded once more.

"Someone should be with Stiles at all times, be sure they don't make a move on him—of any kind." Issac said. Jackson, Scott, and Boyd all growled shaking their heads before the girls cleared their throats from behind them making them turn around.

"Listen, I think you guys are being ridiculous. You can't judge them before you know them. I'm not saying you can trust them, but I'm not saying you should be overly suspicious either." Lydia said, tone somewhat scolding, eyebrow slightly raised.

"We can't be too careful either though." Allison said, boys smiling at her as Lydia gave a small frown. 

"Whatever. We need to get to class too." The Banshee said, grabbing her backpack as the rest of the pack and her all spilt up, heading to their separate classes for the day.

—————————————————————————

Stiles finally made it to English, setting his books down as Jackson came into the room, racing to steal the seat beside him.

"What's got you in such a rush?" He asked the jock who looked up at him with an innocent smile.

"Nothing." He said as Stiles eyes widened with a look that said 'ok, crazy'. He quickly sat down as all the rest of the students filled up the class and the bell music was finishing. Once it was completely over, the door stayed open for a minute as the students chattered amongst themselves before the teacher was walking in, door still open.

"Ok class, today we have two new students, please come in." He said, directing the last bit towards the open door. The twins walked in, standing besides the white board and the teacher, looking around the class, smiling as they spotted Stiles and smirked at Jackson who growled. Stiles heard and grabbed his hand under the desk, looking at the Beta worriedly as Jackson smiled softly at the Omega. The two twins at the front of the class gave the pair a solemn look as the teacher continued. "Students, this is Ethan and Aiden. As you can tell, they're twins and will be joking our class from now on. I do expect you all treat them with kindness and respect, do either of you want to say anything about yourselves?"

"Well, we're both from here in California but just recently moved to this area. We travel around a lot and are interested in seeing what Beacon Hills has to offer." Ethan said with a fake smile as Aiden just nodded along with him.

"That's great boys, why don't you take a seat by Mr. Whittemore and Mr. Stilinski over there." Immediately the two walked over to the two empty desks by the Beta and Omega and sat down smiling slyly at the former Kanima who's eyes flashed and lowly growled. "Ok class, today we will be practicing our..." The teacher trailed off.

"Jackson. Calm down." Stiles said, hand rubbing over his muscled thigh. The Beta closed his eyes taking a deep breath, before opening them again, now his normal human blue and the starting of claws and fangs stopping. "Good. Are you ok?" Stiles asked, Bambi eyes looking even bigger than normal. Jackson placed his hand over the Omega's smiling softly once more. 

"Yeah, I'm ok." He reassured him.

"Aww, well isn't that cute." Ethan mocked as Aiden smirked, Jackson turning around with a glare, doing his best not to wolf out again.

"Yeah, and why don't you just fuck off?!" The Beta spat at the twins, lying back in his chair.

"Well where's the fun in that?" Aiden asked, the jock scoffing. "Anyways, Stiles why don't you leave this loser and come hang out with us later?" The biker asked, smirk on his face.

"U-uh I can't." Stiles stuttered, the question shocking him as Jackson gritted his teeth.

"Back. Off." He growled at them, only seeing ether smirks get larger. "He's not yours, he's ours. Mine." He said, fangs slightly dropping slurring his speech. The other wolves laughed at the statement.

"And who says he wants to be yours? Maybe he wants something a little more exciting. Something more than a Beta." Ethan said confidently, as he and Aiden flashed red eyes, forcing blue eyes out of the other Beta and the Omega. Stiles let out a low gasp as Jackson forced back a small whimper, his wolf recognizing the threat of not one, but two unknown Alpha's. Threat, threat. Danger, danger. Keep Mate away from Alpha's. Will take mate away, Hurt mate, they will mate our mate, the wolf growled inside his head. 

"You need to stay away from us." He growled grabbing Stiles hand, holding it close.

"Yeah? And maybe we don't want to. Trust me, you'll be seeing a lot more of us. Especially you Stiles." Aiden said, a wink in Stiles direction at the last sentence. Jackson snarled at them, high enough that a human could hear, causing the teacher to turn around from writing on the whiteboard.

"Mr. Whittemore? Something to share with the class?" He asked, eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"No sir." He said, voice harsh.

"Good, then let's continue." The teacher said turning back to the board and speaking to the class once more. There was still 30 minutes left of class and Stiles prayed that he would survive. He knew as soon as school was over they needed to tell Derek that the twins were alpha's and most likely part of the Alpha Pack. The rest of the half hour was filled with Athens and Aiden being snarky to Jackson and flirty with Stiles, resulting in a pissed off Jackson and a stressed out Stiles. Stiles released a huge sigh of relief as the bell rung, Jackson jumping over Stiles desk and into the row he was in, grabbing his hand, leading him away from the twins who he snarled at one last time before leaving the room with the Omega. He took Stiles to his next class which was Social, dropping him off with Scott and Issac, physically forcing him into Issac's arms.

"Take care of him. The twins are Alpha's." He said, face serious as Scott and Issac's eyes flashed yellow and softly growled, Issac tightening his grip on the Omega. "We'll talk more later, I gotta get to class. You gonna be ok?" Jackson said, directing the last question at Stiles. 

"Yeah I'll be fine." The Omega said, giving him a small smile. Jackson smiled back planting a kiss on the smaller wolf's head and leaving the room. The music from between classes was close to ending as Stiles moved out of Issac's warm grasp, sitting down in his desk as the Beta's followed suit, sitting close beside him. Luckily, the twin Alpha's didn't have Social with the other three wolves, making it a normal class for Stiles. Issac and Scott were still on high alert after hearing that the newcomers were Alpha and most likely part of the deadly Alpha Pack, and were sweet and kind to Stiles like normal but still snapping their gaze over to any strange noise.

After Social, it was gym for Stiles, the Omega only sharing the class with Boyd, Issac, Lydia and Allison. Boyd and Issac came to pick him up from Social after talking to Jackson in their shared Science class, the jock explaining the situation to both of them, Issac grabbing onto Stiles hand, leading him to the gym, Boyd's hand pressing into his back, following him forward. They reached the locker room, Stiles unlocking his locker and grabbing his gym strip, quickly changing into the shorts and the shirt as Boyd and Issac surrounding him, careful to block him from the view of any other guys, more specifically the twins who were watching the Omega from across the room.   
Once the three wolves were done changing, they all headed out into the gym, awaiting instruction. Coach Finstock soon came out of his office looking at the whole class.

"Ok, losers, today Ethan and Aiden will be joining our class. They're twins and look pretty promising so hopefully they don't prove to be disappointments like the rest of you." He said to the whole class before looking at the Alpha's. "Boys, please don't let me down." The twins nodded. "Now, it's almost time for the track and field team so to celebrate, we'll be doing a class run." Almost everyone groaned. "Oh shut up, let's go you bunch of disappointments! Go, go, go!" He yelled pointing towards the doors that led outside as the students finally got up, leaving through the doors. Some random girls and boys were the first one's out, Stiles following behind with a slow jog at first, wanting to let there be a good amount of distance between he and the people at the front before he started running as to not be suspicious of his werewolf speed. 

As Boyd and Issac were jogging behind the Omega giving him quite a bit of distance, they saw the twins far beside them looking right at Stiles and occasionally to them. As Boyd was watching them closely, he saw Ethan eye's drop down to Stiles ass and just as he was about to growl, he heard something that pissed him off even more that he felt lucky Stiles couldn’t hear, the distance between them making it hard to hear unless the Omega was focusing. 

"God Aiden, look at that ass." The wolf purred with lust, smirk showing he knew the two Beta's could hear him. Aiden's eyes dropped to Stiles bubble butt, looking even better than normal because of the running motion making it bounce. Aiden licked his lips at the sight before responding to his twin.

"Wow, just when I thought he couldn't get any cuter there he goes. I think I might like his ass even more than his pretty face." The wolf said and both Boyd and Issac snarled lowly so no humans could hear and Issac felt Boyd's hand grab at his shoulder just as he was about to go fight the Alpha's.

"They're doing it to get under our skin Issac. Just like what they did with Jackson." Boyd said, struggling to hold his own wolf back. Issac looked at him with yellow eyes and sharp fangs. 

"I don't care Boyd, they're taking it too far!" He growled and what seemed like only seconds later, Stiles was speeding up right along with the twins. Issac looked at Boyd with a dark and worried glint in his eye and just as Boyd went to grab at the other Beta's shoulder once more, Issac was sprinting off towards the three wolves, Boyd following after him.

—————————————————————————

After a couple minutes of jogging slowly, the four wolves following distantly behind him, Stiles started to run, getting faster and faster until his eyes flashed blue and he was running at almost full speed. Derek had suggested the other day that running would be good for him to calm his wolf and get used to his abilities, so taking the opportunity now he knew was a good idea. He was at full speed surpassing Danny who was one of the fastest runners, who looked at him with wide eyes as Stiles winked and chuckled at the shocked look on his face before moving forward. He ran and he ran until it seemed like there was no one behind him for a few minutes, up until he felt a strange sense of danger coming from behind him. He launched out of the way just as Issac and Boyd tackled the twins into the ground, the four clawing and growling at each other as Stiles watched—shocked—on the ground. Boyd tried to get Issac off of Ethan as Aiden tried to keep Boyd away, Boyd getting frustrated before starting to fight with Aiden as Stiles watched, feeling helpless.

"Stop, Stop!" Stiles yelled, picking himself up off the leaf covered forest floor just as both Aiden and Ethan sat onto of the Beta's, eyes red, fangs and claws out, Aiden's claws digging into Boyd's arms making him growl and hiss in pain. At the sound of Boyd's pain and sight of blood, Stiles felt his eyes turn neon blue, claws and fangs growing, staking towards the Alpha's and Beta's.

"Get off of them." Stiles growled, statement a demand. 

"Oh come on Stiles, we just want everyone to have a little fun." Aiden said, looking at the Omega with ruby eyes.

"I don't think anyone except you two are having a good time. Now let. Them. Go." He demanded again. Looking at each other then back to the Omega, Ethan spoke up as Aiden kept Boyd pinned but pulled his claws out of his arms.

"Ok Stiles, we'll back off. But only if you agree to have a chat with us alone later." Ethan compromised making both Beta's growl and the twins increase the pressure on their bodies.

"Don't do it Stiles." Issac said, slightly groaning as Ethan pushed down on him and his throat. Stiles looked at him saddened as his face slowly shifted back to human and he gulped.

"I'll meet with you, just please let them go." He said, voice small. The twins smirked before Aiden spoke up.

"Aren't you adorable when you beg." Aiden cooed as an unwanted blush covered Stiles cheeks though he kept straight faced. Both Alpha's faces shifted back to human. "Of course we'll let them go cutie." Both twins stood up as Boyd and Issac's faces shifted back to human walking towards Stiles who cuddled into them. "We'll see you later Stiles. Don't forget what you promised, we'll tell you when we want to meet later." Both twins have him one last lustful look before heading back onto the path of the pack before a minute later Lydia and Allison were coming towards them.

"I sensed danger, what happened?" Lydia asked.

"The twins happened." Issac growled, wrapping Stiles in his arms. 

"What do you mean?" Allison inquired.

"The twins said some things we didn't like so we got into a fight. They hurt Boyd pretty badly." Issac said as Boyd held out his bloody arms causing the Banshee and hunter to gasp. 

"Why aren't they healing?" Lydia asked.

"Because they're from an Alpha." Boyd spoke up as all looked at each other worried and minutes later, they were all headed back to the school with the rest of the students, all keeping away from the twins.

—————————————————————————

The school day felt like it couldn't end soon enough for the way entire pack after what happened with the twins and as soon as the final bell rang, the whole pack drove over to the loft. Sliding the door open, the pack was met with the usual sight of an alone Derek who was attempting to wipe something off the window. 

"What're you doing Derek?" Scott asked.

"The Alpha Pack left us another present today." Derek said, stepping back allowing the back to see yet another Alpha Pack symbol drawn in black paint on the wall of windows. 

"That's not all they left us today then." Issac said, Derek's eyes immediately concerned and on his face.

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

"There's two new twin Alpha's at school. And I don't know about you, but I highly doubt them being here now is a coincidence." Jackson answered for Issac.

"How do you know they're Alpha's?" Derek demanded, face trying to look as calm as possible but some panic coming through his facade.

"They both have red eyes and if that's not enough, look what they left Boyd." Issac said, pointing to Boyd who—at all the expectant looks—rolled up his sleeve and pulled off the bandages Stiles placed on his arm after gym, leaving the wound that was still not healed, dry blood surrounding it, open to everyone's eyes. Derek walked over to Boyd, carefully grabbing his arm and inspecting the wound before looking up into the Beta's eyes.

"When did you get this?" He asked, voice void of any emotion.

"Before lunch." He answered, making those who hadn't learned the whole story yet gasp in surprise. Derek softly dropped the teen's arm, and it was one of the first time's the pack had seen Derek look truly panicked. 

"Re-wrap your arm. It's time for us to start training." Derek demanded as everyone headed outside following the Alpha's orders and began training.

—————————————————————————

The pack spent hours training, especially with Stiles, practicing his hearing by trying to have people sneak up on him, practicing his generally fighting skills by sparring and his sense of smell by doing a similar activity that the males odd the other day, except instead of Stiles and his items being hidden in the woods, the pack hid their own random items for Stiles to find and timed him. This continued on until about 9:00 at night when Derek was ready to send everyone home.

"Alright, I don't want anyone alone especially you Stiles. I still want you all going to school, but make sure to stay away from the twins. We'll keep training everyday to prepare for the Alpha Pack, I'm sure the twins are part of it but the biggest threat is when their leader Deucalion arrives. Someone needs to go home with Stiles and all of you need to find somewhere else to stay, you've seen the symbols, they keep coming over here and it's not safe." Derek spoke looking at everyone.

"All the girls can stay at my place." Lydia offered. "It's more than big enough and my parents are out of town this week." Derek nodded, satisfied with the answer before looking towards the male wolves.

"Stiles can stay with me!" Jackson got out quickly just as Scott was about to offer the same thing. Scott frowned as Derek and Stiles both agreed before he gave up his own answer.

"Issac and Boyd can stay with me and my mom." He said as the two Beta's nodded.

"But Derek, who's going to stay with you?" Stiles asked, worried for the man.

"I'll be fine by myself Stiles. Even if they come for me, I'm an Alpha and have a better chance of surviving than any of you." He supplied, smiling small. Stiles still looked worried but after taking another look at Derek, he reluctantly agreed. 

"You ready Stiles?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah let's go." He said, giving Derek, Scott, Issac and Boyd all chaste kisses on the lips and cheeks and saying a quick goodbye to the girls before walking out the loft door with Jackson who took him to his house in his Porsche, deciding to pick up Roscoe the next day. They made it to Jackson’s house in record time, the two stepping out as the Beta locked the car and led Stiles to the front of his house.

“My parents aren’t home tonight.” Jackson said as he unlocked the door. Stiles hummed in response before walking inside the house, Jackson following suit before locking the door behind them. 

“You need anything before we go upstairs?” He asked as Stiles took a quick glance around the house.

“No, I think I’m good.” The Omega responded as the two headed up towards the stairs before ascending up them. “You have a really nice house by the way.” He said as they traveled up the steps before walking down the small hallway that led to the jock’s room. Jackson chuckled.

“Thanks.” He said, pushing his bedroom door open for Stiles and turning on the light. The room was large and had light grey walls with a huge bed in the middle of it. The wardrobe and bedside table were a dark oak and black and grey paintings covered the walls, giving the entire room a dark and calm theme. 

“So, this is where Jackson Whittemore resides.” Stiles said with a small smirk, Jackson laughing along with him.

“You know it.” He winked, he than crawled onto the bed lying sideways with his hand over his ear, arm in a triangle shape, other hand tracing the bed. “Care to join me?” He purred to Stiles who blushed before crawling onto the bed. Jackson leaned so he was lying on his back, pulling Stiles on top of him. He looked at Stiles lovingly before pulling him in for a small kiss. After a minute or so, the two pulled apart, resting their heads together before Stiles moved back in, reconnecting their lips. This time, the kiss was longer and more passionate, Jackson tongue licking into his mouth as a hand carefully slid under the back of Stiles shirt, caressing the bare skin of his back. Jackson carefully pulled back looking into Stiles mesmerizing eyes once more.

“Do you want this?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” Stiles whispered back as their lips met once more. The world seemed to disappear around them as they kissed, Jackson only breaking off to lift Stiles shirt over his head before reconnecting their lips. Stiles pulled off to take off the Beta’s shirt, revealing a muscled chest with defined abs that Stiles admired before Jackson flipped Stiles over. He planted kisses down Stiles pale, mole dotted chest before reaching towards his drawer and pulling out some lube. He placed it beside them on the bed before pulling off Stiles jeans and boxers as well as his own, opening the lube and coating his fingers with it before sliding one in Stiles. He continued, stretching the tight ring of muscle with his fingers before he felt Stiles was ready.   
He covered his dick before pushing the tip at Stiles entrance and looking at him for reassurance.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes.” Stiles said, carefully pushing back onto the Beta’s dick as Jackson growled, taking initiative and pushing into Stiles in one deep thrust. Stiles moaned softly as Jackson paused, letting the Omega get used to the pressure before starting a steady pace of thrusts. Stiles hands grasped at Jackson’s back as he picked up his pace, soon pounding into Stiles hard and fast, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

“Jackson...” Stiles moaned, head tilting back as Jackson pressed his lips to different parts of his exposed neck. After another moment of thrusting, Jackson growled against his neck.

“Ride me Stiles.” Jackson pulled out, flipping the two over as he sat Stiles on his dick. Stiles moaned once more, starting a steady pace, rocking his hips back and fourth as both released sounds of pure pleasure.

“God Stiles, you look so sexy like this, riding me.” He purred. “So beautiful, I wish I could have you like this all the time. Would you like that? Having my cock in you all the time?” The only response he got was a moan from the Omega. Stiles moved faster and more rapidly and after a couple more minutes, Stiles was releasing, head tilting back as his eyes turned blue and he released a moan, almost a howl and Jackson made a noise like a snarl, eyes matching Stiles as the Beta shot his release into Stiles. The Omega continued his motions, slowing down after the orgasm before pulling off Jackson and collapsing beside him. Jackson pulled Stiles into his chest as Stiles pulled the sheets over the two of them, pressing his back into the muscles chest as the Beta moved back slightly, reaching back to grab something from his bedside table, resettling himself into Stiles as he placed a kiss on the new wolf’s shoulder.

“I want you to have this.” Jackson said, handing Stiles a small piece of metal that he took into his hand realizing it was a key.

“What’s this?” He asked as warm arms wrapped around his waist.

“A key to my house.” He answered and Stiles swore his heart skipped a beat.

“Ok, but why are you giving it to me?” The Omega asked.

“So that you can come over whenever you want, even if I’m not home. My house is your house and I want you to always have a place to go. I want to take care of you, emotionally, physically, sexually,” he said, purring the last listed word making Stiles blush. “anyway I can. I care about you Stiles and I’ll do anything to keep you safe from the Alpha Pack and any other threats.” He said as Stiles continued examining the key, his heart beating fast from the Beta’s confession.

“Thank you Jackson.” His voice came out soft and low.

“You’re welcome Stiles, now get some sleep. We need to be ready to deal with those horrible twins again tomorrow.” He said placing his head down into the wolf’s shoulder.

“Night Jackson.” He yawned, felling warm and absolutely comfortable.

“Night mate.” Jackson said as Stiles wolf purred in his head from the term of endearment, as he blushed one final time, Jackson chuckling and minutes later, both were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was that alright? Let me know by giving me kudos and leavings a comment below! Also, don’t forget to subscribe for more updates! Next update may not be till Thursday/Friday since I have basketball playoffs this week so depending on if we win our game on Tuesday, I may play Wednesday or not, not giving me time to write if we do. Thanks for understanding and I hope you all have a great day/night! :)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has his talk with the twins and the rest of the pack isn’t happy about it. Also, Derek had his own encounter with the Alpha Pack at the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I wanted to let you all know that I will be going on Vacation to Hawaii for spring break from Wednesday (March 21st) and won’t be back home till April 11th. I will probably still update as usual while I’m gone but there’s no guarantees. After I’m back home for about a week or so, updates will be back to normal if they weren’t while I was gone (I’ll need a week when I come back without updates so I can catch up on school) and things will continue on like they are now! Anyways, enjoy this chap and I’m hoping to have the next one up by Monday or Tuesday, maybe Sunday if I have time!

Stiles woke up to the soft music from Jackson's alarm echoing around the large room and the shifting of arms around his waist and a chest pressed into his back. Stiles took comfort in the Beta's warmth and loving embrace for a moment more before rolling around so he was facing Jackson who's eyes were now looking into his, hazy and loving.

"Were you staring at me?" The teen asked, face ruddy. Jackson chuckled, moving in to kiss his nose before whispering onto his lips;

"I was just admiring the view." Stiles looked away, cheeks no longer a subtle shade of pink, but a flaming shade of red. Jackson chuckled once more before moving out of his space and sitting on the bed, grabbing boxers from the floor and pulling them up his legs. He stood up and turned to Stiles who was now lying on his back looking up at the other werewolf.

"Now, I'm going to grab us some breakfast, why don't you have a shower and get dressed?" He suggested. 

"Sounds good." The Omega responded, watching as Jackson grabbed his shirt and some jeans, the offending clothing covering up his muscled body. The Beta winked at him when he noticed him watching before coming over and giving a slow kiss.

"I'll be back soon ok?" Stiles nodded, Jackson smiling before walking towards the door and leaving, shutting it behind him. Taking the opportunity to practice his skills, Stiles used his hearing to hear as Jackson walked down the hall, the stairs, through the kitchen, grab the keys he left on the counter, head out the door and start the Porsche before pulling away. The Omega stretches before throwing the covers over his legs and grabbing his clothes from the night before. He headed towards the bathroom connected to the jock's room before placing his clothes on the granite counter, grabbing a towel and placing it on the floor before the shower, and getting in.

A shot of cold water sprayed at him making him gasp before turning the handle and calming down as the water heated up. Soon enough his motions were slow and calm as he ran his fingers through his hair and down his body, washing it with soap and his hair with shampoo. He spent time allowing the water to soothe his aching muscles before washing off any excess soap and shampoo and getting out. He dried himself off, throwing on his clothes and heading back into the jock's room. He went over to the bedside table, grabbing his phone and keys before noticing the shiny object beside it, admiring the item before adding it to the ring of other lock undoers.

After grabbing his stuff, he headed down the stairs, placing himself down on the couch and checking his phone. He had a few good morning texts from the boys that caused him to smile and his heart to race before he responded to them, finishing up as he heard the door open. Jackson came in, closing the door behind him and setting down some breakfast in a bag on the table.

"Feel free to eat, I'm just going to change my clothes and shower real quick and I'll be down the join you. Than I'll take you to home to change your clothes before school, ok?" The Beta asked, The Omega nodding. Jackson headed up the stairs as Stiles walked over to the kitchen table, taking out some food and begging to eat as he heard the water running upstairs. He ate his half of the food and went on his phone when done, ten minutes later, Jackson heading back down the stairs, new clothes on and joined him at the table. The two filled Jackson's eating time talking about random things like the upcoming Lacrosse game opening the season which was in two days and other things. The Beta was done within a few minutes, and soon the two were headed out the door.

Jackson drove Stiles in the Porsche to his house, allowing the boy to get out as he waited in the vehicle. Stiles went into the house, saying hello to his dad who thought he was getting home from Scott's from the message he sent last night, saying just that. He headed up the stairs and into his room and closet, grabbing some random clothes and throwing the day-old ones into the laundry hamper. He headed back down the stairs saying goodbye to his dad before walking out of the house and getting back into the sports car. Jackson smiled at him as they pulled off, arriving at the school in minutes, both getting out, Jackson immediately coming to his side and interlocking their hands. Stiles blushed as he was led into the school by the Beta, people gasping at the display of affection from the jock, fuelling the rumours from the past two weeks or so. Stiles had heard some whispering about him and the other guys (mainly about Jackson's sexuality) floating around the school lately, but were mostly kept quiet by people, making Stiles thank his lucky stars. He did not want to have to deal with people asking him about the rumours.

They walked through the doors and down the hallway where Jackson dropped Stiles off at his locker, leaving Scott to watch him in the distance as he headed to his own. Stiles was grabbing his books from his locker, finishing up, being met with two identical faces when he slammed the door shut causing him to gasp in surprise. His eyes turned blue and he let out a low growl at the Alpha's as Scott's head turned with a growl of his own.

"If you want us to be friends, you are not getting off to a good start. I hate people sneaking up on me!" He growled, causing the twins to chuckle.

"Fiesty." They both purred as Scott walked over to them, kindly but tightly grabbing Stiles arm.

"Stiles. We should be headed to class." He gritted out as Stiles nodded. Just as the two were about to leave they were stopped by Aiden's voice.

"Actually, Stiles agreed to have a talk with us in private. And we'd like to take him up on that now." He said causing Scott to scoff.

"Stiles would never agree to such a thing." Stiles gulped.

"Actually he did, during gym." The other twin said, the steady beat of his heart telling the truth, making Scott look at Stiles concerned, the question did you? In his eyes.

"Yeah I did." He answered bravely.

"Stiles it's not safe." Scott pleaded with him as the two Alpha's watched stoic.

"I know, but a deal's a deal and I doubt they'd hurt me, at least not here. I'll be fine Scott." The Omega said, eyes pleading. Scott took a second to consider before giving his response.

"Fine, But you text, call, howl, growl if you need anything." He said causing the Omega to nod. He then turned his head towards the Alpha's. "And you two, if I find out you did anything, anything that Stiles doesn't like, you're both dead meat no matter what status you are." He threatened.

"Sure McCall, and don't worry, he'll like everything we do." Ethan purred making Stiles blush unwanted and Scott scoff and growl.

"Be safe. I'll be close by." Scott said, kissing Stiles lips chastely, unbeknownst to the couple, the twins watching, something of jealously and possessiveness in their eyes. The Beta walked away with one more glare, leaving the three wolves to themselves. 

"Let's go somewhere more private." Aiden said, Stiles nodding and gulping before following the wolves down the hall feeling protective eyes following them away. They made it near the end of a hallway as Ethan popped open the door of the an empty classroom, signalling for the Omega go walk in as Aiden followed closely behind, Ethan closing the door behind them. Stiles walked in a bit farther near the teacher's desk before turning around, arms crossed and face serious.

"Well? What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked, eyebrow raised. The twin Alpha's smirked in response.

"We're both pretty sure you know Stiles." Aiden spoke up and Stiles couldn't help the slight feeling of nervousness from swallowing him. "We're not only Alpha's, we're also from the Alpha Pack and the one thing we need, the one thing that could bring us to our full potential is—"

"—an omega. A perfect omega just like you Stiles." Ethan finished for him. Stiles looked at them, eyes dashing back and fourth between the pair before he spoke up.

"So what is it that you're asking?" The two Alpha's cams closer to the Omega.

"We're asking that you become apart of our pack Stiles. Part of the Alpha pack, the most important member. Your little pack of misfits can't compare to us. We're all strong, powerful; we can get you what you want, when you want and how you want it. We'll protect you and cherish you and satisfy your every need." Aidan said, slowly moving in on Stiles with his twin as the Omega backed up.

"So tell us Stiles, will you be ours? Leave that horrible pack of yours? Because if you do, every day can feel like this." Ethan said as he moved his face down quickly to meet his lips with Stiles. Stiles eyes widened in surprise but before he could even consider moving away, he felt himself melting into the kiss as his wolf purred lowly in his head. Aiden slowly moved his body behind Stiles, hands grasping at the Omega's hips as he pressed his lips on his throat. Stiles released a small moan into Ethan's mouth as Aiden's lips, tongue and teeth continued to attack the expanse of his pale neck. Just as Stiles felt a hot tongue entering his mouth, it was as if he finally realized what was actually going on. He abruptly pulled back, away from both sets of lips as he looked at both with sorry and anxious looking eyes.

"I-I'm sorry I can't do this." He said before rushing towards the door, opening it and moving down the hall just as the bell rang, ignoring the calls for him from the Alpha's. He raced through the halls filled with people before making it to Math and finding his desk. He sat down with a sigh before looking to see Jackson, Issac and Scott all looking at him worriedly.

"Are you ok Stiles?" Issac asked the out of breath wolf.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said before closing his eyes, calming down as the class started. Before he knew it, he was asleep, exhaustion catching up on him as he later back in his desk.

—————————————————————————

"Stiles...?" Scott called, looking at the peaceful face of the Omega. He leaned forward as the teacher was writing on the board, sniffing at him to sense his chemo-signals and any other scent on him. He released a sigh of relief as he smelled calm, peace and could hear the steady beat of his resting heart before frowning as he smelled the lingering scent of anxiety and nervousness. He took another whiff of the wolf's scent and growled lowly as he smelled the scent of the newly known Alpha's, the twins.

"What is it McCall?" The Jock asked as both he and Issac looked at the other Beta with concerned eyes as they heard the growl.

"I can smell the twins on him. They got close to him. Way too close." He growled as the other beta's had a similar reaction. 

"I told you it was a dumb idea letting him go off alone with him McCall!" Jackson snarled as Issac continued to glare at Scott.

"I'm sorry ok? He doesn't smell hurt in anyway though." The Beta admitted looking down.

"It doesn't matter that you messed up Scott. What matter's now is that we get revenge and show those Alpha's what happens when they mess with our pack, with our Omega." Issac said as the other beta's calmed down and smirks appeared on all three faces. 

"Well than what's the plan?" 

—————————————————————————

Scott was in his own Science class an hour and a half later, checking his phone before heading to his desk beside the twins. Normally, he'd be angry and irritated at having to sit by the twins, but the plan in his head overruled any emotions except for happiness and a good type of anxiousness. The teacher entered the room and began the lesson as the Beta turned to the Alpha's with an innocent smile, reaching into his backpack. He took a hunk of metal out of the bag as the twin's eyes watched, setting it on his desk.

"Does this look important to you?" He asked l, feigning innocence. He saw the spark of anger and recognition light up in the twins eyes. Both kept stoic faces and the Beta took that as a sign to keep going. Reaching down, he grabbed another piece of metal looking like a gear, setting it down on the desk once more.

"I have no idea what this does." He admitted, struggling but succeeding in holding in a smirk. He lightly sniffed the air and could barley breath from the anger choking it. Ethan turned his head to Aiden as the pieces clicked in both their minds, Aiden's eyes flashing red before returning to their normal colour. Aiden stood up, rushing towards the door as Ethan attempted to reach for him.

"Aiden don't!" He yelled as his twin disappeared out the door. Scott crossed his arms, smirking as Ethan turned at him with a glare that said, you're gonna pay for this. Good luck, Scott thought in his head.

—————————————————————————

Meanwhile inside the main entrance of the school, Issac was speeding around the hall on one of the twins bikes. He spun around, leaving black tire tracks up and down the hall having the time of his life before going down the hallway into the school's foyer. He drove until Aiden appeared in front of him, using his werewolf strength to stop the bike with his hand.

"Get off my bike!" The Alpha demanded, eyes flashing. Issac carefully slipped the black helmet off, slowly shaking his hair out with a sly smirk.

"No problem." He said before climbing over the other wolf's shoulders, using his heightened agility to flip over top of him, slyly walking away into the crowd where Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Stiles and the girls were at the front of. Ethan made it down the hall and towards his twin just as their science teacher walked towards them with a glare.

"You have got to be kidding me! I don't know which one of you did this but both of you are suspended! Two days and after school detention for two weeks!" The teacher said before storing for towards the office. The twins looked up at the Pack amongst the crowd, all of who had small smirks and smiles, even Stiles. Both growled in frustration as the final bell rang and everyone, pack included, left school for the day. The boys made sure Stiles grabbed everything from his locker and was away from the twins before all headed to the loft.

—————————————————————————  
Meanwhile...

It was around 3:00 and Derek knew the pack would be home from school soon. He was sitting at the table looking through an old book, trying to find anything about the best way to kill or weaken the alpha's. He knew he looked grumpy and serious on the outside and was glad for that because Derek was truly scared inside. Scared for Stiles, scared for Scott, scared for his pack. He didn't know what there was left to do except fight the Alpha's and he knew that even with all eleven of them, there was a huge chance they could all die and that was a chance he wasn't willing to take. He reread the last sentences his mind had drifted from before his head was snapping up at the shrieking sound of the newly installed alarm system, seeing the red light flashing on the wall meaning a threat was entering the loft. He jumped up from his chair and ran into the middle of the room just as the loft door was being pushed open and one of the Alpha's Derek recognized from his past as Ennis, was entering the building with red eyes, fangs and claws and a grin.

"Hey Derek, remember me?" He asked, still smiling with his fangs. Derek quickly shifted, fangs, claws and eyes changing before he walked forward growling.

"Wish I didn't." The imposing Alpha releases a dark chuckle as Derek launched forward, claws swiping, fists punching at Ennis. The other wolf retaliated, the two fighting tooth and nail (literally), Derek managing to get the other wolf on the round before he was being attacked from behind. Kali had entered the room and threw Derek into the nearest wall, him growling as Ennis got himself back up. Derek soon stood up too, beginning to fight Ennis once more, and while he was unfocused, Kali managed to pull a pipe from the wall, working with Ennis who pushed Derek onto the ground, the female Alpha shoving the pole through Derek's stomach. Derek growled at the painful intrusion, eyes burning even brighter red, a howl of pain being released as Kali and Ennis smirked. Not even a moment later, the Demon Wolf was walking into the loft with his pole and glasses, a pleased look on his face.

"Derek Hale. I see you've met part of my pack. In case you don't remember, that's Ennis and this is Kali." He said gesturing to both of them individually. "Sorry we're not meeting under the best circumstances but you're a hard man to track down Derek. It wasn't until recently we found out you were even alive. That's too bad for everyone else though, Talia was a good friend and fellow Alpha." He said calmly as Derek growled, even worse as Kali twisted the pole in response. 

"Don't act like you care about me or my family." He gritted out. Deucalion chuckled in response, slowly walking down the steps and towards Derek. 

"Oh, but I really do care about you Derek and I did care about Talia." He said, feigning genuine kindness. Derek chuckled darkly from his position on the floor.

"All you care about is power." Deucalion made a clicking noise.

"Yeah. You're right Derek." He said honestly. "But let's get down to the point of this conversation. You're looking a little uncomfortable down there." He said, pointing at the metal pole as blood continued pouring onto the floor. "You know what we want Derek and you know what my pack and I are capable of. You're a caring person deep down Derek, so just do the right thing and stop all this unnecessary pain before it gets even worse." He taunted as Derek took a moment to slow his breathing before responding.

"You know that's something I'll never give you." He growled lowly. Deucalion laughed as Kali and Ennis continued with their smiles.

"And you know I won't stop till I get what I want Derek. Just give us your little Omega, he doesn't have to be alone you know. All you have to do is kill the rest of your pack and the two of you can come with us. Become strong, powerful, have an actual pack who can support you rather than this band of misfits you've conjured up." He told the younger Alpha who looked at him, face human but eyes still red.

"I'm not a psychopath like the rest of you, I could never kill or harm my pack. And as for me and my Omega, we'll never join your pack." He growled, Deucalion looked at Kali, giving her a signal with his hand causing her to twist and move the pole in the Alpha's stomach making him growl in pain.

"Fine. Have it your way Derek, but when things get more than a little bloody, remember the option's open to you, to both of you." He said, giving Kali the signal to release the Alpha, as she pulled the pole achingly slow out of Derek's stomach as he hissed and snarled. Once it was fully out, Derek dropped to the ground in the pool of his own blood as Kali and Ennis followed Deucalion out the door. The two weaker Alpha's walked out as the Demon Wolf turned to him once more.

"Till next time." He said, nodding at Derek, smirk pulling at his lips before he was gone. Derek wrapped his arms around his slowly healing stomach as blood coated the loft floor. A tear dropped down his sweaty face as he slowly started to loose consciousness. Please let them all be ok, he thought, falling into unconsciousness.

—————————————————————————

The pack was in the midst of driving to the loft when Stiles felt a horrible, stabbing pain in his stomach and his senses were saying danger, danger, danger, get to Alpha now! Stiles turned to see if Boyd, Issac, Erica or Malia felt the same and saw they looked slightly concerned but mostly normal.

“Guys there’s something wrong with Derek! We need to get to the loft now!” He demanded as his eyes bled blue. He started to feel panic fill his chest and consume him before Malia was grabbing onto him.

“Stiles. Look at me.” She said as Stiles couldn’t focus on her because of the intensity of his panic attack. “Stiles! Look at me!” She growled as his blue eyes darted to hers. “Focus on your anchor. Derek will be fine. We’ll get there and make sure of that ok?” She asked, voice still hard. He still looked panicked and turned away from her making her growl again. “Ok?!”   
Stiles nodded in response. Seeing the panic Stiles was experiencing and feeling their own uneasiness, all sets of cars containing the pack sped to the loft as Stiles practically dashed out of the car once it had parked near the loft. He ran up the small steps forcing the door open as the pack sped up to be behind him as they gasped upon spotting the unconscious and bloody Alpha on the floor.

“Derek!” Stiles gasped, running towards his boyfriend and Alpha at an insane speed, kneeling before him in the pool of blood.

He began to shake the wolf awake as best he could; “Please wake up Derek, please be ok.” He begged, voice a sobbed whine as the rest of the pack sped in, surrounding and comforting him as they tried to stop Derek’s bleeding.

“I’m calling my mom.” Scott announced, grabbing his phone and doing just that. The rest of the pack sat around as they applied pressure to the slowly healing wound in Derek’s stomach, all the way praying he would be ok. Melissa arrived within minutes with lot’s of supplies as Scott had told her the situation, coming into the loft and gasping at the bloodbath and saddened teen’s before her.

“Oh boy.” She said before coming towards the Alpha, reaching for him and gasping as Stiles growled lowly at her, eyes blue and fangs popping out from his teeth. Well that’s new, she thought, only just finding out Stiles had become a werewolf.

“It’s ok Stiles, I’m not here to hurt Derek, I’m here to help him and I need to get closer to do that ok?” She assures the Omega who processed the information before nodding and moving back and into the arms of Boyd. Melissa peeled back Derek’s soaked shirt before doing her best to stitch up the wound. In normal situations, she would absolutely force them to take the man to a hospital but she knew as long as she could close the wound the werewolf would heal perfectly fine. Once closed, she cleaned him up the best she could before doing a few checkups and looking at the anxious teens.

“Well, Derek’s going to be fine. He just needs some rest and time to heal.” She told them as they all sighed in relief.

“How long till he wakes up?” Boyd asked as he rubbed his hands up and down Stiles arms reassuringly, still in their embrace.

“I would say an hour, two tops. Any longer than a couple hours and you kids call me back, ok?” She asked as they all nodded. She said her goodbyes to Scott before heading back to the hospital to complete her shift. The teen’s got comfortable as they took Derek up to his room, Stiles refusing to leave his side. His mind was more wolf than human, forcing his wolf instincts to be his main priority, telling him to protect his Alpha, ensure his safety. Stiles sat beside him on the bed as the other’s went to wait downstairs. About an hour of Stiles keeping an eye on Derek and occupying himself with his phone, he heard soft groaning making him look to see the Alpha slowly waking up.

“Derek!” He called in happy surprise. Upon hearing the Omega’s voice, Derek snapped his eyes to his and released a sigh of relief.

“Thank god you’re ok.” They both said at the same time as Stiles looked at the Alpha shocked.

“Why wouldn’t I be ok Derek?” He asked the man, head tilting in confusion.

“The rest of the Alpha Pack came to the loft. They’re the ones who did this to me.” He said, gesturing to his stitched up stomach. “I was worried they got you and the other’s.” He said softly as Stiles smiled and swept his hand across the Alpha’s forehead sweetly.

“We’re all ok Derek, including you.” Stiles reassured him. “Now get some more rest, we’ll all be here and safe when you wake up. You deserve some sleep.” He said, smiling softly when Derek’s eyes closed and his heart rate slowed. “Thank you for protecting me Alpha.” He whispered, kissing the other wolf’s forehead as his eyes turned blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that ok? Let me know by giving me kudos, leaving a comment below and subscribing to this story and my account! I love hearing from all of you! Hope you have a great day/night and I’ll talk to you all very soon! :)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the big opening lacrosse game and Stiles deals with Ethan and Aiden and meets the rest of the Alpha Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Sorry for the delayed chapter! This is unedited so if there are any mistakes I’m sorry! Also I have a question, do you guys want Liam, Mason and/or Brett in this story? I've gotten two people asking me about it and I originally planned on not having them in it but now I'm unsure. Let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas on how to incorporate them into the story since I've pretty much surpassed the point to add them in like in the show's plot. Slight smut warning but it’s very short! Have a great day/night and enjoy the chap!

It was two days after Stiles talk with the Alpha twins and the attack on Derek from the Alpha pack, and the Alpha was finally completely healed. The twins hadn't been at school for the last two days due to their suspension, and nothing else but average school had occurred. Today was their first day back and school was now ending for the day and the twins hadn't done anything, which was weird to the entire pack. They sent Stiles and the other wolves around him lingering glances of slight anger and ones of want to Stiles, but nothing more occurred between them (part of the reason being that the pack wouldn't let Stiles out of their sight.) Stiles placed his backpack strap over his shoulder as he locked his locker, turning to Scott who was waiting beside him to head to the season opening game.

"You ready for the game?" Scott asked, excited as they headed towards the change room. 

"Definitely." Stiles answered as they moved through the hallways packed with people leaving for the day. They made it to the game room within minutes, both teens unlocking their gym lockers and changing into their maroon uniforms. Boyd and Issac were already in there getting changed as they all greeted each other, Jackson coming in minutes later and doing the same. Once they were all done, they headed towards the front of the change room as Coach Finstock began his Independence Day speech. They all listened, getting hyped up before heading out of the room and onto the field where the other team and fans were waiting on the field and in the stands. 

"Okay losers," Finstock addressed them as they stood around the bench. "McCall, Whittemore you two are my starters, don't fail me today! Greenberg stay out of the way! Boyd, Smith, Brown, Ranston, Likman, Caleb, you're all on with them. Mahealani you're in goal, the rest of you are on the bench." He yelled as Stiles frowned at being benched before he felt a comforting arm on his shoulder, making him look to see Issac giving him a reassuring look. Stiles smiled before refocusing on the coach. "Now lets go out and play some lacrosse!" He yelled as the team cheered in response. The referee blew the whistle to start the game as Issac and Stiles sat on the bench with a few other players.

The two wolves sat talking for a few minutes before Stiles felt eyes on the back of his neck. He turned around to find Ethan and Aiden both sitting in the stands looking at him with a smirk and hunger in their eyes. Stiles turned back around and tried to ignore the wolves, focusing on the game and his conversation with Issac before he felt tingling in his ears and heard two voices gently whispering, feeling like they were right up against the back of his ear. 

"Stiles..." Aiden purred from the stands, voice low as a whisper. "I know you can hear me Stiles." He called once more as Stiles attempted to keep his focus on the game, faced forward, shoulders straight. "You look so perfect sitting there Stiles, in your little uniform. None of those other boys look nearly as delectable as you." A shiver rose up and down Stiles spine as he swallowed.

"You know you liked it when we kissed you Stiles, when we marked up and down your neck. We'd be glad to do it again." Ethan said, voice low and husky. "Ditch you pack and come with us Stiles, you won't regret it, the three of us will have a great time together." Stiles bit his lip.

"We'll do whatever we can to please you Stiles, anything to see that gorgeous smile, those cute dimples and soft eyes shine. Anything to hear those sounds of pleasure you made earlier,—" Aiden started.

"—anything to see that gorgeous ass up close and personal." Ethan purred, Stiles face going bright red. 

"We just what what's best for you Stiles. And what's best for you so if you ditch your pack and let us take care of you and them." Aiden say, voice hung dark at the last word making Stiles shiver and not in the good way. Stiles snapped out of the afar conversation when Issac gently touched his shoulder.

"Stiles are you ok? You zoned out for a minute there and you seem nervous." He said kindly as Stiles gestured his eyes up towards the crowd. Luckily, Issac took the hint, turning around the bench and looking up to find the smirking Alpha's still there. Issac was about to growl at them before an even better idea came to his head.

"I'll protect you Stiles, whatever they said or did will not happen, ok?" He reassured the Omega, who nodded gratefully. Issac took one glance at the other boys sitting far from them on the bench and to ensure coach wasn't watching them. "Good, now let's give them a show." He said before turning Stiles body towards his and mashing their lips together. Issac's warm lips caressed Stiles as his tongue teased at the entrance of the Omega's mouth. Two low growl's could be heard as Stiles lost himself in the kiss and Issac opened his eyes, winking in the two wolves direction. They slowly departed, hearing some whistling and cheers in the crowd as Stiles blushed and turned around back towards the game. A few minutes later, Issac and Stiles were having another regular conversation before both of them were being put on the field.

"Smith! Ranston! You two are off! Lahey and Stilinski! You two are on! Go! Go! Go!" Finstock demanded as the two nodded, pushing their helmets onto their heads and grabbing their lacrosse sticks. They headed towards the centre of the field where Jackson and Scott were both standing, both of who sent him small smiles. The game started with Jackson getting the ball from the face off and passing to Scott who had ran up the field, passing to Stiles who had found an opening between the other team. The Omega quickly passed the ball to Issac who speedily handed it off to Jackson again who shot and scored the seventh goal. 

The game continued on, Stiles luckily managing to prevent getting tackled, mainly glad he didn't have to deal with jealous, overprotective werewolves. Scott, Jackson and Issac had all managed to make the game into a competition, them trying to score as many goals as possible to impress Stiles. The game was almost at the end, Jackson with seven goals, Scott with six and Issac with five. Stiles had gone near the other team's goal as it cleared out, everyone at Beacon's net with only thirty seconds left on the clock. Scott, Issac and Jackson all fought for the ball, managing to get through the group, Scott ending up with the ball and seeing Stiles on the other side of the field. He quickly threw the ball to Stiles who caught it, now standing still. 

"Stiles! You've got it! Go!" Jackson yelled at him as the crowd cheered.

"Oh god..." Stiles whispered as everyone began to run for him. His fight or flight instincts finally kicked in causing him to run at the net, watching the way the goalie was moving before launching the ball at the net and as the last few seconds ticked down on the clock, the ball going into the net scoring the final goal of the game as the buzzer went. Stiles eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock as the crowd went wild and Jackson, Scott and Issac ran up to him. They all have him the biggest hugs ever as the rest of the team picked Stiles up and chanted him name.

"STI-LES! STI-LES!" Everyone cheered. The final score on the clock being 24-18 for Beacon Hills. After everyone cheered for a few more minutes, they all slowly came down from their excitement as Stiles looked up at the crowd, frowning slightly at the discovery of the twins being gone. He shook the thought out of his mind as he followed the three beta's into the change room, random teammates greeting him on their way by.

"Great job Stiles!" 

"Killer shot!"

"Nice one Stilinski!" 

Stiles just nodded and smiled at them, cheeks turning red as the three beta's held back growls. They finally made it to the change room, the wolves grabbing their clothes from their lockers and heading to the showers. Stiles carefully pulled off his shirt before reaching over to grab his towel and looking up to see three set's of lustful eyes. Stiles cheeks burned ruby before peeling off his jeans and boxers and turning on the water, hearing three low growls behind him. He gulped before slowly beginning to wash himself as he heard the sounds of belt buckles snapping and fabric being shredded. Within seconds, three muscled bodies were pushing into him and the warm water, hands grasping at his hips, chest and neck. 

Stiles moaned softly as lips attacked his own and met at his neck. Scott pressed his lips to Stiles as Jackson nipped at his neck and Issac moved his hands up and down his body, lips pressing chaste kisses all over. Stiles moved his lips in time's with the beta's as the movements continued. Issac reached around to grab at Stiles half hard dick and began stroking it to full mass. Stiles tilted his head back to release a sound of pleasure, in turn giving Jackson more access to his neck which the Beta took full advantage of. When his head moved back down after a moment, Scott reconnected their lips, slipping a hot tongue between his plush lips and swirling it around Stiles mouth. The kissing and sucking and licking was getting too much for Stiles as Issac continued to jerk him off and after not much longer, he was releasing all over Issac's hand and his stomach. The beta's growled at the choked moan Stiles released before jerking themselves off and coming themselves.

After coming down from reaching climax, Stiles grabbed the soap and began washing with four of them down. He blushed when he saw the appreciative and loving look in all their eyes as the suds coated their bodies. He placed the soap back before washing them all off and turning the handle for the shower off and drying off. The beta's grabbed their own towels, moving it along their fit bodies to dry off as all the wolves got their clothes back on. 

"You ready to go, the girls are all waiting for us?" Issac asked, the question for all but directing it at Stiles.

"Yeah just give me a sec. You guys can go, I'll meet you outside. I just have to grab my stuff and talk to Finstock." He told them all, as he was granted with small smiles, all moving to peck his lips before retreating outside. Stiles moved away from the showers and towards his locker, starting to pack up the rest of his stuff before he heard a sound coming from the other side of the room. Stiles eyes immediately turned blue, as well as fangs and claws dropping at the idea of danger, moving towards the sound growing lowly. He felt someone closing in behind him, allowing them to get closer for a second before quickly turning around reaching for the hand they tried to put on his shoulder and twisting it.

"Ethan?" He asked, words slurred by his fangs which he quickly got rid of as well as his eyes changing back and claws. He dropped the Alpha's hand upon noticing the look of pain on his face from his hand being twisted, and the fact that he knew who the twins were.

"Yeah it's me." He said, grasping his hand as Stiles released it. 

"What're you doing in here?" He asked, confused at why the Alpha would have any reason to be in the locker room. The teen started to move closer to Stiles, causing the Omega to subconsciously move back towards the wall. 

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you on your lacrosse game and knew that there was a big chance to see you naked, something me nor Aiden would pass up." He purred as Stiles blushed and continued walking back.

"We also needed you alone." Stiles heard from behind him and before he had a chance to turn around, hands were grabbing at his shoulder as a needle was forced into his neck. Ethan moved forward to hold Stiles in place as he struggled as Aiden forced the liquid into Stiles skin.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok Stiles just calm down. Nothing bad will happen to you and now the three of us will get to spend a lot more time together." Aiden cooed as Stiles whined, head spinning as he slowly slumped in the twin's arms. Stiles used his last second of consciousness to take a sniff of the area near his neck, trying to figure out what the wolves had put into him. Wolfsbane, he thought as his eyes closed and the world went black.

—————————————————————————

"Well isn't he just precious." An accented man's voice purred as Stiles eyes fluttered and sorted through the haze in his head. 

"Even cuter than in the pictures." A woman's voice agreed as Stiles finally opened his eyes, focusing them to find himself in an unfamiliar place. The twins were there looking at him with small, somewhat apologetic smiles as Deucalion, Kali and Ennis stood beside them surrounding him.

"W-wha? What's happenin...?" Stiles mumbled, still feeling hazy and drunk off the wolfsbane mix. After another moment or so, the teen's head was entirely cleared. "What's going on? Who are you?" He demanded looking towards the unknown wolves.

"Well Mr. Stilinski. I'm Deucalion, that's Kali and beside her Ennis and beside me as I'm sure you already know are the twins, Ethan and Aiden. I think you three are already pretty well acquainted." The man said, voice lingering on a purr. Stiles looked up at them, the pieces still being put tighter as he shifted, looking down quickly to see chains secured tightly around his arms and chest.

"You...You're the Alpha Pack." The Omega said, looking at them as his scent emitted slight panic just like in the locker room.

"Clever boy." The Demon Wolf purred making Stiles blush unwantedly. "They said you were more than pretty face, I guess they were right." The man said as Stiles gulped as he watched the man come closer to him.

"What do you want from me?" The teen asked, forcing his voice to come out steady.

"C'mon Stiles, I know your Alpha has already explained that to you." He sighed, faking disappointment. "But if you must hear it again, we want you because of what you are. A beautiful, smart, youthful teenage werewolf but more importantly, an Omega. The one thing left to complete our pack. There's no reason for you to not want to join us Stiles. We're smarter, stronger, more powerful than your pack could ever be. You belong with a pack like us Stiles, not a pack full of unuseful teenagers who can't help you reach your full potential and don't utilize you." Stiles started to feel sad and shook his head at the idea.

"I-I can't I won't leave my pack. I care about them, not about strength and power." Stiles finally got out after a moment of silence. Deucalion walked closer to the teen wolf making him gulp as the rest of the pack watched unfazed.

"If that is true Stiles—which I believe it isn’t at least partially because I know everyone secretly wants a little power—you can have your Alpha join us. In fact, it’s be better if he did, all he’d have to do is get rid of the rest of your pack, minus you of course.” The man said as though killing people was perfectly normal.

“Derek would never do that.” Stiles said, glaring at the Alpha’s. Deucalion made a clicking noise as he came up to the Omega, crouching in front of him, stroking his face with his hand as Stiles tried to move away from the touch.

“I sadly do believe that is the case Stiles.” The man sighed, giving one more pet to the Omega’s face before standing up and walking away.

“Well what are you going to do then? To me?” Stiles asked, confused as to where he was going or what was going to happen next.

“Well Stiles. We’re simply going to keep you here until you change your mind while we work on changing Derek’s. The wolfsbane Ethan and Aiden injected you with earlier will keep you weak so you’ll be unable to get away. The twins will keep you company for now.” And with that, Deucalion, Kali and Ennis all left the room in the abandoned building, the twins and Stiles being the only to remain. The twins started walking towards the Omega as Stiles turned his head feeling angry at them for drugging him and bringing him here.

“Get out.” Stiles said, attempting to sound as threatening as possible as he could as a human considering the wolfsbane not allowing him to shift.

“C’mon Stiles. We’re sorry for kidnapping you like that but we had to. I’m sure Derek’s talked to you about us, about our pack and the rumours about how cruel Deucalion are aren’t rumours. If we didn’t do what he asked he wouldn’t really hurt us.” Aiden said sincerely. Stiles turned his head back to the two wolves, the statement pulling at his heartstrings before his face soften slightly. “We’ll make sure you’re taken care of while you’re here and although we’d love for you to part of our pack, we don’t want you to have to deal with Deucalion either. We’ll figure something out but for now you can’t leave ok?” The twin pleaded. Stiles considered everything for a moment before speaking up.

“Ok. I won’t try to leave but if my pack comes to save me, I’m gone. If you two can prove to me and my pack that you’re not evil like the rest of them...maybe Derek will let you join our pack.” Stiles said as the twins faces lit up at the prospect of being in a good pack.

“Thank you Stiles.” They both said, voices sounding grateful.

“Come undo these chains...I have a plan.” Stiles said, face formed in a smirk as the twins looked shocked before copying his expression.

—————————————————————————  
Meanwhile earlier...

“Stiles is taking forever. I’m gonna go check up on him.” Scott said as the girls and guys of the pack nodded in response. He headed back into the school and towards the locker room before opening the door. He took a quick look around the room.

“Stiles?” He called, moving around the lockers and towards the showers. The locker room in itself wasn’t very large so the fact that Stiles wasn’t anywhere to be seen in there and didn’t meet them outside caused slight panic and confusion to bloom in his gut. “Stiles?” He called the name once more before something caught his eye. By the end of the set of lockers near the shower and the other door to exit the room, Stiles backpack was discarded lazily on the floor. The thing that really got him going was the scent of Stiles panic and confusion lacing his normally delicious scent. “GUYS?!” He called angry, starting to wolf out as the pack rushed into the locker room towards Scott.

“What is it?!” Lydia asked.

“Stiles is gone and I can smell his panic.” Scott said causing the wolves to growl. “Plus he wouldn’t leave his backpack here like this even if he was going somewhere.” 

“Not if it was voluntary.” Issac agreed, eyes now yellow.

“Wait a second.” Boyd called, eyes and attention snapping straight to him. “Smell that?” He asked beginning to scent the air as the other beta’s followed suit. 

“What, Stiles panic?” Scott asked. “I already told you about that.”

“No, not his panic he other scent—scents—that aren’t Stiles. There were two other people here with him.” Boyd said and after another moment of smelling, the wolves could tell who’s scent it was.

“The twins!” Jackson growled. “They must’ve taken him.”

“That’s not all though.” Boyd said. “It also smells like—“ 

“—drugs. Wolfsbane and sleeping drugs.” Issac finished as they all growled in anger.

“They’ve kidnapped him and we’ve got to get him back. Somebody—or more than one—needs to tell Derek while the other’s track the scents and where they’re going.” Scott demanded as everyone growled in agreement, the girls nodding too. The group set off, the boys tracking the scent as the girls went to Derek. Please let Stiles be ok, was a silent prayer everyone sent out as they raced against time trying to find the Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...was that good? Leave kudos and comment your opinion below as well as subscribe to know when the next chapter is! Next chap should be within the next few days most likely by Sunday! :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final showdown with the Alpha Pack and Stiles is suprised by Boyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Don’t know how I feel about this chapter but I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the delay and be warned, there’s smut at the end. Also, this is unedited because I wanted to get it up as early as possible so excuse any mistakes. Enjoy!

Fifteen minutes after the pack had noticed Stiles was missing, Derek was down at the school with the girls and meeting up with the guys.

"How long has he been gone?" Derek demanded with red eyes.

"About half an hour." Issac admitted, feeling disappointed that it took fifteen minutes for them to even notice Stiles was gone.

"Track his scent while it's still fresh. We need to follow it." Derek said, voice harsh as heads nodded.

"But Derek, even if we find Stiles, how are we supposed to stop the Alpha Pack?" Scott asked worried.

"I've been looking into ways to weaken them and found the best answer was the simplest: wolfsbane dust, I brought some with me. We find where they are, throw it in their faces, kill them and save Stiles. I brought these masks so we don't inhale any ourselves. We'll need to give one to Stiles as soon as we find him so he doesn't get sick." Derek said, gesturing towards the backpack he had on his back. The entire pack nodded at the idea before getting into the car and beginning to drive in the direction of Stiles and the twin's scents.

"Go right!" Issac yelled, head out the car window like a dog. It would've been laughable if the situation were different but everyone was being super serious at the prospect of what could be happening to Stiles. The car reared right at Issac's directing and they continued along the way, Issac helping to steer them the right way before the pack all pulled up to an abandoned building about half an hour away from the school. The building was mostly bricks, the once ruby red stone now a dull yellow with holes in it. The forestry around the building was dry and dead, grass yellow and trees rotting. The pack all moved slowly around the building getting ready to strike as Derek opened his backpack and handed each person a mask and a bag of wolfsbane dust.

"Ready?" The Alpha asked, surveying the Beta wolves and other creatures.

"Ready." They all replied before they entered the building.

—————————————————————————  
Meanwhile earlier...

Stiles being one of the smartest people in the Beacon Hills Pack, had a plan to save himself, Ethan and Aiden within seconds of realizing the extent of the situation. He would tell Deucalion that he was willing to join the Alpha Pack which was a lie of course, something a wolf especially an Alpha would be able to easily tell was such, and would make it so he wasn't able to tell it was a lie using the skills he'd picked up from being a rebellious teenager with the Sheriff for a father. As long as part of what he was saying was the truth, he believed it enough, and wasn't nervous, the lie should come out sounding like the truth. Then, he would simply do what he could to make the other three Alpha's believe he really would be part of their pack and somehow get the twins and himself out of there.

He told the two twin Alpha's the plan and although they were worried about Stiles safety in lying to Deucalion, they knew they didn't have much choice. When the Demon Wolf came back into the room an hour later, the performance was on. Stiles thought of one of his saddest moments causing tears to come to his eyes and watched as the twins eyes, fangs and claws shifted. The two moved towards the Omega, acting as though they were threatening Stiles as the three other Alpha's came into the room.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Deucalion asked, looking at the twins who had their hands wrapped around Stiles arms.

"We just did a little convincing and I think Stiles mind is made up now." Ethan chuckled darkly, playing the part perfectly.

"Did you now? Stiles?" The man asked crossing his arms. Stiles gulped, faking severe nervousness as real nervousness bubbles under his skin. Please let this work, the teen thought. I want to join the Alpha pack, I want to join the Alpha Pack, he repeated in his head, hoping his believing of the statement would make it so the lie didn't show through. He calmed his rapidly beating heart while faking an aura of nervousness from the 'threat'.

"I want to join your pack." He said, voice weak to keep up the act. He turned his head slightly to see Aiden give a small nod to say that they couldn't sense the lie.

"Oh really? Well isn't that just wonderful. Nice job boys." Deucalion said cheerfully. "I'm not entirely sure I believe you though Stiles." The statement causes all three younger wolves to stiffen. "We'll test your loyalty later though, for now you three can spend some more time together." The man said with a mischievous smile as Stiles, Ethan and Aiden all breathed a sigh of relief. "We'll be back to check in on you all later." Deucalion said as he, Kali and Ennis all turned to leave the room. Just as their bodies turned to face the door, a deep voice spoke up from behind them.

"I really don't think you will Deucalion." All eyes snapped to Derek and the rest of the pack who were standing at the entrance of the abandoned building, foam masks slipped around their necks and bags of wolfsbane dust in their hands. Stiles released a small shocked and excited gasp causing the boy's of the pack's eyes to snap to him as they each gave him a small smile and look of determination.

"Ah, Derek Hale. How nice of you and your pack to join us, you're just in time to meet the newest member of our pack." The man said calmly with a smirk, hand gesturing towards Stiles as the pack all made their own sounds of displeasure.

"Stiles will never be apart of the Alpha Pack." Derek retorted, equally as calm with a glint of anger in his eyes. Deucalion clicked his tongue in response.

"It's always the same things with you isn't it Derek?" The Demon Wolf taunted. "Stiles made the choice to join my pack and he seems very capable of making his own decisions to me. So if you don't mind, I have a pack to lead and unless you're willing to make the sacrifice to join, you all really should be going."

"Too bad there won't be a pack for you to lead." Derek spoke darkly. "Now!" He called towards the pack and in one fluid motion, they all slipped the masks up from their necks and onto their nose and mouth's as Derek pulled the strings to open his bag, grabbing a handful of the purple dust and throwing it in the older Alpha's face. The man not expecting the movement, breathed in the powder before realizing what it was and what was happening, releasing a vicious snarl and shifting as the dust didn't start to work yet. The Demon Wolf shifted his claws and swung at Derek as Kali and Ennis shifted and came to back him up. As soon as the other two Alpha's headed towards the pack, Kira ran forwards throwing dust in Kali's face as she unsheathed her sword.

Kali snarled as the dust flew in her face as she attempted to not breath it in but was unable to due to how it spread in the air and Kira getting ready to fight—the she-wolf not wanting to leave herself vulnerable to the attack. The purple powder went up her nose and into her mouth as she used the amount of time she had left before being unable to shift to attempt to stab her claws into Kira. The two girls fought as Erica and Malia came in to help her and Ennis came towards the rest of the pack.

Allison shot a wolfsbane laced silver arrow into Ennis's shoulder, causing him to flinch back before continuing on towards her and the pack, already shifted. The hunter continued to shoot arrow after arrow into the Alpha, him now being distracted as Lydia approached the wolf. She used the power of her scream to throw him back into the wall before rushing towards him and blowing the wolfsbane into his face. He choked and coughed on the mixture before standing back up and attempted to claw at the Banshee who dodged the attack as Allison launched another arrow into him and Issac came to fight him off.

Stiles, Ethan and Aiden all watched in shock as everything went down. Focusing on the main battle, Stiles watched as Derek and Deucalion kept fighting tooth and nail, the Dark Alpha slowly becoming weaker and weaker as well as more human as the wolfsbane started to kick in. His claws, fangs and red eyes dulled and his energy level got lower and lower making Derek have more of an advantage. He jabbed his claws into the Demon Wolf who snarled in pain and with a strange ounce of energy pushed the other Alpha off of him. Jackson, Scott and Boyd came in to help, Boyd slashing the Demon Wolf's back with his claws as Scott used his foot to kick the Alpha away from Derek who was slowly standing up. 

An ear piercingly loud cry of pain pulled the twins and Stiles attention off the all male fight and towards the girls fight with Kali. Malia and Erica had tag teamed the female Alpha, both slashing her on the left and right with their claws. She managed to fight back making small gashes into the other female's skin making both growl back in response. Just as Malia was going to sink her claws into Kali, the Alpha moved away and threw her off as Erica clawed her side slightly. As the female Alpha was distracted, Kira took the opportunity to stab her knife (which she coated in wolfsbane powder) into Kali's stomach causing the cry of pain to be released from her as her heart slowly stopped beating and her lifeless body dropped to the floor. 

Both Ennis and Deucalion made a sharp hissing sound when the female member of their pack died. Deucalion then continued on like normal but Ennis snarled viciously, a fire lighting up in his eyes as he fought Lydia, Allison and Issac with a newfound rage. He snapped his (now slightly duller) teeth at Issac who growled in response, swiping his (duller) claws at the Alpha who did the same. Blood trickled down both of their chests as they hit each other at the same time, Allison backing away as she ran out of arrows. Lydia used her scream to throw Ennis back once more as Issac took the opportunity to stab his claws through the weakened Alpha's chest, the life fading slowly form his eyes; heart stopping. 

Deucalion made another hissing sound with a sharp intake of breath as he know became weaker and weaker due to the loss of his pack on top of the wolfsbane. Boyd's claws popped out of his back as Derek came forward to slice his throat and end it all. Out of nowhere, a flash of energy came to the now Omega Alpha, giving him the power to slash his claws deep into Derek's stomach making him snarl in pain. Derek fell back onto the ground as Lydia moved fast, blowing more dust into Deucalion's face to weaken him more as Jackson and Boyd dug their claws into the wolf's arms to pin him to the ground. Stiles felt his wolf snarl in his head at the injury of his Alpha and it wasn't even a second later that his face and hands were shifting. Ethan and Aiden looked at him in shock as he ran forwards to kneel in front of the Alpha who was on the ground, clawed hands clasping around his neck.

"You've hurt people for long enough Deucalion and today you really crossed the line because no one hurts my pack." He snarled enraged, and with a violence no one had seen out of the teen before, Stiles slashed his claws across Deucalion's neck killing him as blood sprayed across the ground and people around them and onto the Omega himself. Eyes widened in shock all around the pair as Stiles gulped looking up worried to see accusing looks but only seeing looks of support and sympathy. His nerves calmed down enough that he was able to shift back before standing up and moving towards Derek.

"Are you ok?" He asked, crouching down and helping the Alpha up—who was still sporting the bleeding gashes from Deucalion.

"Yeah I'm ok. What about you though?" The Man responded kindly, swiping his thumb across Stiles blood spattered cheek.

"I'm fine." He responded, gazing into those hypnotizing multicoloured eyes.

"Derek." Scott growled causing all attention to be in him. "There's still two left." He gestured over to the twins who were standing a little ways away from Stiles and Derek unmoving. Derek growled at that, moving towards the pair—same as Issac, Boyd, Scott and Jackson—ready to fight, Kill even. Just as the wolves were about to reach the twins, Stiles jumper in front of them.

"No wait guys please!" He pleaded. "They're not like Deucalion, Kali or Ennis, they're good people. Deucalion saved them and in return they were forced to join his pack to repay him. They don't wanna hurt people and they haven't hurt anyone they didn't have to, just like us!" The wolves growled lowly.

"They kidnapped you Stiles! How can you defend them like that?" Scott snapped, eyes yellow causing Stiles eyes to burn blue.

"They did it because Deucalion would've killed them if they didn't and they protected me while I was here!" He reasoned again as there was silence amongst the pack. "Please Der, they wanna be good people and they will if they have the chance. Give them the opportunity to prove to you—to all of us that they really mean it and if they do, let them join the pack. Please?" Stiles asked, pulling out the real puppy dog eyes and adorable pout as Derek and his wolf both internally awed and he did his best to focus on what Stiles was actually asking and not his cute face. After a moment of silent consideration, Derek spoke up.

"Fine. We'll watch them closely for a while to see how they act and react and if they stay true to their word and are a good fit for the pack, I'll allow them to join." The statement monotone but making Stiles, Ethan and Aiden all spout small smiles.

"Thank you Derek." All three answered simultaneously, Stiles blushing as the two Alpha's winked, low growls sounding at the sight.

"Alright, I think it's time everyone went home. We've had a long day." Derek said, everyone nodding and voicing their agreement. Malia, Erica and Kira all carpooled to their separate houses the same as Scott, Allison and Lydia. Stiles gave Scott a kiss on the lips before he left as well as a peck on both twins cheeks before he, Derek, Boyd and Issac all went back to the loft. The pack men (minus Stiles, and Scott who was already gone,) gave the twins small dirty looks which Stiles slapped them for before they were in the car going to Derek's. The Omega pulled out his phone sending his father a quick message about staying at Scott's for the night which he got the all good response from his dad moments later.

The car ride was filled with light chatter about random things before the Camaro was pulling up at the loft. They all got out and went inside the loft, Derek moving to go put away the leftover wolfsbane and masks as Stiles, Boyd and Issac all stood around waiting for him to get back.

"Alright, it's late so we should probably all get ready to go to sleep. We'll talk to the twins tomorrow and I'll tell them as well as all of you what I have planned to test them." Derek said when he reentered the main room, all three wolves nodding at the information. "Stiles, you can stay here tonight either in the guest room, my room, Issac's room or Boyd's." He said as the beta's and Alpha all gave the Omega looks that said 'pick me!' Stiles knew he should stay with one of them so he cleared his head and thought it through. He already spends a lot of time with Derek which he likes of course, but doesn't want to choose Derek because he feels like the other two will feel angry and jealous and possibly start a fight since he's 'hogging' Stiles. Between Issac and Boyd, he'd spend more time with Issac as of late and kind of feels like he's neglected Boyd.

"I'll stay with Boyd if that's ok." The teen speaks up, making both Derek and Issac get looks of disappointment and Boyd a look of happiness.

"Sounds great." Boyd answered. 

"Goodnight you two." Derek said as both he and Issac went up to their separate rooms.

“Night.” The Beta and Omega answered. They were left in silence for a moment before Stiles cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Well I should probably shower considering blood isn’t really a good look for me.” Stiles said gesturing to his blood spattered face, hands and clothes—the statement causing Boyd to chuckle. “Wanna show me to the bathroom and your bedroom?” The Omega asked.

“Of course.” The Beta responded, motioning for Stiles to follow him as the pair went up the winding stair case and through the hallway to Boyd’s room.

“This is it.” Boyd answered, popping open a door to a room a ways away from Derek and Issac’s at the end of the hall. He led Stiles inside as the Omega looked around the room. Since Issac and Boyd had both been living with Derek for years as both were emancipated and they had all bonded, the Alpha had allowed both of them to decorate their rooms how they wanted. Boyd had chosen a dark grey colour for his walls with white trim, a dark wooded dresser, side table and desk and light grey bedding. He had some posters around the walls of his room showing off his favourite musicians and such as well as random keepsakes littering the desk and the wardrobe. The lights were yellow giving the room a darker, nighttime feel completing the calmness the room portrayed.

“It’s really nice.” Stiles said with a small smile to show Boyd he was telling the truth.

“Thanks, I’ll show you to the bathroom.” He responded.

“Great.” Stiles said, following the dark skinned teen down the hall and into the small room beside the bedroom. Boyd popped the door open and turned the lights on allowing Stiles to easily see the room. It was a basic bathroom with cream coloured walls, a bathtub and shower, toilet accompanied with a mirror and sink. There was a brown rug on the floor and bright white lights making the room shine in the darkened house.

“Oh wait.” Boyd said quickly rushing back into his room and grabbing something as Stiles waited, the Beta returning a moment later. “Here, you can wear these if you want but you don’t have to.” He said, handing Stiles a pair of sweats and a shirt that were both his, them being slightly smaller so they would only be a little bit big on Stiles.

“Oh I will! Thank you.” Stiles said, sweetly surprised by the act of kindness. He set the clothes down on the sink counter before turning back to Boyd who was standing in the threshold of the door.

“I’ll leave you to it than. Need anything just come and get me.” The Beta said, getting a nod from Stiles as he closed the door behind himself heading back to his bedroom. Stiles grabbed two towels, placing one on the floor to step on while wet and one on the counter to dry off with after. He slowly stripped off his clothes, leaving them to fall on the floor before stepping into the shower and turning it on. He shivered as cold water pelted his skin before moving out of the way of the sprayer and allowing he water to heat up. Once it was warmer, he stepped back into the way of the shower head allowing the warm liquid to pour down his body before washing his hair and body with shampoo and soap. 

When the suds had been flushed down the drain, the Omega simply took time to close his eyes and relax under the comfort of the heated water. Stiles heard footsteps and the sounds of doors opening and closing which he chose to ignore as he relaxed. He frowned when he heard the bathroom door opening and before he could call out to see who it was, the shower door was opening and Boyd was stepping in beside him.

“Boyd!” He squeaked as the naked beta stepped forward.

“I’m sorry to invade your privacy Stiles it’s just...” He started and Stiles no longer cared about the fact that he should be embarrassed about the situation. He looked up into the dark brown eyes of Boyd with his own does hazel eyes as he scented the Beta’s emotions; fear, sadness and anxiety. “I thought I, we were gonna loose you today, before I even had much of a chance to spend some time with you. I was so scared then and now I’m scared to even leave you alone.” He admitted, looking down embarrassed as Stiles reached his hand to grab Boyd’s chin, lifting his head up before caressing his cheek as their eyes locked.

“I appreciate that Boyd and as long as you wolves are as overprotective as you are, you’ll never have to worry about loosing me and you’ll definitely never loose me by choice. And I’m glad we’ll get to spend more time together now.” Stiles said reassuringly as Boyd looked lovingly into his eyes before leaning down and locking his lips with Stiles. The kiss was soft and loving like an embrace as Stiles hands reached to grab at Boyd’s shoulders. The darker skinned man’s hands went to grab at Stiles waist as the Omega looked down to appreciate the beautiful contrast of their skin tones, chocolate coloured skin upon pale white, blending together as the two embraced. The kiss carried on for a while longer before both pulled back for air and Boyd picked Stiles up and pushed him into the shower wall, the two in the middle of the aim of the shower head.

Stiles legs wrapped around Boyd’s waist as the two wolves locked lips once more, the Beta’s tongue slipping into the Omega’s mouth. Boyd’s tongue caressed Stiles and moved around his mouth before he pulled off of Stiles lips and attacked his neck with kisses. Stiles released soft moans at the soft kisses and nips to his neck and shoulders. Boyd carefully moved away from the Omega looking at Stiles for his consent which was given before spitting into his hand and covering his fingers. He slowly prodded Stiles hole with his fingers before they slid in, thrusting them back and fourth until Stiles was stretched out enough.

“Are you ready?” Boyd asked gazing into Stiles lust filled honey eyes.

“Yes.” Stiles said, voice lingering on the edge of a moan. Boyd carefully lined his dick up to Stiles hole before pushing in as Stiles made a sharp hiss which then turned into a moan. The Beta continued pushing into Stiles, giving him time to adjust until he was in all the way, waiting once more before Stiles moaned a ‘go’ and he started a slow pace. Stiles hands grasped at Boyd’s back as the Beta thrusted into him, crying out as he hit his prostate straight on. Boyd continued to move in and out at a loving pace, teasing Stiles with slow thrusts before giving him what he wanted with faster ones and Stiles already felt ready to explode, whining at Boyd’s teasing. Luckily Boyd sped up the pace causing Stiles to moan at the lift of his frustration. The Beta pounded into Stiles for a few more minutes until both were coming undone.

“Boyd!” Stiles shouted as he cane all over himself and Boyd’s chest. Boyd growled in response and it wasn’t long before he was coming himself.

“So good for me Stiles.” He panted, speeding up his last few thrusts. “So perfect Stiles.” He moaned as he shot his load into the Omega. Both’s breathing slowly calmed down as Boyd pulled out of Stiles and carefully washed both of them off. Stiles smiled up at the Beta with a blush as he rubbed soap up and down his body. Minutes later once they were both clean, the pair stepped out of the shower, drying off before getting on their clothes—Boyd a set of shorts and a shirt, and Stiles Boyd’s shirt and sweatpants. They tiptoes down the dark hallway as to not bother or wake Derek or Issac, reaching Boyd’s room as they took the pillows off the bed and pulled back the sheets.

They carefully got into the bed, Boyd helping to readjust and pull the sheets over both of them so they were warm enough before moving around and getting comfortable. The Beta pulled Stiles into his chest, Stiles wrapping his arm around Boyd’s upper body as Boyd did the same. After a bit more shifting, both were completely comfortable and ready for bed.

“G’dnight Boyd.” Stiles slurred, unable to stop himself from falling asleep, never felling this comfortable before. 

Boyd chuckled at the adorable words from Stiles before saying his own goodnight as they drifted off to sleep. “Goodnight Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...was that ok? Remember to leave kudos and comment your thoughts down below as well as subscribe to know when the next chapter is up. Mpreg is finally coming into play next chapter and I’m honestly so excited; bet some of you forgot about that ;) Next chapter should be up around Friday! Have a great day/night!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months has passed and Stiles is noticing some strange things, then he finds out the truth from the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don’t really like this chapter for no reason in particular other than it not turning out the way I wanted it to. I was super excited to write it and I feel like it’s not as good as it should be. Anyways, Stiles having sex with Ethan, Aiden and Issac is mentioned here but not actually fully written about but don’t fret, it will be in the next chapters! Hope you enjoy!

Two Months Later...

In the past two months, Ethan and Aiden had really settled into the pack. Derek had given the pair a month long 'trial' before officially deciding that they would be in the pack. During that month, they had to prove they were worthy of being pack mates by following all the rules Derek set out, being kind to all the pack members along with proving they were valuable to the pack. They fought alongside everyone dealing with the monsters of the week, showcasing their special merging move—where the two would combine into one larger werewolf. Everyone was impressed with the wolves although it did take a while to get used to them—mainly with the guys.

Issac, Derek, Jackson, Scott and Boyd did not want to take the time to get to know the twins. They were jealous of the time Stiles spent with them as Stiles didn’t want the two to feel like outsiders, in turn making them feel like even more outsiders as the time they spent with Stiles made the wolves angry and jealous, keeping themselves away from them. It got to the point one day that Stiles forced all the boys to have a sit down conversation, giving time for the twins to fully explain their backstory opening up the pack's eyes. 

Ethan and Aiden both took turns telling parts of the story, Ethan starting first. He told the pack about how their old pack—The Monroe Pack—had never liked their parents because of rumours of them being traitors. Their parents were both slaughtered when the twins were only ten years old for their supposed working with hunters and they were given to the Alpha and his family to be taken care of. Everyone looked sad as both twins eyes got watery before Aiden continued on. When they were in the Alpha's care, they were constantly beaten down both physically and mentally, while Ethan and Aiden both held onto the harsh hatred for the man because of what he did to their parents and what he started doing to them then, only increasing the hatred. They grew up used to being outsiders, being abused in all ways possible before Deucalion came to them when they were 15.

He promised them that they would no longer have to feel like outsiders and that they would have a place in a pack, they would belong. He also told them that he could teach them how to reach their full potential—the special thing they could do as twins, the merge. He promised their pack was powerful and strong, like a family—something the twins hadn't had for years. The twins agreed to joining the pack not knowing what they were actually agreeing to. After teaching them how to merge and the twins perfecting it, as well as Deucalion, Kali and Ennis putting on the sweet, caring act, Deucalion finally started to show his true colours.

Ethan told them how Deucalion finally explained how if they truly wanted to be Pack they needed to kill the rest of the Monroe Pack. Ethan and Aiden were both deeply disturbed at the thought of killing people, but Deucalion worked on them and after weeks, he finally convinced them. He told them how they didn't care for them at all and that that's not how Pack treats Pack. He poked and prodded at the fact that they were abused by what was supposed to be their now parents as well as the deaths of their birth parents. Weeks after these thoughts were drilled into their heads, Ethan and Aiden worked together using their new merging powers and slaughtered their entire pack in turn becoming Alpha's.

After that moment, Deucalion and the other Alpha's played nice for a while longer until their real selfs showed through entirely. Deucalion had wanted them to kill and slaughter entire packs and the twins weren't ok with it. Deucalion went from his sweet 'oh that's ok' if they weren't comfortable with doing something when they first met to 'I can easily get rid of you if you don't' which is what he was like then and up until he died. Deucalion, Kali and Ennis made it so the twins had no choice in the matter and were used as tools when killing packs. When Deucalion has told them about wanting to get the Omega in town, they felt horrible for whoever it was. But as soon as they saw Stiles picture, they knew they had to have him, Aiden said making Stiles blush as the others growled.

They acted cocky and confident when first meeting the pack and Stiles he has they felt bad for what they had to do to Stiles as well as the it truly was part of their personalities. When the twins finished their explanation of their backstory, it made the pack act a lot better to them since they had sympathy for them and felt they could trust them since they opened up about a big part of their lives. Everyone slowly started seeing them as regulars in the pack and the boys would stop growling as much when they saw Stiles with them. Finally, after a month of proving themselves, Derek told them they were officially part of the Hale pack.

Stiles had gone into his monthly or ‘full moonly’ heat and he had spent part of it with the twins and part of it with Issac, it being only a month or so after meeting the twins. The full moon for this month had already occurred and Stiles felt confused at why he hadn’t gone into heat but he didn’t let himself think about it too long. Over the period of the last two months, Stiles would find himself especially horny—sometimes at the weirdest times—and he had been regularly having sex with all the guys.

Since the announcement of them officially being in the pack, Ethan and Aiden joked around and got along well with everyone in the pack. They still got jealous and possessive over Stiles just as the rest of the boys and would be cocky when Stiles chose to spend time with them rather than the others. That behaviour is what truly made them fit in with the other male wolves. Lately though, Stiles had noticed something. The males of the pack were extremely overprotective and possessive, even more than usual. They always needed to be with him or know where he was and he was never more than a few minutes away from one of them when he needed to be alone. Stiles didn't mind the behaviour but did find it strange.

That wasn't the only strange thing that had been happening in the past month though. He was having crazy mood changes, laughing at something someone had said before having to hold in tears the next than wanted to scream in anger. Stiles had also been throwing up like crazy, especially in the morning. He would wake up at random times racing to the bathroom to dispose of his dinner from the night before and would feel nauseous for the next hour or so after. The boys knew of it and were there to make sure he was ok but what weirded Stiles out the most was that they didn't suggest he go to the doctor or anything. Stiles was sure a stomach bug shouldn't last this long but every-time he brought it up, it was dismissed by one of the guys. The Omega also didn't what to tell his father because he didn't want to make a big deal out of what could be nothing as well as add to the amount on his father's plate.

Back in the present, Stiles woke up to the very familiar feeling of yesterday's dinner being forced back up his throat. He raced to the bathroom puking into the toilet bowl before kneeling in front of the ceramic toilet and waiting for the wave of nausea to past or at least get better. After a few minutes, Stiles stood up, flushing the toilet before drinking some water and grabbing some clothes for after before getting into the shower. He took extra time to just relax as the morning vomiting woke him up earlier than he needed to be up for school before finishing off washing himself and getting out. 

As he was drying himself off, Stiles eyes subconsciously darted up to the mirror as he noticed something that was not normal. He placed his hand on his stomach and turned around in the mirror, noticing his stomach was noticeable bigger. It seemed like he had a lump in his stomach about the size of a small balloon. The Omega pushed down slightly on his stomach, feeling that the lump wasn't soft like a stomach would be if he was simply gaining weight or bloated, but rather hard and tight. Stiles looked at the mirror one more time before shaking his head and getting on his clothes. 'It's probably just part of this stomach bug I have. Definitely need to get it checked out now though.' Stiles thought to himself. 'Kinda looks like a baby bump.' Stiles laughed, there was no way it could be anything like that.

Just as Stiles was about to pull on his jeans, he noticed the lump was large enough that it wouldn't allow him to. He couldn't get the two split pieces of denim around his stomach so he knew there was no way that the zipper or button would be going up/in. He sighed at the new information before going back into his room and pulling on some sweatpants he decided to pair with an oversized shirt that Derek gave him so no one could see the strange lump. 'It is casual Friday', he thought to himself. He went back into the bathroom, washing his face, doing his hair and brushing his teeth as he finished getting ready for the day. Than, still having a few minutes till he needed to get up, laid down on his bed awaiting his father's morning call to get up.

A few minutes later, the call came. "STILES BREAKFAST!" 

"COMING!" He shouted in response before getting off the bed and moving downstairs. He was met at the table by his father delivering their plates of pancakes to the table. Now, normally Stiles would’ve been excited to have pancakes (his dad's were the best, no bias of course) but today the smell of the batter set him off. Stiles raced to the bathroom ignoring his dad's calls for him before puking whatever was left in his stomach into the toilet. He took a second to calm himself before flushing the toilet and washing his mouth out, before heading back to the kitchen.

"You ok son?" His dad asked concerned as Stiles sat back down at the table, pushing the plate of pancakes away.

"Yeah dad I'm fine. Just think I have stomach bug, my brain and my stomach haven't agreed with what to eat lately." He chuckled softly as his father's serious, concerned eyes softened.

"You really should go get that looked at son. You can skip school and I'll take you to the clinic." The Sheriff said as he began to eat his own pancakes.

"Nah I think I'll be ok. I can get it checked out this weekend." Stiles shrugged it off before moving to the Kitchen counter and grabbing some fruit and some juice from the fridge. He sat back down and as he ate and drank his breakfast, the father-son pair having a calm conversation before his dad got serious again.

"Now Stiles, you know I'm ok with you being independent and all but you haven't been home a lot lately and with the whole werewolf thing, I just want to make sure you're safe. I also now you've been dating someone and I'd like to meet them so, I want you to bring them over for dinner tomorrow." John said as Stiles swallowed nervously at the piercing blue of his father's eyes. He felt guilty for hanging out with the wolves so much and telling his dad he was with Scott so many times and wanted to tell him the truth.

"Ok. I can do that." He said as his dad got a small smile on his face.

"Good." Stiles was slowly creating a plan in his head for how to explain to his dad that he wasn't much of a human anymore, or for the fact that he wasn't just dating one guy, he was dating seven werewolves. Stiles moved the thought to the back of his head as he heard a honking from outside. The guys had insisted on driving Stiles to school or anywhere else he wanted to go and today was Jackson's day.

"Well that's my ride." Stiles said, thanking his dad for breakfast before getting up from the table and grabbing his jacket and backpack, heading out the door and to the Porsche. He opened the door before sliding in next to Jackson, closing the door before buckling his seatbelt, as soon as he turned to greet Jackson immediately pulled into a small kiss.

"Good morning." Jackson said smiling.

"Morning." Stiles responded as the car started and they headed off towards Beacon High.

"So how have you been feeling today?" The Beta asked, glancing at Stiles before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Ok, pretty much the same as the last month or so, vomiting in the morning and at the smell of random things. There's some really weird bloating going on though, I really think I should get it checked out." Stiles told the jock who instantly got even happier. Jackson just nodded along before they pulled up in the school's parking lot.

"Mind if I take a look at your stomach?" Jackson asked, managing to keep his excitement inside and look completely stoic.

"Sure." Stiles answered, lowering the band of his sweatpants and lifting up his shirt. Jackson instantly moved his hand onto Stiles belly, doing his best not to show any excitement, wanting to keep up with pack's agreement to not tell Stiles yet. He rubbed his hand along the Omega's stomach happily before pulling it off after admiring it for another minute and allowing Stiles to pull his shirt back down and his sweatpants back up.

"So?" Stiles asked.

"That is strange but I think you should hold off on going to the doctor's yet. This kind of thing isn't that common but I have seen it before." Jackson said, keeping a steady tone hoping Stiles ear's wouldn't be in tune to hear the lie. Stiles didn't appear to have been using his werewolf hearing, nodding along with what Jackson was saying as the two got out and went into the school. The pair walked hand and hand down the hall—which everyone was used to by now—towards Stiles locker where they stopped as Stiles began to unlock it, Jackson heading to his own.  
Stiles put his backpack in the bottom of his locker while moving to grab his books and lock it shut. Just as he did so, Scott came right up to him.

"Let me take those for you." The Beta said, grabbing everything out of Stiles hands. This had become a regular occurrence for Stiles over the last month or so, so the Omega thought nothing of it. 

"Thanks." Stiles said to the Beta, who smiled before waking with Stiles to their first class of the day. They both dropped their books off before heading back to the lockers to hang out with the pack before class. Jackson, Boyd, Issac and the twins were already there waiting for them by Stiles locker. The girls were all standing together a little ways away down the hall from the boys, causally talking and occasionally looking at the guys to see what they were doing.

"Hi." Stiles greeted them all when he and Scott reached them. 

"Hi." They all responded, each in their own way before Stiles went around the group, kissing each of them on the lips. The girls came over as the pack started a general conversation about random things.

"Oh Stiles, how's your stomach bug by the way?" Issac asked, going along with the cover story that Stiles was still unaware of.

"I'm still throwing up every morning and now I have this weird lump in my stomach." Stiles told them.

"Really?" Scott asked, faking surprise. "Can I feel?" As soon as Scott asked the question, Stiles was bombarded with the same from all the other male betas as the girls laughed and Stiles agreed confused. Scott's hand slipped around to feel his stomach, keeping his face out of sight of Stiles so the Omega wouldn't see his excitement. Scott was quickly shoved out of the way by Issac who felt Stiles stomach lump as well, smiling softly before he was moved out of the way by Boyd. The twins felt his stomach next and then all of the girls. Stiles looked up at all of them in confusion as all the werewolves (+ werecoyote) smiled softly and the others, including Stiles stood painfully unaware of their happiness.

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked, the betas immediately calming down and acting 'normal'.

"Nothing." They all answered, raising Stiles suspicions even more. The twins looked at the pack with raised eyebrows before their expressions went blank, nobody noticing the behaviour. Soon the bell was ringing sending everyone to their first class of the day as Stiles said goodbye to the whole pack before heading to Math with Jackson, Scott and Issac. The day seemed to pass by relatively quickly, lunch coming quicker than anyone could've thought. 

Stiles was at his locker grabbing his lunch to meet up with the pack in the cafeteria before he heard footsteps approaching making him turn his head to see the twins coming up to him. 

"Hi." Stiles greeted them, continuing to move things around in his locker as he waited for the Alpha's to speak up.

"Hey Stiles." They responded before Aiden spoke up.

"Listen Stiles, there's something you should probably know..." Aiden trailed off as Stiles finally closed his locker, turning his full attention to the identical wolves.

"Yeah? What is it?" The Omega asked, calmly, confused.

"Well you know how you've been getting sick every morning, certain smells setting it off?" Ethan asked, as Stiles looked at him like the Alpha was dumb.

"Yeah..." Stiles trailed off, waiting for one of them to go on.

"Well, that's morning sickness." Aiden said as Stiles looked at them, trying to process what they just said.

"Morning sickness?" Stiles said, more of a statement than a question. "Like a..." The two wolves picked up on what Stiles was trying to say.

"Yeah. And that lump in your stomach..." Ethan trailed off as Stiles heart dropped yet his wolf purred in his head.

"...I-I'm pregnant?" Stiles asked as both wolves shook their heads confirming the question. "B-but how is that possible?!" Stiles squeaked.

"As an omega you can get pregnant no matter what gender you are." Aiden said as Stiles continued to process the information, barley able to due to his wolf feeling elated at hearing the news again—even though the wolf already knew—purring like crazy. "It's a pretty important and highly talked about part in books about Omega's or sections of the beastiary about Omega's. It would've been right there to read from where ever the pack found out about Omega's in the first place." The Alpha said innocently as Stiles took in what he was saying.

"We thought that they had told you about when they chose to bite you." Ethan said.

"They knew?!" Stiles demanded.

"Most likely." They said and Stiles could hear no skip in there heartbeats. 

"Oh my god." Stiles said, voice panicked as he tried to make sense of everything he was hearing now that the truth came to light. First, he's pregnant with a baby that's probably a werewolf, second he found out that all the guys except the twins knew he could get pregnant and chose not to tell him and three, HE'S A PREGNANT GUY! "I'm having a baby?" The twins nodded once more. "How am I suppose to explain that to my dad?" Stiles asked slapping a hand to his head as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Not even a minute later, the guys were coming down the hall and towards Stiles who glared up at them, crossing his arms.

"What's taking you guys so long? The girls are waiting for us..." Scott started, tone of voice happy at first before getting nervous as he dropped the sentence off looking at the Omega's face, gulping. "Stiles...?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Stiles yelled at them as all the Beta's gulped, Ethan and Aiden smirking slightly in the background.

"Tell you what?" Issac asked nervously, pretending not to know what Stiles was asking.

"Tell me that I could get and am pregnant?!" The wolves flinched back and gulped at Stiles angry tone. "Didn't you think I deserve to know that, that was something that could happen?! What am I even suppose to tell my dad?" Stiles asked as all the wolves looked down guiltily. When no one responded Stiles spoke up. "Whatever. I can't deal with any of you right now!" The Omega said before Stiles burst down the hallway with the Beta's calling after him.

"Stiles, c'mon!" Scott called as the wolves started to follow after him.

"Stiles!" Boyd called and soon enough Stiles was racing down the hallway with the boys following him. Stiles turned into an empty classroom as the wolves slowed down, following Stiles scent that was now even sweeter and stronger due to the pregnancy. Boyd went down the main hallway, Scott following closely behind him as the twins went down a separate hallway, Issac and Jackson searching random classrooms. Stiles hid in the closet of the classroom and closed his eyes as he heard Jackson and Issac open the room's door. He heard their feet shuffling around the desks and before he could even fathom, Jackson was prying the closet door open and lifting him into his arms bridal style.

"Jackson let me go!" Stiles yelled, struggling in the jock's arms as he was taken out of the room and back into the hallway where the rest of the guys were waiting.

"No! It's not safe for the baby with you struggling around!" Jackson said as Stiles pouted in his arms angrily. "Let's go back to Derek's and talk everything over, ok?" The jock soothed as Stiles glared at him before finally nodding. "Great." Jackson took Stiles outside and into the Porsche as the boys all followed. The drive to Derek's didn't take long, the cars pulling up within minutes and everyone getting out. Stiles was the first to walk up to the sliding door, using his werewolf strength to pull it open quickly, the wolves nervously behind him. For once, Derek was nowhere to be seen making Stiles growl in frustration.

"Derek Hale! Get your ass downstairs right now!" He snarled, and only a moment later was a sleepy looking Derek stumbling down the stairs. And god were Stiles hormones really screwing with him at the moment because he couldn't decide if he was still angry after seeing Derek's adorable bed head.

"Stiles, what's wro..." Derek cut himself off as he saw the angry look on the Omega's face and saw Issac in the background mouthing 'he knows'. Derek kept a straight face and looked at Stiles as the teen raised a brow, pulling the classic Derek move.

"Did you know this could happen?" Stiles said pointing at his now rounded stomach and Derek was practically hypnotized at the sight. Stiles had hung out more with the other members of the pack than him lately and he hadn't been able to see Stiles baby bump grow. It still wasn't too big yet but definitely large enough to see and Derek's wolf was growling proudly and predatorily in his head. Stiles was also wearing his shirt causing the intense sense of pride to get even stronger. The Alpha was snapped out of his train of thoughts by Stiles yelling at him.

"Derek are you even listening to me?!" Stiles demanded with blue eyes. The other wolves stood nervously behind Stiles as Derek locked eyes with them nervous too.

"Y-yes." Derek stuttered and the Beta's had to stifle their laughs at the sound of their Alpha stuttering.

"No you're not!" Stiles growled. "I can't believe all of you! It's my body, did you even think that I might not want a baby?!" The Omega growled, turning around glaring at all the wolves menacingly. The wolves were under a super tense silence before Issac spoke up.

"For the record it was all Scott's idea to keep it a secret!" Issac said, pointing his finger accusingly at Scott like a child. Scott gasped in shock before giving a glare to the other wolf. Stiles attention immediately turned to Scott who looked at Stiles pleadingly and nervous.

"I-I...we just wanted you to have a baby Stiles and I'm sorry we didn't tell you about it, I'll admit that it was wrong but I honestly can't regret it. Especially not with how beautiful you look and knowing we've created another life together." Scott said, trying to pull the innocent puppy look. Stiles emotions changed quickly, internally awing at Scott's last sentence as he fell for the puppy face not letting it show on the outside.

"We're all really sorry Stiles. We wanted to have a baby and see you pregnant but we also didn't want you to leave and go off with Blake next year. He may not be around anymore but the idea still stands for you going away to the academy and meeting someone else next year. We also let our possessiveness get in the way rather than considering what you even wanted." Boyd spoke up wisely as Stiles nodded along, accepting the apology.

"Yeah, we were thinking with the wrong head." Jackson said as the other boys nodded along (minus the 'ever so innocent' twins) and Stiles let out a small giggle making Jackson smile.

"It was wrong for us to try and stand in the way of your dream." Derek spoke up as Stiles face went straight again but still nodded.

"Will you please forgive us?" Issac asked softly, pouting lightly and Stiles crosses his arms looking to the floor as the other Beta's and Derek pouted too. Stiles gave a huff before looking back up at all of them after a minute or so.

"Fine." Stiles said as the wolves all smiled and Stiles walked over, sitting down on the couch as the wolves followed suit.

"So." Stiles started. "We're actually going to have a baby." It felt both good and weird for him to finally say it out loud. Stiles looked up to see all the wolves smiling down at him softly, looks of love strong in their eyes. Stiles blush before looking down at his stomach and gently moving his hand over the bump. Stiles felt eyes strong on the action making him look back up to see Derek looking pleadingly at him.

"Can I feel?" The Alpha asked, Stiles nodding in response, taking the Alpha's hand and moving it onto his stomach. Derek's eyes immediately got wet as he listened intently to the heartbeat of the baby and felt the baby bump.

"Derek what's wrong?" Stiles asked as all the other wolves looked at Derek concerned as well.

"Nothings wrong. I just thought after the fire I would never be able to have a family again. You changed that Stiles." He said, tear dripping down his face as Stiles got teary eyed himself. "Thank you." He whispered as a tear fell from the Omega's eye, instantly wrapping his arms around Derek in a hug. After a longer moment, Stiles detached himself from the Alpha before looking around at the other Beta's.

"I think we should go to Deaton's and get you and the baby checked out." Scott suggested as all the other wolves nodded.

"Ok." Stiles said, knowing that that would be best. Not only would he be able to know if he and the baby were ok but he would also be able to get some more information on the pregnancy as a whole. Stiles carefully pushed himself off the couch as the wolves followed suit, moving out the door and into the group of cars. Stiles drove together in the Porsche with Jackson, Issac and Scott as the twins, Derek and Boyd all went together. They arrived at the clinic in a few minutes, Scott and Stiles heading in together and the others following closely behind. Deaton was moving some stuff around on shelves and turned around at the sound of footsteps coming from the back entrance only Scott had a key for.

"Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski, what can I help you two with today?" He asked the two wolves kindly. "I see you've brought your pack with you." He noted while putting some more things away before standing looking at the pack awaiting an answer.

"Well...quite a few things have changed since the last time you've seen us—especially Stiles." Scott said as Stiles blushed as the man's eyes went to him as he looked down.

"Ok, Mr. Stilinski?" The man questioned, waiting to hear what exactly had changed. Stiles took a deep breath before lifting his head and looking up at the Vet with glowing blue eyes. The man simply nodded his head with a smile. "Interesting. I was sure this would happen soon enough." The man said causing all the pack's mouths to drop.

"What?!" They all asked shocked at the same time, Deaton simply chuckled.

“Every time Scott or Issac has been over here I’ve seen the look they get in their eyes when they talk about Stiles and the way they talk about him.” He said making the two spoken Beta’s blush. “At first I thought it may simply be a coincidence that the two liked him but then I noticed the same in Derek and when I brought anything up surrounding Stiles to all/any of you, the reaction was the same. I had my suspicions about Stiles being an Omega, I just didn’t know whether he would be turned or not.” The Beta said as the wolves tried to keep their cheeks from burning. Stiles let out a small smirk at hearing about the wolves ‘crush’ on him. “What are you here about specifically today?” The man asked.

“Uhh well, this.” Stiles said, lifting up his shirt to show his baby bump. Deaton’s eyes widened a little bit before going back to normal as he signalled for Stiles to sit on the metal table.

“Ok. I can do a quick check up on both of you. Come sit on the table here and I’ll get the ultrasound machine.” Alan said as Stiles did as instructed, sitting on the table as the Vet got the machine out, pulling it towards the metal table. He shuffled some things around, prepping the equipment before looking back up at Stiles.

“Ok. This is going to be a little cold Stiles. Lift up your shirt please.” The man instructed as Stiles pulled Derek’s shirt up to his chest. Deaton took the ultrasound gel, coating the metal rod in it before placing it on Stiles stomach. The Omega shivered from the cold before relaxing again as Deaton pressed it into his stomach looking for the baby. It took a good minute before a white blob was appearing on the screen and the Vet was spouting a small smile. “There’s your baby Stiles.” 

“Oh wow.” Stiles gasped, unsure of what to say next. He felt tears of joy fill his eyes as he looked at the screen seeing his baby, their baby. Stiles wolf was howling happily in his head.

“Would you like to know the gender?” Deaton asked.

“Yes!” The entire pack said immediately and excitedly making Stiles and and Deaton laugh.

“Ok.” He said, moving the ultrasound rod around a little more before he was giving the pack an answer. “Congratulations, you’re having a boy.” Stiles instantly felt warm, filled with happiness at the answer.

“A son.” Derek said, sniffling as tears streamed down his face pulling a similar reaction from the other wolves. After a few minutes, the pack was finally calming down and the Vet spoke again.

“Your son is almost guaranteed to be a werewolf since you’re one now Stiles and the rest of the pack are ones. I can give you some books for more information on the basics for your pregnancy and I’m sure Derek will have some relating to werewolves growing up.” The man said as Derek’s eyes turned hazy at the mention of werewolves growing up, reminding him of the fire and his siblings and cousins. “I would say the baby is about a month old, the reason you’re showing so much so early being because werewolf—specifically omega—pregnancies are sped up, only lasting about 6 months. I want you to come back every week until you have the baby so we can do basic check ups to ensure both you and the baby are doing well.” Deaton said, dismissing the pack. Jackson dropped Stiles, Issac and Scott off at each of their homes, them heading back to Stiles first.

“I’m going to need to tell my dad, you guys know that right?” Stiles asked the Beta’s all answered with small ‘yes’’s. “He says he wants to meet my boyfriend at dinner at my house tomorrow night and know what’s been happening the last two months, and I think telling him everything tomorrow would be best, just to get it all over with at once.” He admitted.

“If that’s what you want, we’ll all be there to support you Stiles.” Scott said as the other Beta’s agreed making Stiles smile.

“Thank you.” He said. Minutes later, the Porsche pulled up at the Stilinski house, the Beta’s saying goodbye to Stiles as he told them he’d see them tomorrow, already planning on his to tell his dad the truth. Let’s just hope he doesn’t have a heart attack, the Omega thought before going into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...was that ok? Remember to leave kudos and comment your opinions down below, I love hearing from you guys! Also, subscribe to be alerted when I next update! Next chapter should be out around Monday! Also, PLEASE comment about any other things you guys want to happen in this story since once Stiles has the baby, I only have one other thing happening in the plot before it ends (probably in like 4ish chapters unless you guys comment your ideas!) Hope you all enjoyed and have a great day/night! :)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has some fun with the twins and his dad finally learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don’t really love this chapter but I hope you guys do! Didn’t get a chance to edit so excuse any mistakes, big or small! Warning for smut at the beginning! Hope you guys enjoy!

The Next Day...

Stiles was lied out on the bed as both twins came stalking slowly towards him. It was currently late afternoon with his father at work and well...Stiles was horny causing him to call the twins over. He was still secretly pissed about the whole pregnancy thing—simply for the fact that the guys had chosen to keep it hidden from him—and since the twins had told him the truth when they said they thought he knew and were unsure as to why the pack chose not to tell him, well who better to 'scratch his itch' than them? Stiles had needs—especially now that the he was dealing with pregnancy hormones—and if the twins were willing to help him, great.

He stripped his shirt off and threw it across the room before looking up lusfully at Aiden who was closest to him. The Alpha grabbed at Stiles jeans, undoing the buckle before pulling it through the jean loops and dropping it to the floor. He then unzipped Stiles fly before pulling the denim down his legs and abandoning it in the room. While Aiden was undressing Stiles, Ethan was working on undressing himself. His shirt, jeans and socks were gone, leaving him only in his boxers as he and Aiden switched positions leaving Aiden to get undressed.

Ethan gave Stiles a heated look before lying on top of Stiles between the teen's open legs and melding their lips together. Stiles wrapped his legs around the Alpha's waist as Ethan's tongue traced Stiles lips before he allowed it in. The Omega's hands grasped Ethan's back as the twin slowly started to peel off Stiles boxers. The Alpha then grabbed the bottle of lube that was lying on the bed sheets before popping it open and coating his fingers in it. The pair continued to make out as Aiden slowly moved onto the bed beside the Omega, Ethan started to prod his lube covered finger into Stiles hole.

Stiles moaned at the slight discomfort, moving his lips off Ethan's to make the sound which was quickly swallowed up by Aiden's own lips. Ethan continued to slid his finger in as Stiles adjusted to it, moving it back and fourth, loosening Stiles up. Aiden kept kissing Stiles as the other twin got him ready, multiple fingers now in the Omega. After another minute of stretching, Stiles was ready. Ethan slid his hand down Stiles body, tracing down form his neck to his small baby bump, rubbing it gently before he pulled off his boxers. Ethan worked on lubing up his dick while Aiden kept Stiles busy, kissing and licking at his neck, able to leave marks for a few hours because of his Alpha status. 

When the Alpha was ready, Aiden moved off Stiles as Ethan searched for his consent which was given with a breathy moan and nod. "Please." Carefully, the twin placed his dick at Stiles entrance before beginning to push in inch by inch as Stiles kept still, allowing himself to get used to the intrusion. After both stayed still for a moment,—Aiden watching calmly on the side—Stiles started to slowly push back onto the Alpha's cock, the Alpha in question starting to rock into him. Ethan began to pick up his pace, moving fast until he was almost hitting Stiles prostate with each thrust making the Omega moan in pleasure.

"Ethan..." He trailed off in a choked moan as the thrusts continued, Aiden moving forward to plant kisses on Stiles neck and chest once more. 

"So hot Stiles, so beautiful and perfect!" Ethan growled as he circled his hips making Stiles whine in pleasure. Aiden continued his assault on Stiles neck as Ethan growled and continued his rhythmic thrusts into the Omega below him. Stiles was suddenly hit with a wave of hormones and his wolf was howling in his head making Stiles release a growled plea.

"Harder! Faster!" He demanded as Ethan sped up the pace, moaning and growling just like the Omega. As the thrusts continued, Stiles realized it wouldn't be enough. The wolf was snarling in his head and his eyes flashed blue from the reaction. 

"I need more..." Stiles moaned, fangs peeking out from under his lips. "I need both of you." He growled as Ethan and Aiden shared a look before Ethan shifted over, making more room for his twin. Stiles continued to buck up into Ethan's now lazier thrusts as Aiden lubed up his fingers before stretching out the small space beside Ethan's dick. He worked the finger in and out of the tight area as Stiles moaned at the added stretch before Stiles was growling once more as Aiden teased Stiles rim and the area inside.

"Hurry up!" He growled, making Aiden chuckle before he lubed up his dick and pressed into Stiles hole beside his twin. He carefully pushed in as Stiles tilted his head back and groan at the pain, the twins stopping their movement as the Omega waited for the pain to stop—which took longer than before—before giving the Alpha's the signal to start moving again. They started a slow pace moving back and fourth before Stiles pushed back onto both of them, signalling he wanted them to move faster. Soon, both wolves were thrusting hard and fast into the awaiting Omega who was releasing countless moans as his prostate was pounded into.

"So fucking sexy Stiles." Aiden purred as he caressed the Omega's slightly rounded stomach. Stiles head was tilted back in ecstasy as everything continued. 

"Yes..." He moaned, and it didn't take long before all three were reaching their climaxes.

"What. A good. Omega." Ethan got out before he was coming inside Stiles who wasn't far behind him.

"So good." Stiles mumbled hazy after he came on himself and the twins. 

"Perfect..." Aiden purred as he released into Stiles. All three were softly panting as the twins both pulled out of the Omega. They all lay on top of Stiles bed as they worked to catch their breaths.

"Wow." Stiles said making the other two wolves chuckle. After another moment of lying on the bed, appreciating the feeling of his needs being sated, Stiles looked at the twins. "We should probably go clean up, my dad's be home in a couple hours and I still need some time to mentally prepare before he's back." He said making the teen's nod in response. The three headed to the shower, taking only minutes to wash themselves off before they were getting out and drying off. They all got redressed before heading downstairs as Stiles dismisses them.

"I'll see you guys later." He said before closing the door behind them and taking a deep breath before heading into the kitchen to start prepping the dinner. Stiles had already told the guys the plan earlier in the day and was just hoping everyone would do their part. First, Stiles had to play his first part out of many by making his dad's favourite meal; steak and potatoes. Stiles started by grabbing the steaks he had in the freezer and setting them in the fridge to thaw. He then headed up the stairs to throw in the some nicer clothes and fixing his hair before going through random things on his phone.

About two hours later, Stiles headed back downstairs taking the steaks out of the fridge and setting them on the counter as he got out the rest of the supplies. He started chopping potatoes, seasoning them and throwing them into the oven as he seasoned the steaks and did them out on the barbecue. Just as he was setting the table, the sound of the car pulling up outside was caught from Stiles werewolf hearing, and not even a minute later was a key unlocking the door and his dad stepping into the house.

"Stiles, I'm home!" His dad called, not knowing he was in the kitchen.

"In here!" The teen called back as he took a nervous intake of breath. His father shuffled some things around and out his jacket away before entering the kitchen to see his son placing plates on the table.

"Smells good in here." The Sheriff said with a smile as Stiles gave one of his own back.

"Thanks, it's your favourite." The Omega responded happily even though the nerves were swallowing him up inside. "Sc—Uh my boyfriend will be here in a few minutes." Stiles said nervously, almost revealing who his boyfriend was before the dinner. Luckily his dad didn't catch the mistake.

"Great. I'm going to go fix myself up and I'll be down in a few." His dad smiled before doing as he said. Stiles released a pent up breath of relief as his dad went upstairs. Just as Stiles placed the last few things on the table a few minutes later, the doorbell was ringing as the Sheriff was coming down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" The two men yelled at the same time as both rushed to grab the door, Stiles nervously and the Sheriff excitedly. Since the Sheriff was closer, even Stiles werewolf speed couldn't beat him as he opened the door revealing Scott.

"Hey Scott. Now's not a good time for you two to hang out, Stiles boyfriend is supposed to be coming over for dinner." He said seriously as Stiles blushed, embarrassed. "Unless..." He said, seeing Scott's sheepish smile before turning around to look at his blushing son. "Come on in son." He said with a smile. Scott closed the door behind himself before walking into the living room and sitting at the table beside Stiles and across from the Sheriff.

"So," The man started. "when did this relationship start between you two?" He asked, cutting a piece of steak and eating it.

"About two months ago. I've liked Stiles for a while but didn't do anything about it till then, I finally worked up the courage to ask him out." Scott said, starting to eat his own dinner as Stiles blushed at the answer.

"Interesting. So have you two done anything sexual yet?" The Sheriff asked as Stiles choked on the piece of food in his mouth and Scott's eyes widening.

"Dad! You can't just ask something like that!" Stiles said with red cheeks as his dad smirked in response.

"What? I need to be sure you're being safe and not doing anything you don't want to or aren't ready for." He said seriously as he continued to eat his dinner.

"Mr. Stilinski I can assure you anything that's happened between me and Stiles was consensual on both parts." Scott answered making the Sheriff nod. The uncomfortable question passed by quickly as the Sheriff asked more questions about their relationship. Soon though, the Sheriff started to ask about werewolves again and Stiles knew now was the best time to tell him the truth—about everything. Stiles looked at Scott for support who gave him a hopeful look before grabbing his hand under the table and interlocking them, gently caressing the Omega's hand with his thumb. Scott quickly pulled out his phone as it buzzed, showing Stiles a text from Derek.

We're here whenever you're ready.  
-Derek

"Dad...I have something to tell you." The Omega said looking up at his dad who frowned at the nervousness in his son's voice.

"Ok..." He trailed off, waiting for Stiles to start which he did after taking a deep breath of air.

"Well you know how there's werewolves right? Scott's one, Derek's one, Jackson's one, Issac, Boyd and Erica are one's." He asked his dad making the man nod. "Well...now there's one more werewolf." Stiles said before flashing blue eyes at his dad making the man gasp. Stiles turned his eyes back to amber before waiting for his dad's response as he gripped Scott's hand tighter under the table.

"Stiles I thought you were going to stay human! From what you told me with the Argents, the only way you can stay safe is if you're human!" His dad said, anger and concern leaking from his voice.

"I know dad, but Chris and Allison are better now! They care about the pack and support us now and It's better if I'm a werewolf! I'm not weak, I can protect myself! If I have claws and fangs I'm always armed rather than having to grab a knife or a gun." Stiles pleaded with his dad to understand who looked at his son with a slightly saddened look on his face making Stiles eyes tear up from the situation, only worsened from his hormones. "Please don't be disappointed in me." Stiles pleaded weakly as the Sheriff's face immediately looked panicked.

"Stiles I would never be disappointed in you for that. I'm glad you're safer now and if that's what you wanted to do, I'm glad you chose to do that. I just wish you would've asked me or told me before it happened." The man explained making Stiles nod as Scott watched the interaction between the two.

"I'm sorry." Stiles said.

"Oh come here son." His dad said, looking at Stiles still wet eyes. Stiles moved across the table as his dad stood up, wrapping his arms around his son. The hug lasted for a long minute, Stiles savouring the warm embrace before they both let go—Stiles returning to his seat.

"Ok." Stiles started. "Now that that's out of the bag, that's not the only thing I have to tell you though." Stiles admitted with a sheepish look on his face.

"Ok, what else?" John asked, suspecting it to be nothing too bad since Stiles reaction was worse last time and the truth wasn't that bad.

"Well uh, the type of wolf I am isn't just a Beta or Alpha like I explained to you before." He said as Stiles dad nodded along to the information, remembering the statuses from the initial talk the two had about werewolves. "I'm an Omega which is generally the same as a Beta but has some differences."

"Isn't an Omega a lone wolf though? You have a pack." The Sheriff asked confused.

"There's two kinds of Omega's. Lone wolves who go insane, and Omega's who are in pack's." Stiles said, making his dad nod. "Now, Scott is my boyfriend but as an Omega...he's not my only one." He explained slowly as his dad looked slightly confused.

"So...you have another boyfriend?" His dad asked as Stiles face flushed and Scott sat there nervous as to how the Sheriff would react.

"Yes." Stiles said reluctantly.

"Who?" His dad asked. "I thought I told you to bring your boyfriend to dinner and the only one here is Scott." His dad slightly scolded.

"Well I did bring him." Stiles answered.

"Then where is he?" John asked doubtful.

"Right here." Derek said as he stepped into the room making the Sheriff's eyes go wide.

"Derek? Derek Hale?" The man asked, the question directed at the Omega who blushed even worse. The wolf in question sat down at the table calmly on Stiles other side.

"Stiles, he's 26 years old! You're barley 18!" The Sheriff shouted making Stiles face sadden.

"That's right, I'm 18 which is the legal age of consent, something you should know being the Sheriff!" Stiles shouted back making the Sheriff glare. "And I care about him dad, why does age matter when that's how I feel?" He asked sadly.

"I promise I take good care of him Sheriff. I would never let any harm come to him or do anything he didn't want me to." Derek said, voice monotone but eyes pleading. The Sheriff gritted his teeth before taking a moment to decide then speaking up.

"Since I know you're a good person who's had a hard life, I'll accept your relationship with my son Derek, but if I hear one single complaint from him about you, I won't be so accepting anymore." Stiles father said protectively making Derek nod. "So how does this work then? The three of you are all in a relationship?" He inquired making Stiles blush and smile sheepishly.

"Well yes but...what if I told you it wasn't just the three of us in a relationship?" Stiles posed the question gauging his dad's reaction. The Sheriff's jaw dropped as he looked at Stiles with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"Stiles...how many?" His dad asked, staring at Stiles with a hardened look on his face. The teen in question scratched the back of his head.

"...A couple." He answered looking down.

"Stiles." His father said, voice demanding making the Omega look up. "How many?" Stiles took a deep breath before replying.

"...Seven." Stiles whispered, low enough so that his dad couldn't hear.

"Speak up please." His dad said crossing his arms.

"Seven!" Stiles got out, clear enough so his father could hear.

"Seven?!" His dad asked in shock, trying to confirm if he heard right. Stiles nod was all he needed. "Oh my god..." John said, placing his head in his hands as Stiles blushed. The man was dead silent for a moment before he wiped his hands off his face and looked at the three wolves sitting across from him. "...All werewolves?" He managed to ask.

"Three Alpha's and four beta's." Stiles answered smartly making his dad raise an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Which wolves?" 

"Well you already know Scott and Derek." Stiles said as the mentioned Alpha and Beta gave a wink and head nod making the Sheriff look even more unimpressed. "Then we have Jackson, Boyd, Issac and the two twins, Ethan and Aiden." Stiles said as his dad nodded, still attempting to process what he was being told.

"Well I want to meet these boys and where one comes from there's always more so like Derek, I'm sure they're all hiding out somewhere so why don't you all come on out boys." The Sheriff said, recrossing his arms and looking towards the doorway Derek came through. Slowly the teen's in question walked through the entrance all crowding together with guilty looks on their faces.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski." They all greeted in unison.

"Take a seat boys." The man demanded as they moved to find room around the living room table, some grabbing chairs from the other rooms. Once they were all seated, John spoke up again.

"So Stiles, why don't you explain to me how this all started." He said, looking down at the Omega who's face was burning red. 

"Uh well, it all started about two months ago as I'm sure you can guess." The Sheriff nodded. "The guys individually shared their feelings with me and not long after they asked if I wanted to be turned. I said yes and then we were all together, the twins joining in not long after they got here." Stiles explained in the simplest way to understand. His father looked somewhat displeased with the answer, knowing there was more under the surface that his son chose not to share but the look Stiles gave him told him that it was things he didn't need to know.

"Explain to me how this relates back to you being an Omega."

"Well...having multiple partners is part of how an Omega is identified. When all the guys realized they had feelings for me, that's how they knew what I was, or what I was going to be." The Omega said awkwardly and god, this really wasn't something Stiles wanted to have to explain. Lucky for him, Derek stepped up at the look his father gave him.

"I know polyamory is not a normal concept in society but neither are werewolves. This is a very normal thing for pack's Sheriff. Omega's bring balance and stability to pack's which is exactly what Stiles does. The relationships don't factor into that and your son is one of, if not the highest respected member/s of the pack and we all care about him very much." The Alpha said making the Sheriff get a proud glint in his eye as he took another long minute to decide his response. 

"...Ok. I know Scott and Derek fairly well but I don't know the rest of you so I don't know if I should trust my son with you. I trust Stiles judgment though and if Stiles believes you're good enough for him even though nobody will ever be good enough for my son," John said making Stiles eyes well up with tears. "than I have to trust him and respect his decision. Even though I think it's crazy, if you're all happy with the relationship you have, I'll support it—for my son." He said making all the wolves crack a smile, especially Stiles.

"Thank you dad." He said teary eyed. He went over and gave his dad a hug and as his stomach smooshed into his dad's body, he realized he had another thing to tell his dad. He went back to his seat before looking back up to his dad. "Oh and I have one more teeny tiny thing to tell you about." He said sheepishly.

"Oh Stiles, you're going to give me more grey hair than you already have. What is it?" He sighed making Stiles swallow.

"Ok well you know how I've been throwing up a lot lately, especially at the smells of things I normally love?" John nodded. "Well I found something out the other day that some people failed to mention could happen." The last bit was whispered angrily making the wolves wince.

"Well what is it?" His dad asked confused at the fact that Stiles was simply repeating information.

"Dad, let me put it in perspective for you the way some people did for me the other day." He said as the twins lips curled up at the edges. "I'm getting sick in the morning and random smells are setting it off. Does that remind you of anything? Maybe with mom?" Stiles prodded making the Sheriff look confused for a good minute as all the wolves looked at him with anxious looks on their faces. After another minute the Sheriff's eyes widened in realization as he glanced at his son.

"Stiles, now is really not the time for jokes!" He said as Stiles opened his mouth but was cut off by his dad. "It's not even possible!”

“They also say werewolves aren’t real.” Scott pointed out, gulping as Mr. Stilinski turned on him with a glare.

“Are you saying you’re pregnant Stiles?” He confirmed.

“...Suprise?” Stiles asked with a small smile. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” He huffed, crossing his arms. Instantly, Stiles face lit up with a mischievous grin as he was challenged by his father.

“Ok.” He answered calmly before grabbing something from Issac as he walked to his dad, sitting on a chair beside his dad as the boy’s shifted to fill his old spot. “Here you go.” He said, handing his dad a copy of the ultrasound pictures he got from Deaton the previous day. All the pack had one including the girls and he had extra’s made for all the parents. The Sheriff took the picture into his hands before examining it and looking up at Stiles in disbelief.

“If that’s not enough for you, there’s also this!” He exclaimed before pulling up his shirt to reveal the small baby bump. His dad’s jaw dropped as he placed his hand on the bump, dropping the ultrasound to the floor before turning around on the teen’s with a deadly glare.

“They got you pregnant?! You’re only 18 Stiles, you’re still in high school!” His dad shouted as Stiles pulled down his shirt. His dad quickly pulled his gun out of it’s holster as Stiles grabbed onto his dad’s arm that was pointed at the pack. 

“Dad!” He yelled.

“I’ve got wolfsbane bullets and I’m not afraid to use them!” All the boys eyes got wide as Stiles panicked at trying to get his dad to put down the gun.

“Please put down the gun dad, let’s talk about this!” Stiles pleaded, eye’s turning blue as his dad looked at him, studying the look on his face before reholstering his gun making the boys release sighs of relief. “Thank you.” He huffed as he sat down beside his father.

“Stiles. Did you even think about this? This is another person you’re bringing into the world and you’re barley a kid yourself. And what about your dream, going to the FBI academy? That’s not so easy to do when you have to worry about taking care of a child.” His dad questioned calmly as Stiles and the wolves sat in the serious atmosphere.

“I know dad. I’ve thought about that too and me and the guys talked about it this morning. I’ll take a year off after I graduate to take care of the baby and the year after that I’ll go to the academy. There’s eight of us so there’ll always be someone to take care of the baby while I’m away and I’ll visit you and the guys all the time.” Stiles answered seriously making his dad look at him proudly again.

“You know I support you Stiles and if you’ve thought about everything already like a true parent, maybe you are ready for a baby.” Stiles eyes glistened again and the Sheriff directed his gaze to the other wolves. “But you boys listen here. If you do anything to hurt my boy, they won’t find your body. You take care of him and his child and love him the way he deserves. Am I clear?” He said, voice harsh.

“Yes sir.” All the boys answered scared before smiling as the Sheriff cracked a grin.

“Than I think everything will be ok here.” 

“Thank you dad.” Stiles smiles before wrapping his arms around his dad who returned the affection.

“Anything for you son.” His dad answered before everyone was standing up as they headed to the door. The boys (minus Stiles) all went outside as the Omega and his father stood at the door. “Now, I expect to see you all hanging around here more, I need to get to know the men who are going to be taking care of my son better.”

“Yes sir.” They all answered again. 

“Goodnight boys.”

“Goodnight Sheriff. Night Stiles.” They all said their own variation of the goodbye.

“Night guys, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Another minute or so later, the door was closing behind them. Stiles and his dad went back into the living room to clean up and spent the rest of the night talking about the pregnancy and the pack, both heading to bed peacefully a while after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...was that ok? Remember to give kudos and leave your opinion in a comment below! Sorry if you guys thought the Sheriff’s reaction was a little too accepting but that’s the type of dad I felt needed to be in this (I know it’s not super realistic). Also, I need some name ideas for the sequel to this story as well as the name for this series so PLEASE comment some down below as well as any ideas for what you want to happen in this story or the sequel! And if anybody does fanart, comment down below and let me know because I’d love to have some to put in this fic and for my Wattpad cover! Love you guys and next update will most likely be Friday! Have a great day/night! :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is now two months into his pregnancy and the pack deals with a monster of the week—or is it two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the chapter delay! I had a busy day yesterday. Warning for smut at the beginning during the flashback. Excuse any mistakes, I didn’t have time to edit since I was rushing to get this out because I was a day later to update. Hope you guys enjoy!

A month later...

A month had passed and Stiles was now two months pregnant. He was still regularly going to school (it was now the last month till they graduated) with the pack who seemed to be more and more protective as time went on. He was showing a bit more now but nothing to the point where it couldn't be hidden. The bump was clearly visible through any shirts that were his usual size so he was now forced to wear hoodies and oversized shirts from the guys (which they severely enjoyed because Stiles was covered in their scent and looked adorable drowning in the fabric,) as well as sweatpants. His dad was more supportive than ever, always there for whatever he needed and to make sure he was ok as well as working to get to know all his mates.

Scott, Stiles, John and Melissa had all sat down a few days after the talk with the Sheriff for them to tell Melissa. She was so happy when she learned that Scott had finally made his move on Stiles and that the Omega would be better able to protect himself now that he was a werewolf. She was accepting when she was told about Stiles relationship with the pack as Stiles wanted to tell her since she was like a second mother to him, but what really made Melissa happy was hearing about Stiles pregnancy. She—much like the Sheriff—didn't believe the boys at first until she was shown the ultrasound and Stiles stomach. 

She cried tears of joy before wrapping her arms around Stiles and telling him how happy she was. She had told him some more information about general pregnancy and that she would love to be there to help when Stiles was having the baby. They told her about everything with Deaton which she understood since most people would be shocked at the sight of a pregnant man at the hospital and possible put Stiles and the pack at risk of their secret being exposed. 

After that talk, Stiles had started to do his own research on Omega's and werewolf pregnancy. He had asked Derek if he could borrow some of the books Deaton was talking about and the beastiary—both of which to Derek agreed. Stiles had taken the books home and gone over every bit of information for hours. The books seemed to have own or two pages of information only, but each was packed with information much like the page in the beastiary that read:

Werewolf Pregnancy-Males  
The only type of werewolf and supernatural creature that can produce children if male, is werewolf Omega's. Gestation for Omega's last 6 months due to the different genetics from the parents. Humans and any other supernatural creature can impregnate an Omega and the gestation period will be the same since the werewolf genetics will always override human DNA. If an Omega chooses to reproduce with another type of supernatural creature, there is no guarantee of which creature the child will turn out to be—in some cases, the child being a mix of both which is less likely. Male Omega's will start to feel and see pregnancy signs earlier than human's due to the sped up process, most being able to see a baby bump and see the child's gender at one month while experiencing morning sickness, mood swings and overall increased hormone levels during that time as well. When it's time for the baby to be born, the Omega will have a c-section due to the wolf not having the correct parts to naturally birth the child. Since Omega's are liable to be in more than one relationship at a time, it is possible and quite likely for a child to have DNA from multiple parents and for the Omega to have more than one child at a time—some babies forming and not being able to be seen or heard till later than others.

Stiles read through the page multiple time to make sure he understood everything before moving onto the next pages and books. He had one's about werewolf children from Derek which he took time to look through, being sure to be careful with the subject since he knew family was a sensitive area for Derek. The book told the basic and non basic things he needed to know about since their child would be a werewolf. Their son would shift at the first full moon when he turned 13 and would be able to achieve a full shift—like Derek—when he turned 15 due to him being a born werewolf as well as a born Alpha—the first werewolf child born into a pack always being an Alpha as he was told by Derek. The book went off to explain basic behavioural things about werewolf children which he looked at before giving the book back to Derek, making sure the man kept it in a place he could easily find it later—he was sure he was going to need it.

Another week or so after Stiles had told his dad and Melissa and met up with Deaton, Stiles noticed the wolves looking at him weird one day. "What is it?" He had asked them, giving them a glare that said 'you better tell me', especially after they had kept the pregnancy from him in the first place. "We've all been hearing something weird, we think we should go to Deaton's." Derek finally spoke up making Stiles look at him worriedly. They had told Stiles it was nothing to be afraid of but refused to tell him what it was making him angry. They arrived at the vet clinic and as Deaton used the stethoscope and ultrasound machine to confirm what he heard with the first, Deaton had delivered some more interesting news.

"Why does the ultrasound look different today?" Stiles had asked upon seeing another white blob on the screen, his wolf purring in his head and Stiles eyes getting wide as he realized what this meant. "Stiles, you're not just having one son, you're having two. Congratulations, you're having twin boys." He told  Stiles as the whole pack looked over the top excited. It took another couple minutes for the information to sink in before Stiles was panicking. "What am I supposed to tell my dad? How do I even look after two babies, two werewolf babies?" The pack took to calming him down before they took the other ultrasound and went home. Stiles sat down with Melissa, his dad and Scott once more, telling them the news which shocked both of them before they were overjoyed.

Derek took to start renovating  and preparing the pack house for the babies arrivals. He had asked the Sheriff if it was ok if Stiles moved into the pack house with the babies and the pack, to which the man happily agreed to glad that Derek was taking so much  
initiative over Stiles pregnancy. Derek along with help from the other men, built a nursery for the twins as well as turned the guest room into a bedroom for Stiles—when he didn't want to sleep with Boyd, Issac or Derek. The bedroom was done the fastest as it was simply repainted and decorated to Stiles liking and the nursery was now two thirds of the way done. Stiles decided to wait until the last month of his pregnancy to move in and was still living with his dad, the two deciding to not get emotional about moving out till that time.

The whole pack was insanely supportive of the Omega's pregnancy, the girls constantly cooing and rubbing his belly making Stiles flush with embarrassment. He discovered that Malia and Erica had both been able to hear the first babies heart beat like the boys had and when they asked about it were sworn to secrecy. Stiles gave them the cold shoulder for a couple days before he caved upon seeing their truly saddened face and told them never to lie to him again. The girls bought tons of baby clothes for the twins and oversized shirts and hoodies for Stiles—as he refused to wear maternity clothes—and pushed Derek out of the way when planning the nursery. The girls planned out how it would look, and made the boys do the 'heavy lifting'. 

Things from then on were great since Stiles felt more comfortable with the idea of being pregnant and raising two kids after reading the books and talking to Derek, Deaton and Melissa. He was still going through regular mood swings and hormone increases but the morning sickness had finally stopped and he could now eat whatever he wanted. He had developed cravings from the babies which were quite strong and things Stiles suspected born werewolves would like; steak, bacon, bison, pretty much any meat you could get your hands on. The boys took turns and were happy to get Stiles whatever he craved whenever he craved it as well as deal with his mood swings. The boys were more than happy to help with Stiles insane horniness, making Stiles blush as he remember how one time went down with Issac.

Flashback...

Stiles had already unbuckled and ripped off his jeans and shirt, remaining only in his boxers as he waited for Issac to come over. He had texted the Beta a few minutes ago telling him it was urgent that he came over because the hormones were eating him alive. His wolf was suffering from the hormones as well and knew they needed one of their mates to satisfy their urges. Normally, the wolf didn't care as to who it was but right now all it wanted was Issac. He took some lube out of his drawer before stretching himself out with his fingers knowing that once Issac got there, he wanted to get right into it. A few minutes later, a slightly sweaty Issac came through Stiles window.

"Stiles I—" The Beta was cut off by Stiles rushing to him and smashing their lips together making his eyes go wide with shock. He quickly relaxed, kissing the Omega back as Stiles started pulling at Issac's clothes. He pulled the grey shirt over the wolf's head, moving their lips apart for only a second before Stiles moved to reattach them and unzip Issac's jeans. He pulled them down the Beta's legs before pushing him back onto his bed and pulling them the rest of the way off.

"Stiles—" Issac started, shocked by the Omega's behaviour before moaning as Stiles clawed his boxers off and retracted his claws before he started stroking his dick. 

"Are you going to give me what I want?" Stiles purred making Issac shudder. 

"Yes but—" 

"Shh don't talk." Stiles cut him off before licking Issac's semi-erect dick before swallowing it while making Issac release a loud moan. Stiles moved his head up and down the Beta's cock and it didn't take long before he was fully erect. Stiles pulled off with a pop before pulling off his own boxers and lining himself up on top of Issac and sliding down on top of the wolf.

"Wait Stiles I didn't—" The Beta started, worried about Stiles not being stretched out.

"I already prepared myself." Stiles said as he sunk down on Issac making both of them moan, continuing to drop down until Stiles was filled to the hilt. Issac's hands went to grasp at the Omega's hips at Stiles started a slow pace. The Omega, feeling hotter than ever, quickly sped up the pace until moments later he was bouncing on Issac's dick. Both were moaning, groaning and growling as the movement between them continued, the fast pace and hormones making it so both were reaching orgasm quickly.

"Issac...faster, harder." Stiles said, feeling himself on the brink of a climax. Issac growled in response, thrusting up into the Omega at a faster rate, rough thrusts causing Stiles to grasp harder onto his shoulders. Another few thrusts and Stiles was coming undone. "Yes! Issac..." Stiles moaned as he released all over himself and the Beta.

"Fuck Stiles!" Issac growled as he came inside the Omega who was still bouncing on top of him. They slowly came down from their orgasms, Stiles pulling off the Beta before grabbing his clothes and standing up. He opened the drawer beside his bed and grabbed a hand towel, throwing it at the other teen. 

"Thanks for that. Clean yourself up and go, I'll see you later." Stiles said, his mood changing drastically and feeling weirdly agitated.

"Stiles—" Issac tried to say.

"Bye." Stiles cut him off, going into the washroom to have a shower. Issac stood there for a second in silence before doing as Stiles instructed and cleaning up before going out the window, chuckling. Issac was used to this behaviour from the Omega and wasn't hurt by it, especially because he knew Stiles couldn't control it. Less than an hour later, Stiles was sobbing to him over the phone about how sorry he was as Issac comforted him, telling him that it was ok and he forgave him.

End flashback...

Stiles shook the memory out of his head before continuing to back his stuff into his backpack, heading out the door. The pack was dealing with a monster of the week and a meeting was being held. The wolves had tried to keep Stiles at home before but after the angry fit Stiles had thrown half shifting, they stopped trying. Stiles unlocked Roscoe's door before placing his bag in the passenger seat and closing the door, changing sides and sitting in the drivers seat. He started up the car easily—Boyd having helped him fix his baby up about half a month ago—before taking off towards the loft. He arrived not long after that, moving up the Dorset way and sliding the building's door open. He was greeted by the sight of Erica, Malia and Kira in one corner, Allison and Lydia lounging together on a chair beside the couch that Derek, Issac, Boyd, and Scott were all sitting on.

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted as all the girls came over to rub him stomach and coo at him making him groan. Swatting their hands away after giving them a minute to greet the babies, the Omega moved to sit on the couch as the boys snuggled up against him and kissed him.

"Ok, now let's get down to buisness." Derek said, the pack going quiet at his words. "Over the week, 5 bodies have been found all around the woods completely drained of blood. There's no specific type of victim, them all varying on gender, age and race and all were found a random number of days within each other. Bite marks were found on their necks and that with the combination of no blood left in their bodies leads us to the conclusion that we're dealing with vampires. In order to kill them, we need to strike them with silver through their hearts. We have the silver stakes here, we should go now before anyone else is killed. You guys ready?" Derek stated, the pack all nodding in agreement. "Stiles, you'll stay here with Issac and Allison." Derek said making Stiles glare at him.

"No, I'm coming with you." Stiles growled lowly making the whole pack shake their heads.

"Stiles it's not safe for you or the babies. What if one of the vampires kills you or severely hurts you or the babies? You may be a wolf now but you're more vulnerable when pregnant and it's not a risk you can afford to take." Scott said making everyone nod except Stiles who growled at him.

"I'm pregnant not crippled, I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do about it." He stated, eyes glowing blue as his fangs popped out. The whole pack looked around at each other as to say 'this isn't going to end well' before they looked at Derek. The Alpha took a moment, glancing at the half shifted Stiles before speaking up.

"Fine. You can come, but you're staying by the cars and you're going to be fully armed and stay with Issac. No arguing, deal?" Derek said serious, looking Stiles in the eyes as the Omega's eyes turned back to brown and his normal teeth were back.

"Deal." Stiles agreed. Soon enough, the pack was grabbing the steaks Derek had in a bag and were headed out into their cars and towards the preserve. Ethan, Scott and Aiden each took their separate bikes while Erica, Kira, Malia and Lydia went together as well as Stiles, Issac, Boyd, Jackson and Derek. They arrived within the next few minutes as everyone steeped off their bikes or out of their cars.

"Ok. Issac and Stiles, you're going to stay here: Scott, Boyd, you come with me. Jackson, Ethan, Aiden you go together. Allison, Lydia you go together and Erica and Kira, you go together. If anything happens, you call, you howl or you scream. Be safe out there." Derek said making everyone nod as the pack split up, going their separate ways as Issac and Stiles stood by the cars waiting. The Omega and the Beta stood watch, talking about random things for a few minutes before stocks cracking nearby was heard by both of them. Issac and Stiles head's snapped to the direction of the sound in the forest as Issac prepped his stake.

"I'm going to go check that out. Will you be ok here for a minute by yourself?" Issac asked, worried about what would happen if he left Stiles alone.

"Go, we'll be alright." Stiles said, rubbing his small baby bump. Issac nodded before heading in the direction of the sound as Stiles waited with a collection of silver, wolfsbane, mistletoe and mountain ash. It was a silent moment before Stiles heard hissing from nearby making his attention snap towards the direction in the trees. Stiles eyes flashed blue as he grabbed a silver stake from the ground, preparing to stake the vampire. The creature came out of the tree line with fully red eyes and black irises, large fangs and clothing coated in blood. It ran at Stiles, crazed and Stiles instantly shifted, using his claws to swipe at the creature, waiting to get a good position to stab his stake into the vampire's heart.

He fought off the creature, spilling blood onto the forest floor beneath them and continued to fend the vamp off. Snarls and hisses were thrown at him as the creature tried to sink his fangs into Stiles skin. His wolf was growling and snarling in his head, making sure Stiles stayed strong and protected their pups. While taking a swipe at the creature's side, Stiles stake was swiped out of his hand by the vamp, giving the creature time to pin him to the ground. Stiles snarled and did his best to fight the creature off of him and just as he succeeded, a stake was being plunged through the vampire's heart, blood puddling onto the leaves below. The creature gave a vicious roar as it carefully slid onto the ground, the life leaving it's eyes as Stiles looked up to his saviour with blue eyes and fangs poking out from under his lips.

Stiles glowing eyes widened in shock as he stuttered a name he thought he wouldn't after the past few years. "Peter?" The man was looking at him smugly as he flashed red eyes, dropping the stake onto the floor.

"Hello Stiles." He purred as he helped the boy up. 

"What are you doing here? And how the hell are you an Alpha?!" He asked, still in shock that the elder wolf was here and panicking because of the red eyes. The last time he had saw the man was after Derek had killed him and become Alpha. Peter had made another appearance simply to come back to life and brag, but his eyes were blue not red and Derek was still an Alpha. Stiles still vividly remembered the man grasping his arm in his hand and offering him the bite, telling Stiles he could be like him, be strong and powerful. When he had given no answer and Peter had wolfed out, Stiles pulled back at the last second making Peter click his tongue. He told Stiles he would regret his decision later on and would come back to him pleading for the bite—which of course never happened.

The time between he and Stiles was less like enemies than the rest of the pack thought. Peter had tried to coax Stiles more than once into getting the bite, attempting to kiss him and be close to him whenever he could. Stiles couldn't lie and say he didn't feel something once for the man but would never allow himself to admit it based on the fact that at the time, Peter was pretty much ruining all their lives.

"I could ask you a similar question Stiles. I see you finally found your true place in the pack." The man said making Stiles glare at him—he still hadn't answered the question.

"That doesn't matter Peter, what does matter is what you're doing here and how you're an Alpha! Who'd you kill to achieve that?!" Stiles growled at him making him chuckle.

"Does it really matter how I'm an Alpha Stiles?" He asked as the teen nodded making him smirk. "As for why I'm here, I came back for you." He says making Stiles heart drop.

"What?" He asks in shock.

"I regretted not biting you that day and when I was finally going to fix that, I was no longer an Alpha. So, I took some time to become an Alpha again and decided I would come back and if Derek hadn't pulled his head out of his ass and decided to bite you, I would. And if he did, I would take you for myself." He says making Stiles gulp.

"You can't just come back and take me! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Stiles growled. His wolf was warning him of the danger of the Alpha in his head and Stiles hand subconsciously slid down to his baby bump, Peter's eyes catching the movement, instantly widening.

"Seems they've got you pupped already." He said—Stiles growling with blue eyes and fangs. "C'mon Stiles, my pack will be better than Derek's. You'll be happy there, have anything you and the pups want or need. Plus, you'll have me." The Alpha said, winking at the last sentence making Stiles scoff, fangs and eyes still shifted.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." The Omega stated as Peter clicked his teeth.

"Guess you just need some more time to accept that you're my Omega Stiles, always have been since I first offered you the bite—since I first met you." He stated possessively and in a flash, the man was pulling a small can of something from his pocket and spraying it in Stiles face. The Omega upon realizing what Peter was doing, closed his mouth, eyes and plugged his nose. Some of the spray managed to get through his defence line and Stiles felt himself getting woozy.

"W-what'd ya give me-e?" Stiles slurred as Peter released a small chuckle before moving closer to him.

"Just a mix of chloroform and wolfsbane. Not enough to hurt you or the pups though, it'll just put you to sleep." The elder wolf reassured as Stiles felt back into his arms.

"Bstrd." The teen slurred once more making Peter laugh as he passed out into the wolf's arms. 

———————————————————————————  
Meanwhile...

Taking down the vampires was a long and dangerous process. A werewolf being bit by a vampire or vice versa was a risky thing, either creating a cross breed between the two of the victim or killing them. The pack was carefully when dealing with the creature's fangs and worked well together to get rid of them. The pairings/groupings worked as a team to elongate them; Derek, Scott and Boyd killing five of them themselves, Erica, Malia and Kira killing four of them like Jackson and the twins and Lydia and Allison killing three themselves. Blood was splattered all over the forest floor, their clothes, faces and hands as the corpses lay on the leaves below. Luckily, none of the pack managed any serious injuries more than cuts or scratches.

"Alright, I'll call the sheriff and tell him what happened and he, Deaton and Chris can help us get rid of the bodies. Let's head back to the cars and to the loft." The Alpha said making everyone nod in agreement. Just as they were moving towards the direction of the vehicles, a panicked Issac—covered in blood like the rest of the pack—can rushing through the trees.

"Guys! Stiles is gone!" Issac shouted, huffing as he ran out of breath.

"What?!" Everyone shouted, growls coming from the boys; mainly Derek. 

"Were you not watching him?!" Derek roared making Issac whimper as his eyes got wet.

"I was but there was a vampire coming for us and I went to take care of it. I couldn't have been gone longer than five minutes but when I came back he was gone!" Issac pleaded, Wolf begging his Alpha for forgiveness in his head—making Issac's eyes bleed yellow. Derek took a moment to collect himself before speaking up.

"We have to go search the area by the cars. I'm sorry for yelling at you but Stiles is pregnant and now is the worst time for him to be kidnapped." Derek apologized making Issac nod. "I should've never let him come with us!" Derek growled before taking off towards the area where Issac and Stiles were, the pack following closely behind him. With his werewolf speed, if only took Derek a moment to make it to the start of the clearing where the cars were—him starting to sniff around. The other guys came in shortly, the girls following behind them as they began to sniff the area too. All the wolves growled as they scented Stiles panic, wolfsbane, chloroform and—

“Peter!” Derek growled as he caught the scent of his uncle. He hadn’t seen the man in years and was aware he was alive, but was hoping he had decided to stay away from Beacon Hills forever. It was clearly too good to be true. The other wolves growled at Derek’s conclusion and Derek spotted a piece of paper lying on the ground which he quickly picked up and began reading it.

Dear Beloved Nephew,  
As you can see (or rather smell), I have taken your lovely Omega with me (I hope that doesn’t bother you too much.) Stiles has been mine since the day I got out of the hospital and has always been my Omega—not you or your stupid pack of misfit’s. He’s too smart, talented and beautiful for any of you and quite frankly he deserves better, a better Alpha, a better Hale. He will be returning with me to my pack and will start a family with me and our pups. Don’t bother looking for us, Stiles will be happier with me anyways. 

Your’s truly,  
-P.H

The note pulled a deep growl form within Derek out to the surface. Stiles was his and the pack’s Omega, not Peter’s. And those pups were their’s, how dare Peter think that he could claim them as his. He knew he had to get Stiles back from his uncle as soon as possible before he could find someway to manipulate him into staying with him forever. Before Peter could claim him, claim what was his. “We need to find Stiles now. Start searching for and tracking their scents. I don’t believe that Peter has a pack and we should be able to easily take him down. Peter’s always liked Stiles and I know he won’t hurt him, he simply wants Stiles to be his.” He stated making the wolves growl. “Same pairings as before except Malia and Erica you two are together and the rest of the girls, stay here and search for any clues on where they could be.” The teen girls nodded as Malia and Erica moved towards the boys to sniff out the two missing wolves. 

The pack searched for hours and Derek growled in frustration. Peter had clearly been practicing some new tricks from since the last time they were together, him being able to make fake scent trails leading away from the clearing, sending them in the wrong direction multiple times and wasting their time. The sun was starting to set and any scent that was left from either of them was gone as well. Derek sighed and sent a prayer out that Stiles was safe with Peter and wouldn’t be manipulated by him—being pretty sure he was ok due to him feeling no pain in their pack bond other than worry from the other pack members and himself. “We need to look better but it’s getting dark and late so we’ll pick up our searching tomorrow. Stiles should be fine wherever he is and mark my words, we will find him.” Derek said, dismissing the pack, all of who had disappointed and worried looks on their tired faces. They all went home and as Derek attempted to find sleep in ten loft that night, only one thought flowed through his head. You’re going down uncle Peter, for good this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...How was the chapter? Remember to leave kudos and comment your opinions down below! Subscribe to know when I post the next chapter and to the series to know when the sequel comes out! PLEASE comment some name ideas for the sequel and for the series because I’m stumped on what to call them! Also, share any ideas for what you want to happen in the story before this book ends or in the sequel (if you commented it before, it’ll most likely happen) :) Have a great day/night and next chapter may be Wednesday or not till Friday/Saturday because I’m coming home from my vacation tomorrow and may have a lot of school work to catch up on.  <3


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is stuck at Peter’s and the Creeper Wolf opens up about his past actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the delayed chapter. This one kinda sucks but I swear the excitement will pick up again soon, if not by the end of this story for sure in the sequel (I’m so excited for it, I have a lot planned). Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter either way and have a great day/night!

The Next Day...

Stiles awoke groggily to the sounds of hushed voices, sizzling pans and laughter. His eyes fluttered open before he rubbed the sleep out of them before regaining his focus, realizing something: he had no idea where he is. He shot up on the bed with a gasp as he at his surroundings. He was on a soft bed with white sheets and covers, a white oak beside table on either side. The walls surrounding him were made of finished wood, making the room calm and relaxing. A window was on the wall second closest to the door and brown blinds were pulled up all the way allowing light to shine through. He quickly threw the sheets off his body, sitting on the edge of the bed before looking down at himself and noticing something; he wasn't wearing the same clothes as before.

Last he remembered, he was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants that covered up his baby bump and now he was in a pair of lose shorts and a shirt that easily allowed his bump to show through. Memories of Peter kidnapping him flashed through his head and he realized the Creeper wolf was the only one who couldn't done this, making his cheeks flame up unwantedly and a shiver race up and down his spine. Peter Hale had undressed him! Feelings of violation and rage coursed through him, making him give his bump a rub to ensure the babies were ok before standing up and heading towards the door and in the direction the sounds he heard were coming from.

He stomped down the hallway outside his door that was also encased with wooden walls and down the rug placed on the wooden floors. He was led down a flight of stairs and when he arrived at the bottom, he was not shocked to see Peter Hale sipping at a hot cup of coffee and reading the newspaper at a table in the middle of what Stiles was realizing was a cabin. There was three other people standing around the kitchen area and the Omega had no idea who they were. 

"Stiles," Peter greeted with a smug smirk. "How are you doing?" 

"You're an asshat!" Stiles hissed with blue eyes as Peter and the unknown people chuckled. Peter set down the cup of coffee as the Omega glared at him.

"Well now that's not very nice." He scolded jokingly as Stiles snarled at him. "Why don't you take a seat and have some breakfast?" He offered as Stiles looked at him like he was crazy.

"No, I will not sit down and have some fucking breakfast Peter!" He hissed, spit flying out through his fangs. "I'll see you and your cronies later fuck face! I'm out of here!" He shouted before turning around and walking towards the door leading out if the cabin. He went to grab the handle but was stopped by his hand hitting a blue forcefield. He tried again only to get the same result making him growl in frustration. He heard light laughing coming from the other room only making him increase his growling before he heard Peter's voice speaking calmly.

"Stiles, all the exits are covered with a line of mountain ash which as you know, cannot he crossed by a werewolf. So why don't you come sit down and have some breakfast. You need to feed yourself and the pups." Stiles growled once more before taking a deep breath and collecting himself, starting to move back towards the kitchen. He looked to find everyone where they were before and Peter with the same calm stoic look on his face. Stiles plopped himself down in a chair on the other side of the table away from Peter who pouted in response.

"Stiles," He purred, drawing the name out. "Why don't you sit closer?"

"I would like to be as far away from you as possible, creep." Stiles snapped as he settled into the chair. Peter only chuckled before deciding to give Stiles the answer to a question he knew the boy wanted to ask.

"Stiles, this is my pack. Dominique my first Beta and werewolf," He said, gesturing to a teen with dark black hair and brown skin and eyes who flashed yellow ones with a snug grin. "Erin who's a Werecoyote like my dear daughter," A girl with dyed silver hair and light green eyes flashed blue with a smile that was sweet with an undertone of predatory. "Clint a Werefox," A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes flashed beautiful orange ones and a semi shy smile, "Angela an emissary/mage like our dear doctor Deaton," A girl with black wavy hair and dark, almost black eyes winked. "and last but certainly not least, my most recent Beta Tony, who's also a werewolf." The boy had dark skin and curled black hair, eyes shining a lighter brown colour that popped, flashing blue eyes with a smirk that could rival Creeper wolf's.

"Nice to meet you." They all said simultaneously making a shiver roll unpleasantly up the Omega's eyes as he looked at them with a soft glare. 

"Yeah, you too." He huffed making them laugh.

"Erin, be a dear and grab Stiles some breakfast will you? Then you can all disappear for a few hours, I have to have a talk with Stiles." Peter said as they all pouted and made sounds of disappointment.

"But Peter! We wanna get to know our pack mom!" The teen—Tony—whines as voices of agreement were made.

"You'll all get time to get to know our Omega later." Stiles hissing at the choice of words.

"I am not your Omega!" Peter chose only to sip his coffee and look pleased at the answer.

"No, but you will be." Stiles swallowed a harsh snarl as he watched the man and pack with a glare. Erin—the coyote—grabbed a plate and put some eggs and bacon from the pan onto it before grabbing a glass of orange juice and placing it in front of Stiles on the table.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered, wanting to be polite but not say much to the pack. The Coyote look somewhat shocked at the answer before getting a sweet glint in her eye and smiling.

"No problem." She walked away softly with the rest of the pack as the Emissary—Angela—move the line of mountain ash allowing the door to be opened, the pack (minus Peter) leaving before closing it so Stiles couldn't escape. The Alpha and Omega sat in silence for a moment as Stiles started picking at the food on his plate.

"So, how has your stay been so far?" Peter asked with a smirk as Stiles dropped his fork at the question.

"What's your game plan here Peter?! Do you really expect that I won't find a way out of here?!" He snarled as Peter's smirk stayed put.

"As of right now there really is no way out of here Stiles and although I don't doubt your intelligence for a second, I wouldn't go so far as to doubt myself either." He said as his voice lowered huskily, hint of a threat popping through. Stiles gave him a glare as he continued to eat some of the food from his plate.

"I'll find a way." Stiles muttered, angrily stabbing at his eggs with the fork.

"And that's one of my favourite things about you Stiles." The man purred as the Omega scoffed.

"This is never going to work out for you Peter. I don't like you, I never have, never will and Derek's pack is better than yours could ever be." He said, a smirk on his own face rather than Peter's for once. It dropped almost instantly though when Peter got a cheeky look on his face that Stiles knew too well.

"Oh Stiles, even without my werewolf capabilities I would be able to sense that that was a lie." Peter was moving around the table to come sit beside him as Stiles gulped. "We had some good times before I left and you know it. You wanted me then and there's not a doubt in my mind that you still do no matter how small or deep down it's buried." The Alpha's hand came to grasp at Stiles thigh, gently caressing it up and down as Stiles fought back the feelings it was giving him. "You remember Stiles, that night at the parking garage, the night I was going to make you mine..." Stiles couldn't help the low whimper that he released as a flashback soared through his mind.

Flashback...

Stiles was forced to choke back his anxiety and slight lust at the Alpha prowling behind his shoulder. He was forcing him to get into Scott's computer even though Stiles didn't know the password—or at least he was hoping for a second he didn't know Scott as well as he knew he did.

"I know you know the password Stiles so unlock it." He growled and no, Stiles totally didn't shutter at the sound. It wasn't hot at all to him—he's a growing boy ok?! 

"I'm telling you I don't!" He said exasperated for the second time.

"Stiles!" 

"Ok, ok, we'll see if this works!" He muttered, starting to type on the computer. He tried a random password or two before trying the one he knew was his only chance at getting the computer unlocked. 

"Stiles is his username and password? Really?" Stiles flushed from embarrassment and the slight flattery.

"Hey, It's not my fault I'm his best friend!" Stiles protested as he allowed Peter to do whatever he wanted with the computer.

"I'm sure you're just his friend." Peter mumbled but Stiles didn't catch it.

"Ok well, you've got what you needed so I'm just gonna be going now." Stiles said, eager to find a way back to Lydia. 

"Not so fast Stiles." Peter purred, grasping Stiles wrist easily and pulling him back into him. Stiles now in Peter's chest, quickly moving back as far as he could which Peter didn't allow.

"Stiles, don't you wish you could be more? A wolf like Scott, like Derek, like me? Strong, powerful, a leader." A hand from the elder man caressed up and down his back. "You wouldn't have to worry about sitting on the beach anymore in lacrosse, you could get all the girls and be equal to Scott. You wouldn't have to be weak anymore, your dad could worry less." Peter tried to convince him with the words. "So I'll ask you Stiles, do you want the bite?" He purred, hand still moving up and down the teen's spine. His other hand grasped the teen's forearm in his hand, readying to bite.

Stiles although only taking a moment to consider, had dozens of ideas flowing through his mind. What Peter said was true but he had to consider the negatives as well. Sprouting claws and fangs, having his eyes change colour and feeling serious bloodlust once a month wasn't something he was sure he could handle. He had seen what it had done to Scott and he would be ok if someone like Derek was the one biting him, but if he got the bite Peter would be his Alpha. He would have the power to control Stiles and the pros Peter talked about just weren't worth the cons.

"No, I don't want to be like you!" Stiles shouted, pulling his arm from the Alpha's hand as his face started to shift, changing back at Stiles rejection. Peter let out a sharp chuckle before looking back up at the panicked teen.

"You know what's funny Stiles? I heard you heart give an extra beat over the words don't want." Stiles eyes widened at the detail he had forgotten as Peter let out a small smirk. "But that's ok Stiles, you'll realize your mistake soon and come begging me to bite you. And I'll be ready, you'll make a perfect werewolf." Peter had given him one last heated wolf as Stiles exited the parking garage and went to find Lydia.

End flashback...

"Or that time you and I were alone and you had come so close to giving yourself to me?" The Alpha planted a kiss on Stiles neck as he was pulled back into another memory with Peter.

Flashback...

Stiles and Peter had just been left alone as Derek gave Peter a warning before exiting the house. The pack had come to the house to start working on researching the newest creature in town and everyone except Stiles and Peter were searching out a lead. The pack—including Stiles—was still very unsure of the man but Peter hadn't done much to prove he was entirely evil yet and since he was family, Derek trusted him to be alone with Stiles for a little while. The teen in question was flipping open another old book as Derek said his final goodbye before exiting the abandoned house. Peter was sitting on a chair beside Stiles, carefully edging closer to him as the teen kept his focus on the book.

"Oh Stiles..." The man purred and god did he know that was Stiles weakness by now. "We could do something more exciting than researching." He suggested, hand climbing up Stiles thigh who grabbed it and threw it off, attention turning to the owner of the offending hand. 

"Oh, and what is that Peter?" Stiles asked, harshness to his tone, scoffing before going back to his reading.

"Now I know you're not that innocent Stiles." Hand gently moving up his thigh again, more carefully. "C'mon we could have some fun." 

"I'm not so sure we have the same idea of fun creeper wolf." 

"I know you want me Stiles. That night, in the parking garage you were lusting after me as I was you. I's been the same ever since so why don't you give in and let me make you feel good." Stiles hadn't realized how close the wolf was and before he knew it, kisses were being placed along his jaw and down the side of his neck. Stiles gasped at the unfamiliar feeling and the pleasure it produced causing him to lean into the wolf's touch. The Beta continued his actions, arms wrapping around the human's shoulders who was now turned his way. 

Stiles looked Peter in his eyes and the gaze made him feel wanted, something he wasn't able to experience before and he knew this was something he wanted. He leaned forward and unsure and soft, pressed his lips to Peter's. Peter took control, pressing his own lips back harder onto Stiles before licking into the teen's mouth. The kiss was hot, soft but inexperienced on Stiles part and it was something Stiles was hoping for with his first real kiss. 

The teen felt himself loosing control of anymore thoughts except what to do with the wolf next and it made him snap back to normal. This was Peter he was kissing. Peter the Alpha who had turned Scott but was now a Beta and the one who flipped everything he knew on it's head. This was the man that part wolf and more than trouble his age. The human pulled back before the kiss could go any farther and the look of panic on his face made Peter give a slight saddened look before smirking to cover it up.

"What we're doing isn't wrong Stiles but if you don't want to that's ok. You need time to process and I'll be here waiting. You'll decide eventually what it is what you want in your life and between us. But I want you Stiles and you want me too and I know we'll end up together some way, somehow." Peter said, getting up to leave Stiles to research. That was one of the last time's Stiles saw the wolf until years later.

End flashback...

When Stiles was focused back on real life, it was to Peter's lips meeting his own. He went on straight instinct (and hormones) with pulling Peter closer to him and digging his finger through his hair as their lips clashed. The kiss was harsher, hotter and more passionate than it had been those years before and Stiles wanted more but knew he had to focus.

"I can't do this Peter!" He yelled, jumping off the Alpha and standing up. "You turned Scott and completely changed our lives! You've tried to kill Derek more than once and killed your own niece for fucks sake!" Stiles yelled as Peter got a truly saddened look on his face. 

"Stiles please sit down, I can explain everything." He said calmly but there was a pleasing tone hiding beneath his voice that caused Stiles wolf to whine as he took a deep breath and sat back down. "First of all, a wolf's instincts—mainly an Alpha's—tell it to either join or create a pack and when I bit Scott, I was still a little out of it from being in a coma for so long and those instincts took over. I won't apologize for it because although it's caused you and all the other teen's a lot of problems, you can't deny it's done you all plenty good as well." Stiles huffed at his answer but nodded for him to continue on.

"Secondly, I can't lie and say I haven't tried to kill Derek multiple times because I have. I cared so much about my family and that stupid bitch Kate Argent took that all away. I was mad at Derek for falling into a hunter's trap and even more mad at the simple fact that he got out fine while I was left to watch him in a coma for all those years. My instincts have gotten the best of me and those years of pent up anger were hard to let go of. I loved Derek and forgave him for what happened with Kate but even still my wolf wasn't satisfied and wanted to hurt Derek the way he hurt me. Killing Laura was a stupid act of rage since I knew Laura and Derek had always been close. I didn't even think of how much I cared for her until she was gone and I had to live with regret and knowing it wasn't any fault. If I could go back, I would work harder to fight off my instincts and protect him and Laura and move forward rather than holding onto guilt, pain and anger from the past. It's made both of us more than a little damaged." He chuckled emptily at the end as Stiles looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Stiles was focusing on his heartbeat throughout the entire speech and it had not changed pitch once proving he was telling the truth.

"I know that you and the rest of the pack see me as this evil person and I want to get rid of that image. To start anew, no tricks and earn the trust I know I don't really deserve but want to be able to. I care about you and the rest of the pack Stiles and I just want to be able to show you, them and especially my nephew that. I still want you to be my Omega and I want to be able to please you and love you the way you deserve." The love that came out of those words shocked Stiles and made his heart beat a little bit faster.

"But how can that even work? You took me from Derek's pack and you have one of your own!" Stiles asked, eyes widening in question.

"I don't think I'm truly fit to run a pack Stiles." Peter admitted making shock run through Stiles veins. "I've been prepping Dominique to take over and I've found a way to transfer my power to him without dying. I'm still going to be possessive and hog up all your time but I think I can work with those other Beta's and Alpha's." He said with a happy glint in his eyes making Stiles lips curl into a small grin. "Don't expect me to open up like this again though. I still have to put on my Creeper wolf persona as you like to call it." He said making Stiles giggle. There was a moment of silence before Stiles spoke up.

"Ok, I'll help you get into the pack. I'll make sure Derek and them don't rip you to pieces but you have to help me with something when they get here." Peter raised an eyebrow as Stiles smirked. "I'll tell you about that later, for now we should go rest cause they're not going to be happy when they get here and I'm sure they'll be here soon." Peter nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was that ok? Remember to give kudos, subscribe and comment your opinion down below! Also, PLEASE share your ideas for the rest of this story and sequel and what the sequel should be named because I have no clue what to call it. Do you guys want Parrish or Danny in the sequel? Also, I swear Peter will be back to his regular Creeper wolf attitude in the rest of the book, I just thought it was important for him to open up and explain why he acted the way he did! Next chapter should be out Wednesday!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack’s searching is ended and all hope may not be lost for Peter. Finally, everything that needs to be said is said. Also, Stiles may be in some trouble after what the pack walks in on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! For once I really like this chapter and I hope you guys will too! This is not edited so excuse any mistakes! Enjoy!

The Next Day...

The pack had woken up bright and early to continue the search for Stiles. It was about 7:00 when Derek had everyone meeting at the loft. Of course the boys were the first to arrive, the girls following shortly after. 

"Ok everyone. Peter has somehow figured out how to lead different scent trails throwing us in random directions away from Stiles and him. Their scent will have faded away now and although it may take longer, we need to start searching in random areas of the woods. Scott and Issac, you two are with me heading West from the start of the woods, Jackson, Boyd you two will go East, Aiden, Ethan you two will go a South, Malia, Kira you two will go North and Erica, Allison and Lydia you three will stay here at the loft and do research on possible buildings in the area that Peter could be keeping Stiles. Call or howl if you find anything and keep searching until we find him or I tell you to stop. We will find him, we just need to put in the effort. Now let's find him and bring him back home." The pack nodded at Derek's words as they all headed outside the loft and into the cars heard to the woods. 

The pack didn't take long to make it to the same tree line where Stiles was taken and starting sniffing around. Just as Derek had suspected, there was no trace left of Stiles or Peter's scent and they had to go off direction to try and find the Omega. Everyone headed in the direction's Derek had assigned and even after three hours of searching, there was no sign of the Alpha or Omega anywhere. Hope was slowly being lost the more time went on and trees and the sky seemed to be the only things in the area. A little while later, Derek's phone was ringing and Lydia's name appeared on the screen.

"You got anything?" The Alpha demanded gruffly, Lydia scoffed.

"What no 'hi Lydia, how are you'?" Derek growled at her as she shushed him as a response.

"Hi Lydia, how are you? Now get on with it!" The banshee scoffed once more as Erica and Allison laughed in the background.

"You should get everyone together, we think we found something." At the strawberry blonde's words, Derek felt a sigh of relief wanting to be released but he kept it in knowing the lead may be nothing or they may still have a lot to go through to get the Omega back. Scott and Issac looked anxious and excited at hearing the girl's words and Derek internally rolled his eyes but couldn't help but feel the same.

"Meet us at the front of the forest, we'll get everyone else there." Derek said.

"Perfect, see you in a few." Lydia said seriously before hanging the phone up as Derek followed suit doing the same. Derek called one person from each pairing and informed them of the news, asking them to meet at the forests entrance. Because of their supernatural speed and the fact that the three girls were driving a car (and totally not speeding), the pack was at their meeting place within minutes even though the wolves (and Malia and Kira) had gone out far to find Stiles. 

"What did you guys find?" Malia asked, voice steady and calm but anxiousness leering underneath. The pack looked at the three girls anxiously before Allison spoke up.

"We looked around the wooded area of Beacon Hills and found a couple houses that fit our general search." The hunter said as all waited for her to confine on, Erica doing so instead.

"There was seven within a ten mile radius of the woods, and three surrounding the preserve which we decided to look more into." The female wolf spoke.

"We believe Stiles is being kept in a log cabin three miles away from here in a north west direction. We looked on google maps and saw that it's the only building for a good couple miles only surrounded by trees. We don't know if he and Peter will be there for sure but it's our best chance and I say we take it." Lydia said, Allison giving her a proud smile as the banshee gave her a wink—the hunter's cheeks pinkening. Derek considered the information and knew what Lydia was saying was true. Who knows what Peter is doing to their Omega right now and based on what it could be, the sooner they get Stiles back the better.

"We'll go there now, do you have directions?" Derek said gruffly as Lydia nodded and handed over what was asked for. The pack got back into their cars and headed towards the cabin in the woods. The drive took a little longer, lingering on about ten minutes before they pulled up on the dirt trail wanting to walk the rest of the way, hoping to come in secret. They followed the pathway for another three minutes before the log cabin was in their sights. Trees surrounds the wooden building, the house itself being a medium oak colour with windows and a dark roof. There appeared to be a fire pit with chairs around it outside, making it seem to be the average summer vacation home. 

The pack approached the cabin silently, moving forward before a low growling made them snap their heads to the side to see a were coyote and a werewolf baring fangs at them with blue eyes. Malia shifted immediately at the sight of another coyote as the rest of the pack (who could) shifted at the two possible threats. The girl had tanned skin with silver hair and the boy had dark skin and curled hair. They stalked towards the pack slowly and Scott and Jackson growled at the two who stopped and linked eyes with Derek who was shifted. The opposing pack's beta's looked at Derek's red eyes and lowered their own blue ones in slight submission before the female spoke up.

"Who are you and why are you on our land?" She growled, fangs slurring the demanded question.

"We're the Hale pack and we're here for our Omega." Derek said with a snarl causing the pair to slightly shrink back before going back to the un-scared stance.

"He's our Omega and we're the Hale pack." The coyote said as the pack growled and snarled at her in response. Derek's reaction was different than the rest. He let out a dark laugh causing everyone's animalistic behaviour to silence as they looked at the man.

"I believe you're mistaken. Stiles Stilinski is our Omega and always has been and my uncle—Peter Hale—is tainting our name by creating his own pack and stealing my mate, our mate from us." The two Beta's made small looks of confusion before the look disappeared off their faces and realization then anger replaced it.

"Well I guess that's just too bad then because Stiles isn't going anywhere with you." The Werewolf spoke up from beside the silver haired girl. The pack growled at them in response as Malia ran at the other coyote. The two girls rolled around on the ground with claws, fangs and the sounds of snarls before Boyd was attacking the Beta werewolf. Sharp claws dug into Boyd's skin as he flung the other wolf to the ground and was on top of him slashing at his stomach in revenge. More snarls were heard from behind Derek and those who weren't fighting as the other Beta wolf, fox and emissary ran at them. 

Ethan and Aiden immediately took on the stronger Beta wolf, one casting him a move to slow him down before the other took the time to strike him and so on. Kira took on the werefox unsheathing her sword before twisting it around as a threat to the blonde fox. He only growled in response, fangs and orange eyes showing he dismissed the threat before running at the female. The two teens fought it out with the male fox managing to dodge most swings from the sword as the female fox dodged most swipes and bites from his teeth and claws. The emissary looked at the remaining Alpha and Beta's before she whispered a spell that threw Derek, Jackson and Scott into the near by trees and kept them pushed against them, leaving Erica, Lydia and Allison by themselves to face the other female.

Erica attempted to run and jab her claws in the mage's stomach but was thrown to the ground by an invisible force as the emissary's eyes burned purple. Lydia used her scream to throw the magical teen back into the cabin's wall as Allison shot an arrow at her. She hissed in pain as her eyes lost the purple glow and Derek, Scott, Jackson and Erica were all released from their spots on the ground and trees. Erica got back up and in a burst of rage ran at the shocked and in pain emissary, grabbing at her shoulders and using her werewolf strength to throw the female into the forest before looking at Derek, Scott, and Jackson. 

"You guys go find Stiles. Me, Lydia and Allison will handle her, everyone else will take care of the rest." Erica said, face still shifted and words slurred by fangs. If any of the boys even wanted to protest, they wouldn't from the determined looks on the she wolf, banshee and hunter's faces.

"Ok, but don't kill them or harm them too bad. This is all Peter's fault, not theirs." Derek commanded and at the nods from the three he, Scott and Jackson took off towards the cabin's door and ripped it open piling inside. They took a few steps into the building as the entrance flowed into the living room and they were stopped by the sight by the window near the couch. Stiles and Peter were passionately making out against the wall as the Alpha had hoisted the pregnant Omega's legs around his waist and had him pinned. Stiles head had just moved to the side to deepen the already hardcore kiss as Peter's tongue slipped even farther into his now even more opened mouth, the Omega closing on it. Derek and the two Beta's growled at the sight and Stiles and Peter and the two in question broke apart.

"Scott, Jackson, Nephew..." Peter said with a smirk in greeting as he held Stiles gently in his arms. "So nice to see you again. I see you've come to greet me and my pack, even the newest members." The Alpha said slyly as the three men watched him curl a possessive arm up and around Stiles waist. Three sounding growls could be heard at the motion. Derek snarled at the sight of his uncle and his mate together as he took a step forward, Scott and Jackson falling in line beside him.

"Let him go Peter! He's our Omega not yours!" Derek practically roared, eyes bleeding an even brighter red. 

"Now dear Derek," Said Alpha snarled at the term of endearment in the serious time, "Is that any way to speak to your uncle? And if you ask me, Stiles wouldn't mind staying here with me." He said as he leaned down to plant a kiss on the stoic Omega's lips. 

"Jackson, Scott. Grab Stiles, I'll deal with him." Derek said deathly calm. The two teens in question went forward to grab the Omega before pulling him into their arms safely and moving back towards the door. 

"You're in so much trouble when we get home." Jackson said looking at Stiles seriously in the eyes, making Stiles remember the last time Jackson had said something like that. Stiles lips curled into a small smirk before looking back into the Beta's glowing blue eyes with his own amber ones. 

"That's what you think." He said, loving the slight deflation of the jock's serious exterior. He crossed his arms and smirked, letting out a content sight as Jackson got a sour look on his face in response. Scott only stood beside the two holding Stiles to him carefully as he looked towards his old Alpha and his new one.

Derek let out a vicious roar that hurt everyone's ears as he angrily grabbed Peter's shoulders and threw the Alpha across the room, past the couch and hitting the window on the other wall. Stiles gasped and moved forward but was pulled back by his two mates. Derek stalked forward before starting to slash his claws across Peter's face, stomach, anywhere he could reach as Peter laid on the floor gazing into the younger Alpha's eyes. Derek continued to push his claws through his uncle's chest who let him, unmoving.

"Derek stop!" Stiles shouted as tears dropped down his face at the sight of the bloodied and beaten body of Peter. Derek didn't listen to Stiles pleas and continued to harm the other Alpha.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you fighting back?! FIGHT BACK!" Derek roared as he continued his motions. Peter looked in pain but calm as his nephew cut into him and waited for it to be over, whether that was death first or for Derek to stop. Upon further notice of this state Derek's anger turned completely to frustration as tears of past pain ran down his cheeks and his claws retracted, fists beating onto his uncle's chest. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Derek cried as Peter gave him a saddened look.

"Derek, I can explain everything." Peter said softly as the Alpha wiped away his tears furiously as they continued to fall down anyways. His claws popped back out at the statement as he sunk his claws into the Alpha's chest, Peter crying out in pain. Derek could hear the regularity to his heart her and although he was telling the truth, he didn't want to believe what the man said.

"STOP LYING TO ME!!!" Derek screamed as he pushed his claws in deeper. "You always lie and play games with me and I'm done! I'M DONE WITH YOU BETRAYING ME!" Stiles continued his sobbing—which had gotten worse as things progressed—before he called out loudly in a broken voice to the emotionally hurt Alpha.

"Derek please, he's telling the truth! He really can explain!" Stiles pleaded as Derek's red rimmed eyes and glowing irises turned to him. "Please, give him a chance." He said softly as Derek took a soothing breath and helped his family member up. He sat Peter on the couch as he nodded to Jackson and Scott to come forward and let Stiles go. The Omega pried away from their arms and rushed towards the couch and sat beside the beaten down man, Derek sitting on the couch opposite of them with his two beta's. 

"Oh god Peter, will you be ok?" Stiles asked, hand grasping gently at his shredded shirt that had blood and skin peeking through. 

"I'll be fine Stiles." He said, the pair's eyes meeting. "Derek's an Alpha but so am I so I'll be healed in a couple minutes as if he was the average Beta." He reassured as Stiles nodded and looked towards the wolves he hadn't seen for the past day who looked at him with slight disappointment but love none the less. Derek had a slightly ashamed look on his face before swallowing and facing his uncle.

"Why would you allow me to beat you like that in the first place?" Derek asked gruffly as Peter looked up meeting his nephew's eyes for the first time in years and speaking calmly.

"Because I knew I deserved it." Derek's, Scott's and Jackson's eyes widened slightly in confusion as Stiles sat there stoic. At their expressions, Peter continued on with his explanation. “Derek...I can’t begin to explain how sorry I am for everything I’ve done to you and your pack.” All three’s eyes brows shot up again upon hearing the truthful confession. “The fire it...I never really got over it. For so long I held onto the pain of loosing our family, my wife and my unborn kids and I blamed you for the longest time, it’s one of the biggest regrets of my life.” Tears spring to both Derek and Peter’s eyes at the mention of what had happened. 

“What Kate did you to you wasn’t ok and once I had finally come to the realization that blaming you was wrong and that you weren’t at fault, I was still dealing with the rage that had built up over the years and I didn’t go about it in a very sane way.” That got a slightly amused eyebrow lift from Derek. “The fire and Kate not only ruined me, but being in a coma for years forced to watch life pass by around me while unable to do anything about it drive me over the edge. When I finally broke out of that state I was completely violent and wild and without even thinking about it, I got rid of one of the only family members I had left.” At the mention of Laura’s death, Derek’s eyes hardened and he gritted his jaw, tears starting to slowly put down his face that he angrily wiped away, Scott resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder comfortingly. Peter’s own tears ran down his face as he looking into his nephew’s glossy eyes with his own. Derek dropped his gaze after a long moment.

“I’m so sorry Derek, I loved Laura and I cared for her so much and I knew how much you loved her and because of all those emotions built up inside, I wanted to hurt you like you ‘let’ Kate hurt me, us. I didn’t care about being Alpha but once I was my wolf and I went completely mad and hurt you and everyone else even more. I know a million apologies won’t make up for what I did but I hope that you can forgive me and we may be able to move on. Even if you don’t forgive me, I still want to try to be able to become a better person.” Everyone was silent as Peter waited for a response and Derek looked back up at the elder wolf.

“So what are you asking?” The younger Alpha asked in a weakened voice, shocking the other four not having heard him sound so broken, so vulnerable before.

“I’m asking that you’ll give me a second chance to prove myself, to prove that I can be a caring person and uncle. I want a chance to be accepted into your pack and I won’t lie to you, I’ve liked Stiles since before I offered him the bite and I would like the opportunity to be with him.” Peter ended the sentence strongly but had a hint of a smirk on his face as the other wolves growled lowly. 

“You already have a pack.” Derek said slightly confused.

“I’m willing to give that up, the first time I was an Alpha things went South fast and although this gives me a good opportunity to show that I can be a good leader, I’d rather not take the risk. I know I’m not fit to lead a pack and my Beta Dominique can do just fine. I’ve found a way to pass my power down to him and I would be a Beta, your Beta if you’re ok with it.” Peter propositioned and Derek looked shell shocked, taking a long moment of silent. Peter started to look devastated as time went on and Stiles hand went to run at his shoulder soothingly but was stopped by Derek’s voice.

“I knew that no matter how much I wanted to I could never kill you, even after what happened with Laura.” It was now Peter’s turn for his jaw to drop. “We had a strong relationship before everything that happened and then everything went to shit like you said. I’d love to get close like that again but I’ve still got trust issues and it’s going to take more than apologies to get us back there. If you can prove to me you have no underlying motives, I will allow you to join my pack, our pack.” Peter looked up at Derek with a happy glint in his eye.

“Thank you.” The man said softly as Derek nodded and the two Beta’s and Omega had tears in their eyes as Peter stood up and Derek also, Peter wrapping his arms around his nephew for the first time in years. The hug lasted long being something both them and their wolves needed before they slowly broke apart. 

“We should go let everyone else know what’s going on.” Derek said as the other four wolves nodded. “We’ll head out and you can talk with your pack and get everything ready to come back with us in a few days.” Derek said to Peter who nodded in agreement.  
Stiles gave Peter a quick hug and Derek a kiss before heading towards Scott and Jackson who were heading towards the door. He interlocked his hands with both of theirs before following them as they went outside. 

“Just because of what Peter said doesn’t get you out of your punishment you know. You still kissed him when he wasn’t pack.” Scott said flashing yellow eyes as he picked up Stiles bridal style.

“C’mon Scotty!” Stiles said as he tried to make the other teen let him go. Jackson walked beside them towards the pack as Stiles gave him a pout, the jock purposely looking away from the adorable look. The Omega only whined more at Jackson’s ignorance. 

“What is Stiles being punished for?” Boyd asked when the three came close enough, a lustful gleam in his eye and Stiles mouth opened in slight anger and shock as the teen smirked. The rest of the pack who had stayed outside looked slightly bloodied and bruised up as Peter’s pack looked the same, Peter and Derek apparently having called off the fight only minutes before.

“He was making out with Peter when we got inside.” Growls could be heard from Issac, Boyd and the twins as they starting following the trio to the car. 

“Yup, I’d say that deserves a punishment.” Ethan agreed with a smirk as the other wolves followed suit. 

“Stupid wolves.” Stiles growled as he was put into the car. Laughs could be heard as the rest of the pack piled into their separate cars, Derek and Peter having finished their conversation and Derek getting in the Camaro with Stiles, Jackson and Boyd. The car drove off and Stiles pouted at the sight of Peter and his pack waving at him with smirks outside as he watched from the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Did you like it? Remember to hit the kudos button and comment your opinion below! Also, leave as many ideas as you guys want/can for the sequel and PLEASE give me a name idea (I can’t think of one and this book is almost done so it’s an urgent matter)! Anyways, next chapter should be up on Sunday but keep in mind I’m normally a day late so maybe Monday! See you guys then, -B :)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles get’s ‘punished’ and the wolves have some fun. Also, words are finally said that have been held back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry for the delayed chapter, school’s been pretty busy lately since we’re wrapping up the school year soon and life has also gotten in the way. This chapter is 90% smut so be warned for that! Ignore any mistakes since I didn’t have time to edit this chapter! Next chapter should be posted Sunday (only two left)! Hope you guys enjoy!

The car ride was full of Stiles struggling to get away from Scott and Boyd who were sitting in the back with him and trying to ignore their smirks and chuckles. Stiles was hitting his head against the window as their teasing continued and he rubbed his baby bump.

"I hope you two don't end up like your daddies, they're a bunch of jerks." He whispered as the other wolves looked at him with smirks but love in their eyes; this was the first time they were hearing Stiles talking to the babies. The drive only took minutes in reality, but it felt like an hour when they finally made it back to the loft. As soon as Derek parked the car and unlocked the doors, Stiles was gone. He ran out the Camaro's door and around the side of the loft—slightly waddling—before the other's could catch up to him. He ran past the buildings side and into the forest, turning his head over his shoulder and shocked to see no one behind him.

The Omega continued on his slight jogging through the forest before ducking behind a tree and waiting to hear or see any signs of the pack—the guys as the girls had gone to hangout somewhere else. His eyes shifted blue and with red vision he searched out any movement in the forest. He used his hearing and only heard the blowing of the wind and birds chirping causing him to relax up against the tree and go back to normal human senses. He waited for two minutes before checking the area again and seeing no signs of the wolves anywhere. He moved out from behind the tree before stalking farther into the forest and hiding behind a tree there. It was silent for a moment before he heard a purring voice that made him remember the first time this had occurred at the school's forest.

"Stiles..." Ethan's voice trailed off and Stiles couldn't help his heart from beating faster.

"Why don't you come out and take your punishment? We know you're near by and we can have lots of fun together." Aiden said huskily as Stiles gulped. He used his werewolf senses to hear footsteps from all around him and the crackling of leaves under feet.

"You look so perfect pregnant with our pups, we promise to be gentle." Boyd said comfortingly as Stiles watched the area around him, not knowing his next move. If he moved away from the tree, the wolves could easily track him down but they were slowly closing in on him and they would probably get him either way.

"C'mon babe, you were gone for two days. We wanna spend some time with you and get reacquainted." The husky tone of Jackson's voice make Stiles weak in the knees as his wolf pleaded with him to show himself and let the others wolf take him and give them what they needed. Stiles rid his head of the thoughts keeping strong and focusing on what to do. He heard their footsteps getting louder and louder all around him and he knew he had to make a decision fast. As the footsteps got closer and closer, Stiles instincts made the decision for him.

The teen wolf ran out from behind the tree and in the direction away from the loft. He sprinted through the trees trampling over dead leaves and dirt before leaping over a small pond. He made it across and continued on his run, slowing to spot any of the other wolves. He released a sigh of relief before slowly trekking farther from the house, releasing a shocked gasp as arms curled around his waist and legs, hoisting him into Derek's arms. 

"I've got you now little Omega, it's time to go back home." The Alpha cooed as he started walking back the way Stiles came and towards the house.

"How'd you even find me? I didn't hear you coming." Stiles grunted, pouting. Derek chuckled, a cheeky smile coming onto his face that Stiles loves seeing in the rare times it happened.

"Guess you were too focus on your thoughts. What was so interesting baby?" Derek asked teasingly as he continued walking through the forest with Stiles in tow.

"I was thinking of how to get away from you." He admitted as he attempted to struggle out of the elder wolf's arms. Derek only tightened his grip and looked down at him with a smirk.

"That didn't work out too well for you didn't it?" He asked truthfully as the Omega groaned and dropped dramatically in the Alpha's arms, head and arms hanging down past Derek's arms, feet flopped past the other side of his arms. 

"Can't you just let me go Derek? Personally I don't think I deserved to get punished, it was simple payback." Stiles asked, head lifting to look into kaleidoscope eyes. 

"Payback for what?" The Alpha asked.

"For you guys choosing to not tell me that I could get pregnant nor that I was pregnant." Derek looked deep in thought before speaking up.

"I do agree that, that wasn't fair but kissing Peter still wasn't ok. We're wolves and you're our Omega Stiles, you know how possessive we are of you." Derek said as Stiles rolled his eyes making Derek's eyebrows raise and his gaze harden. "The pack—including myself—still thinks you deserve to be punished so you will be. We'll go easy on you though."

"Ughhh..." Stiles groaned, going back to his previous lazy position in the werewolf's arms. Derek walked for another minute or two before the rest of the guys were walking towards him with smirks upon seeing Stiles in the Alpha's arms.

"You made it pretty far babe." Jackson said impressed but still smug.

"Yeah, yeah why don't you all just leave me alone." Stiles said dramatically as the other wolves released chuckles. The Omega only sighed once more as they all headed back towards the loft, only a few minutes away now.

"No can do, we care about you too much for that." Issac said as the others teen (plus Derek) nodded in agreement. Stiles only sighed dramatically for a third time, allowing Derek to carry him back to the loft. The rest of the pack followed closely behind as they reached the door, Scott sliding it open for them as the Alpha carried the Omega inside. Derek started walking up the spiral staircase—wolves trailing behind him—before heading towards the newest bedroom Derek had installed along with the nursery, bed large enough for multiple people. The elder wolf set the teen on the bed as the rest of the guys crowded around looking down at him. Stiles crossed his arms and looked up at them cockily.

"You know it's too bad you guys aren't getting any of this." He said cockily, smirking as he gestured towards his body. All the werewolves raised eyebrows in response.

"Oh really?" Scott asked and at the lustful looks all the wolves gave him, the Omega swallowed.

"Y-yup." He stuttered as Scott—who was closest to him and the bed—started coming towards Stiles as the Omega gulped. He leaned down at the now nervous teen before he started kissing up and down his neck. Stiles swallowed a moan but failed to do so with the next when Scott bit down on his neck. He continued his motions as the Omega felt his wolf purring in his head and causing his eyes to flash blue as he released a low moan, kisses and nips being littered up and down his neck.

"Still sure about that Stiles?" The crooked jaw wolf asked as Stile bit his lip at the last nip before Scott moved away. 

"Yes." He barley got out, voice breathy as the other wolves continued to smirk. Jackson moved up next and lent over on the other side of the bed and Stiles. He began to kiss and nip at the opposite side of Stiles neck, moving down before back up all the way to the sensitive spot under his ear. Stiles shuddered as the kisses continued and Jackson's tongue traced his ear before he bit down gently on the lobe. The kisses from both Scott and Jackson was wearing down his resistance and he let out a low moan as the jock pulled away slightly.

"What about now babe?" Jackson purred against his neck as the Omega shuttered again. Stiles wolf begged with him again to let him have control, to let the pack take him apart but Stiles kept strong.

"No..." He moaned lowly. Jackson only chuckled at the response before allowing Boyd to come forward. The larger wolf leaned over the Omega before placing their lips together in a heated kiss. Boyd licked into his mouth before pulling the Omega's shirt over his head to no protest at all, small moans escaping the smaller's mouth. He placed hot kisses down Stiles chest as his large hands traced up and down his baby bump. 

"Still nothing?" The dark-sinned teen asked, voice almost monotone but eyes telling a different story.

"N-nope." Stiles stuttered and at the mischievous look in Jackson, Scott and Boyd's eyes his own widened in silent protest and worry. Boyd went back down to kissing and carassesing his chest as Scott and Jackson joined back in, creating what would be hickeys if Stiles didn't have werewolf healing. The pleasure the Omega was feeling was building up in his gut and his dick was now more than half hard. Boyd straddled the Omega on the bed and began rubbing at his erection only ceasing in making him moan louder and attempt to thrust his hips up into the wolves hand's.

"Boyd!" The Omega moaned and a second later a look was shared from Alpha to Beta's and the three teen's stopped their motions causing Stiles—who's eyes were closed, head thrown back in pleasure—to open his eyes and growl lowly in frustration.

"Why'd you stop?!" He demanded, his wolf practically scratching to get out. Both of them knew the only way they'd get what they wanted, what they needed was if they submitted.

"This won't go any further until you ask for it." Derek said, Stiles eyes snapping to the Alpha to spot him, Ethan, Aiden and Issac standing around the bed observing semi-aroused. Stiles growled and threw his body back down on the bed before crossing his arms and huffing.

"Not gonna happen." He said with a smug smirk on his face even though he was aching for sexual relief.

"Well I guess that's too bad then." Derek sighed as he and the rest of the wolves went to exit the room. Ethan was the last to leave the room and just as he made it last the foot of the bed, Stiles eyes flashed blue as he pounced on him. Ethan let out a small gasp as he was thrown to the bed, Stiles smashing his lips upon the Alpha's in a heated kiss. The teen's eyes widened before relaxing into the kiss and licking into Stiles mouth. 

He turned his head one way as Stiles went the other, hand moving to grab hold of the Omega's neck. Annoyed growls were heard from behind the pair as Stiles smirked into the next meeting of lips. He pulled off Ethan's shirt discarding it to the floor before moving to undue the buckle of his belt. He unzipped his jeans and moved his hand to grab at the Alpha's dick before moving his head up to whisper into his ear.

"I'm not going to beg—at least not today—so you either give me what I want or I'll have to take it for myself." Ethan looked slightly shocked at the teen's behaviour before getting a smug look on his face and eyes and before Stiles could examine the expression, a hand was gently but still forcefully pushing him onto his back on the bed. The Omega growled and looked up to see Issac at the foot of the bed with the other's around him. The Beta stripped off his shirt and pants before moving onto the bed to straddle the other teen. Ethan stayed beside on the bed beside the two as Issac and Stiles started to make out.

"I'll give you what you want, you just have to promise to be good. Can you be good for me?" Issac purred before kissing Stiles once more.

"Yes..." He moaned as Issac went to kissing his neck. His hand slipped down and pulled the Omega's sweatpants down before dropping them onto the hardwood floor. He placed his lips back on top of Stiles before reaching into the side table and shuffling his hand around finally finding what he was looking for. He pulled the lube from the drawer before placing it beside him on the covers and pulling Stiles boxers down. He lubed up his fingers before carefully placing the first into Stiles hole as he helped to spread the Omega's legs. He pushed the digit back and fourth as Stiles bit his lips to hold back a moan, Issac clearly not liking the held back reaction causing him to jam another finger less carefully into the wolf, hitting his prostate straight on as Stiles moaned unwantedly. 

His fingers thrusted back and fourth as he stretched Stiles out, feeling like the Omega was ready after another moment. The other wolves not on the bed returned to their earlier positions beside the mattress, watching with lustful gazes as Issac worked Stiles open. He pulled his slick fingers out of Stiles who gave a whine in response before he slipped his boxers off revealing his hardened cock, lubing it up before pressing it up against the Omega's hole. He rolled his hips forward as his dick started to push through the rings of muscles, continuing to push in inch by inch as Stiles moaned and hissed. 

The Beta gave the other teen time to adjust awaiting for a signal from Stiles which was given a moment later in the form of a nod. Issac took initiative, grabbing the Omega's legs and throwing them over his shoulders before pulling back gently and pushing back in as Stiles bit his lips. He started a steady pace getting faster by the minute and it didn't take much longer until the Beta was pushing into Stiles hard and fast. Both wolves were growling and moaning as Stiles now clawed hands reached up to lightly dig into the other wolves back leaving bloody marks down his spine.

"Issac..." Stiles moaned as he threw his head aback, the curly haired teen hitting that special spot inside Stiles over again and again. The Beta's and Alpha's who were watching the intimate time between the two couldn't bare to simply watch anymore. Ethan—who was off to the side of the mattress—crawled closer to the two wolves before kissing and licking at Stiles neck. Issac's hands brushed down his chest and past his baby bump and the pleasure he was feeling from the Alpha and Beta was almost overwhelming and he could feeling himself closing on the brink of an orgasm.

"So good..." He panted, thrusting his hips up towards Issac and his neck to the side—giving more room—for Ethan. A silent look was shared between Issac, Ethan and Derek that Stiles didn't see as the slapping of skin continued. "Issac!" Stiles cried seconds before he was about to come but before he could, a hand was reaching down and squeezing at the base of his dick stopping his release. Stiles released a sharp gasp before opening his glowing blue eyes and growling at the pack, specifically Issac and Ethan the Alpha's hand being the one to stop his release. The Beta came with a pant and waited a minute before pulling out of Stiles as said Omega glared at him and the pack. "You're such a jerk!" He hissed at the slightly smug looks on the boys faces.

"It's your own fault Stiles, that was your punishment for kissing Peter. It was going to be something harsher but since what you did is somewhat justified I changed my mind." Derek said and Stiles grumpily looked up at the man before huffing and falling back down on the bed.

"It doesn't matter, you're all still jerks and I still need release." Stiles said, whispering the last bit of the sentence, the wolves still catching it.

"Well I think I can help you with that little Omega." Derek purred as Stiles face flushed and both Issac and Ethan moved off the bed, Derek and Jackson coming fourth instead. Somehow throughout Stiles time with Issac and Ethan, he hadn’t noticed that all the wolves watching had stripped down to only their boxers, most being at least half hard in the fabric. The blue eyed Beta and the Alpha got onto the bed with Stiles as both Ethan and Issac excused themselves from the room—Issac pulling on his boxers before doing so. Derek didn’t waste any time in lining his dick up to Stiles slightly puffy hole before pushing in as Stiles made small sounds of pleasure.

“Is this what you want Stiles? For me to make you feel good like this, to make you come?” Derek said huskily as he pounded deep into the Omega’s ass. 

“Yes Derek! Please!” Stiles pleaded as Jackson came up beside him to start kissing him. 

“You’re so perfect Stiles, so breathtaking.” Jackson said softly as he moved his lips against Stiles, tongue slipping through to Stiles which the Omega gave access to. As Stiles was already worked up from Issac and Ethan, he was already coming after a few short minutes.

“Are you going to come babe? Make pretty sounds as you shoot your load over yourself and Derek and I?” Jackson asked upon seeing the blown out look on the teen’s face.

“Yes, so close!” He panted as Jackson lay kisses upon his neck and jaw. Derek’s thrusting picked up it’s pace as Stiles finally reached orgasm. “Derek, Jackson!” He called as his release sprayed over the three on the bed. The other wolves watched with predatorial looks on their faces, practically licking their lips at the sight in front of them. Derek gave Stiles another kiss before giving a few more lazy thrusts and coming himself.

“So, fucking, tight Stiles!” He grunted as he came inside Stiles. He gave him a bruising kiss before pulling out and getting his underwear on, sliding off the bed. Aiden and Boyd got onto the bed next as Jackson switched sides, moving up the mattress towards Stiles head. Aiden slid inside Stiles as his wolf gave another purr in his head, his own attention focusing on the jock above him. 

“Do you wanna help me out Stiles? Suck me off while Boyd returns the favour.” The look Stiles gave Jackson made the jock even harder if possible.

“Yes.” He choked out as Boyd gave an experimental and teasing lick at the head of Stiles spent dick. 

“Good.” He purred before sliding off his briefs and shifting back up towards the Omega’s head placing his hard dick by Stiles lips. Stiles gave a lick at the head as Jackson moaned before taking him into his mouth. Aiden continued thrusting into Stiles who would moan, the vibrations on his dick making the jock moan as well. Boyd started sucking Stiles dick as well and the Omega was feeling overwhelmed by the different, pleasurable sensations. Stiles started bobbing his head up and down as Boyd did the same and Aiden moved in and out of him at a fast pace. 

Jackson was the first to come moments later, shooting his load down Stiles throat and the next was Aiden and then Stiles who was feeling overstimulated from the quick rounds of sex. He lay there sweaty and panting as the wolves gave him a break before they started it up again about half an hour later. It went on like that for the rest of the night, the group only stopping to use the washroom or get something to eat or drink. Stiles had sex with the rest of the group—Scott, Boyd, Jackson and Ethan—for hours and it was late at night when they were all finally going to sleep.

It was then at that moment when Stiles was lying there under the covers with the wolves all snuggled around him that he felt at peace. He felt safe and protected and it was a place he never wanted to leave. It was a break from the real world and a place he could relax and appreciate the relationship he had with the boys. He had felt a single phrase that he had meant to say months ago bubbling up in his chest as lay in the darkened room. All the kind and protective acts the boys did for him made him feel like he was the most important person in the world and he only seemed to smile when they were around. Nobody made him feel this way and he was happy he was finally able to find people who made him happier than he could even explain.

“Guys?” He called out into the blackened room of the loft. He could hear the soft beating of the boys hearts and knew they would be asleep soon but were still conscious enough to talk or at least understand what he was saying.

“Hmmm?” They all calmed out sleepily. Stiles heart was beating faster and it was waking the wolves up even more than his question. Stiles took a deep breath before speaking up.

“I love you guys. So much.” He said as silence sat in the room. He was worried of the alcohol of reaction but it wasn’t long before he was heaving a sigh of relief as they responded—each in their own way. Scott and Jackson who were lying on either side of Stiles gave him big kisses as they responded with the twins, Issac, and Boyd in saying the sentence back. Derek was the only one who hadn’t said anything yet.

“Der?” Stiles called, worried even though he secretly knew there was no way he didn’t feel the same way.

“I love you too Stiles. I never thought I’d get to love again but I’m so glad I get to love you.” Derek said, voice heavy with emotion. “And I love you guys too, you’re my pack—my brothers.” 

“We love you too Derek.” The Beta’s—and Alpha’s—responded as they all settled into the bed. Not even a minute after the heartwarming confessions from everybody, the whole pack fell asleep leaving the house peaceful and silent until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was that ok? Once again sorry for the delay and don’t forget to leave kudos and comment your opinions down below! Let me know if there’s anything you guys want in the sequel and for those wondering, I finally picked a name! Remember to subscribe to this story to know when the next chapter’s posted, my account to know when I post a new story and this series to know when I post the sequel (which should be in about a week or so)! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and have a great day/night! ;)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory is shared from Peter’s pack and how they came to be and the Sheriff finds Stiles and Peter in a compromising position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First time in a while I’ve gotten a chapter up on time! Kinda like this chapter and I hope you all do to! Didn’t get a chance to edit it so mind any mistakes and there’s smut at the end so watch out for that, enjoy!

One Week Later...

A week after solving everything between the pack and Peter, the elder Alpha had finally re-joined the Hale pack. The day after the pack had left to punish Stiles, Peter finally sat down and told his pack that he was no longer going to be their Alpha but Dominique was. They weren't completely shocked but still deeply saddened as Peter had turned almost all of them or taken them in when they needed a pack. The Alpha had treated them all with kindness and respect while still pushing their limits and having his 'Creeper wolf' attitude. Dominique looked shocked at the fact that Peter had made the decision to leave the pack so soon after he had just begun considering it, but was proud that Peter had chose him and promised to be a good Alpha as Peter was.

"But what about that little Omega of yours?" Tony asked after Peter had explained that he was going to be joining Derek's pack.

"Yeah, will we ever see him again? He was a real cutie." Angela announced as Peter growled lowly at the comment of Stiles appearance making the pack laugh. 

"Stiles didn't have a very great first impression with all of you, but I'm sure he'd be willing to hang out with you all another time and you can properly meet the rest of the pack." Peter had said.

And that's just what happened. Two or three days later, Peter had just finished bringing all of his belongings into a spare room in the loft when Stiles had brought up the pack.

"They all really want you see you again, and I think it's be a good idea for them to be on good terms with Derek. They could come over if that's ok?" Peter had suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Stiles agreed.

Later that day after getting Derek's blessing, Peter—now Dominique's—Pack had come over and got to know them better. They started off with apologizing for attacking them which was easily forgiven since everyone knew they only attacked them because Ethel saw them as a threat. It easily went into the two pack's complimenting each other. Malia complimented Erin's fighting techniques as the other coyote returned the praise, Clint complimented Issac and Kira's skills, Erica, Lydia and Allison complimented Angela's magic and so on. The opposing pack was excited to see Stiles again and spend the majority of the time getting to know him and the pack's likes/dislikes and general history and how they came to be.

Stories were exchanged between pack's as Derek gave a brief explanation of how he bit Issac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Stiles as Peter had already filled his pack in on the Hale fire and biting Scott and Lydia. Allison explained how she joined the pack, Malia in how she managed to change back to human thanks to Stiles (the boy blushed at the praise) and Kira in how she joined the school and pack originally unaware of her Kitsune powers. The pack also told stories of their past hardships as well as gave a quick summary of the past few months with Stiles becoming an Omega, his relationships as well as the pregnancy. The teen's awed and nodded along to the information before they each opened up about how they came to be.

Dominique was bit by Peter in his last year of highschool in Calabasas about a year after Peter had become a Beta and left the Hale pack. Peter had only just become an Alpha again through killing a small pack a few cities over and bit Dom when he had just been diagnosed with cancer. He accepted the bite and became Peter's Beta but rebelled against him for a few months much like Scott had. Clint being Dominique's best friend has helped the Beta with his new found powers and fight against Peter (like Stiles) but was also bit as a lesson to Dom that he couldn't protect everyone and to convince the young wolf to officially join the pack. It was another journey for Clint learning how to control himself and that he wasn't a werewolf but a werefox instead and for both of them to learn that Peter wasn't as evil as he put himself out to be. Eventually after almost a year, the pair found themselves feeling happy, safe and stronger with Peter and accepted them as their Alpha.

About a month after Clint and Dom's accepting of Peter, Angela came to town. She was from a family of Mage's and Emissaries and was born into her powers only just starting to master them when she met Peter. She went to the same school as Clint and Dominique and when a rouge Alpha came close to killing the werewolf and werefox, Angela used her powers to save them which was seen not only by the two of them but also Peter. The Alpha instantly wanted her in his pack and once Clint and Dom explained that Peter wasn't so bad as well as her parents telling her she should join a local pack since even though Mage's could survive on their own they were safer in pack's, she agreed. She continued to be trained by her parents and Clint and Dominique were trained by Peter and they seemed to be really be forming a proper pack.

Erin was the popular girl at the other three's school and had a hard exterior that covered up the things she was dealing with inside. She was abused by her alcoholic father who thought he could be forgiven by giving her money and buying her things and each time she 'forgave' him. She learned to put on the act that she loved expensive things and couldn't like anybody who was below her on the popularity scale when she secretly loved the little things in life and wanted to be able to show her kindness. Behind the scenes she also had a small crush on Dominique who returned the crush but neither of them spoke about. One night her father drank more than usual and was in a severely angry mood. He beat her until she was near death and unconscious.

Dominique was coming home after a night of training with Clint and Peter when he felt an insane surge of anger and panic and as he was walking along the sidewalk by Erin's house when he started to smell blood. He instantly shifted and ran up to the door of the house, using his strength to rip the door off the building before seeing the girl's father passed out on the couch with bloody and bruised knuckle's causing him to snarl. His wolf wanted to rip the man apart but his human side knew Erin was in danger and she was first priority right now. He ran upstairs to the girls bedroom and saw her beaten body lying on the floor and kneeled down beside it.

"C'mon Erin, you can't die on me! I haven't even gotten to know you, the real you—the one you can't let anyone see because you're scared of getting hurt." Dominique pleaded as his eyes weld up with tears and his mind was a playground of panic.

'What do I do?' The teen asked himself as he heard his crushes heart beat slowing. Seconds passed before he knew what to do, he had to bit the girl. But Dom was only a Beta and from what he had learned from Peter he knew only Alpha's could give the bite. He shuffled through his pocket and grabbed his phone with shaky hands before dialling the Alpha's number and choking back a sob while brushing Erin's bloody hair out of her face.

"Dominique?" Peter asked as he answered the phone.

"Peter please I-I need your help! I need you to give her the bite!" The Beta pleaded over the phone.

"Give who the bite Dom, where are you?" The man asked, worry and concern leaking through his tone.

"E-Erin I'm at her house, it's only a few down from mine." He said panicked. "Please Peter...I-I love her." He admitted.

"I'll be there in a few." Peter said and true to his word, the man arrived at the house quickly and rushed up to the room seeing the dying girl and the broken boy. Upon seeing the look on the teen's face ontop of the situation at hand and his voice on the phone, Peter had no hesitation when sinking his teeth into the girl's arm. It was silent between the two as the girl's arm leaked blood before slowly starting to heal faster than a human minutes later. Dom choked a sob of relief as he watched the marks from the girl's father as well as the bite heal and not long after she woke up with glowing blue eyes and fangs. It took a while for Dom and Peter to explain what had happened and what they were and what she would be.

Erin believed them upon seeing her eyes and fangs in the mirror and Peter told her she wasn't a werewolf but a werecoyote—a creature he had seen before. She was thankful to Peter for biting her and Dom for getting him there and the pair had offered the girl a place to live since Dominique refused to let her stay with her dad after what had happened. Since the girl no longer had proof of her dad's abuse, they all knew they couldn't go to the police and instead decided Erin would live with Peter until she could get her own place. She wrote a letter to her father saying she was no longer coming home and not to looked to her and since Erin knew her father so well she knew he wouldn't look for her. 

The coyote was happy living with Peter and started to see him as a father figure and after a while started to date Dominique and become friends with Clint and Angela. She finally got to become herself, choosing to first dye her hair silver to mark the start of something new and do something she always wanted to do as well as be kind and caring towards people like she was inside. She got along well with the whole pack and had been doing a good job of taking care of her shifting and was deeply in love and in a great relationship with Dom.

Tony joined the pack only months before Peter kidnapped Stiles, but had been a werewolf all his life. His whole family was packed full of werewolves and he grew up practicing perfect control so he could not shift in front of humans—unless by choice. He had a loving but small family of only him and his parents but had been orphaned at the age of 17 when his parents were killed by hunter's while he was on a school trip. He dealt with his grief alone but was forced to deal with law enforcement and since he had a job and was kind to all the people in the town, he was allowed emancipation. He could hear his parents voices in his what'd telling him the importance of pack and not becoming an Omega and knew he needed a pack and fast.

He had started to hear rumours of odd events in town that sounded supernatural and led him to Peter's pack. Peter was happy to have another member in the pack and after doing a two week long trial he had accepted the Beta wolf into the pack. He got along well with everybody else but was still more closed off and depressed from the loss of his parents which he was slowly moving past. He had hated hunter's because of what they did to his parents and was not a fan of Allison when they first met. The day he was exchanging his story with the pack, Allison had gone as far to apologize for the hunter's who did that to his family and promised that her and her father would never do anything like that and would protect their pack just like Derek's. Derek looked sympathetic for the Beta as they had gone through similar things and the two seemed to really connect over that. Tony looked shocked but uneasy at what Allison and said but eventually warmed up to her and was less wary of her.

A few months after Tony joined the pack had they moved from Calabasas to Beacon Hills. Peter explained the importance of an Omega and told them about Scott and Derek and Stiles. The pack could tell how much the man cared for Stiles and how much he wanted the pack to forgive him and was happy to go back to Beacon Hills with him. Tony and Erin didn't have to worry about their parents as Erin had recently found a lawyer who also got her emancipated but Angela, Clint and Dominique had more issues. Angela had eventually convinced her parents to allow her to move into the pack house and visit every once in a while, while Clint convinced his family to move to Beacon Hills with them. Dominique's parents didn't need to be convinced since he was already going to University at UCLA in and only visited in his free time since he was almost always on campus for school.

Those who were still in high school enrolled at Denvenford Prep while Dominique and Clint both drove back and fourth between University and the pack house (cabin). Luckily, Clint and Dominique were both graduating in about a month or two since meeting Derek's pack and it was the perfect time for Dom to become Alpha.

After their talk those few days ago, Peter had really settled into the pack house. He was cracking his normal sexual innuendos with Stiles that made the over jealous and possessive wolves growl and Stiles either blush, scoff and chuckle or a combo of the three and was getting along fine with the wolves. He started to spend time with Malia as he felt like a horrible father and gave her a long apology which after days of Hale famous angsting, she accepted and forgave. They were getting along better than ever and Stiles thought everything was perfect...except for the fact that he had to tell his father about Peter.

His dad had a great reaction to him being with seven guys considering the fact that it was seven guys—who also happened to be werewolves—but he had no clue how his dad would feel about an eight who was also around his father's age. He was still dealing with the pregnancy so he knew he could find own sort of way to guilt trip his dad into feeling bad and being ok with it, but he was hoping a normal sit down introduction would work between the two. The Omega was pondering the thoughts sitting in the spinning desk chair at his desk while his father was downstairs working on some cases on his day off. The thoughts were lost from Stiles head when he heard a voice speak up.

"You should really stop thinking so hard." Peter declared causing Stiles to let out a small shriek and Peter a smirk as the teenage wolf turned the chair to see the the Alpha coming through the window. 

"God you scared me!" Stiles admitted as he shuffled around with some things on his desk. Peter pushed his body through the window before coming up behind the Omega's chair and placing his hands over his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" 

"I just wanted to see how you and the baby were doing." Peter said as his hand slid down to rest on the Omega's baby bump.

"We're fine." Stiles said as his cheeks burned pink.

"Well than I guess I should be going now. Unless there's something else you wanted to do before I left." The man purred as Stiles face turned red from pink.

"Hmmm, Maybe." Stiles teased with a small smirk as Peter gave one of his own before leaning down and placing his lips on Stiles. The kiss started soft, lips just barley brushing against each other before the pressure increased and Peter spun the chair around so Stiles was facing him. Their lips met once more and Peter's tongue started tracing Stiles lips who released a small moan before opening his mouth to let the Alpha's tongue slide in. The kiss went on for another minute before Peter disconnected their lips and lifted the Omega off the chair as Stiles hands went around his neck and legs around his waist. Stiles lips met Peter's once more as the Alpha slowly backed up until he collapsed backwards onto the teen's bed. 

Stiles straddled the elder's lap, pressing his lips down on Peter's as they made out on the bed. Peter hands went to hold Stiles around the waist before his hand slid down underneath his sweatpants gently pulling them down. Peter rolled the teen over and slid his pants down all the way and doing the same to his boxers before kissing up Stiles stomach and chest as Stiles head tilted back with a moan, continuing his with up as he lifted up the teen's shirt. When it passed over his head, the elder male kissed his neck and lips before unbuckling his own jeans, stripping off his boxers and taking off his shirt. He reached over to the side table and grabbed the lube from the drawer before moving so he was on top of Stiles and lubing up his fingers.

"Ready?" Peter asked huskily.

"Yes." Stiles said breathless from the wolves kisses. The Alpha slid a slick finger into Stiles hold who released a small hiss as Peter pushed it through the tightened muscle before moving it around in a circular motion and back and fourth. Peter added another and another until the Omega was pushing back and forth and writhing on his fingers. 

"Are you ready sweetheart? Ready for me to make your feel as good as you deserve?" Peter purred as he thrust his fingers harder and faster making Stiles moan and take in fast panting breaths.

"Yes..." The teen said breathlessly before waiting as Peter covered his cock in lube and placed it at the entrance of Stiles hole. He gently pushed in as Stiles took in a sharp breath as Peter continued to move until he was bottomed out. Once he was, there was a moment of silence as Peter stayed still and allowed Stiles time to get used to him. Once the feeling of Peter in him was more comfortable, Stiles was nodding at him.

"Go." Peter carefully pulled back until he was almost out of Stiles before thrusting back in. Stiles moaned at the sensation as the Alpha picked up a steady past that soon turned fast and rough. Stiles nails dug until the man's back as he moved back and fourth inside the Omega. "So good Peter." Stiles said, voice lingering on a moan as Peter's eyes flashed red pulling the same result from him as the elder wolf growled.

"You're mine Stiles aren't you? Say it sweetheart, tell me who's you are." 

"Yours Peter, I'm yours!" Stiles called as Peter pounded him hard and fast. 

"Prove it than, ride me." Peter said huskily as pulled out of Stiles before turning them around and thrusting in quickly making Stiles gasp. Peter's now clawed hands grasped at his hips as Stiles bounced up and down on the Alpha's dick quickly. With the way Peter's hips were thrusting up into him and Stiles was pushing back down, the man's dick was ramming into the Omega's prostate with every thrust and they were both coming undone quickly. 

"Peter!" Stiles called out as he came all over himself and Peter. The man growled in response as his thrusts turned erratic and rushed before he was coming as well. 

"Yes Stiles!" He growled out as he shot his load into Stiles. Both were panting softly as they and down from their high and Stiles pushed off of the Alpha. He lay beside Peter for a moment before they both shifted so Stiles lay ontop of him pulling up the sheet.

"I'm glad you came to check on us." Stiles said with a small smile as he patted his belly.

"Me too." Peter chuckled as he nuzzled into Stiles neck who giggled at the feeling. They both enjoyed each other's company for a moment before Stiles werewolf senses caught sound of his father's footsteps coming upstairs same as Peter's.

"Hide!" Stiles whisper shouted as he pulled the sheets over Peter and lay in bed 'naturally' with his slightly messed up hair and sweaty skin. Less than a minute later, the Sheriff came into Stiles room. “Hey dad, what’s going on?” He asked as causal as possible, lying his arm over the Peter shaped body under the covers.

“I heard some noises and I swear I heard talking. Is somebody up here with you?” He asked crossing his arms, Stiles tried to keep the panic off his face.

“Uhhh no? It was probably just me talking to myself like normal.” Stiles tried to laugh it off but the look in his dad’s eyes watching the blob in the bed beside him dangerously. 

“Stiles, who is in your bed?” 

“Nobody!” Stiles shouted quickly. His dad’s eyes darted to the cloths on the floor and Stiles knew he was caught.

“Stiles, pull the sheets off them or I’m coming over there myself.” Stiles eyes got wide as he knew he had been caught and before he could decide what to do, the decision was being made for him.

“There’s no need for that, hello Mr. Stilinski.” Peter said with a smirk as he pulled the sheet off his head and sat up, Stiles jaw dropping as his dad did the same.

“Stiles, why the hell is Peter Hale in your bed?!” His dad demanded as Stiles blushed in response pulling the sheet to his chest tighter. “You know what, I really don’t care why or how since I thought he was dead! Both of you get some clothes on and come downstairs!” His dad said with slight anger in his eyes as he walked out the door slamming it behind him. Stiles lied back down in the bed with a groan as he slapped his hand on his forehead. 

“This is not how I wanted you two to meet, my dad’s gonna kill you!” Stiles said sitting back up.

“He can try, it wouldn’t be the first time I died.” The man winked as Stiles jaw dropped before he shook his head and closed his mouth. “C’mon we have to face him some time, why not sooner rather than later?” He said as he started to pick up his clothes and Stiles did the same, feeling somewhat gross considering he hadn’t been able to have a shower before getting dressed and he knew his dad wouldn’t want to wait. They both headed downstairs and found John sitting at the kitchen table waiting for them. They both slid out chairs on the opposite sides of the table and sat down looking towards the Sheriff, Peter calm and Stiles guiltily.

“So, how long had this been going on for?” Stiles dad asked with a calm but angry tone in his voice, Stiles gulped.

“Um, a week.” Stiles answered, choosing not to tell his dad about him and Peter before the wolf left.

“Explain to me how this all started.” 

“Well Peter was part of the pack for a while but left a couple years ago and just came back recently with his win pack before he rejoined ours.” Stiles said, giving him the shortest version possible.

“And he’s another one of your boyfriends now?” His dad asked, no tone of judgement in his voice.

“Yes.” Stiles admitted as he watched his dad with hopeful but worried eyes.

“Stiles he’s more than double your age! Hell, he’s almost my age! Not to mention the fact that he’s a physchopath and has come back from the dead, plus he’s a werewolf! I love you Stiles and I want you to be happy, but how can you be ok with this?” His dad said shocked. 

“Dad, I know our relationship may seem weird to you and Peter’s done some horrible things, but he’s also gone through a lot and is trying to be a better person now. I know it’s strange and may be hard to do but I really want you to give him a chance.” Stiles pleaded. “Peter never got the chance to be a father and I know he’ll be great with the babies. Please dad, just think about it.” The Sheriff was silent for a moment before he looked sharply at Peter.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?

“I really care about Stiles and he’s right, the chance to be a father would be something I’d never be able to repay or forget. I know I’ve been a terrible person but if you choose to give me the chance I know I can prove to you that I’m a good man now.” Peter said seriously. “I can’t promise I won’t ever be an asshole but I can promise I’ll try to be better.” The Sheriff looked shocked at the confession and was silent before speaking up.

“Alright, you can prove it to me and then I’ll make my mind up about you, but if I ever find you in bed with my son again I promise you’ll be seeing my gun in action.” John threatened and even Peter with his smug exterior looked somewhat worried about the confession.

“Understood.” He said with a smile.

“Good now as your first test you can get out of my house, you can see my son later. You and I will have a talk on our own soon too.” The Sheriff said with a smug smile and Peter shook the man’s hand with a smirk of his own as if to say ‘well played’ before saying goodbye to Stiles and leaving the two Stilinski’s alone.

“No more men in this house without my permission.” Was all the Sheriff said as he walked into the kitchen and started making dinner.

“Dad!” Stiles whined at the smirk on his father’s face and although the rule made him a little upset, he knew he could deal with it if his dad could deal with him, Peter and the rest of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...How was that? Hope you all enjoyed and don’t forget to leave kudos and comment your opinion below! Also, subscribe to this story to know when I next update, to this series to know when I post the next chap + sequel and to my account for all that + to know when I post a new story! Another important thing: after this chapter there’s only one more before the sequel and since finals are coming up in school, I have to study and writing takes up a lot of time! I will be posting ONE chapter a week till mid July and then I should return to two chapters a week until September when school starts back up and I’ll be really busy since I’m going to a new school! Hope you guys understand and have a great day/night! Next chapter will be anytime this upcoming week most likely around Friday/Saturday! :)


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter...but not nearly the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Final chapter of this story, I hope you guys like it! This chapter is NOT edited so excuse any mistakes since I kinda rushed finishing it! Chapter one of the sequel will be posted by next week so be on the lookout for that! Enjoy!

Four Months Later...

Four months after the Sheriff finding Peter and Stiles in bed together, Stiles was now six months pregnant and in his final month of pregnancy. After his dad had made the 'no boys in the house without my permission' rule, Stiles had followed it...at least for a little while. The first month of the rule Stiles simply went to the loft and the wolves individual houses if he wanted to see them but as his baby bump grew larger and the cravings, the mood swings and the hormones got worse, Stiles snuck the wolves into his house begging them to come over. A few times the Sheriff found Derek, Boyd, Ethan and Issac either in bed with Stiles or somewhere in his room and he had kicked them out and given Stiles a light scolding but after a month of doing so he realized it was pointless and lifted the ban. Stiles needed the wolves more than ever now that he was in the final stages of his pregnancy and his dad had luckily seen that.

When Stiles was three months into his pregnancy, the babies started kicking. He was lounging around on the couch at the loft one day watching TV (something Stiles had made Derek install in a particularly horrible mood swing) while the pack did random things around the house, when he felt a small pressure on the front of his stomach. He had ignored it for the time being before it happened again a moment later. Stiles lifted up his shirt and stared at his stomach and as if the twins knew their dad was watching, one of them kicked again and Stiles could see the outline of a foot against the side of his baby bump.

"Oh my god!" He gasped in shock at the strange feeling and sight. "Guys come look!" He called out and a minute or so later, Derek, Scott, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Aiden, Ethan, Malia, Kira, Peter, Lydia, Issac and Allison all entered the room crowding around the Omega on the couch. 

"What is it?" They and all asked and Stiles pointed at his stomach before speaking.

"Just watch!" He said as the pack got silent. Two minutes in there was no sign of kicking and Stiles was worried it had stopped but there was finally the indent of a foot in his stomach as the pack gasped. "See?!" The pack members each had their own reaction; Lydia and Allison squealing in delight while Kira, Malia, and Erica just smiled, Derek and Peter looked at Stiles stomach with love in his eyes, the twins looked excited, Boyd and Jackson looked at the Omega with admiration and Scott with his puppy smile while Issac's eyes looked shinier than normal.

"Issac are you crying?" Aiden asked, not with a mocking tone necessarily but some humour but mostly shock.

"No, what are you talking about?" Issac deflected the question with one of his own even though most of them could hear the lie, wiping his eyes while the pack awed and he blushed. It was an emotional moment for all of them and they spent over an hour watching the babies kick and just cuddling on the couch before Stiles fell asleep.

At the four month point, Stiles was starting to miss quite a bit of school. There was days where he would be too tired, too moody or too horny to even think about learning. He would just sit at home and make Derek or Peter visit him or he would go over to the loft to hang out. He would ask the pack about their days at school and even how the lacrosse games went. Issac, Scott and Jackson were doing better than ever on the team bit sadly as soon as Stiles found out he was pregnant he had to stop playing. When he had tried to play before the wolves had made excuses for him to be with Derek or he himself was feeling too sick to want to play. The talk with coach Finstock about quitting the team had no been fun though.

"So you're gonna quit on me like that Bilinski? All because of a 'Medical Issue'?" The man asked making air quotes around the two last words. "What kind of issue stops you from playing lacrosse? Do you have cancer...oh god you don't have cancer do you?" Coach asked worriedly.

"No I don't have cancer." Stiles confirmed and just like that the crazy man went on.

"Well then why are you quitting? Cancer's the only medical issue I can think that would stop you from playing—unless you're a wimp which I don't think you are. Is it because I don't play you enough because I can play you more! You've been a loyal player for years Bilinksi, why are you changing your mind in your final year?" The man rambled on loudly as he looked at Stiles for answers to all his questions, finally stopping for air and answers.

"First of all coach, it's STI-linksi. Second of all I'd love to play coach—and I'm not a wimp—but I've been having some intestinal issues and it's doctors orders that I don't play for a couple months." Stiles said as he looked towards the door hopefully. Finstock sighed shaking his head before looking back up at the teen.

"Ok Stilinski, as long as you're doing ok." He said seriously and that's what Stiles loves about the man—he may be crazy but he had a super kind heart.

"I'll be fine coach." He said with a grin and Stiles said goodbye to the man before leaving the locker room.

Luckily, Stiles was able to tough out the last few weeks of school during that four month time and graduated with the rest of the pack. His stomach was quite large at the time but since he was a lean teenager, Lydia and the rest of the girls were able to get a gown large enough that you couldn't even tell the boy was pregnant. He walked across the stage with the whole pack as Derek, Peter, John, Chris, Melissa, Natalie, Boyd's parents and Erica's parents watched below cheering for the teen's. 

In Stiles fifth month of pregnancy, he finally moved into the loft with Derek, Issac, Boyd and Peter. The pack helped pack everything into boxes and move it into his new room while the girls took care of redecorating it—Stiles only allowing it due to the raised eyebrow Lydia had given him when he tried to protest. The pack was now on summer break and spent most of their time hanging around the Omega as he neared the end of his pregnancy. It was another emotional event as Stiles had never done anything like this before and neither had his dad.

"God this is so much harder than I thought it would be." His dad chuckled with tears in his eyes. "It's just hard to see you so grown up Stiles. It's like just yesterday you were my little boy and now you've graduated, moving out and having kids in a month." He said with glossy eyes and shaking his head slowly before making direct eye contact with his son. "I just want you to know you're still my little boy and I'll always be here when you need me, in whatever way. I'd love to look after the kids when you or the boys need time to yourselves or if you just need someone to confide in. Your mom would be so proud of you Stiles." The Sheriff choked back a sob as he got the last words out and Stiles watery eyes were now blurry as tears dripped down his face.

"Dad you can't say things like that to a pregnant guy, I'm already way over emotional." Stiles said with a sob as his dad wrapped arms around him. The two Stilinski's hugged for a while before they moved the last boxes into the car and they said their last goodbyes. 

Stiles made sure to visit his dad as much as possible but eventually it was getting harder to get off the couch and do things and he got his dad to visit him instead. It wasn't the only thing that had changed over the past few months though; Allison and Lydia had finally told the pack they were dating. Being the sly girls they were, most of the Pack was shocked and hadn't expected the two to be anything other than straight let alone get together—but Stiles had an idea that the two liked each other. The looks the two shared, how much they cared for each other and protected each other on the 'battle field' told Stiles their relationship was more than platonic. After everyone got over the shock of the news, everyone was happy for the two as they watched their relationship progress from simple hugs and hand holding to shy kisses shared between them.

The sixth month of Stiles pregnancy was practically house arrest with the wolves doting on his every need and want. Stiles had help getting to the bathroom, moving to the couch and even getting food as he was at the same stage as a woman in the ninth month of her pregnancy. Stiles was getting quite bored with sitting on the couch and watching TV as the pack went out and enjoyed their summer time—still being kind enough to spend as much time with Stiles as possible, the Omega trying not to ruin their vacation time. Boyd, Issac, the twins and the girls spent the summer preparing for College and University as those would be the ones going away. Lydia and Allison were going to Harvard—both planning on visiting as much as possible—, Erica and Kira were going to UCLA with Boyd while Issac and the twins chose to go to CAL State. Malia was going to a local community college in Beacon Hills considering her grades weren't the best but improved a lot thanks to Lydia. Derek and Peter were obviously staying home and helping Stiles—who was also staying home—with the babies, Derek finding work at the local autobody shop to keep a steady income ontop of the money the Hale's left behind. Scott would become Deaton's second hand at the Vet office while Jackson planned to work at a local sports store. 

Stiles was feeling a bit disappointed at the fact that everyone (except Peter) was going off and doing what they loved but every time he felt a kick on his stomach, he knew it would be worth it and he would be doing what he loved—taking care of his kids. Everything seemed to be coming together now even Peter and his dad 'had it out'. The Sheriff invited the man over when Stiles was at the loft one day and they talked about Stiles relationship with the Alpha. Getting over Peter's asshol-ish attitude, the Sheriff was able to find things the two had in common and started to occasionally invite the man over for coffee. 

The pack was also interested to hear nearing the end of the month—and just under two weeks till Stiles due date—that Erica had gotten herself a boyfriend. His name was Ryan and they met on one of the girl's nights out. He was a nice guy with jet black hair and brows, a nose ring and wore hoodies and t-shirts like the normal guy. Erica had invited him over to the loft on the ruling that no one could shift or say anything about the supernatural. Derek had made no ruling that Erica couldn't tell Ryan about the pack but had suggested she didn't, and Erica had agreed saying she would be careful not to shift and wouldn't tell him unless she really saw a future for the two together and deemed him trustworthy. 

Back to the current moment, Stiles was sitting on the couch eating ice cream while watching the movie 'Teen Wolf' and laughing about random things in the movie that were totally wrong. Scott came into the room about halfway through and joined Stiles in his mocking of the movie.

"Just imagine if we grew hair all over us like that!" Stiles said grabbing another scoop of ice cream as Scott chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. 

 

"Thank god we don't look like that, he doesn't even look human." Scott said as Stiles nodded, scooping more icecream into his mouth. The two boys continued to watch the movie as the rest of the pack did their own thing. Derek was out working on a car at the autobody shop while Peter sat around the kitchen table sitting back and drinking coffee. Boyd was with Erica and Kira at the UCLA tour, the twins were out shopping and Issac was out in the preserve training with Jackson. Malia was out in another part of the woods hunting deer—something that she still loved to do more often than not. Allison and Lydia were out on a date leaving Scott and Stiles on the couch as they were. About three fourths of the way through the movie, Stiles started to feel pressure building in his stomach. He tried to ignored the feeling but it lasted a good two minutes before going away making him sigh.

"Hey, you ok?" Scott asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." Stiles answered honestly mad since Scott could hear the truth in his voice and heart beat, he let it go and went back to watching the movie. Stiles did the same and about seven minutes later, Stiles was feeling another couple minutes of pressure. He held his breath and waited for it pass and luckily it did again. This continued on for another twenty five minutes or until the pushing feeling the Omega felt was happening every five minutes and lasted only a minute but was more intense. Deep down Stiles knew what the feeling was but thoughts of not being ready or being a horrible parent went through his head. Eventually, Stiles couldn't keep quiet anymore as he felt the need  release sounds of pain and spoke up to Scott.

"Um, Scott?" Stiles asked uncomfortably.

"Yes?" Scott asked, tone worried as he saw the scrunched up look on Stiles face.

"Well you know how you asked me if I was ok earlier?" Scott nodded. "Well I was but what I didn't tell you is that I'm kind of maybe...having contractions?" Stiles said with a sheepish grin as Scott's eyes went wide and flashed yellow.

"Stiles why didn't you tell me that before?!" The Beta shouted in panic. "Oh god we've gotta get to the hospital!" Scott quickly shut the TV off before scurrying around frantic as Stiles held in a laugh. "Peter did you hear?"

"Yes Scott, remember that I'm a werewolf too." Peter said calmly as he walked into the room with a smirk. "Now let's get you out to the car." Peter said as he went to the couch and helped lift Stiles up. Scott's scurrying finally finished as he ran outside ahead of the Alpha and Omega. He quickly shifted and gave a howl that all the pack should have heard, mainly directing it towards Malia, Issac and Jackson who were in the woods before pulling out his phone and sending texts to the pack. Peter and Stiles made their way to Peter's SUV—a vehicle he had purchased since his return to Beacon Hills—, the Alpha helping Stiles get in the back as Scott got in the passenger seat and Peter the driver. They headed off towards the hospital as Scott called his mom.

"Mom, Stiles is having contractions!" Stiles heard Melissa's voice clear as day through the phone due to his werewolf senses.

"Really?! That's wonderful! How far apart are they?" Melissa confirmed excited before getting serious as she asked the last question. Scott looked to Stiles about to ask the question before seeing he didn't need to as Stiles heard her already.

"About five minutes." Stiles told Scott who relayed the information to his mom.

"Ok, Stiles won't be actually going into labour until the contractions are just under five minutes apart which I'm guessing won't be very long from now." Melissa explained as Stiles nodded same as Scott whole Peter simply listened along and focused on the road. "How long till you're here?" The woman asked quietly on her phone as she stood by a hospital room door. 

"Peter how long?" Scott asked.

"About ten minutes." The Alpha answered as Scott repeated the answer to Melissa.

"Ok we'll be waiting!" She said excitedly before hanging up. What Melissa meant by we is that Deaton would be with her too. Since Stiles was a pregnant man and that was obviously something abnormal in society, Melissa would operate the C-section on Stiles after the wolves snuck Stiles into the hospital room Scott's mom emptied for them. Deaton would be there to help assist Melissa if anything strange went on as well as simply being another doctor since no other doctor or nurse could help her since this all had to be done in secret. The next call to be made was from Stiles to his father.

"Hello?" The Sheriff asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hi dad." 

"Oh hey son, what's going on?" The man asked casually as Stiles gulped.

"Well something big is happening." Stiles said, wincing as he was hit with another hard contraction. "The twins are coming." Stiles got out in a sharp intake of air.

"Twins?!" Stiles eyes got wide as well as Scott's as Peter's got amused. The Beta and Omega shared a look that said what words didn't need to; 'Shit we forgot to tell him!'

"Oh yeah...surprise?" Stiles said with an embarrassed chuckle. It was silent before a large sigh filled the other end of the phone.

"Stiles, don't you think that's something you should've told me before the day you're giving birth?!" Stiles winced as the Sheriff took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and I would threaten the guys again but I think we both know I won't go through with it anymore. Are you guys at the hospital?" His dad asked and Stiles thanked god for such an accepting and loving father.

"We're on our way there now, Melissa's going to put my name and room number in at the front desk after we get there so just ask for it when you arrive." Stiles explained.

"Ok, I'm on my way now and remember, stay calm ok?" His dad said and the simple bit important reminder made Stiles smile.

"Ok. Love you dad." 

"I love you too son." Stiles hung up the phone as they continued driving just as he was hit with another contraction. The Omega released sharp breaths in and out at a quick pace just before Scott grabbed onto Stiles arm and took his pain.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered with a small smile as Scott gave one of his own. Scott and Stiles phone's started buzzing as the Beta received messages asking when they would be at the hospital and Stiles received excited messages from the pack saying they would be there soon and couldn't wait for the babies to be born. Stiles smiled down at his phone and the rest of the ride was filled with the sounds of the act radio and light chatter before they pulled up to the hospital.

"Ok, my mom's going to meet us at the back entrance and we'll take the elevator up to the room she got ready—she texted me the room number. It's in the west side of the building which she said is more abandoned during the day so we should be able to get you up there without anyone seeing you." Scott reassured Stiles as the Omega nodded, Peter and the Beta getting out of the car and the elder man helping Stiles out of the car. They slowly walked towards the hospital's side entrance—Stiles waddling more than walking—before going inside and towards the elevator in the empty room. They headed up to the  fifth floor and once the elevator dinged, Scott stuck his head out the door and looked around to see only one person at the other end of the hall. 

"Let's go!" Scott whispered as he and Peter helped Stiles into a room that was numbered 502. They sat Stiles down on the bed as Peter stood beside it and him, Scott going out the door and shutting it behind him as he went to look for his mom. He was only gone for about a minute before Scott came back into the room with Melissa in tow.

"How're you doing Stiles?" She asked sweetly as she came up beside him.

"I'm fine." He answered with a small smile.

"Good, how are the contractions? Still five minutes apart?" She asked as she swept her hand over his head motherly.

"They're not too bad and yes they are." 

"Ok, we'll wait until they're about three minutes apart before starting the C-section, you need to put this gown on first though." She said as she put the blue and white hospital gown on the bed beside him. "Alan said he'd be here in a few minutes and I'm sure the rest of the pack will be as well. I put the room number in at the front desk so when they and your dad comes they'll be sent here, no one else should come in. I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" She said softly.

"Ok." Stiles said softly.

"Good." She smiled before kissing Scott on the head and avoiding eye contact with Peter—things were still awkward between them and she didn't trust him—before leaving the room. Scott and Peter looked at Stiles expectantly as he picked the gown up in his hands and blushed upon seeing their looks.

"Look away." Stiles said embarrassed as they chuckled before looking away as Stiles stripped off his shirt and sweatpants before slipping on the gown. He tied the back of it before sliding back into a comfortable position on the bed. "You can turn around now." Stiles said as both wolves did and started small talk with Stiles, helping him through another contraction, Peter taking his pain this time. It was a couple minutes before the door was slammed open making him gasp and his heart race.

"STILES!" Lydia, Allison, Erica and Kira shouted one excitement as Boyd trailed in behind them. The girls ran up to him cooing at him and talking about how excited they were for the babies to arrive. Boyd came over after the four had backed away a bit before he gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and smiled down at him softly. Another contraction hit Stiles moments after the girls—plus Boyd—had arrived and they helped him through it as Boyd took his pain this time. Stiles sat back with a huff and just as he closed his eyes for a second the door was opening again.

"Hi Stiles!" Issac, Jackson, Derek, the twins and Malia said as they entered the room. They immediately crowded around the hospital bed each—except Malia of course—giving him a kiss and looking at him with love in their eyes. Jackson grabbed onto his hand caressing it softly as Stiles blushed and smiled at him, happy for the affection. Malia greeted him before moving so she stood by the girls giving Stiles a happy smile before chatting with the rest of the pack.. They talked about random things as Stiles needed a break from baby talk before the door was opening again.

"Son!" The Sheriff breathed, sweat apparent on his face and chest heaving making it easy to tell he had ran.

"Dad!" Stiles called in happiness as the man rushed forward—pack moving out of his way—before he launched his arms around his son's body. Stiles grasped at the man's back as they embraced, Stiles feeling a wave of relief rush off him at having his father there. After a long moment, the Sheriff pulled away before looking at the Omega with a proud look.

"How're you doing son?" He asked slightly concerned.

"I'm fine." Stiles said and it was the truth, he was fine he just wasn't great. So many thoughts were racing through his head that he hadn't thought of till today and it was causing him anxiety. Stiles took a deep breath as another contraction went through him and he gritted his teeth.

"Contraction?" His dad guessed.

"Mhm." Stiles agreed, mouth still shut.

"Just breath Stiles." Stiles did as his dad said and once the rippling pain was gone he opened his eyes to see Scott looking at him.

"How far apart were those ones Stiles?" Scott asked with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. Stiles swallowed and took another breath.

"Three minutes." The whole pack looked excited as Stiles swallowed his nerves even though he knew the wolves could tell anyway. 

"I'll go get my mom." Scott said before heading out the room. Once again, he came back a moment later with Melissa but Deaton trailing in behind her this time as well.

"How are you doing Mr. Stilinski?" Deaton asked, professional as always. 

"I'm ok." He said for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"I hear you're ready to have a baby." Alan said and Stiles took in another breath at the statement.

"Apparently so." Melissa came beside him and rubbed his shoulder and he gave her a nervous smile in response. 

"It's time for the c-section then. It won't take very long and we'll put you under now, ok Stiles?" Stiles gave a sharp nod and Melissa, noticing the look on Stiles face once again made another decision. "Can everybody give me and Stiles a moment alone please?" The whole pack and the Sheriff looked hesitant to leave but did upon the raised eyebrow the woman gave—she could be scary when she wanted to. Once the last pack member shut the door behind them, Melissa turned back to the Omega. "How are you really doing Stiles?"

"I'm scared Melissa. What if I'm a terrible parent? I've only taken care of a child a few times before but even that was different, it wasn't my child and it was never two at the same time. What if I can't do it right and mess up my own children?" Stiles asked teary eyes and instantly Melissa sat down beside the Omega and looked him in the eyes.

"Stiles, no one ever thinks they know how to be a parent till they are one. I was so worried about messing up Scott and your dad was worried just the same with you when your mom was pregnant." At the mention of Claudia, Stiles eyes darted to Melissa with a sad look on his face. "I think Scott turned out pretty well and you turned out amazing Stiles. No one really knows how to parent, it's honestly true when people say it comes naturally. Those people out there—especially those men—love you very much and will help you in whatever way you need. You're not alone Stiles and I know you'll be an amazing parent." Tears pouted out of Stiles eyes as Melissa hugged him.

"I love you mom." Melissa pulled back before giving Stiles a watery smile of her own.

"I love you too Stiles." She said before kissing his forehead and calling the pack, the Sheriff and Deaton back in. They all came back through the door before Melissa spoke up again. "Are you ready Stiles?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said with a smile as Deaton cane forward.

"Ok Stiles, since you're no longer human I'll be giving you a special anesthetic that will knock you out. Then Melissa will perform the C-section and I'll help her out where she needs. Since you have werewolf healing you should be up and ready to go in about two hours after the surgery." Deaton said as Stiles nodded.

"Ok." He said as the pack each gave him words of encouragement and the boys kisses before Deaton came forward and slowly injected a needle into his arm before pushing the liquid through the tube. Stiles vision slowly started to get blurry and he heard his father's last kind words and gentle touch on his shoulder before he saw black.

—————————————————————————

Stiles opened his eyes to the sounds of soft cooing and whispering before he heard the soft whining of a baby. He forced his vision to clear before sitting up and finally seeing clearly. On either sides of the bed there was two groupings of the pack each looking down at something in the middle of them.

"...my babies." Stiles called as he fully sat up and the pack's teary eyes shot to him.

"Look at them Stiles, they're perfect." The Sheriff said coming towards him and sitting down on the bed, one bundled up baby in his arms. Stiles mouth opened with a small gasp as the baby was softly placed in his arms. The child smiled up at him softly, almost as though he knew he was in his father's arms and Stiles knew he was in love.

"Hi." Stiles choked, tears already back in his arms. "Aren't you a little cutie." The baby boy had tanned skin and gorgeous doe shaped multicoloured eyes that were mostly brown with hints of blue and green in them—eye colour able to be seen so early due to the werewolf genetics. He had tuffs of dark brown hair on his head that looked wavy but mainly just fuzzy and he was quite possible the cutest child Stiles had ever seen—and he was his. "What about the other one?" Stiles asked as he lifted his gaze off the baby seeing the pack's loving eyes on him.

"Right here." Derek called making the Omega's eyes snap to his to see an emotional Alpha with another bundle in his arms. Peter, Issac, Malia, Jackson, Erica and Aiden were circled around him as Ethan, Kira, Allison, Lydia, Scott and Melissa were by the Sheriff. Derek walked over to him before handing the other baby over to him as he held him in his right arm and the other baby in the left.

"Wow." He said with a choked up throat again looking down in his arms. This baby had lighter skin but bright blue-green eyes. His hair was a shockingly dark black and he had small fuzzy riffs of it like the other baby."I love them both so much." Stiles got out with tears rolling down his cheeks. "So, so much." 

"So do we Stiles." Scott said with a joyous grin as his eyes shine bright with happiness. 

"What are you going to call them? It's your choice Stiles." Issac said and Stiles day back and looking at the two babies once more he knew the names he had chosen before for them perfectly.

"Aaron Claud Stilinski-Hale," Stiles said gesturing to the first baby," and Braden Xavier Stilinski-Hale." Stiles finalized gesturing to the second baby as his dad looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"She would be so proud Stiles." Stiles sniffled as he gently rocked the babies in his arms. 

"Why don't we give the daddies a minute alone." Melissa said as the girls nodded before cooing at Stiles and the babies once more and leaving with the nurse and Sheriff. Stiles watched as the Boyd came and cuddled him, Aaron and Braden. Stiles broke the calm silence a moment later.

"You know, I think you guys not telling me I could get pregnant was one of the best choices of our lives." Stiles chuckled as the wolves did the same agreeing with him.

"Thank you for giving us these beautiful children Stiles." Ethan said with a smile as Stiles blushed with a smile of his own.

"And thank you for agreeing to be our Omega and being the Omega of our dreams." Derek said and as Stiles curled up in that hospital bed with Jackson, Ethan, Scott, Aiden, Boyd, Issac, Derek, Peter and his babies, he knew this is where he was meant to be and that everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Was it everything you hoped for? Hope you all enjoyed and tune in for the sequel! Remember to give kudos and comment your opinion down below as well as what you want in the sequel! I will be posting chapter’s once a week as I said before so the next chapter—which will be of the sequel ‘The Packlife’ which is not out yet—will be posted sometime next week, probably around Friday. Thanks for sticking with this story and choosing to read it, it means a lot! Have a great day/night! -Brooklyn :)

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys so let me know your thoughts in the comments and remember to hit the Kudos button! This is also cross posted on my fanfiction oneshots book on my Wattpad (account username: brooklynfee if the link didn’t work)! Have a great day and don’t forget to subscribe to this story to get an email when there’s the next update, the series to know when the sequel is posted and to my account to for all that plus when I post a new story!


End file.
